Harry Potter und der Drache von Slytherin
by Seraphima88
Summary: Das ist mein erstes FF über Harry Potter, und es wurde nach dem siebten Buch geschrieben. Die ersten sieben Kapitel sind nämlich die Überarbeitung des Endes des siebten Bands. Und... was kommt weiter?
1. Nach der Flucht

Kapitel 1. Nach der Flucht.

Harry war sehr erstaunt. Trotz großer Erschöpfung hatte er noch die Kraft, sich gerade zu setzen und sich umzusehen. Das Meer war glatt und hell, und glänzte in den Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. In der Nähe schluchzte Hermine, Ron schimpfte leise vor sich hin. Das war eine unvergessliche Reise gewesen. Der schwarze Drache, seine heiße, steinerne Haut und zwei riesige, webende Flügel; jeden Moment war es ihnen vorgekommen, als ob das Tier sie hinabwerfen würde.

Jetzt war aber alles vorbei. Sie lagen an einem öden Strand und versuchten, tief und frei zu atmen. Allmählich besann sich Harry auf das Schrecklichste: Gryffindors Schwert war verloren. Das erschwerte die ganze Sache bestimmt. Wie könnten sie jetzt mit Dumbledores Auftrag fertig werden? Es ließ sich scheinend nicht erfüllen. Sein Gehirn arbeitete hektisch. Man sollte irgendwie Hogwarts erreichen. Wie? Das Apparieren nach Hogsmeade war zu gefährlich, obwohl sie dort eine Zuflucht finden könnten. Wen hatten sie dort aus dem Orden? Das wusste Harry nicht. Er war schon selbst nicht sicher, ob sie auf dem richtige Wege waren. Das war ungerecht. Alles war zu geheimnisvoll. Dumbledores Rätsel bewegte ihn nicht mehr. Es blieb ihm genau so fern, wie am ersten Tag. Haben denn die Heiligtümer des Todes damit etwas zu tun? Ja, _er_ suchte nach dem Elder Stab aus Holunder, er suchte und hat ihn gefunden. Harry besaß andere Heiligtümer. Ob Dumbledor das alles vorausgesehen hatte? Alle Details sind irgendwie verbunden. Aber wenn er nur einen Plan hätte! Und einen Wunsch. Er hat schon die Entscheidung getroffen, die Horkruxe waren notwendiger. Was sollte er jetzt Hermine und Ron vorschlagen? Sie sind irritiert und vielleicht auch verärgert... Doch irrte er sich: Ron sah ihn an und plötzlich brach ins Gelächter aus.

Was gibt es hier zu lachen?

Ja, man hat einen Bock zum Garten gemacht!!! – sprach Ron kaum aus.

Wen? – Harry begriff nichts.

Einen Bock. Wir...sind...Böcke.

Hermine lächelte leise und wischte die Tränen ab.

Wann brechen wir auf?

Wohin? – Harry sah seine Brandwunden misstraurisch an und möchte sich jetzt am liebsten hinlegen und ein bisschen erholen.

Hermine aber holte schon die Büchse mit Salbe heraus und drehte den Deckel ab.

Ich kann eigentlich viel mehr aushalten, als ich gedacht habe,- sagte Ron mehr für sich selbst, als für die Freunde. Harry tat es so, als ob er nichts bemerkt hatte.

Nach einer Weile fühlten sie sich schon viel besser. Die Wunden taten weniger weh. Doch konnten sie noch nocht beschließen, wie sie nach Hogsmeade unauffällig eindringen konnten. Ron schlug vor, irgendwo in der Umgebung zu erscheinen, damit die Todesser sie nicht sofort fassten. Hermine erwiderte, dass dort starke Flüche schon wahrscheinlich vorbereitet sind. Harry nahm daran nicht teil. Er überlegte sich seinen eigenen Plan. Warum sollte er eigentlich nicht gelingen? Er stand auf und sagte, den Blick in die Richtung nach Westen geschickt:

Jetzt ergreift unser Führer das Wort!- rief Ron.

Ich wollte nur sagen... ich finde es wirklich möglich...äh...in den Verbotenen Wald zu apparieren.

Was?

Na ja, wenn ihr etwas anderes vorhabt...

Meinst du, es wäre richtig? – Hermine wirkte eher müde, als verärgert. – Da gibt es zu viel... Du-Weißt-Schon-Wessen Anhänger... und wir erscheinen dort so einfach... weißt du, unsere Aufgabe wird immer unerfüllbarer.

Unsinn! – Harry begann vor Aufregung zu stottern. – Wir schaffen es, wenn wir uns das deutlich vorstellen. Seht mal, wir erscheinen nicht im Verbotenen Wald, sondern neben ihm. Wir treten neben der Hagrids Hütte auf, und dann...

Was dann? – Hermine war erschüttert.

Äh-h, hab noch nicht erdacht.

Das sollten wir erraten, - sagte sie ironisch.

Das ist doch ein Gedanke! – sagte Ron nachdenklich. – Vielleicht erwarten sie uns dort nicht.

Wieso meinst du das?

Es wäre zu dumm! – fügte Harry hinzu.

Natürlich, es wäre zu dumm! Und es ist jetzt nicht der passende Moment zu scherzen! – Hermine wurde zornig.

Harry fiel ein, dass es ihm schon total egal war, wie sie das machen. Diese Vorsicht war ihm schon zum Übel. Jedes Mal gelang es ihnen nicht, sich ruhig zu bewegen. Immer gab es irgendwelche Verhinderung, immer stötre sie etwas. Er drehte sich um. Der lila Himmel drückte nichts aus, er sank nur, langsam und bedrohlich. Am Horizont wurde es rot, und über den Bäumenwipfeln wackelte sich der flammende, gesichtslose Mond.

Jetzt sah er keinen Mond mehr. Er dachte an die Festung, die ihn vor vielen Jahren bezaubert hatte. Er wartete auf seinen Feind...Er wird kommen...der dumme Kerl...der Junge, der mit dem Leben davongekommen ist...und dann wird alles enden. Er weiß gewiss über die anderen nicht...Wenn er doch weiß...

Der Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Die dühne weiße Hand presste den Stab aus Holunder. Jetzt prüft er seine Schätze, niemand konnte das herausfinden!...Er flog schnell wie ein Blitz über die Seefläche; es waren nur Zorn, Ungeduld, Erwartung...

Harry!

Was? – er lag auf dem Rücken. Früher war es nicht so. Jetzt fühlte er das alles viel zu nah, viel zu stark.

Was ist denn los? Schon wieder? Hältst du das immer noch für nützlich, ja?

Hermine! – Ron versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Macht nichts, Ron, - Harry war sehr empört. – Natürlich, Hermine! Ja, es ist nicht besonders angenehm, aber ich weiß jetzt ganz genau, wohin er sich begeben will. Er will auch die übriggebliebenen Horkruxe besuchen. Jetzt haben wir sehr wenig Zeit. Er dachte an Hogwarts. Dort hat er einen von ihnen versteckt! Das habe ich ihnen mehrmals wiederholt.

Hermine sah immer noch nicht überzeugt. Dann sagte sie aber:

Meinetwegen...Aber...Wo ist er jetzt?

Weiß nicht. Aber es lässt sich vermuten, er wird das Medaillon prüfen.

Wenn wir es einwandfrei schaffen, ... das wird ein Wunder sein!

Ja, es würde uns nicht stören, - brummte Ron. Er saß gebückt und war schlecht gelaunt. Jeder Krach und jede Uneinigkeit mit Hermine brach ihn aus der Fassung. Er war mit sich selbst böse.

Los! Apparieren wir jetzt! – rief Harry entschlossen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, dann griff sie aber nach Harrys und Rons Händen. Ron umarmte sie und berührte die Schulter seines Freundes. Dann wurde alles dark... Der verödete Strand begann in der Dämmerung zu versinken. Ein starker Wind ist aufgetaucht, und der schwebende Mond wurde mit den Wolken umgeben.

Kapitel 2. Ave, Hogwarts, morituri te salutant.

Die Bäume rauschten so leise, dass man den Klang eigener Schritten leicht unterscheiden konnte. Das Wetter wurde dann sehr windig und kühl, keiner Vogel sang im Verbotenen Wald, und überall lag der letzte lockere Schnee. Aus dem Schatten kamen drei ängstliche Figuren hervor und schlichen zur einsamen, leeren Hütte, nicht weit vom Waldrand. Die Tür war gesperrt. Der rothaarige junge Mann zog sie ein paar Mal, dann probierte er „Alohomora" gedämpft, aber vergeblich.

Hagrid war kein hervorragender Zauberer, - meinte er, - hier hat noch jemand sich Mühe gegeben.

Vielleicht, Snape.

Gehen wir dann besser weg.

Harry wurde plötzlich unruhig.

Gehen wir! Rasch!

Wie?

Durch das Tor! Unter dem Umhang!

Hermine und Ron zögerten eine Weile, dann nickten sie. Harry nahm den Tarnumhang seines Vaters aus Hermines Tasche und die drei Freunde verschwanden darunter ziemlich zuverlässig.

Es war sehr still. Der Wind nahm zu, und das war das Einzige, was man hören konnte. Es wurde Harry schlimm zumute, als er sich vorzustellen versuchte, wo er den Horkrux suchen sollte. Eigentlich hatten sie jetzt die Tasse von Helga Hufflepuff, aber das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw wäre schließlich eine Fabel. Oder nicht? Konnte Voldemort es denn in einen Horkrux verwandeln und in einem Versteck verbergen oder war es etwas ganz Besonderes? Das wusste Harry nicht. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass seine Vermutung richtig war.

Unerwartet erhörten sie jemandes tiefes Atem neben dem Tor. Harry drehte sich um und sah zwei Thestralen. Sie waren ganz nah, und ihre weißen Augen starren die erschrockenen Freunde an. Hermine schluckte.

Wer ist das?

Nichts Besonderes, - antwortete Harry erleichtert, ging aber schneller, - nicht mehr als Thestralen.

Können sie uns ja nicht nachspionieren?

Wer weiß. Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob sie durch den Tarnumhang sehen können.

Die Thestralen bewegten sich nicht mehr, und Harry dachte, dass sie selbst schon nach dem Tod rochen, wenn solche sonderbaren Tiere Angst vor ihnen hatten. Dann gingen sie durchs Tor zum kleinen Eingang. Hogwarts schlief nicht, man könnte denken, er erwartete sie... und noch jemanden.

Drinnen war es sehr kalt und die halbdunkle Eingangshalle wirkte gefährlich und etwas ermüdet. Das Kerzenlicht zitterte auf den Wänden und beleuchtete die Leitung zur Großhalle.

Alles ist irgendwie verdächtig, - flüsterte Hermine, - niemand ist da, niemand patrouilliert die Schule. Zu still, findet ihr nicht?

Ja, bestimmt. Wir müssen zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, um dort etwas über das Diadem zu erfahren.

Das kann sich als eine Falle erweisen, - Ron fing an, zu zweifeln.

Sie hielten. Harry presste Rons Hand.

Da ist jemand!

Das war Mrs. Norris. Sie beschnupperte sie und lief davon. Dann kam Filch und besichtigte alle Ecken. Drei Freunde gaben sich Mühe, nicht zu laut aufzuatmen. Endlich ging Filch fort. Das wirkte beruhigend. Der Turm von Ravenclaw war sehr hoch und hatte viele Stufen, ungefähr hundert. Hermine nahm auf jeden Fall den Zauberstab heraus. Doch alles war immer noch ruhig.

„Voldemort ist nah, - dachte Harry, - zu nah. Wenn wir alle anderen finden könnten! Und auch die Rache – das möchte ich mal schaffen!" – jetzt bedauerte er, dass er keine Zeit hatte, Snape zu suchen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war natürlich versperrt. Die Parole war ihnen unbekannt. An der Tür hängte nur ein kleiner adlerförmiger Türschloß. Hermine klopfte an die Tür mit dem Schloß, und eine wohlklingende Stimme fragte:

Wer ist am Morgen vier-, am Tage zwei- und am Abend dreibeinig?

Ein Mensch, - sagte Hermine in einem Atem, - ein Säugling kriecht auf allen vieren, ein Erwachsener geht auf zwei Füßen, und ein Greis stützt sich auf ein Stock. Drei Alter – drei Tageszeiten.

Sehr gut, - antwortete die Stimme, und die Tür öffnete sich. Harrys und Rons Münde waren auch weit geöffnet.

Sie betraten den Raum. Das Licht war erlöscht, und eine alte Eule saß auf dem Kamin, gebückt. Sie wachte nicht einmal auf, als Hermine sie plötzlich einsah und vor Schreck aufkreischte.

Na ja, dann werden wir uns zuerst umsehen, - Harry warf den Umhang ab und kam auf den Kamin zu. Dort stand eine Büste von Rowena Ravenclaw, ohne Diadem. Harry verfluchte alles und wollte die Nachricht den Freunden mitteilen, aber er hörte auf einmal Rons und Hermines „Petrificus totalus" und drehte sich erschrocken um. Ron und Hermine standen da mit Zauberstäben, gewendet auf eine bewegungslose Figur, die Harry sofort erkannte.

Alekto Carrow! Die Schwester von Amicus Carrow, beide sind Todesser! Hab sie früher in der Zeitung gesehen. Erinnert ihr euch an die Nachricht über die Massenflucht aus Azkaban?

Das schon, Harry! Was jetzt? - rief Ron. – Jemand hat uns unbedingt gehört.

Das stimmte. Amicus Carrow stand auf der Türschwelle und griff Hermine an. Ron schützte sie und traf den Todesser mit „Impedimenta" und dann gleich mit „Expelliarmus". Amicus fiel zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein. Die Ravenclaws gingen aus ihren Schlafzimmern raus und betrachteten die besiegten Todeeser sehr aufmerksam. Dann begann das allgemeine Jubeln. Minerva McGonnagal, die gerade zum Vorfallsort herbeigelaufen war, sah die regungslose „Kollegen" und fragte leise:

Versteht ihr etwa, WAS ihr angestellt habt?

Wir können nichts dafür! – redeten alle durcheinander. – Noch jemand war hier... drei Flüche...

Daraus zog McGonnagal keine Hauptsache heraus. Sie sah verdächtlich die Schüler an, als Harry unter dem Tarnumhang nieste. McGonnagal fuhr auf. Sie überlegte keinen Moment, sie ging einfach zum Kamin und rief Pr. Flitwick und Pr. Sprout heraus. Sie erschienen sofort, als ob sie auf diesen Mahnruf warteten. Sie nickten verständnisvoll, und Minerva McGonnagal fing an leise, fast unhörbar zu sprechen.

Potter, das war sehr albern von Ihnen. Kommen Sie mit mir!

Sie ging raus. Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihr. Sie bog um die Ecke und drehte sich um: die drei Freunde legten den Tarnumhang ab uns sahen ihren Dekan mit unverhöhlener Begeisterung an. Ihre scharfen Gesichtszüge wurden weich. Sie wirkte erschöpft und besorgt.

Warum, Potter? Wozu denn so unvernünftig?

Voldemort wird bald hier sein! – sagte Harry unverzüglich.

Was? – ihr Mund begann zu zittern. – Das... das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

Doch. Ich weiß es, ich fühle ihn. Fragen Sie nichts mehr. Wir sind jetzt in Hogwarts, weil wir von Dumbledore beauftragt wurden. Wir müssen die Sache erledigen. Sonst wäre es zu spät! Ich kann nicht weiter erklären. Bald muss man um Hogwarts kämpfen.

Unsere Armee ist nicht so groß, um einen wesentlichen Widerstand den Anhängern von Voldemort zu leisten, aber noch jemand wird sich bestimmt melden. Ich kann euch versprechen, dass wir ihn aufhalten werden. Albus ist ja gestorben, Potter. Was für eine spezielle Aufgabe ist das?

Sie haben es schon voriges Jahr gefragt. Die Antwort bleibt unverändert: ich kann nicht sagen. Er hatte Vertrauen zu mir, und er hat mir gesagt, dass nur ich das machen kann. Auch durfte ich es Ron und Hermine mitteilen. Niemand mehr darf mit mir gehen. Ich bin gekommen, um das zu schaffen und ihnen zu warnen.

Kann ich verstehen, - McGonnagal war unzufrieden. Sie wendete sich zu Flitwick, der gerade zugekommen war: - Gehen Sie zu Trelawney, Sinistra und Vektor, Sprout, Sie holen Firenze und Slughorn. Sie wissen, was zu tun ist.

Die Professoren haben sich getrennt. McGonnagal sah die drei Freunde wieder an.

Was habt ihr vor? Habt ihr denn einen Plan oder so etwas?

Äh-h... sagen Sie bitte, wo könnte sich das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw befinden?

Was? Das ist bloß' ne Legende. Es ist schon seit tausend Jahren verschwunden, wenn es nur existierte. Niemand hat es gesehen.

Furchtbar, - flüsterte Hermine.

Was passiert hier jetzt überhaupt? – Ron sah sich um.

Fragt danach ihre treuen Freunde, - seufzte McGonnagal. – Sie sind im Raum der Wünsche. Ich habe es ausgerechnet, damit die Carrows ruhig werden. Und sie wurden, weil ich gesagt habe, das die Kinder keine eigene Armee formen, weil sie weg sind. Ich gab den Jungen Bescheid, und sie sind jetzt mit Hilfe der Sprüche wieder in Sicherheit. Vorher wurden sie alle grausam bestraft, - plötzlich wurde sie scharf: - Geht ihr! Sofort! Wir informieren euch, wenn es möglich sein wird. Geht!

Andere Professoren haben sich schon versammelt. Alle hatten Zauberstäbe bereit. Harry begriff, wohin sie gingen. Er wollte mit, er war sehr böse, aber Hermine zupfte ihn am Ärmel.

Komm, das ist nicht unsere Sache. Hast's vergessen?

Wozu brauchen wir jetzt in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen? Haben wir denn Zeit?

Jemand kann etwas über das Diadem berichten, - antwortete Hermine einfach.

Kapitel 3. Das verschollene Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw.

Sie gingen. Der Tarnumhang war über Harrys Schulter geworfen. Er wurde wieder unsicher. Der Krieg hat begonnen. War er schuld daran? Er schaffte es nicht, er konnte es nicht schaffen, weil er schwach und verantwortungslos war. Er hörte nicht, was Hermine sprach, als sie dreimal den Raum der Wünsche vorübergingen. Er sah die Tür und klopfte an sie.

Wer ist das? – das war Nevilles Stimme. Sie enthielt keine Angst, nur Resolution und Haß.

Harry konnte nicht reden. Was haben sie alle denn für ihn getan? Er schluckte uns sagte deutlich:

Das bin ich... Harry Potter.

Harry Potter? Nanu! Was hat mir meine Oma im füngten Schuljahr geschenkt? Das wurde auch zur Parolle unseren Gemeinschaftsraums.

Harry lächelte.

Mimbulus Mimbletoniya, - antwortete er befriedigend.

Einige Stimmen schrien auf, Jemand versuchte die Tür aufzuschließen und konnte es vor Aufregung nicht. Harry, Ron und Hermine gerieten endlich ins Zimmer und einige Dutzend von so bekannten, freundlichen und lieben Gesichtern umgaben sie. Alle versuchten sie umzuarmen. Alle wollten sie zuhören.

Harry!

Er ist zurückgekehrt!

Ich wusste es immer!

Ist das wahr, dass ihr in Gringotts eingebrochen und den Drachen gestohlen hatten?

Ja!

Begeistertes Stimmengewirr und Lachen.

Was ist denn los mit euch? – Harry sah zerkratzte und mit tiefen Striemen bedeckte Gesichter und Hände und bekam einen Schock. – Wer hat das gemacht?

Amicus und Alekto, zwei Schweine. Auch Filch half ihnen dabei. War im siebenten Himmel vor Freude, - schnaubte Neville verächtlich. – Doch haben sie dadurch nichts erreicht. Wir haben sie betrogen. Sie können diesen Raum nicht finden, so wirkt der Spruch. Du kannst dir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie böse sie waren, als wir den Gryffindors Schwert aus Snapes Büro beinahe gestohlen hätten!

Harry wurde blass.

Ginny! Sie war auch mit euch dort! Ich habe davon gehört! Sie...

Da gab es nichts Schreckliches, - erklärte Simus Finnigan, - die Carrows brachten uns zum Direktor, nämlich zum Snape. Er hat uns in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt. Für eine Nacht, etwas zu sammeln. Erinnere mich nicht genau was eben, hab' nichts getan.

Alle lachten. So eine optimistische Laune hatte Harry gar nicht.

Voldemort ist auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts! – alle verstummten sofort. – Die Professoren organisieren den Widerstand. Die Carrows sind jetzt unschädlich gemacht. Wir drei haben einen heimischen Auftrag von Dumbledore, der sehr-sehr wichtig ist. Hört mir zu! Geht ihr nach Hause, wenn ihr könnt. Sonst bleibt hier, im Raum.

Unsinn! – rief Neville. – Nach dies allem werden wir kämpfen, Harry, du weißt es. Außerdem sind wir fast alle volljährig. Wir haben hier einen Zauberkorridor, siehst du? – er zeigte auf den langen, schmalen Durchgang in der Wand.

Wohin führt er denn? - fragte Hermine mit Neugier.

Nach Hogsmeade, - reagierte Lavanda Braun sofort. – In den Eberkopf. Der Wirt ist Aberforth Dumbledore.

Was?

Ja, das bin ich! – ein hoher Greis mit durchdringenden blauen Augen und einem langen silbrigen Bart kam zum Vorschein aus dem Durchgang aus. Dann kamen noch Ginny, Fred und George, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley, Bill und Fleur, Charlie, Remus Lupin und Tonks, und auch Dean Tomas mit Luna Lovegood. Dann kam auch die Großmutter von Neville, und sah ihren Enkel stolz an.

Harry war sehr erstaunt. Sie alle waren bereit zum Kampf und sahen doch lustig und munter aus.

Wir beeilten uns, - berichtete Tonks. Ihr Haar war diesmal grün. – Teddy ist mit seiner Oma geblieben. Hat heute „Mama" gesagt.

Harry wurde jetzt überrascht. Wie konnte sie so lebensfroh sein, wenn sie im nächsten Moment umgebracht sein konnte? Er sah, wie sie strahlte, hörte ihre Stimme, glückliche, weiche Stimme, und Lupin lächelte an ihr so zärtlich, dass es Harry peinlich wurde. Er bezeichnete sich als einen trockenen Butterelf.

Alle hatten einander begrüßt und beschloßen jetzt aufzutreten. Aberforth sperrte den Korridor mit einem komplizierten Spruch, den Harry nicht kannte, und ging auf ihn zu.

Harry Potter, - er streckte seine Hand Harry entgegen. – Ich bin der jüngere Bruder von Albus Dumbledore und einer der Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix.

Das weiß ich schon. Ich sollte das viel früher ahnen. Sie haben uns damals geholfen und Dobby geschickt. Das war Ihr Auge im Spiegel.

Ja, das war ich. Und wo ist Dobby? Er ist nicht zurückgekehrt.

Er... er ist umgekommen. Bellatrix Lestrange hat ihn ermordet. Er hat uns gerettet, aber selbst...

Er wird bald sehr geehrt, dazu war er einfach ein sehr guter Elf. Haben Sie schon bemerkt, dass mehrere den Glauben an dem Sieg des Guten verloren hatten?

Ja, hab' mich schon selbst darüber klar gemacht, - Harry dachte an Xenofilius Lovegood.

Ich auch, wissen Sie. Ich glaubte nie an die geniale Vorlagen meines älteren Bruders. Ich glaubte an den Sieg. Dann kam ich zum Schluß, dass alles schon verloren sei. Der Orden hörte auf, zu existieren. Ich wurde genauso kleinmütig, wie die anderen. Und nur der Mut, den ich in den Augen Ihrer Freunde eingesehen hatte, rief mich wieder ins Leben zurück und erregte zur Handlung. Sie haben viele Freunde, Harry Potter.

Ja, danke.

Die anderen verließen schon den Raum. Harry sah nur Ginny an. Sie stritt sich mit ihren Eltern: Arthur und Molly redeten sie vergeblich aus, nicht mitzugehen. Auf einmal blickte sie auf Harry und lächelte. Harry fiel ein, dass er früher nicht bemerkt hatte, wie wunderbar schön sie war. Sie war auch vielleicht die letzte, die er sah von denen, die nicht mitgingen. Die beiden Weasleys gingen raus, aber Ginny hat sich für eine Minute aufgehalten. Sie betrachtete ihren Zauberstab sehr eingehend.

Ginny?

Was?

Du weisst...

Ich weiß, Harry. Mache dir keine Umstände. Ich brauche dich nicht wegen deiner Heldentaten. Ich dachte, wieso das alles passieren konnte? Und dann habe ich verstanden: es waren ein paar Wunder und deine Tapferkeit.

Ein paar Zauberwunder, sozusagen... Alle warten auf einen solchen Wunder, Ginny. Alles liegt jetzt an mir.

Nein, sei nicht so überheblich, - sie nahm seine Hand, - wir sind jetzt zusammen, für Ewigkeit. Jetzt gibt es keine eigene Entscheidung, alles und alle sind irgendwie verbunden.

Ginny, versprich mir!

Dass ich hier bleibe? Du verstehst auch, dass es nicht möglich ist. Da ist meine ganze Familie. Hast du Persy gesehen?

Nein, nicht bemerkt...

Er hat bereut. Sagte, er war ein voller und dreckiger Idiot. Wunderbar, wie?

Nicht zu sehr. Aber Ginny...

Harry, komm! – Ron war rot, als ob er etwas Unanständiges machte.

Geh, ich bin mit dir... immer, - Ginny drückte seine Hand liebkosend.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen: er küsste sie rasch und lief auf einer so großen Geschwindigkeit aus dem Raum der Wünsche, dass Ron und Hermine den Atem verloren hatte, hatten ihn aber einen Stock oben eingeholt. Er wollte das Geschehene nicht besprechen, und sie fragten ihn nicht. Plötzlich bemerkten sie Pr. McGonnagal, die die letzten Anordnungen wegen der Evakuierung der Minderjärigen Flitwick und Sprout erließ.

Professor, - rief Harry, - und wie es ist mit...

Er ist entlaufen, - antwortete sie kurz. – Haben Sie gewusst, dass er fliegen kann?

N-nein...

Wir auch.

Die Professoren gingen weg.

Wie Voldemort, - sagte Harry mit gepresster Stimme.

Nichts Bewunderswertes, - sagte Ron ruhig. – Na ja, was nun? Wir haben es vergessen, unsere Mitschüler über das Diadem auszufragen.

Ja, wie immer, - knurrte Harry.

Es wird aber kein Mensch in diesem Hogwartsteil bleiben, - Ron gab der Wand einen Stoß aus Ärger. – Sollen wir uns dann nicht an die Toten wenden?

Harry sprang auf.

Ron! Das ist eine Idee! Das Gespenst von Ravenclaw, die Graue Dame! Kommt, schneller.

Sie liefen aus Leibeskräften wieder in den Turm von Ravenclaw und stiegen die Treppe auf. Die Graue Dame schwebte über der größten Lampe im Korridor und beachtete die Besucher gar nicht.

Entschuldigung! – Harry räusperte sich.

Sie reagierte nicht.

Entschuldigung! – wiederholte er noch einmal lauter.

Keine Antwort.

Hermine kniff ihre hellbraunen Augen zusammen und sagte mit absichtlich sorgloser Stimme:

Gehen wir, Leute, suchen wir mal das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw irgendwo anders. Schließlich ist sie nur noch ein Gespenst, und Lord Voldemort kann ihr sowieso nichts antun. Außerdem weiß sie scheinbar nichts überhaupt. Die Gespenster haben ewig Probleme mit dem Gedächtnis, wisst ihr.

Was habt ihr da gesagt? – erkundigte sich die Dame gekränkt. – Ich bin Helen Ravenclaw, die einzige Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw der Weisen. Die Weisheit – das war die wichtigste Eigenschaft meiner Mutter.

Dann helfen Sie uns. Sie wissen etwas davon bestimmt. Wir wollen es selbst nicht benutzen, Ehrenwort! – sagte Hermine laut. Wir brauchen es, um...

Um Voldemort zu vernichten! – rief Harry. Er blickte in die blassen, durchsichtlichen Augen von Helen Ravenclaw, ohne zu zwinkern.

Sie schwieg für einige Minuten.

- Gut, - ihre Stimme klang brüchig und schüchtern. – Ich wollte klüger sein, als meine Mutter. Das Zauberdiadem gab die Weisheit zu, und ich habe es gestohlen. Und ich hatte Angst, ich war entflohen, sie verbarg aber diesen schrecklichen Treubruch und stellte sich so, als ob es noch bei ihr wäre. Dann begann sie an einer gefährlichen Krankheit zu leiden. Sie fühlte ihren nahen Tod und deshalb hat sie die Hoffnung, mich aufzufinden, nie aufgegeben. Sie schickte einen Mann nach, der mich liebte. Er fand mich und wollte mich zurückholen. Ich wollte das nicht und habe mich gestemmt. Der Baron war immer jähzornig. Er hat mich mit seinem Schwert umgebracht, dort im Wald, aber er hat das selbst nicht ausgehalten und beging Selbstmord. Jetzt trägt er seine Ketten als Reuezeichen.

- Und das Diadem?

- Wurde dort versteckt, in einem hohlen Baum.

- Wo war es?

- In Albanien.

Jetzt wurde alles klar. Tom Riddle hat die Graue Dame berückt, als er noch Student war, und sie hat ihm das alles erzählt. Dann fand er das Versteck und verwandelte das Diadem in einen Horkrux. Und dann fiel es ihm ein, dass es so geborgen sein sollte, damit niemand es entdeckt... In Hogwarts... der Ort; der niemand außer ihm verdächtigen würde... und niemand konnte es erraten, wenn nur... RAUM DER WÜNSCHE. Im vorigen Jahr hatte Harry dort selbst dieses Diadem gesehen, es in eigenen Händen gehalten, es auf die altmodische Perücke aufgesetzt... Ihm wurde es heiß. Dreimal Scheiße!!!

Danke! - er drehre sich um und rannte weg.

Was, Harry?

Ich bin tatsächlich ein Butterelf! Ich weiß, wo es ist, wie es aussieht, ich wusste das immer! Könnt ihr euch so etwas vorstellen?

Ja, natürlich, haben jeden Tag beobachtet, - lachte Ron.

Es ist noch nicht das Ende, - mahnte ihn Hermine.

Ich weiß, aber ich war so angestrengt... es ist dumm, aber es wirkt auf mich etwas beruhigend.

Etwas... genau gesagt.

Harry ging dreimal der Wand wie besessen vorüber, denkend über den Horkrux. Wie er ihn vernichten wird, hatte er keine Ahnung.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und die drei Freunde tritten ein. Ja, der ganze Kram von Dutzend Generationen der Hogwartsschüler ging vollständig auf: aufgetürmte aufeinander zahlreiche, jetzt aber nutzlose Sachen, Tische, Haufen und Säule, die verlassenen Erinnerungen bildeten eine neue, unbekannte und sonderbare Welt, die anlockte und entfremdete gleichzeitig.

Sucht die Büste mit einer Perücke!

Sie trennten sich. Das Herz klopfte am Hals. Harry besichtigte alles, was sein nervöser Blick umfassen konnte. Er erkannte diesen Weg, er wusste ihn genauso gut wie Voldemort. Hoffentlich, war der Horkrux immer noch da. Sie waren zu ähnlich mit Voldemort, darüber wollte Harry nicht einmal grübeln. Die Haufen vom Ramsch wurden größer und größer, und das Licht versank im Halbdunkel des Raums. Endlich sah Harry die erwünschte Büste mit dem Diadem auf dem Gipfel. Er streckte die Hand, und plötzlich ertönte eine bekannte und spöttische Stimme, und er hielt, wie angewurzelt.

Endlich einmal haben wir uns wiedergetroffen, Potter, - neben Malfoy standen Crabbe und Goyle. – Bewege dich lieber nicht.

Nanu, - Harrys Stimme dröhnte vor Wut. - Du fühlst dich ja viel sicherer mit diesen, als im Landgut deines Vaters, Malfoy? Wer hat dich doch den Stab geliehen?

Meine Mutter, - Draco war blass und böse.

Jetzt kriegen wir etwas für ihn ind diese Schlamblut! – piepste Crabbe.

Nein, - Harry hob den Zauberstab, - Expelliarmus!

Crucio! – Crabbe war außer sich.

Nein! – Malfoy blieb an Crabbes Arm hängen. – Was hat der Dunkle Lord befohlen? Wir dürfen ihn nicht umbringen.

Ich bringe ja ihn nicht um! – antwortete Crabbe bissig. – Habe mal versucht. Der Dunkle Lord wird es mir nicht übelnehmen.

Expelliarmus! – hinter der Kolonne hervor sprangen Ron und Hermine heraus.

Die Sprüche haben Malfoy und Goyle getroffen. Malfoy versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren, aber Goyle stieß ihn beiseite und ging auf Harry zu, fuchtelnd mit den Fäusten herum. Ron wollte ihn angreifen, aber da rief Crabbe mit einer merkwürdig erschrockenen Stimme auf. Er hatte einen seltsamen Feuerspruch verwendet. Doch die Flamme stieg im Zentrum des Raums auf und verbreitete sich blitzschnell, verzehrend alles, was ihr im Wege stand. Das Diadem war auch keine Ausnahme. Es verschwand in den Feuerzungen und war abgeschmolzen. Etwas schrie sehr laut aus, und das Feuer entflammte noch stärker. Harry, Ron und Hermine eilten zum Ausgang, doch hatten sie keine Möglichkeit sich durchzusetzen. Es wurde sehr stickig.

Aguamenti! – Rons Spruch erlöschte für eine Sekunde das Feuer um sie her, dann aber flammten ihre Umhänge auf.

Ron!

Was? Denkt selbst dann was aus! Aber... ich sehe dort... Accio, Besen!

Drei Besen flogen aus dem Feuer. sich die Gerten versengend. Die Freunde sprangen auf sie und flogen in die Luft. Ein einsamer Hilferuf erklang unter dem Chaos der Flamme, Funkel und Panik. Harry bemühte sich, Malfoy zu merken, und raste sich auf ihn zu so schnell, wie es der Besen leistete. Malfoy klammte sich an ihm fest und kletterte hinten hinauf. Gemeinsam flogen durch die Öffnung in der Decke und landeten auf den kalten steinernen Boden.

Es tut mir leid, Malfoy, - sagte Harry, als er sein Atem geholt hatte. – Sie waren deine Freunde.

Ja, und wollten uns fertigmachen! – gab Ron hoch. – Es ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Kondolieren!

Hermine streichelte ihn über die Schulter und weinte. Harry und Draco schwiegen.

Kapitel 4. Der Fehler von Lord Voldemort.

Ist das Diadem... ich meine...

Ja, - schluchzte Hermine auf, - das war Diabolisches Feuer, eine der gefährlichsten Magien, die Horkruxe vernichten kann. Ich habe davon im Buch gelesen, aber ich würde es nie im Leben verwenden! Crabbe wusste sicher nicht genau, wie dieser Spruch wirkt. Tut mir leid, wirklich.

Ja, ich ließ mich herreißen ein wenig, - Ron sah ziemlich verdutzt aus. – Malfoy scheint es mir nicht übelgenommen.

Kümmerst du dich etwas darum?

Nein, aber es war taktlos.

Die Schlacht kam näher. Immer lauter wurden auch die Stimme, die Zauberei machten. Die Flüche prallten von den Wänden ab und trafen zufällige Personen. Die Mitglieger vom Orden des Phönix handelten geschickt und erfolgreich. Doch gab es in Hogwarts wenige Verteidiger: Zentauren, Kobolden und Riesen kamen nicht, dazu aber Acromantulas und Dementoren waren dort in Hülle und Fülle. Drei Freunde suchten nach ihren Bekannten mit den Augen: Pr. Mcgonnagal stand an der Spitze des Vortrupps, ihr Haar war zerrauft, das Gesicht drückte harte Entschlossenheit aus; Pr. Flitwick und Firenze schlugen sich gemeinsam gegen fünf Todesser; Ginny, Neville und Luna hatten erwachsene Mandrahoras in den Händen und hetzten sie auf die Todesser, die über die Wänden kletterten. Flüchtig hatte Harry Rubeus Hagrid gesehen, er und sein jüngerer Bruder Grawp warfen ihre Feinde durcheinander. Überall klangen die Explosionen, die viele Opfer brachten. Nach einer der stärksten konnte sich niemand festhalten, und alle fielen zu Boden. Die Schlacht hatte eine Pause. Und da erhörten alle eine kalte, hohe Stimme, die sich für alle in der Umgebung hörbar sein ließ und sagte:

Ihr habt euch sehr tapfer gekämpft. Ich will niemandem von euch Schaden anrichten. Aber ihr habt euch für Harry Potter eingesetzt. Sie wissen, was ich möchte: übergebt den Jungen mir und ich schwöre, euer Leben wird bewahrt, oder sterbt ihr alle!

Die Verteidiger antworteten mit Pfeifen und gehässigen Ausrufen an die Adresse von Todessern. Die Narbe platzte vor Schmerz. Harry sah Voldemort in einem kleinen vollgestellten Raum ohne Fenster und mit einer sehr niedrigen Decke, sehr verstaubt; dort standen alte Kisten und ein paar Stühle. Voldemort sah Lucius Malfoy an.

Du solltest das früher verstehen und in deinem Gedächtnis behalten, Lucius. Du bittest mich darum, mit der Schlacht aufzuhören, um deinen Sohn aufzusuchen. Das geht nicht, deine Mühe sind sinnlos.

Milord...

Nein, Lucius. Du gehst dorthin nicht. Warte ab, bis Hogwarts unser wird.

Milord, das kann eine Menge Zeit dauern, und Harry Potter...

Sie tun ihm nichts an, kannst du mir glauben. Er kommt selbst zu mir. Ich habe noch Zeit. Er wird es nicht so lassen, dass man für ihn unschuldig stirbt. Er kommt. Und du, Lucius, geh schon, und rufe Severus. Jetzt!

Ja, mein Lord...

Voldemort wartet auf mich. Er hat Malfoy geschickt, Snape zu holen. Nagini habe ich nicht gesehen. Und er hat den Elder Wand in den Händen. Er sagt, ich komme zu ihm selbst.

Ron fauchte.

Will er dann nicht uns alle auf einem Teller bekommen? Probierst du das mal, Harry?

Ich tue so was nicht, aber... was ist nun mit Nagini?

Harry, - mischte sich Hermine ins Gespräch ein, - ich dachte, wir könnten...

Eine Explosion zerriss die Stille im Hogwarts Korridor, wo sie jetzt standen. Die Hauptwand war eingestürzt. Ron gelang es, Harry und Hermine beiseite zu stoßen, doch er selbst lag bewusstlos.

Was ist los mit ihm? – Hermine nahm Rons Kopf und legte ihn auf ihr Knie. Dann prüfte sie den Puls.

Alles wird gut sein, - flüsterte sie mit Erleichterung, - Ron, hörst du mich?

Ron öffnete seine Augen.

Was für ein Fluch wäre das? Ausgezeichnet, würde ich sagen.

Das ist gemein! – rief Hermine. Ron stand mit Bemühung auf und griff sofort nach dem Zauberstab.

Zwei Riesen, die sicherlich für Voldemort waren, vernichteten das Dach über den Köpfen der Freunde. Sie liefen weg, stolpernd und versuchend die Stäbe nicht zu verlieren. Außer Giganten haben auch die Dementoren sie bemerkt. Harry hatte keine glücklichen Gedanken. Das war schrecklich, er konnte sich auch nicht konzentrieren und alle trüblichen Gedanken vertreiben. Ron und Hermine zogen ihn weg. Er konnte die Wirklichkeit mit Mühe erfassen. Sie rannten zur Peitschenden Weide, Ron rief „Vingardium Leviosa!" und ein Ast flog durch die peitschenden Zweige zu den Wurzeln und der Baum wurde sofort ruhig. Die Riesen und die Dementoren drückten sie an den Baum an. Ron stieß Hermine als erste in das bekannte Loch und packte dann auch Harry. Im Gang sahen sie sich um. Still. Hermine holte hastig Harrys Tarnumhang und warf ihn auf sie alle auf.

OK, bin jetzt einverstanden, stimme für diesen Weg, - murmelte Ron.

Leiser, - zischte Harry.

Der Gang kam viel länger als früher vor. Was finden sie dort in der Heulenden Hütte. Vielleicht, könnten sie das Diabolisches Feuer gebrauchen. Dann warf Harry diesen Gedanken ab. Dann sterben sie alle bestimmt. Aber wenn es doch keinen anderen Ausweg gäbe!

Voldemort war oben. Sie gingen vorsichtig durch das Zimmer und begannen die Treppe hinaufzusteigen. Zum Glück hatte sie nicht geknarrt. Dann sah Harry das Zimmer und Voldemort. Er stand den Rücken zudewandt und sah sich den Elder Wand näher an. Harry verkroch sich hinter einer der Kisten und suchte Nagini. Endlich sah er sie. In der Luft schwebte eine grüngoldene Kugel, wo sich die riesige Schlange zusammengeringelt hatte. Die Kugel glänzte und funkte, und das zeugte von einem sehr hohen Grad des magischen Schutzes. Voldemort kümmerte sich jetzt um Naginis Leben, er wusste es schon, dass sein Feind nach den Horkruxen jagte. Harry wusste nicht, wie man diesen Schutz durchbrechen konnte. Wenn etwas schief geht, dann...

Die Tür ging auf, und Severus Snape trat ein.

Mein Lord?

Ja, ich habe dich gerufen, Severus. Ich habe ein Problem, weißt du. Alles andere kann abwarten.

Snape sagte nichts.

Du bist ein hochqualifizierter Zauberer, Severus, die anderen schaffen es selbst, und ich brauche nämlich einen Rat von dir.

Alles, was Sie wollen, - Snape verbeugte sich.

Voldemort schwieg. Er wirbelte langsam mit dem Stab und sah Snape nachdenklich an. Endlich sagte er:

Ich habe lange nach diesem Zauberstab gesucht. Ollivander hat es gestanden, dass er der stärkste in der Welt ist und dass er zu meiner Verfügung stehen wird, wenn ich ihn dem ehemaligen Besitzer gewaltsam entnehme. Ich habe es getan, ich habe ich aus der Grabe von Albus Dumbledore genommen. Warum hört er auf mich nicht?

Ich kann das nicht erklären, mein Lord, - Snapes Blick studierte die Kugel mit Nagini.

Kannst nicht? – Voldemort sprach noch leiser, und Harry spürte die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging. – Ich habe doch den stärksten Zauberstab in der Welt ergriffen, und er wirkt nicht. Er sieht, wie ein gewöhnlicher Zauberstab aus und ich fühle es nicht, dass ich irgendwelche einmalige Kraft besitze. Du bist klug, du hast alles schon verstanden, Severus.

Ich verstehe nicht ganz, mein Lord, - sprach Snape langsam aus, ohne aufzublicken.

Du verstehst doch. Du war sehr ergeben und nutzvoll. Aber solange du lebst, kann ich keinen wahren Herren dieses Wandes werden.

Er schwang plötzlich mit dem Zauberstab. Harry sah wie bei der Zeitrafferaufnahme, wie Nagini sich auf ihrem Schwanz erhob und Snape näherte. Er sah die Schlange entsetzt an, und flüsterte unerwartet:

Wieso? – das einzige Wort ertönte auf Parcel, und die Schlange erstarrte und fing an mit dem Kopf zu drehen.

Und dann geschiehen mehrere Sachen gleichzieitig: Hermine rief auf, Voldemort schrie: „Avada Kedavra!", Nagini wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte. Ein grünes Aufblitzen, dann ein rotes und noch mehrere, Geschrei und ein kurzer Kampf. Harry verlor seine Brille und tastete nach ihnen, als er auf Ron geworfen wurde. Dann ging das Licht aus...

Jetzt war es kühl, das bedeutete eigentlich, dass sie sich irgendwo draußen befanden. Harry spürte die zerbrochenen Brille und röchelte aus: „Reparo" – sein Mund war voll vom Staub. Jemand hat appariert und sie alle gerettet. Sie alle?

IDIOT! Der unerträglichste Hehlkopf, den ich kenne!

Harry war ganz verwirrt. Er setzte die Brille auf und sah etwas undeutlich Ron, Hermine, und über ihm stand Severus Snape höchstpersönlich. Er war außer sich vor Wut!

Potter, so was haben Sie zum letzten Mal gemacht!

Harry verstand nichts. Ron und Hermine wechselten Blicke. Und Snape donnerte:

Sie sind ein überheblicher schwachköpfiger Grünschnabel, der sich zu viel herausgenommen hatte! Wissen Sie, was ich mit Ihnen tue?

Tötest mich? – all der Haß und der Rachedurst brachen aus Harry heraus. – Wie Professor Dumbledore, du, elender...

Snapes Gesicht zuckte, und er zog den Stab rasch heraus, aber Harry wusste schon, dass er jetzt nicht nur den Stab verwenden sollte.

„Legillimens!" - dachte er konzentriert und plötzlich begriff er, dass er schon in Snapes Bewusstsein eindrang. Das war sein eigenes Haus im Grimmauldplatz, 12. Der Oberstock. Snape las dem Brief von Lily, den Harry schon gesehen hatte, und die Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Er zerriss dann das Foto und den Brief, auf diesem Fetzen stand: „...dass er einmal mit Grindewald befreundet war. Ich meine, sie ist nicht richtig im Kopf. Liebevoll, Lily", und der Teil vom Foto hatte auch nur das Bild von seiner Mutter. Das hat er in seinen Umhang gesteckt.

Nein! - Harry spürte, wie man ihn hinausstieß. – Impedimenta!

Er ist nicht dazu gekommen, zu reagieren. Er fiel nieder, so stark der Lähmzauber war, Ron und Hermine wurden auch von ihm getroffen. Snape entwaffnete die beiden und hielt sie alle im Blickfeld, den Stab an sie gewendet. Er sah Harry wütend und auch etwas erschrocken an. Dann machte er noch einen Schritt Harry entgegen und näherte ihm sein Waffen.

Du... wirst... das... NIE... wiedertun! – fauchte er getrennt. Drei Freunde konnten sich vor Angst nicht bewegen. Harry kommt es vor, als ob mit allem schon Schluß war und mit seinem Leben auch. Er sah nur diese leeren, schwarzen Augen vor sich und konnte sich nicht zurechtfinden.

Das alles passierte in einigen Sekunden. Plötzlich wich Snape zurück und sagte ruhig:

Jetzt hört ihr alle zu. Sie gehen zurück, nach Hogwarts, zum Direktorsbüro, ich habe schon meinen Patronus dort gelassen, für Sie persönlich, Mr. Harry Potter, aber Sie meinen wie üblich, dass Sie hier der Herr und Gott sind. Das wundert mich eigentlich nicht. Aber jetzt machen Sie alles, was ich Ihnen sage, und dann verstehen Sie alles. Sie müssen ins Denkarium eintauchen, dort liegt alle die Information. Und das..., - er holte aus dem Umhang einen Reißzahn vom Basilisken und zeigte es Hermine. – Miss Granger, wissen Sie, was das ist?

Hermine zitterte, ohne den Blick von ihrem Zauberstab in Snapes Hand abzuwenden. Dann aber nickte sie.

Gut, - Snape steckte den Reißzahn in den Umhang wieder, - es wäre besser, dass ihr davon niemandem erzählt. Geht durch das Tor neben dem See, dort gibt es nur Nixen. Sie werden euch decken. Schneller! - er reichte den total überraschten Freunden ihre Zauberstäbe, dann stieg in die Luft auf und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Kapitel 5. Der letzte Horkrux.

Einige Minuten konnten sie nicht reden. Da sang ein Vogel, hoch und hoffnungslos. Sie begaben sich wie auf Kommando zum See; das war merkwürdig und leicht: niemand war da, sowohl Toddesser als auch andere feindliche Wesen waren in Richtung nach Westen. Die Nixen besichtigten sie neugierig und schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

Ja..., - Ron sah Harry unsicher an. – Wie meinst du, machen wir es jetzt richtig, ich wollte sagen... du verstehst ja...

Ich verstehe, - unterbrach Harry ihn. – Weiß selbst nicht. Aber ich möchte mal wissen.

Aber er hat doch uns gerettet, oder? – sagte Hermine. – Harry...

Er hat das gemacht, weil ich ihn gerettet habe, auch wenn zufällig...

Denke mal, Harry, er hatte den Reißzahn von Basilisken, als er zum Voldemort ging. Verstehst du, was das bedeuten kann?

Dass er auch wie wir...

Genau. Und es ist auch ein Vorsagen für uns.

Weshalb ist er denn schon wieder weggelaufen? – fragte Harry gereizt.

Werden wir mal sehen. Etwas passt hier nicht zueinander, aber ich möchte jetzt optimistisch sagen, es stellt sich irgendwie heraus.

Natürlich, - knurrte Harry. Er wollte nichts mehr erfahren. Er hat jetzt begriffen, dass Snape seine Mutter liebte... Liebte Lily Evans? Diese Erinnerung ließ er bestimmt im Denkarium nicht, er wollte die Harry nicht zeigen. Harry konnte das wunderschön verstehen, möchte er auch an Snapes Stelle nicht. Was passiert denn überhaupt? Jetzt kommt es allen und ihm auch, dass sie alle sich von Anfang an geirrt hatten. Unmöglich! „Er war mein Feind das ganze Leben! Er hat Dumbledore getötet, das habe ich gesehen... Bin ich dann sicher, dass ich genau das gesehen habe, was ich gesehen habe?" Eigentlich blieb Snape immernoch sein Feind. Aber er war auch ein Feind von Voldemort, wenn er auch den Horkruxen nachjagte... Und was Dumbledore anging... Harry hat sich schon in Geheimnissen verwickelt, und beschleunigte den Schritt. Bald betraten sie schon die Großhalle, wo sich die Verletzten und die Toten befanden.

Da sah Harry sie, und alles in seinem Inneren hatte sich schmerzhaft zusammengezogen: Pr. Flitwick, Pr. Sprout, Firenze, beiden Kriwis lagen dicht aneinander und man konnte denken, sie haben sich ein bisschen hingelegt, um sich zu erholen. Weiter sah Harry die verletzten Lavanda Braun, Neville, Dean Tomas und viele andere, die auf den Beinen nicht mehr stehen konnten. Und dann... Harry konnte den Schrei nur mit Mühe unterdrücken: Remus und Nymfhadora Lupin lagen nebenbei und lächelten ruhig in den Himmel. Hermine fing an zu weinen, Ron presste Harrys Schulter und zog ihn nach oben. Harry ballte die Fäusten zusammen und rannte einuge Stufen überspringend. Er sah schon den Eingang ins Büro und die zerbrochene steinerne Wache, und rannte noch schneller, obwohl er dadurch den Schmerz nicht beruhigen konnte. Und da sah er sie, die silberne Hirschkuh, die rasch auf ihn zu galloppierte, und er hob die Hand.

Weiß schon alles.

Der Patronus schüttelte seinen graziosen Kopf und lief weg, einen silbrigen Spur in der Luft gelassen. „Mama", - dachte Harry traurig und begann aufzusteigen. Es kann alles nicht noch schlimmer sein.

Harry, wir warten hier auf dich, - rief Hermine.

Wie ihr wollt, - erwiderte Harry und ging herauf, denkend an die gestorbenen Kameraden, die ihn verteidigten, und an seine Mutter mit einem hirschkuhförmigen Patronus...

... Er erschien unten nach einer Stunde. Ron und Hermine standen am Fuß der Treppe; auf den Handflächen von Hermine lag die zerspaltete Tasse von Helga Hafflepuffe. Ron, mit einer zufriedenen Miene, wand in den Händen den Reißzahn des Basilisken. Beide starrten Harry abwartend an, er sah sie an, sah aber nicht: überall war nur die Leere. Hermine wechselte die Farbe.

Harry, was... was hast du gesehen?

Harry saugte ihr Gesicht ins Gedächtnis bis auf den letzten Zug ein, dann führte er den Blick zum Ron hinüber. Es tat ihm leid, dass Ginny nicht da war, aber es wäre noch schlimmer, noch schwieriger, den Entschluß zu fassen, und außerdem stand sie sowieso vor ihm, er brauchte nur Ron anzusehen.

Harry, was führst du im Schilde? – fragte Ron mit Verdacht. Er hätte beinahe erraten. Harrys Blick wurde unsicher, er war unverkehrbar überrumpelt.

Harry, was hast du vor? – Hermine ließ den zerstörten Horkrux fallen und lief auf ihn zu. – Willst du ja nicht etwa...

Ich will, - antwortete Harry gedämpft und versuchte sie zur Seite zu schieben, aber sie stieß ihn mit ihrem Stab und stand dicht an ihm.

Hermine, du verstehst es nicht... Geh weg.

Du bist wohl nicht recht im Kopf, Harry, halt!

Nein, ich muss... hör mal, habe keine Zeit zur Erklärung.

Eine nette Sache! Hier sterben Menschen! – mit weißem vor Wut Gesicht wendete Ron seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. – Wegen dir haben wir alle an diesem Irrsinn teilgenommen! Ich habe es gelernt auf Parsel zu sprechen, um in die Kammer des Schreckens zu geraten, habe mit Hermi nach dem Skelett des Basilisken gesucht! Wir haben den Horkrux zerstört! Und jetzt willst du dich ergeben?! Ohne Erklärung? Ich lasse es nicht zu! Auch wenn ich sterben muss!

Harry vergaß es schon, wohin er seinen Stab gesteckt hatte. Er dachte, er benutzt ihn nie wieder. Er nahm fast keine Rücksicht auf feine, feste Schnüre, die ihn umwickelten. Hermine mit steinernem Gesicht ließ ihn sich setzen.

Komm bitte ins klare! – kreischte sie auf.

Nimm den Zauberstab weg, Hermine, du wirst mir ein Auge ausstechen, - riet Ron Hermine und setzte sich nebenan. – Also, wir hören zu. Sehr aufmerksam. Wen hast du dort gesehen?

Dumbledore, - antwortete Harry mit wunderbarer Ruhe. – Snape hat eine ausführliche Erklärung zu allem Passierten hinterlassen. Dumbledore befahl ihm, mir alles zu erzählen, wenn die Zeit kommt.

Diese Hirschkuh... – dieselbe? – fragte Ron.

Ja, dieselbe. Er handelte auf Befehl von Dumbledore. Er bewahrte alle diese Zeit den echten Schwert von Godric Gryffindor im Versteck in seinem Büro. Als Phineas Nigellus ihm erzählte, wo wir waren, Dumbledore ließ ihn den Schwert uns übergeben, und er...

Dumbledore ließ?

Na ja, das Bild, das im Büro hängt.

Warte mal, wie konnte er auf Befehl von Dumbledore handeln, er hat ihn ja selbst umgebracht!

Alles war zu einfach, damit jemand darauf kommen konnte. Als Dumbledore erfuhr, dass Malfoy beauftragt ist, ihn zu töten und die Schule zu ergreifen, war er schon krank. Wegen des Wiedererwachenden Steines. Er benutzte ihn, als er noch Horkrux war. Da lag ein furchtbarer Fluch. Snape versuchte ihn zu heilen, aber es war ihm nicht mehr als ein Jahr übriggeblieben... und er bat Snape um einen Gefallen...

Ihn anstatt Malfoy umzubringen? – Ron öffnete seinen Mund.

Ja. Snape willigte ein, obwohl auch nicht gleich. Er diente ihm schon seit vielen Jahren, als er verstand, dass Voldemort meine Mutter töten wollte.

Wie war Snape denn mit deiner Mutter verbunden? - Ron wunderte sich. – Du hast gesagt, er nannte sie Schlamblut.

Nur noch ein Mal, - Harry blickte nicht auf, - und er sühnte diese Schuld sein ganzes Leben. Sie hat es ihm nicht verziehen. Bis diesen Vorfall waren sie befreundet. Er erzählte ihr über Hogwarts, er begriff, dass sie eine Zauberin war. In Hogwarts verteidigte sie ihn, wenn mein Vater und Sirius ihn angriffen. Aber es war ihr nicht recht, als er Freundschaft mit Malfoy, Dolochow, Jacksley und anderen zukünftigen Todesser geschloßen hatte. Deswegen stritten sie sich auch. Nach dem letzten Streit fuhr er fort, sie zu lieben, er konnte es sich selbst nie verzeihen, dass er über die Prophezeiung Voldemort erzählt hatte. Er flehte ihn, Lily Evans zu schonen, aber das war umsonst. Dann wisst ihr schon alles: er kam zu Dumbledore, bereut und vernichtet, und er hat ihm geglaubt. Snape versprach ihm, dass er den Sohn von Lily schützen wird, sonst wäre ich schon im ersten Stundenjahr tot, - Harry grinste unlustig. Hermine schluchzte auf.

Das kann einfach nicht sein.

Doch, - Harry nahm sich zusammen. – Dumbledore wollte gerade von diesem Menschen getötet werden, von dem Menschen, dem er Vieles anvertrauen konnte, damit er ruhig und schmerzlos sterben konnte, ohne die Schüler schutzlos vor den Todessern zu lassen. Er hat alles vorausgesehen. Alles. Außer...

Ja, ich kann immer noch nicht richtig verstehen, was dafür Voldemort hier kann? - Ron überlegte sich alles ganz verdutzt.

Ja, das war die Sache, die Dumbledore niemandem mitgeteilt hatte. Er wollte seine Vermutung prüfen.

Welche denn?

Die Vermutung, aus welchem Grund Voldemort nach der Ermordung meiner Eltern beinahe gestorben wäre.

Das war aber schon seit langem klar. Oder...

Harry atmete auf.

Nicht ganz. Man sollte töten, um einen Horkrux zu erschaffen. Er wollte es nicht, aber als er zwei Menschen getötet hatte, schuf er zufällig...

NEIN! – rief Hermine. Sie begriff. – Es muss doch einen anderen Ausweg geben! MUSS!

Es gibt nicht, Hermine. Davon erzählte Dumbledore Snape auch nicht. Aber Snape sollte das mich übergeben, dass ich am Ende... sterben muss. Sonst wird Voldemort immer leben. Hört! Alles war vergeblich, alle diese Tode, nur weil ich das alles begreifen sollte und es schaffte, den Tod anzunehmen.

Nein! Hör auf! Schweige! Ich bitte dich! – Hermine senkte sich schluchzend zum Boden.

Ihr müsst noch die Schlange erreichen. Snape wollte es selbst machen, aber ich weiß nicht, wo er eigentlich ist, vielleicht ist er... Mit einem Wort, habe ich schon wieder alle seinen Pläne zerstört.

Welche Pläne? – erkundigte sich Ron fast gleichgültig.

Harry erinnerte sich an die letzte Szene, die er beobachtet hatte. Snape stand vor dem Dumbledores Bild und zeigte ihm den Reißzahn des Basilisken.

Sie sollten es mir früher erzählen, Herr Direktor, - er sah Dumbledore vorwurfsvoll an.

Ich muss es zugeben, dass ich dich unterschätzt habe, Severus, - antwortete das Bild. Dumbledores blaue Augen waren traurig wie nie. – Ich kann dir nicht mehr befehlen. Wenn du deinen Lebensweg beenden willst. Denke aber...

Genug, - sagte Snape bitter, - ich nehme es mir nicht übel, dass Sie mich benutzt hatten. Ihre Logik bleibt mir unbegreiflich. Um so besser. Ich will auch nicht wissen, weshalb Sie das alles Potter nicht mitgeteilt hatten. Er hat das Recht, zu wissen. Ihn haben Sie auch benutzt. Nicht wahr?

Bist du jetzt um ihn besorgt?

Um IHN?_Expecto Patronum!_ – die silbrige Hirschkuh riss sich aus seinem Stab aus und sprang aus dem Fenster.

Auch jetzt? – fragte Dumbledore. – So viele Jahre...

Immer.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

Jetzt, wann ich dieses Geheimnis bis zum Ende gelüftet habe, werde ich es Potter erzählen, - Snape zeigte aufs Denkarium. – Die Professoren sind schon auf dem Wege zum Büro. Nun muss ich gehen.

Severus, wenn du hingehst...

Kehre ich nicht zurück. Das habe ich schon gesagt. Alles, wie Sie geplant haben, mit einer kleinen Ausnahme...sehr kleinen und unwesentlichen... Leben Sie wohl, Herr Direktor. Danke.

Severus...

Snape drehte sich aber schon um und betrachtete das Denkarium. Als er die Schritte im Korridor hörte, sprang er aus dem geöffneten Fenster in die Finsternis.

...- Nichts Wichtiges... Übrigens, Ron, er wollte George nicht verletzen, er versuchte, Lupin zu retten, schoß aber daneben. Sectumsempra...

Mir ist es alles schon egal! – Ron sah jetzt zornig aus. – Mir ist es nur noch klar, dass Dumbledore verrückt war, dass er sie beide benutzt hatte, dass du jetzt sterben musst! Musst! Wegen einer Vermutung!

Wegen der Wahrheit, die ich vielllecht früher nicht annähme.

Vielleicht?

Er wusste, was er tat. Es lässt sich damit nichts zu machen, - Harry hatte Angst, er würde selbst jetzt in die Tränen ausbrechen. Er zwinkerte ein wenig und wendete sich zu Hermine: - Kannst du mich verstehen? Kannst du mich weglassen?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war rot, die Augen waren feucht, und die Haut unter denen glänzte vor Tränen. Sie sagte dann heiser:

Kehre dann zurück, wie?

Ich... ich denke nicht so.

Du gehst weiter... wie Nikolas Flammel?

Ja, bestimmt, - Harry lächelte leicht, seine Hand presste den goldenen Schnatz, und er wusste schon, was zu tun war. Ron und Hermine sahen zu, wie er sich von den Schnüren befreite und sich aufstand, und...

Harry! – Hermine umarmte ihn heftig. – Mach ein Wunder! Zauberer...!

Weiß nicht mehr, was ein Wunder ist.

Harry, - Ron öffnete seinen Mund und machte ihn wieder zu. Harry wollte ihn etwas aufmuntern, fand aber keine passenden Worte. Seine Last wurde noch schwieriger. Die Freunde sahen ihm nach, und er ging, ohne sie zum letzten Mal anzusehen. Aus seiner Tasche holte er schon den Tarnumhang.

Der Regen hat aufgehört, und alles war nass und frisch. Die Vögel fingen jetzt an zu zwitschern. Der Sonnenaufgang hat noch nicht begonnen, aber der Horizont wurde schon roza. Der grau-grüne Himmel erstreckte sich in die Ewigkeit, und die Frühlingsblumen erwachten und streckten sich nach Osten aus. Harry betrachtete alle diese Schönheit, die ihn früher nicht berührte. Er hielt seine Hand mit dem Schnatz vor sich und zögerte. Dann aber flüsterte er entschlossen dem Schnatz zu:

Geh auf. Es ist schon das Ende.

Etwas knallte, und der Schnatz ging auf. Drinnen war der Wiedererwachende Stein, zersprangen in der Mitte. Er drehte den Stein dreimal, und sah sie alle in der Nebel des Morgens: James und Lily, Sirius und Lupin. Es kam ihm vor, dass sie alle jetzt gleichaltrig waren, und obwohl es merkwürdig war, verflüchtigte sich dieser Gedank so schnell, wie er auftauchte.

Wir alle sind stolz auf dich, - sagte Lily, sie stand am nähersten.

Du hast dich tapfer gehalten, - fügte Sirius hinzu.

Hab' keine Angst vor dem Tod, - sagte James, - es ist gar nicht so schrecklich, wenn jemand bei dir ist, der dich liebt.

Tut es auch nicht weh? – fragte Harry unwillkürlich.

Nicht im geringsten, - antwortete Lupin. – Das ist auch eine Art Abenteuer.

Aber... Wie es ist?

Brauchst du das zu wissen? – lächelte Lily. – Es ist sehr warm und leicht. Es ist kein Leben, und doch es ist Leben.

Verstehe nicht.

Das muss doch so sein, - beruhigte ihn James, - wir gehen mit dir.. bis zum Ende.

- Bis zum Ende, - wiederholte Harry und der feste Knoten in der Brust ließ nach. Er sah schon das Lager von Voldemort im Wald, sah die Todesser und große Feuer. Er waren nur einige Schritte, und er drehte sich um.

- Mein Liebling, - sagte Lily zärtlich, - wir sind hier, wir lieben dich.

Harry nickte, er wollte aber nicht, dass sie das alles beobachten. Er warf den Tarnumhang ab, und warf den Stein weg. Seine geliebten Menschen haben sich aufgelöst. Voldemort sah ihn ein. Die Todesser jübelten. Harry hörte sie aber nicht, er hat den Zauberstab nicht einmal rausgeholt, er wartete. Neben ihm, an den Baum festgebunden, heulte Hagrid. Aber es existierte nichts mehr für Harry außer Voldemort mit dem Elder Wand in seiner weißen, mageren Hand. Die Pupillen von Dunlem Lord haben sich verengt, er sah Harry nachdenklich an.

Du bist zugekommen, Harry. Ich wusste es. Ich hatte wieder recht gehabt.

Harry sah, wie sich sein Mund bewegte. Den Spruch hat er schon nicht gehört. Das grüne Aufblitzen, und er spürte schon die Leichtigkeit und die Wärme.

Kapitel 6. Weißer Schnee.

So sonderbar hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Er machte seine Augen auf, dabei fortfahrend, unerklärbare Leichtheit im ganzen Körper zu empfinden. Es war nur blendende Weiße überall, aber das war doch nicht das Licht selbst; es waren unklare Umrisse irgenwelcher Gebäuden, Bäumen zu sehen; und auch sah man die Konturen eines Gegenstandes, der nach einem riesigen Sessel aussah. Bei nächster Prüfung erwies er sich als ein Springbrunnen mit rieselnem silbrigem Wasser, das dem Maul von einem feinen Fischstandbild entsprang, das eine Farbe der Mondscheibe hatte. Es ließen sich aufschluchzende, verzweifelte Laute in der Nähe hören. Harry drehte sich um: ein paar Schritten entfernt lag ein merkwürdiges Wesen, es war gleichzeitig einem Menschen ähnlich und auch unähnlich, etwas größer, als ein Säugling, verstümmeltes, mit Narben bebecktes Fleisch. Im Vergleich zur Umgebung und auch zu sich selbst spürte Harry die unangenehme Dichte dieses ekelhaften Wesens; das ihm gleichzeitig leid tat und zum Ekel war. „Wahrscheinlich ist das der Tod, - dachte Harry, sich umgesehen, und setzte sich. – Habe ihn mich ganz anders vorgestellt".

Das ist noch nicht der Tod, Harry, nicht für dich jedenfalls, - eine klangvolle, tiefe Stimme sagte.

Harry, der immer noch seinen Ohren nicht traute, sah sich um; neben dem Springbrunnen stand Dumbledore, in blauer Kleidung, mit schneeweißen Haaren, die fast bis die Erde fielen, uns streckte seine Hände zu ihm.

Bin ich denn nicht gestorben? – Harry war so erstaunt, dass die Unmenge der Fragen in seinem Kopf immer noch unvertrieben blieb.

Ich meine, nicht, - lächelte sein Lehrer. – Ich hoffe, wir können uns jetzt gemeinsam zurechtfinden.

Wir mit Ihnen gemeinsam? Und Sie...

Ich bin tot, natürlich.

Und wo sind wir?

Möchtest du das wirklich wissen? - Dumbledores durchdringende Blick hat sich auf lange Zeit auf Harrys Gesicht aufgehalten. – Sagen wir mal so, ich weiß das genau nicht, aber ich kann vermuten, dass wir irgendwo auf der Kreuzung sind, und für dich, Harry, ist das eine Art Paß. Wie du es schon verstanden hast, fast alle unserer Handlungen fußten ausnahmsweise auf meinen Vermutungen in der letzten Zeit.

Und sie alle erwiesen sich als richtige, nicht wahr? – entfuhr es Harry.

Fast, - Dumbledore wendete seinen Blick zur Seite ab. – Ich habe viele Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht, Harry. Genau deswegen konnte ich das nicht beanspruchen, die Heiligtümer des Todes zu vereinigen.

Harry war wie wenn erwacht. Er sah seinen Lehrer anders an.

Aber ich versuchte, Harry. Ich und mein Freund Gellert Grindewald nährten ehrgeizige Träume in der Jugend, die Heiligtümer zu finden und sie zu benutzen.

Dumbledore sank auf den steinernen Fuß des Springbrunnens. Harry sah den häßlichen Säugling unschlüssig an, der sich scheinend in endloser Verzweiflung zusammengekrümmt hatte.

Hier ist nichts zu machen, Harry, wir jedenfalls können das nicht.

Harry wendete sich mit Mühe ab und setzte sich neben Dumbledore.

Erzählen Sie mir alles von Anfang an. Verstehen Sie, habe ich vom Anfang des Schuljahres...

Dich mit den Auseinandersetzungen abgequält, - endete Dumbledore. – Natührlich kam das Buch von Rita Kimmkorn schnell ins Gerede. Sie hat diejenigen Periode meines Lebens angeschnitten, an die ich mich nie erinnern möchte. Aber ich muss dich erzählen, Harry, warum du so ein Last zu tragen hast, darum haben wir uns getroffen. Es gibt auch andere Gründe, für mich unbekannte. Es ist nötig für dich jetzt, zu denken und Fragen zu stellen, - er lächelte Harry wieder zu, und der wusste nicht, womit er anfangen sollte.

Ihre Familie... und Grindewald.

Dumbledore wurde ein bisschen dunkel im Gesicht, aber seine Stimme war nach wie vor gleichmäßig.

Wie du es schon weisst, wir waren drei Kinder in der Familie. Ich war der älteste, dann mein Bruder Aberforth und meine jüngere Schwester Ariana. Mama hatte sie sehr gern und kümmerte sich um sie. Ariana hatte Aberforth lieber als mich. Das war selbstverständlich. Ich war ein begabter junger Mann, der in allem Fortschritte machte, womit er sich beschäftigte, und ich war nur auf sich selbst konzentriert. Ich war schon genug einflußreich unter den Altersgenossen, ein ausgezeichneter Schüler von Hogwarts... Mein Bruder war nicht so glänzend, aber er war viel mehr würdiger als ich. Er war mit der Mutter, nicht ich, als ein Unglück passierte.

Ariana musste zur Schule gehen, und sie hatte schon, wie es zu erwarten war, einige Zauberfähigkeiten aufgebracht. Einmal bemerkten die nachbarlichen Burschen diese Versuche, die Muggel. Sie gingen in unseren Garten hinein und begannen die Fortsetzung der Tricks von ihr zu verlangen. Sie weigerte sich, sie konnte es vernünftig nicht verstehen, was man von ihr wollte, Sie fingen an zu drohen... Mit einem Wort, sie haben übertrieben. Danach konnte sie nicht mehr zaubern. Die Erschütterung war so stark, dass Ariana gefährlich für die Umgebung und für sich selbst wurde. Der Vater hat jene Muggel gefunden und sich bei ihnen revanchiert. Dafür starb er in Azkaban. Aber das war noch nicht das Ende. Als ich fertig war, mit meinem Freund Elfias Dozsch eine Reise anzutreten, kam die Nachricht über den Tod meiner Mutter. Stell dir vor, Harry, ich war sogar etwas verdrossen. Als ich ankam, erzählte Aberforth mir, dass das während eines der Wahnsinnanfälle von Ariana geschah... Und auch das hat mich nicht zur Vernunft gebracht. Ich habe beschloßen, dass ich mit der Schwester zu Hause bleibe, obwohl Aberforth diese Idee ursprünglich für schlecht hielt. Vielleicht hatte er ein Vorgefühl, dass Grindewald auftaucht, mein neuer Freund und Inspirator.

Dumbledore schwieg eine Weile. Er überging zum unangenehmsten Teil seiner Erzählung. Harry hörte das Stöhnen des Ungeheuers, aber es war schon wie gedämpft.

Er war genauso wie ich begabt, hervorragend, erfinderisch und suchte nach Ruhm. Und er konnte alles erreichen, was er wollte. Wir erarbeiteten grandiose Pläne, die Macht zu ergreifen, wie es mir schien, um die Rechte der Zauberer zu verteidigen. Das alles waren nur nutzlose Rechtfertigungen. Ich machte mich natürlich Sorgen darum, wie Grindewald nämlich die Heiligtümer benutzen wollte, aber ich drückte dabei mein Auge zu. Ich liebte Ariana und Aberforth, Harry, aber ich meinte, dass meine Zukunftspläne wichtiger waren, obwohl die ganze Verantwortung auf mir lag... In einem wunderschönen Moment hielt Aberforth nicht mehr aus. Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg machen, um zusammen mit Grindewald die Heiligtümer aufzusuchen. Da war ein Krach. Er hat alles ausgesprochen, was er an mich dachte. Grindewald war auch dabei. Er holte den Zauberstab heraus und verwendete den Fluch Cruciatus gegen meinen Bruder. Ich versuchte ihn vergeblich festzuhalten. Ariana hörte den Lärm und hatte sich aus dem Keller losgemacht. Sie lief herbei, sie wollte helfen... ich weiß bisher nicht, wie es so passierte, dass sie da tot lag, und ich kam darauf nicht gleich, dass ich daran schuld war. Grindewald hat sich sofort aus dem Staube gemacht, und von da an, haben unsere Wege sich getrennt. Aberforth wirft mir das Vorkommene immer noch vor. Er hat mir die Nase wirklich beim Begräbnis gebrochen.

Harry schluckte. Die Tränen stiegen ihm schon in die Augen.

Jetzt weiß ich, was Sie im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen haben, - sagte er langsam, - und was Sie fühlten, als Sie aus der Tasse mit dem falschen Medaillon tranken.

Ja, jetzt weisst du, - Dumbledore zwinkerte einige Male. – Jetzt zu den Tümern. Grindewald hat den Elder Wand gekriegt und fing an, unsere Pläne ins Leben umzusetzen. Seine Methoden flößten Entsetzen auch den radikalsten Denkern und Politiker jener Zeit ein. In Kürze wurde er zum Staatsverbrecher. Alle warteten, dass jemand ihn stoppt. Ich wusste, dass ich das machen konnte, aber ich hatte Angst vor der Wahrheit, die er mir erschließen konnte, die Wahrheit über den Tod meiner Schwester. Aber die Zeit verlief, seine Taten hatten einen so bedrohlichen Schwung, dass ich mich einmischen musste. Ich habe ihn besiegt, Harry. Und der Elder Wand gehörte mir.

Wozu brauchten Sie denn andere Tümer?

Um die anderen zu schützen. Ich wollte es nicht, dass jemand wie Grindewald sie vereinigte, aber mit der Zeit begriff ich, dass ich dazu auch nicht taugte. Meine Schwäche sind so, dass sie einen großen Schaden verursachen können. Ich musste nie wieder nach der Macht streben. Erinnerst du dich, dass ich mich dazu verleiten ließ, den Wiedererwachenden Stein zu benutzen? Man konnte nur denken, ich hoffte, dass meine Eltern die Schuld erleichtern konnten. Du weisst, was da herauskam. So bekam ich noch eine Mission. Ich sollte so machen, damit Severus...

Mit dem Wand Schluß machte! – platzte Harry heraus. – Es hat aber nicht geklappt. Und er wusste nicht...

Nein, er wusste nicht und machte sich darüber keine Gedanken, - antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. – Sein Ehrenwort reichte mir. Die ganze Sache besteht darin, dass Voldemort es ein wenig verlernt hat, richtige Überlegungen anzustellen, wann der Elder Wand zur fixen Idee wurde. Die Kraft dieses Stabes würde versterben, falls ich unbesiegt stärbe. Aber solcher Unterschied existiert für Voldemort nicht. Besiegen bedeutet töten, vernichten für ihn. Deshalb trachtete er Severus nach dem Leben, darüber nicht bewusst, dass der nicht der Herr des Elder Wands war.

In der Wirklichkeit ist Draco Malfoy der Herr des Stabs, - sagte Harry und wunderte sich über sich selbst. – Aber... aber ich...

Du hast ihn besiegt, Harry; du hast den Stein nicht so, wie alle anderen benutzt; du hast den Tarnumhang benutzt, nicht um dem Tod zu entlaufen, sonst damit niemand daran hindern konnte, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Du bist der echte Herr der Heiligtümer.

Ich? – fragte Harry verblüfft. – Und... und Voldemort? Er wollte eine besondere Kraft bekommen, um mich zu töten. Das bedeutet, ich bin am Leben, weil der Stab ihm nicht gehorcht hat?

O nein, nicht deswegen. Er hat ihm gehorcht. Deshalb hat er nicht dich getötet.

Er hat den Horkrux getötet, - vermutete Harry und führte den Blick zum sich in Krämpfen gewindeten Wesen hinüber.

Das ist alles, was übriggeblieben ist, - sagte Dumbledore, - ich zweifle daran nicht, dass du sich zurückkehren willst, um die Sache zu Ende zu führen.

Wie konnte es so sein? Er hat doch nach mir gezielt.

Und hat wieder seine übermäßige Selbstgefälligkeit vorgezeigt. Er hat die Kausalzusammenhänge vergessen. Er hat auch davon vergessen, was er gemacht hat, um wiederaufzukommen.

Er hat mir mein Blut enthommen. Und das heißt, der Schutz von meiner Mutter...

Ja. Er ist auf dir und auch auf ihm. Er wurde darüber nicht einmal nachdenklich, in was für feine, unbekannte Magiekreise er eindrang. Er hatte panische Angst vor der Verbindung ihrer Zauberstäbe. Sein Stab konnte deinen nicht besiegen, weil er auch in ihn den Teil der Kraft seines Stabs hineingelegt hatte. Er verfiel in Panik, weil er viele Dinge nicht anerkannte, die so selbstverständlich für dich waren und auch für dijenigen, die es leichter haben, ihre Inkompetenz zuzugestehen, als alles aufs Spiel zu setzen, so ein transzendentes Thema berührend, wie die Verwandschaft der Zauberstäbe. Er ahnt nicht einmal, dass er jetzt selbst den Haupthorkrux vernichtet hat: sich in dir.

Das heißt, es bleibt nur die Schlange übrig... ich muss zurückkehren, um das alles zu vollenden.

Harry, kannst du mich irgendwann verzeihen?

Was, Professor?

Das, was ich getan habe. Du bist zu gutmütig, Harry, du verstehst es nicht, wie stark ich mir selbst verhaßt war.

Waren?

Na ja, jetzt habe ich Ruhe gefunden.

Ruhe?

Harry, denke jetzt nicht daran, niemand von den Toten ist berechtigt, die Hauptsache dich zu erklären. Die Lebendigen brauchen das nicht. Du sollst diejenigen bedauern, die ohne Liebe leben, weil die die unglücklichsten Geschöpfe der Welt sind, aber das gibt ihnen kein Recht auf Rache.

Der letzte Feind, der aufgehoben wird, ist der Tod, - widerholte Harry, als er sich ans Epitafh auf dem Grab seiner Eltern erinnerte.

Er wurde schon einmal aufgehoben, - sagte Dumbledore geheimnisvoll. – Unsere Sache ist nicht von ihm wegzulaufen, sondern ihn anzunehmen und ihn dadurch zu besiegen.

Man braucht hier die Tümer nicht, - Dumbledore nickte. Im Harrys Kopf war alles noch durcheinander, aber seine weiteren Handlungen wurden allmählich klarer.

Du bist frei, - sagte Dumbledore, und Harry nickte langsam. Das war noch nicht das Ende. Er musste noch kämpfen, diejenigen schützen, die er liebte, die an ihn glaubten, die für ihn starben... Von diesem Gedanken durchgestochen, fuhr er auf, drehte sich zu seinem traurigen und heiteren gleich Lehrer um und sagte:

Ich hoffe, man kann noch das Licht sehen... und nach der Ruhe auch.

Ich hoffe darauf auch, - antwortete Dumbledore und fing an, sich im Schneesturm aufzulösen. Es schneite von überall, die Sicht hatte sich schnell verschlechtert; der Schnee bedeckte alles; Harry streckte seine Hand und fang einige Schneeflocken, bevor alles verschwand: sie waren warm und lagen auf der Handfläche wie große Diamanten, reine, wie Tautröpfchen...

Kapitel 7. Das Ende von Lord Voldemort.

Verschiedene Geräusche erklangen in seinen Ohren. Er lag auf dem nassen Boden, und alles vor seinen Augen war verschwommen; er begriff, dass seine Brille wieder verloren wurde.

Milord...

Milord, sollen wir?...

Nein! Alles in Ordnung! – Harry hörte, wie Voldemort aufstand und spürte seinen scharfen Blick.

Seht alle hin! – rief er. – Der berühmte Harry Potter, der Junge, der mit dem Leben davongekommen ist, kam zu mir selbst und ist jetzt tot! Seht! Crucio!

Harry hat so was erwartet. Er wurde einige Male in die Luft aufgeworfen, aber der übliche Schmerz kam nicht. Er gab keinen Klang von sich, auch als er auf den Boden fiel. Er wollte seinen Brille jedenfalls bekommen, aber er verstand, dass er sich bis einen passenden Moment nicht bewegen sollte. Es bestand noch die Gefahr, dass jemand von den vor Freude verrückt gewordenen Todessern es bemerken konnte.

Milord, - hörte er die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange, - das ist Ihr größter Sieg!

Ja... Du, prüf ihn! Auf jeden Fall!

Harry merkte, dass jemand neben ihn niedergekniet war. Weißes Haar von Narzissa Malfoy entstanden vor seinem Gesicht. Die Augen waren weit geöffnet, sie atmete schwer und wurde sehr aufgeregt, als sie sein laut klopfendes Herz suchte und darauf die Hand legte.

Wo ist mein Sohn, - flüsterte sie ihn zu. – Ist er in Ordnung?

Ja, - erwiderte Harry nur mit Lippen.

Er ist tot! – verkündigte sie laut. Ein bisschen Farbe erschien auf ihrem blassen Gesicht.

Ein neuer Ausbruch der Freude. Hagrid heulte noch stärker auf.

Du wirst ihn tragen! – sagte Voldemort höhnisch. – Gehen wir zum Schloß! Sie werden ihren lieben Harry Potter sehen! Wenn sie sich dann nicht unterwerfen, werden sie alle vernichtet!

Das Gebrüll und laute Gestampfe zahlreicher Füße. Harry schloß die Augen fest. Jemand hat auf ihn die Brille aufgesetzt. Dann spürte er heiße Tränen auf seinen Backen. Das war Hagrid. Er nahm ihn behutsam in die Arme und schluchzte ununterbrochen auf. Alle gingen. Harry öffnete etwas ein Auge. Niemand sah ihn an. Die Todesser rannten durch den Wald und schrien wild. Er sah Narzissa Malfoy darunter. Er konnte nicht einmal ahnen, dass diese kalte, überhebliche Person sich so verändern konnte, nur weil sie fähig war, zu lieben. Sie nahm ihren Mann an den Arm und sagte etwas zu ihm. Sie rannten am schnellsten, doch hinter Voldemort. Der Schloß erschien riesig und stark zerstört. Überall lagen die Gefallenen. Harry sah, wie die Wände von Hogwarts sich näherten. Schließlich hielt Voldemort auf und rief:

Ich habe euch eine Chance gegeben, ihr habt sie nicht ausgenutzt. Ihr dachtet, dass ihr für ihren Helden starbt. Jetzt sage ich euch, dass er sein Leben retten wollte und davonlief. Ich habe ihn aber getroffen. Harry Potter ist tot!

Die Verteidiger verstummten. Die Schlacht hatte von selbst aufgehört. Alle sahen jetzt den schaudernden Hagrid und regungslosen Harry in seinen Armen an. Dann fingen alle an zu schreien. Harry hörte, wie Ron und Hermine aufschrien und wie Hermine losschluchzte. Das wirkte auf ihn qualvoll, aber er musste abwarten. Wozu denn? Er presste den Tarnumhang mit der Hand und fühlte, wie Nagini neben ihm durchgeglitten war. Er hat erstarrt. Wenn sie es bemerkt hatte... Aber es war zu fürchterlich, mit geschlossenen Augen einfach zu warten, und er machte sie auf und sah den triumphierenden Voldemort an. Nagini schlang sich um seinen Hals, und der letzte Abglanz des verschwindenen Monds fiel auf die schuppige Haut. Der Himmel wurde hell. Plötzlich tauchte eine große, dunkle Figur aus dem Nebel auf und stieß auf Voldemort nieder. Ein Gezisch erklang, und dann sofort schrie Voldemort auf. Harry zwinkerte: Nagini stürzte tot mit dem Reißzahn des Basilisken im Kopf, und Voldemort starrte auf sie. Im Himmel flog eine große Fledermaus, gestrebt nach dem Norden.

Es kam eine große Tumult auf. Harry zog rasch den Umhang und entglitt Hagrids Armen ins Gras.

Harry! Harry! – rief Hagrid.

Was? – Voldemort war zornig. Er schlug mit den Flüchen. Andere Todesser liefen auch Sturm. Harry sah, wie die Verteidiger ihnen entgegen liefen.

Dann hörte er etwas Ungewöhnliches: das Läuten der Bogensehne. Er drehte sich um: auf dem rosig schimmernen Horizont erschienen Zentauren. Sie stürzten sich auf Todesser und erdrückten sie. Thestrals und Hyppogreifs flogen durch die Luft. Hunderte von Hauselfen rannten aus dem Schloß mit Messern, Gabeln und anderen spitzen und schweren Gegenständen. Die Schlacht wurde erneuert. Die Erde bebte wie während eines Bombenangriffs, Harry lavierte zwischen den kämpfenden Gegnern und schützte wie er konnte die anderen vor den Flüchen. Die Menge drängte ihn und Voldemort in die zerstörte Eingangshalle. Voldemort verlor den Verstand und schlug mit den todlichen Flüchen herum. Die Todesser würden jetzt lieber kapitulieren oder sich davonmachen, aber das Gedränge war zu stark. Harry sah Bellatrix Lestrange, sie kämpfte mit Ron und Hermine und war sogar stärker, als sie beide. Dann zeriss ein roter Strahl die Luft, und Molly Weasley rief:

Du wirst meine Kinder nie mehr anrühren!

Ach was! – lachte Bellatrix. – Du gegen mich? Das wird noch mehr lächerlich sein, als...

Halt den Mund! – Mrs. Weasley sah drohend aus. Ihr rotes Haar flatterten im Winde wie eine Fahne.

Bellatrix lachte, sie tanzte auf der oberen Stufe der eingestürzten Treppe und schoß aus dem Stab mit den Flüchen blitzschnell. Molly stand ihr nicht nach und griff immer wieder an. Voldemort wehrte sich einiger Verteidiger nebenan.

Voll daneben! – rief Bellatrix und lachte, genauso wie Sirius, bevor... da geschah es: Mollys Fluch schlug sie gerade ins Herz, ihr Lächeln wurde starr, und die irrsinnigen Augen verloren ihren Glanz.

Avada Kedavra! – rief Voldemort, den Elder Wand auf Molly gewendet.

Protego! – Harry rief den Spruch aus und warf den Tarnumhang ab. Die allgemeinen Freude und Erstaunen. – Jetzt gibt es keinen mehr zwischen uns! Niemand soll mir dabei helfen!

Nanu! – Voldemorts Schlangenaugen hatten sich verengt, und der Mund war spöttisch verzogen. – Jetzt hast du die Nase voll? Früher hast du es erlaubt, dass jemand für dich starb.

Sie standen in einem breiten Kreis. Voldemort war immer noch erstaunt, aber dann nahm er sich zusammen und hob den Stab.

Nein, Riddle, jetzt wirst du mir zuhören! Ein bisschen! Du hast alles falsch verstanden! Zu viele Fehler wurden von dir gemacht, Riddle...

Untersteh dich! – der Zorn von Voldemort war fast wahrnehmbar.

Doch! – Harry sprach sehr ruhig. – Siehst du, du kannst niemandem von ihnen etwas antun, weil ich sie alle verteidigt habe. Ich war dazu bereit, sich selbst aufzuopfern, wie meine Mutter, und der Schutz war dadurch gesichert. Du bist stark, aber ich und viele andere haben eine Kraft, die du nie besessen hast und nie begreifen wirst.

Was ist das? Wieder die Liebe? – Voldemort brach ins laute Gelächter. – Die Liebe ist nichts, die Liebe, die so von diesem dummen Alten verehrt war, hat ihm nicht geholfen. Wie auch deiner Mutter!

Aber sie beide haben dich sozusagen betrogen. Das was ihr bestes Waffen, und das Verständnis dafür haben sie mir übermittelt.

Dumbledore hat mich betrogen?

Er und sein treuer Diener, den du für den Verräter hieltst. Er war nie deiner, seit du meine Mutter zu verfolgen begann!

Was spinnst du da?

Er liebte sie. Immer. Er war mit Dumbledore verabredet von Anfang an. Du hast geahnt, er wäre dein Spion in Hogwarts. Alles war umgekehrt. Hast du irgendwann beobachtet, wie er seinen Patronus ausruft? Das ist eine Hirschkuh, wie der bei meiner Mutter war. Aber du würdest die Tatsache sowieso nicht bemerken!

Lüger! Er begehrte sie und hat dann zugegeben, dass es auch andere Frauen gibt, die viel mehr würdiger sind.

Ja, er hat dir gerade das sagen sollen. Weil der ganze Sinn seines Lebens von da an darin bestand, dich zu vernichten! Meinst du, dass Dumbledore nach deinem Befehl getötet wurde? Das alles war schon seit einem Jahr zusammen mit Snape geplant; Dumbledore musste sowieso sterben, und Snape hat ihm versprochen...

Das alles ist nicht mehr wichtig! – der Elder Wand in Voldemorts Hand zitterte. – Das geht uns gar nicht an, nicht wahr, Harry? Niemand von ihnen konnte mir wesentlich hindern. Auch dieser droße Rächer!

Ja, und er konnte überhaupt nichts dafür. Dumbledore hatte vor, dass Snape mit dem Elder Wand für Ewigkeit Schluß macht . Aber das geschah nicht.

Wieso denn? – Voldemort war sehr angespannt, seine Nasenlöcher blähten auf.

Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht aber nicht besiegt. Der echte Herr war Draco Malfoy.

Ein Schatten überkam Voldemorts zuckerndes Gesicht.

Na schön, das vereinfachert alles. Sehr nett von dir, dass du mir darüber berichtet hast. Nachdem ich dich erledige, lasse ich ein bisschen Zeit auch für Malfoy. Danke für so ausführliche Information.

Zu spät, Tom. Ich habe Draco im Kampf besiegt. Habe keine Ahnung, ob der Elder Wand in deiner Hand darüber Bescheid weiß. Wenn ja, dann solltest auch du gestehen, dass ICH – der Herr des Elder Wands bin!

Voldemort öffnete seinen Mund. Er starrte auf Harry und machte eine schneidende Bewegung. Doch Harry war völlig bereit, und zwei Stimmen erklangen im halbzerstörten Schloß bei glutrotem Tagesanbruch.

Avada Kedavra!

Expelliarmus!

Eine Explosion von Funkeln, goldenem Licht, und die ersten Strahlen der roten Sonne fielen auf Voldemort. Harry sah, wie der rote und der grüne Strahl sich in der Mitte getroffen hatten, und dann... der Elder Wand war schon hoch in der Luft, und er flog zu ihm, zu seinem echten Besitzer, den er erkannt hatte und nicht töten wollte. Der Stab hat ihren Wahl gemacht. Und Harry fing ihn geschickt, und in diesem Augenblick stürzte Tom Riddle zum Boden ein, durch seinen eigenen Fluch umgebracht. Sein Körper war mager und zusammengeschrumpft; die roten Augen erloschen und die weit ausgebreiteten Arme waren krampfhaft gepreßt. Harry sah dieses Gesicht an, das Gesicht, das nie mehr vor jemandem auftauchen wird, das nie mehr ihn ansieht, das Gesicht, das das Letzte war, was seine Eltern und viele andere in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten. Er hörte zuerst nicht, wie eine riesenhafte Welle von Freudenrufen und Applaus herbeiströmte und ihn total verschlang. Alle versuchten, ihn einmal zu berühren, die glücklichsten haben ihn mehrmals umarmt, darunter Ron, Hermine, Hagrid und andere, und er möchte besser allein bleiben. Er sah den Elter Wand an. Er wird ihn nie benutzen, dann... Er ging, langsam und schwer. Er ging ins Kabinett von Dumbledore. Unterwegs musste er alle begrüßen und vielen kondolieren, aber das alles kam ihm vorbei. In der Ecke sah er die Malfoys. Sie schmiegten sich schüchtern aneinander, aber niemand nahm Rücksicht auf sie. Harry kam rasch auf Draco zu, reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte Narzissa leise zu: „Danke". Bevor die erstarrten Malfoys etwas sagen konnten, ging er durch die Große Halle zur Haupttreppe.

Wo ist Ginny?

Niemand gab ihm eine Antwort. Er sah Ron aufmerksam an. Der war nicht mehr froh. Hermine vermied seinen Blick auch.

Was ist los? – sein Herz sank und klopfte selten im Bauch.

Sie... verstehst du...

Aber er konnte und wollte nichts mehr verstehen. Er zog den Tarnumhang an, und rannte durch die Halle zu den Weasleys, die vollzähig neben der kleinen bewusstlosen Figur standen. Ginnys Augen waren dicht geschlossen, die Haut war sehr blass und eine Art Lächeln kam auf ihrem schönen Gesicht zum Vorschein. Er konnte das einfach nicht ertragen... Ginny... getötet... Ihm wurde schwindlig, und er fiel auf zur rechten Zeit angekommenen Ron. Der fing ihn auf und trug zur Treppe. Harry kam zu sich und sah seine Freunde, Hermine konnte nicht mehr weinen, sie atmete nur tief und etwas hilflos. Die Augen von Ron waren auch trocken, aber unnatürlich groß.

Wer? – seine Stimme wurde heiser.

Bellatrix Lestrange, - antwortete Ron.

Wieder sie, und Sirius...

Das weiß ich! – heulte Ron auf. – Genauso wie Sirius! Habe selbst gesehen, gerade nachdem du weggingst. Dann zogen sie sich alle zurück! Schweige jetzt, Harry, schweige über meine Schwester, ich bitte dich!

Hermine hielt die Hand vor ihrem Mund und führte den verzweifelnden Blick von einem zum anderen hinüber.

- Das Wunder kam nicht vor, Bruder, - sagte Harry aus den letzten Kräften aus und konnte weiter nichts mehr.

Nach einer Weile kam er ins Direktorbüro, wo er mit Applaus aufgenommen wurde. Er hielt das aus, es schien ihm, er könnte jetzt alles aushalten. Dumbledore sah ihn aus seinem Porträt besorgt an, und die Tränen der Begeisterung und Liebe standen in seinen Augen. Harry legte den Elder Wand neben dem Denkarium, dann aber fiel ihm etwas ein; er holte seinen zerbrochenen Stab aus der Tasche, wendete darauf den Elder Wand und sagte: „Reparo!" Nach einer Sekunde spürte er schon wieder die Wärme seines ehemaligen Freundes.

Er stieg die Haupttreppe gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine hinunter. Sie sahen Pr. McGonnagal, die ihnen winkte. Sie kam ihnen entgegen und sagte mit gebrochener Stimme:

Harry, du... du kannst dich Ruhe geben, Ron, deine Eltern warten auf dich.

Ginny...

Wurde schon fortgebracht.

Aber ich möchte...

Nicht jetzt, Harry, ich bin immer noch dein Dekan!... Ich bedauere, - ihre Stimme stürzte ab. Auch die Eltern sind nicht mitgekommen. Nicht jetzt, verstehen Sie...

Nein!

Ich begleite Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum! – erbat sich Hermine. – Harry, komm, du wirst das alles jetzt nicht beobachten!

Ron und Pr. Mcgonnagal nickten verständnisvoll. Harry ließ ihn wegführen. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm kaum. Um jeden Preis wollte er diesen Schmerz dämpfen und konnte es nicht, niemand hätte solche Kräfte. Die Sonne schnitt seine Augen aus allen Fenstern. Wie blind suchte er nach dem Türgriff, fiel auf das zugedeckte Bett und fiel ins Undasein. Er hörte nicht, wie Hermine hinausging...


	2. Wieder Grimmauldplatz Nr12

Kapitel 8. Wieder Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

Die Uhr im Besuchszimmer schlugen Mittelnacht. Ein zufriedenes Murmeln ertönte in der Küche. Kreacher schleppte sich von einer Ecke zum anderen mit Töpfen in den Händen. Er hielt jetzt sehr viel von seinem neuen Herren, der ihn sowohl nicht beleidigte, als auch mit dem Fuß nicht tritt. Viele Hauselfen würden auf solches Leben bestimmt neidisch werden. Kreacher grinste noch einmal und erinnerte sich daran, dass er noch einen Topf mit Fleisch für Ron Weasley holen sollte, und ging in den Keller. Es wurde im Haus Nr. 12 Grimmauldplatz wieder still.

Harry schlief auf dem Lehrbuch in der Geschichte der Zauberei. Obwohl Pr. Binns ihm angelobt hatte, dass er bestimmt eine Eins bekommt, bezweifelte Harry diese Vermutung sehr. Das Ministerium war ihm natürlich sehr dankbar... zuerst... dann haben aber die Bürokraten gewonnen, wie es sich überall gehört, und die Machtjagd wurde erneuert. Wie Hermine immer sagte, so was konnte nur in den Märchen sein, dass alle sich gutherzig, weich und flaumig erwiesen. In Wirklichkeit hatten alle diese Zauberer panische Angst vor Harry, genauso wie vor Dumbledore einmal. Harry beanspruchte keinen Platz an der Spitze, und überhaupt keinen Platz im Ministerium, er wollte bloß ruhig leben. Aber es gelang ihm wie immer nicht. Er beschloß zusammen mit Ron und Hermine ihr Studium wiederaufzunehmen, um Hogwarts doch zu beenden. Ron hatte Vieles vor, er hatte ein ganzes Programm für sich selbst erarbeitet. Harry wollte so ein nicht. Er dachte, ihm wäre der verpasste Stoff schon genug. Er wollte ja kein Gelehrter sein. Doch war es für ihn zu befürchten, dass man ihn die Prüfungen nicht ablegen lässt. Das hing auch von dem Ministerium ab. Pr. McGonnagal, der neue Lektor, war außer sich, doch die Ministeriumsspitze zeigte wieder ihre kariösen Zähne, und damit ließ es sich nichts zu machen. „Wollen wir abwarten, Potter, - sagte sie, - die haben jetzt ihre eigenen Knacks".

Harry tröstete sich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass er wenigstens „Den Tagespropheten" nicht sehen konnte, wenn er zu Hause war. Aber in Hogwarts... Dort waren alle sehr empört, das war schon etwas, aber die Tatsachen waren von der Zeitschrift unverschämt entstellt. „Das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste, - scherzte Ron. – Wenn sie denn schrieben, dass darin die Amerikaner auch hineingezogen sind, sie konnten doch mit Voldemort Schluß machen, wäre das viel mehr originell, als dieser Unsinn. Oder die Juden, weißt du, das wäre auch nicht schlecht".

Harry lachte darüber, aber es ging ihm schon zum Ekel, alle diese Lüge. Sich davon abzuschirmen, irgendwelches Ziel zu finden, das wäre das Richtigste. Er war schon müde, er hatte keine Kräfte schon dafür, die Wahrheit mehrmals zu erzählen. Die Wahrheit war natürlich sehr gekürzt, doch schaffte er, mit Hilfe von Aberforth Albus Dumbledore zu rehabilitieren. Aber auch auf diesem Gebiet war nicht alles glatt...

Harry erwach so plötzlich, dass er wäre beinahe dem Stuhl entglitten. Er rieb seine Augenlider. Stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Die Sonne war schon hoch, der Himmel wirkte heiter und etwas orange... wie Ginnys Haar. Er wendete sich ab: immer wieder sah er sie in seinen Träumen. Sie rief ihn an, er konnte sie kaum sehen, und doch hörte er ihre Stimme. Dieser sonnige Wintertag bedeutete nur, dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder nach Hogsmeade appariert, und dann beginnt der neue Semester, und er wird viele Orte sehen, die ihm an sie erinnern werden. Das war schwer, sehr schwer, und doch hatte er selbst den Entschluß gefasst. „Wie üblich", - dachte er bitter und ging nach unten.

Unter dem Weinachtsbaum, den Hagrid mit fünfzig Eulen geschickt hatte, gab es schon die Geschenke: einen grünen gestrickten Pullover und einen riesigen Kuchen von Molly Weasley, das Buch „Verwandlung für Erfahrene" von Pr. McGonnagal (Harry war sehr erstaunt), eine große Schachtel von Scherzartikeln von Fred und George, das inkrustierte Brillenetui von Hermine, einen sprechenden Wandkalender mit wunderschönen Bildern von Ron und dann... etwas langes, dicht gewickeltes... Sein Besen! Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Dazu war auch ein Zettel mit dem Namen: „Andromeda Tonks". Phantastisch! Er dachte, der Besen wäre für immer verloren. Er sah den Zettel wieder an; er wollte sein Patenkind besuchen, doch hatte etwas nicht geklappt. Ihm wurde es peinlich. Vorbeilaufen musste er jedenfalls. Da gab es noch ein Geschenk von Kreacher: eine der Familienreliquen von Blacks, das war schon bestimmt, - zwei Manschettenknöpfe mit Brillianten. Harry war es nicht gut zumute, aber Kreacher, der nebenan stand, strahlte so, dass er lächelte ihm zu und fragte, ob er aus der Küche nicht herausgehen möchte.

Das wäre nicht gut, mein Herr, - beugte sich der Hauself. – Kreacher hat es gern, in der Küche zu leben. Und außerdem erwarten wir einen Besuch, nicht wahr? Jemand soll doch auf das Essen aufpassen.

Tu mir den Gefallen, Kreacher. Setze dich heute mit uns, nur einmal.

Das ist ein Geschenk! – Kreacher gab Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. – Kreacher hat schon gesagt, er wird nie ein Geschenk von seinem Herren nehmen! Aber der Herr ist zu großmütig...

Schluß jetzt, Kreacher, ich befehle dir nicht, aber ich will, dass du kommst.

Der Elf seufzte auf und nickte. Die Beziehungen zwischen ihnen waren sehr merkwürdig: Kreacher war äußerst gehorsam, er sprang vor Freude, als Harry aus Hogwarts für das Wochenende zurückkam. Das Essen war immer gut, aber Harry wusste ganz genau, dass Kreacher sich von etwas Ungenießbarem nährte. Hermine war darüber geärgert, aber er konnte nichts dafür, Kreacher ließ sich nicht überzeugen. Dazu schlug er rundweg ab, Geschenke von Harry anzunehmen. Harry konnte ihn dazu zwingen, aber er wollte das nicht. Immerhin gelang es ihm Kreacher auch irgendwie zu vergelten.

Da erklang eine schöne Melodie. Voriges Mal hatte Ron einige Tonbandaufnahmen in den Klingel eingesetzt.

Harry, das sind wir!

Unter „wir" sollte man Ron und Hermine verstehen, Zerzauster Ron, schneebedeckt, mit großen Tüten in beiden Händen, kam in den warmen Korridor geplatzt. Dann tritt Hermine ein, sie hatte eine kleine Damentasche und hielt eine zusammengefaltete Zeitung. Sie sah wunderbar aus. Sie schüttelte Schnee von ihrem Mantel ungeduldig ab und fing an, Harry diesmal mündlich zu gratulieren. Er war sehr froh, seine besten Freunde wiederzusehen, und doch konnte er den Gedanken nicht loswerden, dass es viel besser sein wäre, wenn alle noch am Leben wären...

Sei nicht so traurig, Harry! – sagte Ron und drang sich in die Küche. – Guten Tag, Kreacher.

Sir Ronald! Miss Hermine! – Kreacher verneigte sich tief und piepste vor Begeisterung: Ron und Hermine machten ihm ein gemeinsames Geschenk: eine vergoldete Kerze mit Glückwünschen und auch eine Glückwunschkarte. Harry sah sie etwas mit Sehnsucht an, und sie bemerkten das.

Harry, heute ist schließlich Weihnachten! – sagte Hermine unschlüssig. – Wollen wir uns denn ein bisschen entspannen?

Das schon. Siehst du, habe schon lange sie beide nicht gesehen. Eine ganze Woche! – Harry lächelte. Er fühlte sich jetzt ein bisschen leichter. – Nein, wirklich, Hermine, es war ein wenig einsam hier. Jetzt kann ich Sirius völlig verstehen.

Na... dann klar.

Warst du schon bei ihr? – fragte Ron unerwartet.

Ja, dreimal schon.

Immer dasselbe?

Natürlich?

Wieso denn natürlich?

Habe fast die ganze Hoffnung aufgegeben. Wenn ich das alles sehe und höre, wie sie alle darüber herumsprechen...

Ron! – rief Hermine. – War das wirklich nötig... jetzt?

Die Jungen verstummten. Hermine begann die Lebensmittel auszupacken. Harry war ganz ruhig, aber er sah, dass Ron im Gegenteil nervös war. Nachdem sie in den Salon gegangen waren und sich gesetzt hatten, fragte er ihn leise:

Warst du dort selbst nicht?

Nein. Mama denkt, es wäre zu oft. Sag mal, was für Vorurteile sie im Kopf hat? Hat mich sogar verfolgt. Fred und George waren, aber sie haben nichts erzählt. Waren sehr mißmutig, der Kuckuck weiß warum.

Kann ich vorstellen. Sie tun es so, ich glaube. Es könnte nichts schlimmer werden.

Na gut! – sagte Hermine laut und trug ein Tablett mit Tee in den Zimmer ein. – Wenn sie nichts mehr zu besprechen haben. Aber ich dachte, Harry möchte nicht...

In Ordnung, Hermine, - erwiderte er weich. – Ä-äh, da hast du eine Zeitung. Es kam mir vor, es wäre „Tagesprophet".

Hermine wurde ein bisschen rot.

Denke nur nicht, dass wir das immer lesen. Aber manchmal erkundige ich mich danach, ob sich etwas Wesentliches ereignete. Na, da gab es ein Paar unerhörte Sachen.

Nicht nur ein Paar, - unterbrach Ron, - ich entschuldige mich, Harry, aber ich kann mich damit immer noch nicht abfinden.

Laß mal, - bat Harry. – Wenn sie etwas Neues herausfinden, dann lese ich das bestimmt, es wird ein Ereignis sein.

Hier gibt es nichts Neues eigentlich, - Ron beruhigte sich und nahm die Zeitung aus Hermines Achselhöhle. – Immer noch suchen nach Snape, immer noch nicht gefunden... Glaubst du, haben nichts mehr zu tun?

Ich habe dir schon erklärt, alles ist sehr kompliziert. Niemand außer mir dürfte sich diese Erinnerungen ansehen, das war klar. Und ich will damit unserer „Rechtpflege" nicht helfen. Will nicht in Azkaban.

Aber der Beweis...

Sie brauchen keine Beweise, Ron, sie brauchen einen Anlass. Wie Fudge, erinnerst du dich? Keine vernünftige Argumente konnten ihn überzeugen. In diesem Fall steht alles noch schlimmer. Die sind viel und haben Angst vor mir.

Das war und bleibt sehr dumm, - meinte Hermine. – Aber man sollte doch eine Ahnung von ihren Handlungen haben oder? Tagesprophet wiederspiegelt alles ziemlich ausführlich.

Mal sehen, - Harry dehnte sich im Sessel und griff nach der Zeitung. Dort war der Artikel über die ergebnislosen Suchen nach einem der Haupttodesser Severus Snape, und sein Foto war auch beigelegt. Es wurde auch erwähnt, dass alle besten Auroren mobilisiert geworden waren. Die Dementoren waren auch bereit (Herr Minister meinte ernst, dass das Ministerium Dementoren jetzt völlig kontrollierte).

„Abgetakelte Verrückte, - dachte er, schüttelnd den Kopf, und schob die Zeitung beiseite. – Sie werden nur ihre besten Leute verlieren. Außerdem sind auch viele andere Todesser noch frei. Der Marasmus nimmt zu".

Trotz allen Hacken hatte sich Harry an diesem Tag von allem abgelenkt. Er hatte nichts vor, hatte zu viel hinter sich, und hatte etwas Wichtiges an jenem Moment: seine Freunde. Nach zehn Flaschen Butterbier wollte Hermine schlafen, Kreacher sang unbekannnte Elfenlieder und Harry mit Ron starrten närrisch aneinander. Um halb drei ging das Licht selbst aus. Das Haus hatte eine eigene Vorstellung von den Erlaubsgrenzen.

Kapitel 9. Der erwünschte und peinliche Ort.

Der Morgen war frisch und kühl. Ein lustiger Wind wehte zwischen den Häusern, und das Rote Licht der Sonne wirkte aufgeregt und warm. Harry ging eine enge Straße entlang. Andromeda Tonks war in ein neues gemütlicheres Haus umgezogen, und Teddy war immer bei ihr. Harry stieg eine hohe Treppe hinauf und klopfte an die Tür. Die Tür ging von selbst auf. Harry wurde unruhig. Er hatte ja nichts Besonderes unterwegs gesehen. Er tritt ein, und die Mutter von Tonks kam ihm entgegen, mit Teddy in den Armen.

Harry! Da ist aber eine Überraschung! Das sollte ich mal ahnen, - sie küsste ihn liebevoll und reichte ihm das Kind wortlos.

Teddy sah seinen Paten erstaunt an, seine blauen Augen wurden grün, und seine Haare schwarz, wie Harrys. Er lächelte und zwinkerte Harry zu. Harry hielt dieses herrliches Wesen, sah es an und konnte etwas nicht begreifen. Was denn – das wusste er nicht. Dann kam er aber darauf an: er konnte einfach nicht so schnell erwachsen werden. Aber er fühlte sich viel erwachsener, als früher. Er kannte sich in reinen Dingen nicht aus und wollte es nicht, er spürte nur die Wärme und die Höhle in seinem Herzen und war ganz voll von diesen Gefühlen. Teddy machte ein ernstes Gesicht, und Harry verstand, dieser Ausdruck wäre eine Art Spiegel von ihm. Er übergab das Kind der Großmutter, und sie zeigte ihm den Weg zum Salon.

Nach einer Weile ging er schon nach Hause. Ron und Hermine sagten, dass sie auf ihn in der Winkelgasse warten werden. Dann hatte er noch Zeit, die Sachen zu packen. Das war eine Ungerechtigkeit, dass das Semester für sie drei früher begann, als für die anderen. Er möchte lieber hier noch bleiben... nur ein bisschen...

Kreacher wurde sehr traurig, als er Harry beim Packen erwischt hatte.

Kreacher, ich bin am nächsten Wochenende wieder hier. Du kannst mich auch in Hogwarts besuchen, wenn du es willst.

Harry wollte ihn nur ein bisschen trösten, aber Kreacher reichte es. Er freute sich so, dass einige Harrys Sachen von ihm umgekippt wurden.

Spring bitte nicht so hoch, - bat ihn Harry. Kreacher verbeugte sich und ging weg fröhlig murmelnd.

Harry setzte sich aufs Bett. Tageslicht kam zwischen den Gardinen ins Zimmer und beleuchtete alles in orange Farben. Die Stille kroch aus allen Ecken hervor, überkam alles und bedeckte mit ihrer Geheimnis, dicht und behutsam. Harry grübelte über die Rückkehr. Dann warf er zwei Umhänge in den Koffer, schlug den Besen ins Papier ein und sah sich um: das Zimmer war trüb und etwas feucht, man konnte gleich einsehen, dass man es verlassen hatte, nicht auf lange Zeit, aber verlassen.

Die Wanduhr schlugen drei. Harry ging hinunter und verabschiedete sich bei Kreacher. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloß gefallen war, atmete er die frostige Luft tief ein und sah zum Himmel auf. Die schweren grauen Wolken schwammen jetzt über ihm, und keine Sonne war jetzt zu sehen. Harry hielt sich selbst nie für einen Abergläubiger, aber das schien ihm ein schlechtes Vorzeichen zu sein. Übrigens gab es dort sowieso nicht so viele gute Nachrichten in der letzten Zeit.

Er ging sehr schnell, als ob er sich wirklich eilte. Doch wollte er das gar nicht. Etwas neues war in dieser schweren Luft, die neue Gefahr vielleicht oder... „Bin schon ganz verrückt geworden, denke an verschiedenen Blödsinn! Nicht viel besser als Pr. Trelawney!" – schimpfte er und ging wieder, ging zu seinem Ziel, zerbrochenem Schaufenster. Die Schaufensterpuppe hatte bestimmt spezielle Anweisungen erhalten, weil er sofort das bekannte Schild sah: „St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen". In der Registratur sagte ihm eine junge medizinische Schwester, dass er auf den fünften Stock gehen sollte. So war ihre Instruktion. Aber er wusste das alles schon auswendig, diese Wände, diese Schwestern, diese Worte, diese Heiler. Das ging ihm schon zum Hals heraus. Wie konnte nur so ein Mensch wie sie sich in so einem Ort befinden und noch ums Leben kämpfen! Kämpft sie immer noch?

Harry lief. Im Korridor stieß er gegen einen der Haupthealer, mit dem er schon gut bekannt war. Harry prallte zurück und räusperte sich:

O, Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Hessinberg. Habe Sie nicht gesehen. Ehrlich... Wie geht es ihr?

Wie gestern. Und vorgestern, und noch bevor. Das hilft nicht, mein Junge, wenn Sie noch hinher laufen und nicht schlafen. Das sehe ich ganz genau. Sie haben schon Tränensäcke.

Ich bin ganz in Ordnung, danke. Aber... Sie können doch etwas unternehmen. Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie und ein ganzes Kontingent von Spezialisten daran arbeitet. Es sollte aber schon etwas daraus kommen!

Sollte, ist aber nicht gekommen. Ich habe es Ihnen mehrmals gesagt, das wäre nicht so einfach. Der unbekannte Fluch bleibt unbekannt. Wir haben schon alle bekannten Mittel ausprobiert. Es wurde ein ganzes Konsilium aus verschiedenen Ländern eingeladen. Sie können sicher sein, dass sie ihre medizinische Kenntnisse regelmäßig ergänzen und vervollkommnen. Es gibt viele starke Zauberer unter ihnen, aber...

Dann sind sie nicht so stark. Wenn sie doch schwächer, als Bellatrix Lestrange sind! – rief Harry, kam aber schnell zur Vernunft. – Entschuldigung!

Sie sind zu impulsiv! Es lässt sich aber verstehen. Sehen Sie, es gibt einige Flüche, die niemand von den existierenden Zauberern verwenden kann. Wenn ein starker und routinierter Zauberer einen tödlichen Fluch ausdenkt, ist das das Gefährlichste, was es auf der Welt gibt. Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass Ginny Weasley immer noch am Leben ist. Aber ich würde auch das nicht so sicher behaupten. Das ist viel schlimmer, als ein Koma oder so etwas. Wir haben sie mehrmals untersucht. Keine Lebenszeichen außer einem: ihr Herz schlägt einmal in drei Minuten. Niemand von den größten Spezialisten konnte sich darüber bestimmt geäußert. Außerdem das Phänomen vom Dunklen Lord ist nicht so gut erlernt. Viele seiner Todesser beherrschten unbekannte Flüche. Bisher gelang es uns, sie alle zu entzaubern, aber diesmal haben wir sicher etwas anderes. Ich würde Ihnen nur raten, dass Sie sich Mut fassen. Es hat immer einen Sinn zu hoffen. Aber man sollte seine Hoffnung nie als letzte empfinden.

Danke, das weiß ich.

Dann verliere die Hoffnung nicht, mein Junge. Sie hat ihre Hoffnung nicht verloren, wenn sie noch kämpft.

Harry nickte. Im Inneren war es alles sehr leer und schmerzhaft. Was hat er eigentlich erwartet? Dass ein Wunder passiert? Viele meinten, er wäre selbst ein Wunder. Schon der Gedanken daran war unerträglich. Er... der Sieger... aber er schaffte es nicht, alle zu bewahren! Und Voldemort wurde zufällig besiegt. Er hätte nie selbst auf das alles gekommen, wenn man ihm immer nicht hälfe. Er selbst war in der Wirklichkeit nichts Besonderes. Und wenn er am Ginnys Bett stand und ihr blasses Gesicht studierte, konnte er es nicht fassen, warum Dumbledore ihn so begeisterte. Der klinische Tod, den er überlebt hatte, zeigte ihm Vieles, aber das alles war jetzt nutzlos. Ginny lag auf dem sauberen weißen Lacken, in einem weißen Hemd, alles war so schrecklich sauber, dass Harry nur sie ansehen konnte. Sieben Monate Erwartung. Und da wird es noch mehrere und mehrere geben. Und immer wieder musste er die Stimme Mr. Hessingbergs hören: „Ein unbekannter Fluch, sehen Sie. Aber nur Mut, mein Junge". Es kam Harry vor, dass alle seinen Kräfte aus ihm schon ausgesogen wurden. Er setzte sich am Bettenrand und hielt Ginnys schneekalte Hand in seinem. Er tat das jedes Mal, wenn er sie besuchte, als ob er dachte, er konnte sie dadurch erwärmen und wiederbeleben. Auch diesmal geschah nichts. Harry guckte ins Fenster, hinter dem weiße Schneeflocken wirbelten. In diesem Walzer gab es nichts Tröstendes, auch diese endlose Hoffnungslosigkeit uns Unruhe. Harry wußte nicht mehr, warum er hierher immer kam. Mrs. Weasley sagte Ron, es wäre zu oft. Vielleicht hatte sie recht; aber er konnte darauf nicht verzichten und gleichzeitig das nicht aushalten. Er streichelte weiche kupferne Haare. Ginny erinnerte merkwürdig an seine Mutter an. Ihre Augen waren blau, aber Harry konnte sie sowieso nicht sehen. Er hatte die Gewohnheit, mit Ginny leise zu sprechen. Die Worten waren schon lange erschöpft, aber er hoffte darauf, dass sie ihn einmal hören wird.

Erinnerst du dich daran, was du mir gesagt hast, Ginny? Danach haben wir nie mehr miteinander geredet. Du hast gesagt: „Ich bin mit dir dort, immer". Und ich konnte es nicht, mit dir sein. Das ist meine Schuld, Ginny. Ich weiß aber, du hast mich verziehen. Das habe ich nicht gewollt, das alles..., - es zwickte ihm in den Augen, und er zwinkerte einige Male. Dann stand er auf. Es wurde jetzt ganz dunkel draußen, und der Wind wurde sehr stark.

Er ging in den Korridor. Dort hat ihn jemand angerufen. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Neville Longbottom. Er war sicher bei seinen Eltern. Seine Großmutter war aber nicht da. Harry beschloß, sie hatte ihrem Enkel endlich ein bisschen Selbstständigkeit überlassen.

Harry! – rief Neville. – Bist du schon heute weg? – Harry nickte. – Schade, es ist sehr ungerecht dir und Ron mit Hermine gegenüber, findest du nicht?

Ich finde, aber wir haben uns selbst dafür entschieden, das Schuljahr nachzuholen. Wie geht es deiner Oma?

Großartig. Siehst du, dass ich allein bin? – Neville schmunzelte. – Jetzt, wenn ich in die Aspirantur gehe, hat sie mehrere Verbote etwas beschränkt. Das ganze Wochenende darf ich jetzt in Hogsmeade verbringen. Super, was? Dort gibt es eine gute Möglichkeit, bei Ab zu übernachten und nach Hause überhaupt nicht zurückzukehren. Das nutze ich natürlich aus.

Ab – das heißt Aberforth?

Ja, wir sitzen bei ihm ziemlich oft. Du könntest mal auch vorbeikommen. Ich habe gehört, dass du das Wochenende zu Hause verbracht hast.

Das stimmt. Weißt du, war nicht so festlich gelaunt...

Verstehe, - sagte Neville ernst. – Hör mir aber zu! Du wirst dich noch fassen. Du weißt ja über meine Eltern. Das alles war Voldemort, das hast du selbst damals gesagt. Es gibt nur eine allgemeine Tragödie und Tausende von persönlichen. Aber genau das vereinigt uns alle irgendwie. In diesem Krieg gab es zu vilele Opfer, damit man es irgendwann vergessen konnte. Aber wir, die ganze Zauberwelt wird es nie vergessen, wem wir die Erlösung zu verdanken sind.

Rede keine Dummheiten, Neville! Ich weiß, du willst mich trösten, aber...

Mach dir keine Umstände, was die da im Ministerium sagen. Die sind gemeine Schweine! Wir sind an deiner Seite. Wir können nur gemeinsam damit fertig werden. So war es immer. So bleibt es, verstehst du?

Danke, Neville. Haltet mich bloß nicht für einen Helden! Mir haben zu viele Leute geholfen.

Das ändert nichts, - erwiderte Neville hartnäckig. – Wenn du aber so sicher bist, geh schon und überlege dir alles noch einmal, und du wirst sehen, dass das alles nicht vergeblich war. Ja, Harry, ich, Luna und andere haben dir ein paar Sachen zum Weihnachten geschickt, aber das wären bestimmt die Eulen-Ansteiger, die haben sich geirrt und die Geschenke nach Hogwarts gebracht. Du wirst sie noch bekommen. Bis bald!

Neville begann etwas vor sich hin lebensfroh zu pfeifen und ging fort. Harry sah ihm ein paar Minuten nach und fühlte plötzlich eine Erleichterung. Nicht eine große, aber das war schon etwas Positives. Er ging in die Winkelgasse. Der Schnee hat schon fast alles bedeckt, und man konnte den Weg nur schwer unterscheiden. Harry drängte sich durch den belebten Menschenhaufen und versuchte den fliegenden Knallkaspeln auszuweichen. Das war nicht leicht, weil Zonko bestimmt in der Nähe war. Er kniff die Augen zusammen: Ron und Hermine plauderten mit Fred und George neben dem Laden und warfen die brennenden Knallkaspel in die Luft. „Die können leben. Ich bin aber zweifellos etwas Besonderes". Nach diesem Gedanken war die letzte gute Laune verdunst. Ron und Hermine bemerkten das, stellten aber keine Fragen. Nach einer Weile haben sie schon nach Hogwarts appariert.


	3. Unerwartete Entdeckung

Kapitel 10. Unerwartete Entdeckung.

Der Regen schlug gegen die Fenstergläser. Das plötzliche Tauwetter hat den langen Frost ersetzt. Harry und Ron mit Hermine saßen in der Biblothek und bereiteten sich auf eine ernste Kontrollarbeit in den Zaubertränken vor. Harry versuchte sich auf einen besonderes komplizierten Trank zu konzentrieren; solchen seltsamen Bestandteilen war er noch nie begegnet. Er beugte sich Ron hinüber, um ins Hermines Manuskript hineinzuschauen, aber sie wendete sich demonstrativ ab.

Harry, auf solche Weise wirst du keinen Auror werden, - bemerkte sie erbaulich und vertiefte sich ins Lehrbuch.

Vielen Dank für die Informationen! – antwortete Harry bissig und starrte seine Rolle wieder an. Wenn er nur ein bisschen mehr talentiert wäre! Und jetzt sollte er das alles in zwei Tagen schaffen. Ron ging es nicht viel besser, und Hermine war sogar strenger ihm gegenüber als Harry, aber der saß so verdrießlich und gekrümmt über seiner Hausarbeit, dass er sich weigerte, ihn zu stören.

Um neun Uhr musste die Bibliothek geschlossen werden. Ron und Hermine standen auf, Harry aber saß da mit der Miene eines Martyrers und blätterte ziellos in seinem Lehrbuch.

Komm, Harry! – sagte Ron. – Das ist nutzlos. Ich habe mir den Kopf zerbrochen, habe aber dadurch nichts erreicht. Komm, Slughorn hat dir doch sehr gern. Und ich bin dein Freund, was?

Ich bleibe hier.

Ach was! – das brachte Hermine aus der Fassung. In der letzten Zeit war sie ziemlich nervös. – Madam Pinns wirft dich sofort raus, wenn sie dich ertappt. Und außerdem hast du keine Chance, den ganzen Stoff in eine Nacht nachzuholen.

Weißt du, ich habe die Hälfte dieses Lehrbuchs durchaus studiert. Zu Hause! Und ich verstehe einige Rezepte gegen die Flüche immer noch nicht.

Natürlich, sie waren doch vor kurzem erfunden! Niemand hat noch eine einfache Erklärung dazu!

Niemand außer dir? – Harry war schon geärgert.

Ich... ich folge nur den Hinweisungen und passe in der Stunde auf! Kannst auch mal versuchen! Das kommt dir bestimmt zugute!

Geh schlafen, Hermine, es wäre am besten!

Wie du sagst! – Hermine griff nach ihrer Tasche und flog aus der Bibliothek pfeilschnell.

Harry sah den unschlüssigen Ron an. Der zuckte die Achseln und dehnte sich:

Das ist nur ein schlimmer Tag. Hermine hat eine Zwei in der Arithmantik bekommen.

Ach so...

Hör mal, ich verstehe, was du vorgenommen hast. Lass das. Wenn nur alle Zauberer der Welt keine passende Arznei finden können...

Das macht nichts aus, Ron! Ich... hatte das vor, aber... wie bist du darauf gekommen?

Das sieht man dir aber sehr deutlich an! Du denkst daran immer. Ich weiß, ich darf dir nicht so was sagen, aber... vielleicht ist es schon die Zeit, sich weiter zu bewegen?

Harry sah in seinen Augen eine Art Hoffnung und Hilflosigkeit. Ja, er hatte das vor, etwas über die unbekannten Flüche aufzusuchen. Schließlich war diese Kontrollarbeit nicht so wichtig für ihn.

Ron, - sagte Harry langsam, jedes Wort erwägend, - ich habe euch mit Hermine viel Mühe gemacht, das verstehe ich. Aber... ich kann es jetzt nicht, verstehst du? Ich muss versuchen. Ich bin keine Fluchkenner, aber... ich habe ein Gefühl, dass die da im Hospital aufgegeben haben. Ich sehe das, ich fühle das, wenn ich sie anrede. Ich muss das versuchen!

Ja... Ich könnte dir helfen.

Du schläfst im Gehen! Ich werde das heute übernehmen. Wünsche mir lieber Glück.

Bist du sicher?

Völlig sicher.

Ron tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen für eine Weile, dann ging er weg. Harry klappte sein Lehrbuch und rollte seine Hausaufgabe zusammen. Er warf alles Zubehör in die Tasche und hollte aus dem hinteren Abteil den Tarnumhang aus. Dann erlöschte er die Lampe und hat sich in den Umhang dicht gewickelt. Er stellte die Tasche vorsichtig zu Boden und ging in die verbotene Abteilung. „Alohomora!" – die Tür ging auf, und Harry schlüpfte in die Abteilung durch. Er ging gerauschlos den Büchergestellen entlang. Die von Dumbledore gebliebenen Bücher mit verbotenen Flüchen über die dunklen Künste hatte er schon längst durchgesehen. Sie waren zu alt. Hermines Worte über die neu erfundenen Flüchen brachten ihn auf einen interessanten Gedanken. Schon in den Ferien grübelte er darüber, dass solche Flüche sich von einem starken und auch neu erfundenen Zaubertrank heilen ließen. Er hoffte darauf, dass die besten Zauberer der Welt etwas verpaßt hatten. Oder nicht gewusst. Was wußten sie überhaupt von Voldemort? Harry studierte die Buchrücken, bis ihm die Augen weh taten. Er wendete sich zum letzen Gestell, und da hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass da etwas kam. Etwas Interessantes. Er langte mit einem Ruck bis zur obersten Regal und zog ein Buch in einem ganz neuen Einband. Es war ziemlich dünn. Der Titel lautete: „Der Sammelband von seltenen Todflüchen des letzten Jahrzehnts". Harry spürte eine besondere Aufregung. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und lauschte. Nach einer Weile klopte die Eingangstür. Madam Pinns hat die Bibliothek verlassen. Es wurde sehr dunkel.

Lumos! – flüsterte Harry und schloß das Buch auf.

Im Gegenteil zu den meisten Zauberbüchern gab es hier keine Bilder, nur umfangreiche Beschreibungen. Unter jedem Artikel ließen sich die Initialen des Erfinders sehen. Darunter stand das Datum der ersten Anwendung. Harry fand dort mindestens ein Hundert Flüchen, und fast immer stand darunter „L.V". Harry wurde es ungemütlich zumute. Die Beschreibungen waren schrecklich, das waren bloß qualvolle Folter, die zum Tod führten, viel schrecklicher, als Crutiatus. Im zweiten Teil des Buches sah er die möglichen Gegenflüchen und Zaubertränke. Er hatte schon den Mut wiedergefasst, aber er bemerkte bald kurze Zusätze „Unverbürgt!", „Unverbürgt!", „Unverbürgt"... War dort etwa eine zu komplizierte Zusammensetzung? Gegen Morgen las Harry das Buch bis zum Ende. Er war total zerbrochen. Dieser verdammte Spruch... Konnte ihn auch Bellatrix Lestrange selbst ausdenken? Er war erschöpft. Alles, was er dort Nutzvolles gefunden hatte, war ein sehr kompliziertes Rezept von einem unbekannten Zauberer. Dort stand, dass es niemandem gelang, den Trank richtig vorzubereiten. Er war sehr stark. Man hatte es schon mehrmals probiert. Aber jedes Mal wenn man ihn falsch kochte, starb der Mensch, der verflucht war. Harry schrieb alle die Informationen ab und stellte das Buch wieder in die Regal. Er hat sich schon entschlossen.

Harry, du siehst schrecklich aus, - Hermine wollte es wiedergutmachen und ihre Stimme klang fürsorglich. – Ich... ich sollte doch entweder mit dir bleiben oder...

Macht nichts, Hermine! Sag mir besser, ob du etwas von diesem Zaubertrank irgenwann gehört hast.

Was ist denn?

Nicht jetzt. Sieh mal an.

Das ist aber äußerst kompliziert! Und diese Zusätze... Hm... Nein, ich kann dir sicher sagen, ich sehe das zum ersten Mal. War das ein spezielles Buch?

Ein spezifisches, würde ich sagen. Aus der verbotenen Abteilung.

Was? – sie rief ach und wurde sehr ernst. – Harry, du wirst das nie probieren, nicht wahr?

Zaubertränke ist nicht meine Stärke, - grinste Harry. – Ich wollte nur jemanden fragen, wer damit zu tun hat.

Frag Slughorn.

Meinst du?

Ja.

Das habe ich dir schon gestern empfohlen, - fügte Ron hinzu.

Na, sehen wir mal, was darauskommt.

In der Stunde gab er sich Mühe nicht nur alles sorgfältig zu konspektieren, sondern auch etwas Praktisches zu erledigen. Slughorn war mit ihm sehr zufrieden. Als Hermine und Ron den Raum verlassen hatten, kam er auf den Professor auf und begann unsicher:

P-professor, ich möchte eine Frage an Sie stellen. Darf ich?

Natürlich, mein Junge.

Wissen sie, ich habe mich auf einen interessanten Trank gestoßen, als ich mich auf Unterricht vorbereitete. Ich möchte wissen, warum es so kompliziert ist, dass man ihn nicht kochen kann?

Wo haben Sie ihn gefunden? – Slughorn wurde ganz aufmerksam.

Äh, im Lehrbuch.

Das konnten Sie nicht. Zeigen Sie mir.

Hier, - Harry reichte ihm die Liste. Slughorn starrte sie an und fragte dann mißtraurisch: - Wozu brauchen Sie ihn?

Es wäre aber sehr interessant...

Mein Junge, ich verstehe dieses Interesse, aber... Dieses Buch war eigentlich für Auroren zubestimmt, die die Aurorschule schon beenden mussten. Dumbledore meinte aber, es wäre zu gefährlich, den jungen – und nicht nur den jungen – Zauberern so was zu geben. Fudge hatte ihm damals beigestimmt, und da es keinen anderen sicheren Platz wie Hogwarts gab, geriet dieses Buch in unsere Bibliothek. Diese Rezepte... sehen Sie, man konnte sie einfach nicht prüfen, weil der Risiko zu groß war und weil da keine mehreren Freiwilligen waren. Was diesen Zaubertrank betrifft, wurde er genauso wie alle diese Todflüche erfunden und, das muss ich einfach zugeben, niemand kann ihn kochen außer dem Erfinder. Er hat ihn zwei Mal gemacht, und er wirkte. Vor drei Jahren war es. Ich erinnere mich ganz gut, - Slughorn verstummte für eine Weile. Dann führte er auf Harry seinen besorgten Blick. – Tun Sie das nicht, ich bitte Sie.

Sir, - Harry blickte ihm in die Augen, - warum gibt es hier keine Initialen des Erfinders?

Äh-h, er wollte das eigentlich nicht. Ich weiß nicht weshalb, aber ich meine nicht aus Bescheidenheit.

Haben Sie ihn gekannt?

Gehen wir lieber zum Essen, sonst verspäten wir uns.

Sir, wer war das? Dieses Buch erschien erst vor zwei Jahren. Der Trank wurde zum ersten mal vor drei Jahren verwendet. Das bedeutet eigentlich, er wäre noch am Leben.

Das weiß ich nicht, - Slughorn versuchte Harrys Blick auszuweichen und streckte schon seine Hand nach seiner Aktentasche aus. – Möchten Sie ihn finden?

Vielleicht.

Das lasse ich nicht zu, wie Sie wollen. Ich habe schon einmal einen großen Fehler gemacht und möchte das nicht wiederholen.

Sie haben doch sowieso aus der Schule geplaudert, - erwiderte Harry. Es klopfte ihm in den Schläfen. – Haben Sie keine Angst, Herr Professor, ich bin ganz ruhig.

Er drehte sich um und ging rasch aus. Kein Klang kam von Slughorn mehr. Harry flog durch den Korridor, seine Gedanken waren durcheinander. Da ist es! Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, jemanden zu überzeugen, sich für etwas ins Zeug zu legen, man sollte jetzt nur handeln. Womit sollte er denn anfangen? Egal! Ron und Hermine...

Er hielt. Wie könnte ihre Reaktion sein?

Schon wieder? Er bringt dich sofort um! Und außerdem hast du keine Ahnung von seinen Koordinaten, was? – hörte er schon Hermines Stimme.

„Ich muss das tun!" – er bieß die Zähne zusammen und ging in die große Halle mit einem schweren Vorgefühl.

Na, was erfahren? – fragte Ron lustig.

Nicht hier. Nach dem Essen gehen wir zur Eulerei. Hinter ihm gibt es ein heimliches Plätzchen. Will etwas euch mitteilen.

Harry, ich sehe ganz deutlich, es ist eine neue Unternehmung, wie? – Hermine war ernst und unzufrieden.

Eine wahnsinnige Unternehmung, - bestätigte Ron, Harrys aufgeregtes Gesicht genau betrachtet.

Ich bestehe nicht darauf, dass ihr mitmacht, doch...

Gut, nach dem Essen!

- Waa-as?

- Was ist dir nur eingefallen?

Er hatte das geahnt.

Hört ihr mal zu. Ich weiß, es klingt etwas wild, aber... Die ganze Welt kann damit nichts tun. Ich könnte das auch nicht machen. Niemand von uns kann das. Nur dieser Trank kann helfen, ich bin mir sicher. Warum denn nicht?

Weil das unmöglich ist, - Hermine versuchte geduldig zu sein. – Denke nur, alle Auroren fahnden nach ihm, die Dementoren wurden auch herangezogen, und du willst es schaffen. Harry, das ist unmöglich.

Doch! Wenn ich das viel stärker will, als sie alle!

Das ist nur die Frage der Zeit, - bemerkte Ron. – Er kann sich ja nicht ewig verstecken.

Ron, er ist ein Animagus. Und ein sehr seltsamer Animagus. Und dazu nicht registriert. Die Augenzeuge haben ihn nur flüchtig gesehen, die haben auch seine besonderen Kennzeichen nicht. Nur Fledermäuse wissen das.

Sprich dann mit ihnen, - warf Hermine.

Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass man ihn nicht findet. Und ich kann das versuchen. Er ist schließlich der größte Zauberer nach Dumbledore.

Der größte? – fragte Ron erstaunt. – Und Voldemort?

Voldemort wat nicht so stark. Er könnte so was nie erfinden.

Ron nickte.

Aber, Harry, - Hermine sah ihn flehend an, - lass diese Idee. Bitte, Harry! Er wird sich darauf sicher nicht freuen, wenn er dir einmal begegnet.

Das weiß ich.

Außerdem kann er schon tot sein. Du hast ihm daran gehindert...

Ja, Hermine, aber nicht so viele Leute machen den zweiten Versuch, oder? Ich weiß es, ich weiß es bloß, er ist noch am Leben!

Die Freunde waren erschüttert und verwirrt. Hermine wollte schon weinen, und Harry möchte es lieber nicht. Trotzdem möchte er, dass sie beide auf die Idee eingehen und ihm etwas raten. Sie schwiegen aber.

Harry, - Hermines Lippen zitterten ein wenig, - warte ab, bis du die Prüfungen ablegst.

Hermine, ihr könnt noch warten! ICH kann nicht mehr warten! Ich DARF nicht mehr warten! Sollte da etwas schließlich unternommen werden! Ich behaupte nicht, dass ich mehr als das Konsilium von den besten Zauberern der Welt weiß, aber ich weiß ganz genau, ich bin auf dem richtigen Wege. Ich fühlte das schon, als ich das Rezept zum ersten Mal las. Ich liebe sie, könnt ihr das verstehen? Darum bin ich für sie irgendwie verantwortlich. Ich habe eine Lösung gefunden, ich werde mein Bestes tun. Und es ist mir völlig egal, ob ihr mich freilasst oder nicht!

Ein Ausbund von Heroismus! – erklärte Ron ironisch. – Womit fängst du denn an?

Weiß noch nicht, ich dachte...

Dass wir dir helfen? Nein, wir werden abwarten, bis du dich beruhigst und begreifst, dass es eine schlechte Idee wäre, - sagte Hermine scharf. Ron nickte einmütig.

Großartig!- brauste Harry auf. – Angstvolle Kinder! Sitzt hier, wartet auf das Wunder! Und ich werde mich mit etwas Lohnendem beschäftigen! – er drehte sich um und lief weg, bevor man ihm widersprechen konnte.

Kapitel 11. Hogsmeade am .

Von Morgen bis Abend war der Himmel mit den grauen Wolken bedeckt. Es schneite nicht, deshalb war es sehr kalt. Hermine saß am Kamin und strickte etwas Unverständliches.

Sind das wieder Mützen für Hauselfen? – fragte Ron und blickte auf sie bedeutungsvoll.

Sag keine Dummheiten! Ich stricke Fäustlinge. Für...

Für wen? – fragte Ron eifersüchtig.

Sage ich nicht! – erwiderte Hermine widerspenstig und versuchte sich von ihm mit der Tasche abzuschirmen, aber er ließ sie nicht.

So... so... Was soll das bedeuten?

Sei bitte ruhig. Antworte lieber, führst du mich nach Hogsmeade heute oder nicht?

Das wollte ich...

Und jetzt?

Wenn du es willst...

Aber natürlich! Du bist doch eine Bremse! Dort gehen wir in „Eberkopf" bestimmt. Aberforth macht sicher etwas Besonderes zu. Neville und Luna, und Simus, und Lavanda... alle sind doch da!

Hast du es mit Harry besprochen?

Nein, - Hermine sah bekümmert aus. – Warum tust du es nicht? Hast du Angst?

Hab' keine Angst! Ich meine, er geht nicht mit. Sitzt immer in der Bibliothek. Sieht schon wie ein Gespenst aus.

Geh hin!

Warum ich?

Du bist doch sein bester Freund. Und wenn wir zusammen sind, gibt es da immer einen Streit.

Das stimmt, - Ron kratzte seinen roten Haarschopf. – O.K.

Harry war in dieser Zeit hinter einem Bücherhaufen versteckt. Ron kam an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Harry blätterte in einem dicken Buch in hartem Einband und streifte die Zeilen mit dem Finger. Ron drehte sich um und sah endlich seinen Freund.

Harry! Kommst du heute mit?

Wohin?

Nach Hogsmeade, wohin denn noch?

Was hab' ich dort vergessen?

Äh-h, ich dachte, du möchtest dich ein bisschen etwas ausruhen und schließlich etwas essen. Ich meine... es ist sehr schwer, so hier tagelang zu sitzen und nur zu büffeln, oder nach irgendwelcher Information zu suchen... Ich wollte nur sagen, es wäre viel besser, wenn du ausgehst...

Für wen?

Ich meine für dich... und für uns.

Wisst ihr denn, was für mich besser ist?

Ron zwinkerte verständnislos.

Na gut, - sagte Harry plötzlich, - mal sehen. Ich muss noch etwas herausfinden.

Was denn?

Ah, das ist für McGonnagal. Die Verwandlung fällt mir immer schwerer, weißt du? Wäre im vorigen Semester beinahe durchgefallen, du erinnerst dich doch.

Ja, aber... Möchtest du etwa einen Animagus werden?

Harry gab ihm einen tadelnden Blick.

Sag nicht so was in Hermines Anwesenheit. Darauf bin ich noch nicht gekommen. Aber... wenn man nur daran denkt...

Harry!

Ein Spaß! Klar? Lass mich jetzt bitte, wartet auf mich in...

„Eberkopf"?

Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht.

Als Ron weggegangen war, schaute Harry die Decke für eine Weile an. Er war richtig hungrig, aber er hatte noch die Möglichkeit, etwas zu sich im „Eberkopf" zu nehmen; dort musste er sowieso sich mit seinen ehemaligen Mitstudenten treffen. Konnte das alles ihn ablenken? Es war immer noch kein Ergebnis dort. Alles umsonst. Er konnte es selbst nicht machen, und seine Freunde verweigerten ihm ihre Hilfe. Er musste dann ihn aufsuchen. Aber wen noch konnte er um die Hilfe bitten? Sein Kopf tat ihm weh. Die Augen tränten. Er seufzte auf, schloß den Band, dann stand er auf und, die Bücher abgegeben, ging nach unten.

In Hogsmeade war es sehr windig. Er stürzte in die Schneewehen und schimpfte sich selbst, weil er von den Hogwarts Toren nicht ein bisschen weiter appariert hatte. Das Wirthaus „Eberkopf" wäre fast verschneit. Harry drängte sich in den Raum. Dort waren sie schon alle: Ron und Hermine, Neville und Luna, Lee Jourdan und Dean Tomas, Fred und George, Lavanda Braun und Erni McMillan. Am Tisch thronte Aberforth mit einer Kappe aus dem Arsenal der Zwillinge auf dem Kopf. Er lächelte Harry zu. Der nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch. Alle begrüßten ihn sehr herzlich und drückten ihm die Hand. Er sah sie alle an, Da saßen sie, lachten, freuten sich, als ob nichts geschehen war. Hatten sie denn vielleicht Recht? Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie Recht hatten, nur er konnte das nicht. Neville und Luna saßen zusammen, Nevilles Hand lag auf Lunas. Harry empfand einen scharfen Schmerz. Jetzt sollte er auch mit Ginny hier sitzen. Sollte... das wußte er immer!...

Er blieb nicht lange. Das Licht im Lokal machte ihn blind. Er ging aus und schleppte sich nach Hogwarts. Er wollte nur spazieren. Da hat sich jemand gegen ihn gestoßen.

Potter, sei aufmerksam, wohin du gehst!

Harry war sehr überrascht. Er sah seinen Widersacher vor sich. Draco war nervös und wollte sofort gehen. Doch Harry ließ ihn nicht.

Laß mich!

Malfoy, was machst du hier?

Und was? – Malfoy zuckte, dann bemerkte er aber den fieberhaften Harrys Zustand und wurde verdächtig. – Verfolgst du jemanden etwa? Wäre es dir wenig, „Auror"?

Harry schaute ihn erstaunt an. Malfoy war nicht einfach enttäuscht, er wirkte auch etwas zerbrochen, seine Stimme klang bitter. Man konnte ahnen, er wäre seit Jahren schlaflos.

Was ist passiert? – Harry fragte ihn unwillkürlich.

Sag noch, du hast nichts gewusst! – rief Malfoy zornig.

Was denn? Malfoy, ich dachte, es sei jetzt alles in Ordnung...

Dachtest du? – Malfoy stieß ihn gegen die Brust stark und böse. – Du kennst dann deine zukünftigen Kollegen nicht. Sie haben uns nicht in Ruhe gelassen!

Wieso denn? – Harry konnte nichts verstehen. Er hatte selbst als Verteidiger von Narzissa Malfoy vor Wizengamot ausgesagt. Sie wurde freigesprochen.

Hast du es vergessen? Hast wohl ein schlechtes Gedächtnis? Mein Vater ist aus Azkaban ausgebrochen. Jetzt wollen sie ihn wieder einsperren. Der Vater konnte die Sache irgendwie ins reine bringen, aber da entstand ein Problem: nicht nur das Ministerium jagt ihm nach.

Wer noch? – Harry hielt den Atem an.

Die... Todesser, die sich am treusten erwiesen, - Malfoy blickte nicht auf Harry und wendete sich an die Erde. – Die wurden noch nicht ertappt. Aber man hat sie schon mehrmals gesehen, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, dass...

Wann geschah das alles?

Gerade nach dem Gericht über meiner Mutter.

Warum habt ihr mir keinen Bescheid gegeben?

Und was hättest du getan? – verzog sich Draco. – Der berühmte Harry Potter sollte sich einmal daran gewöhnen, dass das Ministerium nicht mehr lieb und freundlich zu ihm steht. Außerdem kann es schon zu spät sein. Der Vater hat nur eine Eule geschickt... Im August...

Malfoy sah erbärmlich aus. Harry wusste nichts mehr, was er darauf antworten sollte. Der ehemalige Feind... Und jetzt vertraut er ihm seine Familiengeheimnisse an. Aber... seine Freunde waren tot, Harrys nicht. Wer konnte dann ihm zuhören?

Sieh mich nicht so an, Potter! Es scheint mir, du brichst in Tränen aus.

Aber es fiel Harry schon etwas ein. Er packte ihn beim Kragen und zog an sich fest.

Hör mal zu! Komm mit mir zusammen. Es ist für uns beide sehr wichtig! Du hast recht, ich suche einen Menschen, einen sehr bestimmten Menschen... Dein Vater weiß vielleicht etwas über ihn. Sie waren Freunde...

Was spinnst du denn da? – Malfoy schüttelte seine Hände ab und wollte los.- Slytherin hilft nie, besonders den Psychopaten, wie du!

Doch! Deine Mutter...

Halt den Mund zu, Potter! Du bist verrückt, ich – nicht. Meinst du, ich lasse meine Mutter jetzt allein? Nur wegen deiner Halluzinationen?!

Draco, was passiert hier?

Harry sah Narzissa Malfoy, aber er erkannte sie, nur weil sie Draco angerufen hatte. Ihr früher gepfegtes Haar war verwickelt, sie wurde noch dünner, die Augen saßen tief und glänzten. Sie sah Harry, zögerte eine Weile und nickte dann.

Komm, Mama! Es geschiet nichts. Man hätte wohl den Käfig mit Psychopaten in Hogwarts offen gelassen.

Draco, sage nicht so was, - ihre Stimme war sehr schwach. – Es ist unangebracht, - sie neigte sich zur Harry: - Ich erinnere mich, Harry Potter, lass uns jetzt aber in Ruhe.

Ich bitte Sie, - sagte Harry mit Verzweiflung. – Ich kann mit niemandem außer Ihnen davon reden! Ich... bitte Sie!

Ein bittender Harry Potter? Mama, höre ihm nicht zu! Komm!

Weisst du etwas über Lucius? – flüsterte sie rasch.

Noch nicht. Aber ich werde das herausfinden, wenn Sie mir die Information geben. Niemand erfährt darüber.

Wo willst du sprechen?

Mama, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! – rief Draco.

Doch. Ich glaube ihm. Du nicht?

Er arbeitet für „sie"!

Tue ich nicht! – Harry wurde jetzt empört. – Wenn du auf die Veröffentlichungen im „Propheten" achtest, würdest du schon verstehen, dass sie mich befürchten.

Na, wo denn? – Narzissa war ungeduldig.

Hier, in Hogsmeade... Neben der Heulenden Hütte.

Gut.

Ich begleite sie, - bemerkte Draco boshaft.

Nicht nötig, mein Lieber. Warte auf mich... du weisst wo.

Malfoy warf Harry einen einäschernen Blick und ging weg. Harry war sehr aufgeregt. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? All die Wahrheit? Das hatte er nie im Leben getan. Narzissa tat ihm leid, Draco auch. Er wurde jetzt wieder sehr böse auf verdammten Voldemort. Diese Menschen hatten ihren Wahl gemacht, das war sicher, aber um welchen Preis? Er konnte jetzt diese Leute verstehen, er würde selbst an ihrer Stelle Angst um den Vater und um den Mann haben, auch wenn er ein Verbrecher wäre. Narzissa hielt und wendete sich zu ihm.

Harry Potter... Habe nicht gedacht, dass unsere Wege sich einmal wieder kreuzen werden. Früher wäre es mir sehr peinlich, wenn jemand mir so sieht. Jetzt ist mir aber alles egal. Viele Menschen sehen uns nach, mir und meinem Sohn. Er ist viel besser, als du meinst. Er hat Vieles verstanden, weißt du?

Ich weiß es, - sagte Harry ernsthaft. – Ich möchte Ihnen fragen..., - er nahm sich zusammen, - wissen Sie etwas über Severus Snape?

Sie schwieg. Ihr krankhafter Blick war direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Ihm wurde es unruhig. Handelte er denn richtig? Sie antwortete ganz unerwartet und trocken:

Soviel ich weiß, war er davongelaufen, und es ist immerhin nicht ganz deutlich, an welcher Seite er eigentlich war. Ich bin der Meinung, er hat uns verraten. Wie dem auch sei, weiß ich nichts mehr.

Aber... Sie waren doch mit ihm bekannt. Und Ihr Mann auch. Vielleicht, sind sie jetzt im Kontakt.

Auf keinen Fall! Wenn Lucius noch am Leben ist, ist er so weit von Severus Snape, wie möglich.

Ich kann Ihren Mann verstehen. Nicht ganz aber... Voldemort...

Das ist doch klar. In der letzen Zeit hatten ich und Lucius nur Angst um Draco gehabt. Wir baten ihn, unseren Sohn zu schützen. Du... du hast überhaupt keine bloße Ahnung davon, was Draco tun sollte, als er den Befehl von Dunklem Lord nicht erfüllt hatte. Nur die Hälfte. Snape hat die Sache bis zum Ende gebracht. Ich dachte, der Dunkle Lord wäre zufrieden. Doch er begnügte sich damit nicht. Er beauftragte Draco mit solchen Dingen... du wirst es nicht verstehen. Snape konnte etwas unternehmen. In jener Zeit genoss er ein ausschließliches Vertrauen von Dunklem Lord. Doch war er immer sehr besetzt. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb er es so getan hat.

Severus Snape hat immer einen Grund, - erwiderte Harry.

Was weißt du von ihm? – sie kam aus der Fassung. – Du hast ihn auch vor dem Ministerium verteidigt, hast aber etwas dabei verborgen.

Das geht nur uns zwei an, Entschuldigung.

Was willst du von mir?

Helfen Sie! Sie haben mit ihm mehrmals unterhalten, sie wissen genau, wo er wohnt. Oder wohnte. Ich brauche ihn dringend.

Junger Mann, das ganze Land sucht nach ihm. Du kannst dir sicher sein, wenn er es nicht will, dass man ihn findet, passiert das nicht.

Geben Sie mir wenigstens die Adresse! Ich brauche nur noch einen Ausgangspunkt, um zu handeln. Ich finde ihn. Ich... ich muss das einfach machen. Und außerdem kann er etwas über ihren Mann wissen. Glauben Sie mir, ich werde es schaffen!

Es sieht danach aus, als ob du wirst, - sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. – Gut. Ascot, Spinner's End, 16, rechts vom Fluß... Antworte mir, Harry Potter, warum hat das alles kein Ende?

Weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Ende kommt, aber ich kann es noch korrigieren.

Du kannst. Ich nicht, - in diesem Augenblick sah er nur einen Menschen vor sich, nichts mehr, alles äußere war verschwunden.

Ich habe vor einigen Minuten gedacht. Alles ändert sich. Ich danke Ihnen sehr. Jetzt muss ich gehen...

Ja, dann... sag mir... kannst du es, nicht wahr? Verzeihen? Kannst du? Alle?

Bin nicht sicher, ob es alle betrifft, aber mit der Zeit...

Ja, mit der Zeit. Die Zeit wurde zu langsam für mich.

Er begriff, was sie meinte. Er nickte und ging in der Richtung vom Schloß. Er konnte ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen. Das Mondlicht fiel auf ihr Gesicht; und als er außer Sicht geriet, fing sie an zu weinen.


	4. Spinner's End und Godric's Hollow

Kapitel 12. Spinner's End und Godric's Hollow.

Harry eilte sich sehr. Wahrscheinlich hatte er viel weniger Zeit, als er dachte. Er grübelte über die Worte von Narzissa Malfoy. Sie waren sehr sonderbare Menschen, die Malfoys. Es schien ihm, dass ihr sich plötzlich geändertes Verhältnis zu Snape fest mit der Meinung ihres Mannes verbunden war, sie wiederholte bloß die Worte eines Ehrgeizlings, dem es empfindlich getroffen hatte. Sie wußte es nicht, aber sie war sehr auf ihn angewiesen, Harry würde sagen, zu viel. Er dachte noch nicht daran, was das für eine Aussicht sein könnte, sich mit Lucius Malfoy zu treffen und umsomehr ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten. Das war reiner Surrealismus. Er könnte doch das versuchen. Was jetzt? Sofort in Spinner's End? Wo wären jetzt Ron und Hermine? Er war mit diesen Gedanken so überfüllt, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor erreichte und die notwendigsten Sachen einzupacken begann. Dazu gehörten eigentlich ein neues Zauberzelt, das er schon vor langen Zeit in einem speziellen Katalog bestellt hatte, eine große Taschenlampe auf jeden Fall, ein Paar Sandwiches, ein bisschen Muggelgeld und dazu fünfzig Galleonen, einige Ingridienzien für einfache Heiltränke, ein Paar Bücher, deren Inhalt auch Hermine unbekannt war... etwas hat er wohl vergessen. Ach, ja, der Umhang hielt er schon längst bei sich. Dann packte er noch drei Paaren Socken, einen neuen Pullover von Mrs. Weasley und alte Hose. Das wäre alles, dachte er, und warf den einschätzenden Blick auf den Rucksack; der war sehr klein, enthielt aber eine winzige Kriegslist: er wurde auch wie Hermines Tasche mit der fünften Dimension ausgestattet. Harry überprüfte alles noch einmal, warf dann den Rucksack über die Schulter und verließ den Schloß in aller Stille.

Nach einigen Stunden kamen Ron und Hermine. Harry hatte alles in Ordnung gebracht, aber sie spürten gleich, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Ron schloß den Schrank auf, besichtigte die Bücherregalen und schlussfolgerte:

Nein, Hermine, es dünkt dir nicht, hier fehlt Einiges: die Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung, ein Paar Sachen und sein Rucksack.

Ist er dann weg? – Hermine war erschrocken und starrte Ron an. – Wohin ging er dann?

Keine Ahnung, - Ron war sehr bedrückt. – Meinst du, war das eine gar nicht eine großartige Idee, ihn mitzunehmen?

Ich meine, etwas ist passiert. Etwas, was wir übersehen haben! Oh, nein, Ron, sieh mal zu, unter dem Stuhl!

Ron sah nach unten: unter dem Stuhl lag der silberne Tarnumhang, flimmernd ein wenig...

Harry apparierte nach Hause. Er befiel Kreacher niemandem zu erzählen, dass er da war, und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Er bescloss, in Wolverton wie ein anständiger Staatsangehöriger zu gelangen, damit die armen Muggel keinen Herzanfall bekamen. Auf dem Bahnhof kaufte er eine Fahrkarte nach Wolverton und einige Minuten später machte er sich in einem modernen Bus ganz bequem. Eineinhalb Stunden – und er ist schon am Platz. Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt. Er war darüber völlig bewusst, dass man hier schon gesucht hatte, aber er hatte ein komisches Gefühl, dass er Glück haben wird. Er fragte bei einem Passanten den Weg zum Spinner's End. Der maß den Jungen mit einem verdächtigen Blick und sagte:

Ein unpassendes Plätzchen, würde ich Ihnen sagen. Sind Sie wohl fremd?

Ja, - Harry bevorzugte, die Wahrheit zu sagen. – Was für ein Plätzchen ist das?

O, ein sehr merkwürdiges, - der Passant erwies sich als kontaktfreudig. – Schon drei Male habe ich sehr seltsame Personen gesehen, nicht weit von ihm. Aber immer als ich versuchte, sie genau zu betrachten, verschwanden sie in diesem Augenblick. Fantastisch, wie? Und noch etwas: im diesem Bezirk wohnen nur Lumpen und andere unangenehme Persönlichkeiten. Ich möchte Sie davon abraten!

O, danke, aber ich brauche genau diesen Bezirk, ich bleibe dort nicht lange.

Nun, wie Sie wollen. Gehen Sie immer nach rechts, und Sie sehen bald den Fluß. Dann gehen Sie ihn entlang bis zweiter Kreuzung. Dort sehen Sie ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Spinner's End". Merken Sie sich aber, dass die meisten Häuser schon zerstört sind. Aufwiedersehen!

Harry nickte ihm zu und ging schneller. Wer waren diese Leute? Die Auroren oder irgendwelche anderen Detektiven aus dem Ministerium? Wäre es jetzt vernünftig, dort so nachlässig aufzukreuzen? Er hatte keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Nach einer halben Stunde kam der sehr verschmutzte Fluß hervor. Es war sehr dunkel, der Wind ging durch Mark und Bein. Harry sah schon das Schild auf der nicht brennenden Laterne, und einige dunkle Gassen, die sich schlängelnd in die Finsternis fortgingen. Bald stellte er fest, dass es da überhaupt keine brennende Laterne gab, und alle niedrigen und baufälligen Häuser schienen ihm bedrohlich und geheimnisvoll vor. Er versuchte mit der Hilfe der Taschenlampe die Häusernummern zu besehen, doch hatte der Passant recht: die Hälfte der Wände war total zerstört, noch an einem kleinen Haus entzifferte Harry Nummer zwölf. Noch zwei! Die Aufregung erreichte bei ihm ihren Hochpunkt. Das niedrigste Häuschen begrüßte ihn mit schwarzen Fenstern und einer schief hängenden Tür. Harry verschlang. Er stand vor dem Häuschen für eine Weile, dann tat einen Schritt ins Innere.

Es roch nach Staub und Feuchtigkeit. Harry beleuchtete das ehemalige Gastzimmer. Alles war durcheinander, was eine gründliche Durchsuchung bedeutete. Das Geschirr war zerbrochen, die Möbel waren fast vernichtet. Jemand war sehr böse, dachte Harry, wendend mit dem Fuß eine alte zerrissene Zeitschrift um. Keine Spur von ehemaligem Besitzer. Wenn dort etwas gewesen wäre, haben sie schon alles gereinigt. Harry kauerte sich hin. Nichts. Wieder nichts. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so müde, dass er aufstand, um nicht zu fallen; die Erschöpfung der letzten Monate legte sich auf ihn mit dem ganzen Gewicht. Er ging ziellos in ein anderes Zimmer. Das war die Küche. Hier war alles genauso zerstreut und zerschlagen, wie im Gastzimmer, nebenan sah er eine kleine Tür. Er stieß sie und betrat das Schlafzimmer, genauer gesagt, das, was von ihm übriggeblieben war. Hier gab es auch nichts Wesentliches. Harry sah sich um und bemerkte einen sehr stäubigen Papierfetzen unter dem Bettbein. Wenn er keine Einbildung hatte, könnte er ihn vielleicht auch nicht bemerken. Er rupfte ihn vorsichtig aus und sah ihn an. Das war ein Zeitungsausschnitt, oder so etwas. Dann betrachtete er ihn aufmerksamer: es war ein vergilbenes Blättchen, da stand einige Zeilen mit der Hand geschrieben, genau unter dem Datum 19 Juni 1978: „Der Nachtausfall war erfolgreich. Die Muggel haben alles auf ein Unglück abgewälzert. Als Ergebnis, waren viele der unerwünschten Personen beseitigt. Der Dunkle Lord weiß noch nicht, morgen soll ich und Co Meldung erstatten. Dem Bengel wird es bestimmt nicht gefallen". Weitere Buchstaben ließen sich kaum lesen. Harry strengte die Sehkraft an und zuckte zusammen, er kannte diesen Namen: „Tobias Snape – liquidiert!" Damit brach das schreckliche Tagesbuch ab.

Harry atmete schwer. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Wie war es denn mit Snapes Mutter? Wessen Aufzeichnung war das? Vielleicht von einem Todesser? Es war sehr möglich. Dann... hatte Snape noch einen Grund, sich an Voldemort zu rächen oder war das ohne sein Wissen ausgeführt? Wäre dieser Papierfetzen dann ein Anlass für Nachdenken den Auroren? Bestimmt nicht. Harry presste den Fetzen im Faust zusammen, dann steckte ihn unbewusst in die Tasche und ging raus. Er erreichte die Eingangstür und in diesem Moment ging das Licht in der Taschenlampe aus. Harry verfluchte alle Muggeltechnik auf der Welt und griff nach dem Zauberstab. Dann flammten einige grüne Strahlen auf, und er warf sich zu Boden. „Protego!" – rief er aufs Geratewohl und kroch beiseite. Er konnte nichts sehen, die Finsternis war völlig. Dann brannten sechs oder sieben Feuer ganz in der Nähe auf, und Harry sah die unbekannten Gesichter, die unter den großen schwarzen Kapuzen hervorschauten.

Harry Potter, - einer grinste böse. – Der Junge-der-zu-oft-mit-dem-Leben-davongekommen-war! So eine Begegnung!

Alle anderen brachten in ein heiseres, unheilschweres Gelächter aus. Harry dachte keine einzige Sekunde nach. Er apparierte nach Londen, es war sehr weit, er hatte es aber riskiert, etwas ging aber schief: er hörte noch die Stimmen, die Todesser wären keine Dummköpfe, hatten ja sehr schnell erfasst, was zu tun war. Harry geriet in Panik und wechselte einige Richtungen und Orte. Endlich verstummten die bedrohlichen Stimmen hinter ihm, und er fiel auf den Schnee. Er öffnete die Augen. Nichts Besseres, als Godric Hollow konnte er nicht mehr ausdenken. Niemand zeigte sich auch nach einigen Minuten. Es gab überhaupt keinen Menschen neben ihm. Das wirkte schon etwas beruhigend. Das unerwartete Abenteuer nahm ihm die letzen Kräfte weg. Er lag für eine Weile, dann stand mit Mühe auf und ging in den Wald. Dort gelang es ihm seinen Zelt aufzuschlagen und ihn unsichtbar zu machen. Er fiel zu Bett und schlief fest ein.

Soll ich ihn gleich totschlagen oder warten, bis er erwacht?

Denke mal was Neues aus. Ein Glück, dass wir ihn gefunden haben!

Harry hörte die Stimme seiner Freunde durch den unruhigen Schlaf und konnte nicht begreifen, wo er eigentlich war. Die Erinnerungen kamen aus dem Gehirn mühsam und undeutlich hervor. Eines war aber klar: er war nicht mehr allein. Diese Nachricht hat ihn so beindruckt, dass er sich mit einem Ruck auf dem Bett setzte, wodurch er Ron und Hermine ziemlich erschrocken hatte. Einige Sekunden starrten sie aneinander, dann schrie Hermine auf:

Jemand sollte hier aussprechen, nicht wahr? Ein vorzügliches Spektakel, nicht wahr? Einfach so uns während des Festens zu verlassen, die Sachen zu packen und dann wegzulaufen, das ist ja perfekt! Weißt du überhaupt, was da mit uns war? Hast wohl Spaß gehabt! Wir haben den ganzen Schloß von oben bis unten durchgesucht, aber es war da nichts außer deinem Tarnumhang! Ja, ja, der ist bei mir. Ein interessantes und lustiges Abenteuer, was?

Ja, sehr lustiges! – Harry verlor alle fröhliche Stimmung, er sprach jetzt sarkastisch. – Ein Dutzend Toddeser – so eine Kleinigkeit!

WAS?

Nach einiger Weile war Harry mit seiner Erzählung fertig. Hermine fand keine Worte dazu. Harry wußte aber, dass sie sehr schnell zu sich kommt. Ron saß da mit halbgeöffnetem Mund. Hermine sagte dann, die Worte dehnend:

Na, Leute, ihr werdet euch wundern, aber außer einem kleinem Notiz über Snapes Mutter habe ich nichts mehr über ihn gelesen. Nirgendswo. Stellt euch vor?

Kaum, - grinste Ron. – Nun, was haben wir da im Ergebnis? Er ist ein Animagus, natürlich nicht registriert, es ist fast unmöglich seinen Stammbaum nachzuvollziehen, er wollte es auch nicht, dass alle über seine Erfindung wußten... Eine schwere Aufgabe.

Ein Spion, - Hermine zuckte die Achseln, - ist doch klar.

Nichts ist klar! – erwiderte Harry. – Hermine, Dumbledore sagte, Snape wollte seine besten Züge verbergen!

Findest du das tragisch?

Du nicht?

Meinetwegen. Doch meine ich, er hatte zu viel nachgedacht.

Das genau, - stimmte Ron ein. – Was machen wir denn? Gibt es schon einen Plan?

Wartet mal! – Harry traute sich nicht. – Werden sie mir helfen?

Wir waren drei, wir sind drei, wir werden drei sein! – Hermine lächelte. – Du bist aber der verrückte Romantikheld!

Ich bin euch sehr dankbar, wirklich, - sagte Harry sehr weich.

Nun, was für Bücher hast du denn aus der Bibliothek geklaut?

Geliehen, - korrigierte Harry sie streng, - zuerst das Frühstück, dann alles Übrigens. Wir bleiben hier sowieso nicht lange. Ich habe ein bisschen Muggelgeld, auf jeden Fall. Jetzt gehe ich einkaufen. Bleibt hier, sucht irgendwelche Informationen. Ich verstehe zu wenig aus diesen Büchern.

Paß auf! – wünschte ihn Ron auf den Weg.

Gut, - Harry nickte und verließ den Zelt. Der Schnee war tief und weich, Harry glitt die weiße Straße entlang und dachte an seine Freunde, er wurde ja nicht von ihnen verlassen!

Auf dem Rückweg bog er in den Friedhof ein. Er wollte unbedingt seine Eltern besuchen, bevor er sich auf den Weg macht. Die schneebedeckten Grabsteine hockten wie Pilzen mit weißen Hüten. Die Aufschriften waren kaum zu unterscheiden. Doch erinnerte er sich an den Weg, den er schon einmal gemacht hatte. Er erkannte den nötigen Pfad und rannte vor Ungeduld. Das Grab seiner Eltern war dicht schneebedeckt, obwohl er die Spuren jemandes sah, der hier alles ständig in Ordnung brachte. Das war doch klar: nach dem Sieg über Voldemort wurde er und seine gefallenen Eltern wieder zu den Helden. „Nicht lange bevor haben wohl viele von denen mich in Kot mit großem Schwung getreten", - dachte Harry und warf sofort diesen Gedanken weit weg. Er sah die Namen seiner Eltern an. Das Leben dauerte fort, sein Leben, das auch nie vorkommen könnte. Und er flüsterte zum ersten Mal „Danke" zu den Eltern und begann das Grab aufzuräumen. Es gab dort einen kolossalen Schneefall in der Nacht, so dass etwa fünfzig Zentimeter von reinem, nassem Schnee da lag. Harry wurde es bald heiß, und er knöpfte seine Winterjacke auf. Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas gebrechlich und weich unter der Hand. Er wühlte den Schnee auf und zog endlich eine zugefrorene Blume heraus. Er grub weiter, aber sie war die einzige. Er hat sie vom Schnee gereinigt und betrachtete sie genauer. Das war eine weiße Rose, zärtlich und leicht. Keine Magie. Eine einfache Blume, mitten im Winter. Sie war deutlich nicht aus der Zauberorangerie, Harry hatte mehrere Rosen in Hogwarts gesehen, die auch ohne Magie wuchsen, die waren gar nicht so, viel weniger. Er hielt in den Händen eine ganz einfache Sorte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, warum diese Rose so ein Interesse in ihm erweckt hatte, als sein Blick auf den Grab fiel. Die Rose lag genau dem Namen von seiner Mutter gegenüber. Das Licht entzündete sich in seinem Kopf. Er legte die Rose behutsam zurück, fuhr auf und rannte in den Wald schnell wie ein Pfeil.

Hermine und Ron studierten die Bücher, die Harry mitgenommen hatte. Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und biss sich in die Lippen. Ron sah wie immer bestürzt.

Weißt du, Harry, das ist eine sehr gefährliche Literatur, - sagte Hermine, als Harry hineinflog, - sie ist aber ziemlich nutzvoll für uns. Außer ausführlichen Beschreibungen der Flüche gibt es hier einen großen Band über Animagen und ihre Angewohnheiten, wenn sie mit Tieren leben müssen. Was ist los?

Komm... zum Friedhof...'ne Blume gefunden..., - Harry versuchte den Atem zu holen. – Kommt nur!

G-gut, - Ron sah ihn beunruhigt an.

Hermine legte ein Lesezeichen ein und stand auf. Sie gingen langsam zum Friedhof.

Kapitel 13. Belford.

Nun, was haltet ihr davon?

Ich meine, es ist sehr romantisch.

Aber Hermine!

Was? Bist du nicht einverstanden?

Harry schwieg mürrisch.

Na, wenn ernst, scheint es mir ganz klar vor. Aber das würde ich ihm nicht zumuten.

Und ob! – stimmte Ron zu. – Ich persönlich kann mir so was kaum vorstellen.

Ich auch, - erwiderte Hermine, - aber die Tatsache ist so. Doch bin ich immer noch nicht darauf gekommen, womit wir anfangen sollen.

Hermine, wenn _du_ es nicht weißt, dann...

Was dann? Habe noch nicht das ganze Buch studiert.

Hast du so eine Blume irgendwann gesehen?

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

Ja, natürlich, - sprach sie befriedigt aus. – Das ist eine der nördlichen britischen Sorten, die in speziellen Gewächshäusen gezüchtet werden. Meine Mutter schwärmt für Pflanzen. Sie hat genauso viel Blumen zu Hause, wie vielleicht Königin Elizabeth selbst. Ich verfüge deshalb über eine Menge Informationen davon.

Du sagst, sie wachsen im Norden? Die Rose ist ganz frisch.

Ja, und außerdem wachsen sie in der Zauberwelt nicht. Sie sind zu gewöhnlich, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine, und sterben schnell bei unseren Bedingungen.

Meine Mutter gehörte auch zu Muggeln..., - Harry hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, dass er etwas verpasst hatte. Etwas Wichtiges, jetzt aber Unfaßbares. – Also nach Norden?

Bestimmt! Aber es klappt nichts, wenn wir das ganze Bild nicht zusammenfassen.

Brauchst mir das nicht zu erklären. Nun gehen wir? – Harry war zu aufgeregt, um etwas weiter zu besprechen. Er wollte nur handeln und nach Norden dahineilen.

Sie kehrten in den Zelt zurück. In einer halben Stunde waren sie schon fertig. Danach apparierten sie nach Belford, einem kleinen Städtchen nicht weit von der östlichen Küste von Großbritannien. Sie haben es in zwei Stufen gemacht. Zuerst nach Birmingham, nicht weit von London, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie es schaffen. Die Sonne hatte sich den Wolken gegenüber durchgesetzt und schien heiter im Himmel. Harry empfand es als ein gutes Zeichen. Hermine machte sich im Zelt bequem, dehnte sich ein bisschen, und schlug Harrys Buch über Animagen auf.

Weißt ihr, warum ich genau diese Stadt gewählt habe?

Nein! – antworteten die jungen Leute einstimmig.

Ich habe es mir das schon unterwegs überlegt. Gewöhnlich, bewohnen Fledermäuse Höhlen, Felsspalten, Baumhöhlen und andere dunkle und feuchte Orte. Nur in der Nacht sind sie aktiv und suchen ihre Ernährung.

Pass auf, Hermine, wir brauchen aber keine einfache Fledermaus.

Das weiß ich. Denke mal, es ist sehr bequem, unter den zahlreichen Populationen zu verschwinden. Es bedeutet eigentlich nicht, dass er auch nachts jagt und den ganzen Tag schläft, aber dass er zu einer der großen Arten gehört, da bin ich sicher.

Und was macht das uns aus?

Etwas Wichtiges. Die meisten Fledermäuse verbringen den ganzen Winter irgendwo im Süden. Aber einige, und nämlich einige große Arten bleiben hier, noch mehr ziehen sie weiter nach Norden. Wegen Golfstroms. Alles passt zusammen. Die Rose auch dazu.

Ja, - Ron war schon etwas erschöpft. – Was nun? Schlagen wir den Zelt auf oder suchen nach einem Hotel? – er sah Harry mit Hoffnung an.

Na, vielleicht später, - erwiderte der. – Wir sind noch nicht so weit von London.

Na gut, - Ron sah enttäuscht aus. – Dann gehen wir in den Wald.

Zuerst besichtigen wir die Felsen an der Küste, - sagte Hermine. – Sei nicht so faul.

Ron murmelte etwas, stritt aber nicht mit ihr. Die niedrigen Berge sahen etwas furchterregend aus. Je näher kamen sie, desto einsamer fühlten sie sich. Das Städtchen hockte sich am Bergfuß hin, und einige Häuser wurden in den Berg sozusagen gesteckt. Die Schornsteine rauchten. Dort war es warm und gab es viel schmeckhaftes Essen. Harry erinnerte sich ans vorige Jahr. Er wollte es nicht, dass seine Freunde sich wieder hinter ihn schleppten. Doch hatte er schon den Versuch gemacht, sie konnten sich aber von ihm nicht trennen. Das freute ihn und machte traurig gleichzeitig. Er dachte auch an die Todesser, die er vor kurzem kennengelernt hatte. Ein paar Male kam es ihm vor, dass jemand hinter den Bäumen stand. „Er ist tot! – sagte er zu sich selbst streng. – Er kehrt nie zurück!" Hermine sah seinen gespannten Blick und preßte ihn leicht am Arm. Er nickte dankvoll.

Weiß du, Harry, ich habe mir nur so gedacht, wir könnten zum Beispiel Hogwartshymne singen, - sie kicherte. – Das wird uns aber verraten. Wir müssen uns wie Muggel verhalten. Wie ganz gewöhnliche Muggel.

Ich meine, Hermine, wir, ich meine, ich und du, können es besser fühlen, als Ron. Ich dachte nie, dass ich etwas Außergewöhnliches sein könnte, bis ich Hagrid getroffen habe. Seitdem hat sich alles sehr geändert. Ich meine, viel mehr, als bei dir.

Vielleicht. Ich war meiner Begabungen immer bewusst.

Ron hörte nicht zu. Er fixierte mit dem Blick die entfernten Felsen, die über der Seeküste vorsprangen, und schaute finster drein.

Doch Harry, du kannst es aber nicht verneigen, dass du dich trotzdem als ein sehr begabter Zauberer erwies.

Weiß nicht, Hermine. Ich meine, dass mir genau das geholfen hat, was mich mit Muggeln einig macht. Nicht nur mich.

Die Menschlichkeit?

Man kann auch so sagen. Mir gefiel nie diese Bezeichnung – Muggel. Ich habe auch etwas bemerkt: weder Zauberer noch Muggel werden oft Menschen genannt.

Man vergißt es schnell, dass er ein Mensch ist, wenn man über magische Kraft oder über Macht verfügt. Eigentlich träumen Zauberer und Muggel von demselben: von Macht und Geld. Das macht uns auch einig.

Hermine, wenn ich an das alles denke, scheinen mir alle unseren Unterschiede lächerlich.

Wenn alle so dächten, hätten wir dann keine Todesser und Voldemort auf unserem Kopf gehabt.

Ja. Hermine, alles ist noch nicht vorbei, ich fühle das jetzt deutlicher, als vor einer Woche.

Hey, Leute, - rief Ron aus der Dunkelheit. Die Dämmerung senkte sich schon auf die Erde. – Kommt her!

Harry und Hermine rannten ihm entgegen durch die Büsche. Er stand etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt am Rande eines Abgrundes, der hinter den Büschen und Bäumen nicht zu sehen war. Ron sah hinunter und war sehr aufgeregt.

Na, was hast du denn gefunden? – fragte ihn Hermine und machte ein paar Schritte in der Richtung der Kluft. – In der Dunkelheit kann man es ja überhaupt nicht bemerken, wenn man es eilig hat oder wenn man kein Licht hat.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es denen ging, aber die sind doch abgestürzt, - erklärte Ron, immer noch hinunter schauend.

Was ist hier los? – Harry blickte auch nach unten, und schrie unwillkürlich auf: einige Meter unten, auf einem Vorsprung, lagen zwei Figuren, die sich nicht bewegten. Hermine reagierte schneller. Sie holte rasch die Taschenlampe aus und leuchtete damit.

Das war vielleicht ein junges Paar, nicht älter, als die drei Freunde. Sie waren wie Alpinisten ausgerüstet und hatten genau in diesem Ort ein sehr gefährliches Abenteuer unternommen. Der Vorsprung im Fels hatte sie gerettet, doch war es zu hoch, um sich nicht zu verletzen.

Wirst du auch jetzt darauf bestehen, dass wir keine Magie verwenden sollten, Hermine? - knurrte Ron.

Ron, irgendwelche Magie ist hier nutzlos. Wir sollten nach der Hilfe schicken.

Es kann zu spät sein! – erwiderte Harry. – Sieh, das Blut!

Das sehe ich, - Hermine war gekränkt. – Du verstehst aber nicht. Man darf die Verletzten mit Hilfe des Aufrufe-Zaubers nicht aufheben, besonders unter den Felsen.

Mobilikorpus! – schlug Ron vor.

Ich könnte das versuchen, - erwiderte Hermine nachsichtig, - aber der Vorsprung ist zu eng, und wenn etwas falsch ausgerechnet wird... Wartet einen Moment! Ich hatte ein Seil!

Wofür hast du es mitgenommen? – Ron war erstaunt. – Hermine antwortete nicht, sie wühlte konzentriert in ihrer Tasche. Endlich holte sie eine dühne Schnur daraus, klopfte auf sie mit dem Zauberstab und flüsterte einen Spruch: die Schnur wurde wirklich zu einem dicken festen Seil. Die Jungen kamen jetzt schneller darauf an, was zu tun war. Sie hielten ein Ende des Seils und sahen zu, wie Hermine in die Dunkelheit senkte. Die beiden verstanden, dass sie die Erste Hilfe am besten leisten konnte.

Hermine kauerte neben zwei bewusstlosen Menschen, und machte ihre Tasche wieder auf, dabei hielt sie den Stab nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. Das war eine merkwürdige Zauberei, aber Harry wunderte sich nicht: Hermine fand immer Zeit dazu, um sich zu verbessern. Sie murmelte verschiedene Sprüche ziemlich lange, dann hob sie den Kopf.

Ihr hebt die beiden mit dem Seil. Ich bleibe hier und sichere den Prozess mit dem Zauberstab, klar?

Im großen und ganzen, - fauchte Ron und sah Harry ausdrucksvoll an.

Ohne Hermine wäre es viel schwerer. Sie könnten ohne sie nicht so schnell und vorsichtig handeln. Harry war auf sie ein bisschen neidisch. Ihm wurde es lustig und traurig, als er daran dachte, dass er, der Sieger von Voldemort, keine Tragbahre schaffen konnte. Als die beiden Verletzten schon neben ihnen lagen, riefen die Jungen Leute Hermine an.

Ich komme, - sie war aus unbestimmten Gründen ärgerlich. Bald wurde sie da. Sie versteckte das Seil in die Tasche und sah sich unruhig um. – Ich habe etwas gehört. Wir sind nicht allein.

Bist du sicher? Hermine, wir können apparieren, aber diese Leute...

Ich weiß, Harry, schweige besser, die Sache gefällt mir gar nicht.

Das Gesicht von jungem Mädchen und ihr Arm bluteten noch. Der junge Mann war sehr blass, die Wunden waren nicht zu sehen. Hermine sah sie hilflos an. Die Gefahr ließ sich ganz deutlich fühlen. Es war zu still, als wenn jemand einen speziellen Spruch verwendet hätte.

OK, apparieren wir! – sagte sie entschlossen, zuckte vorwärts und griff nach Harry und Ron.

Zwei Flüche polterten ganz in der Nähe.

Schon wieder nicht getroffen! – schmunzelte Harry leise, greifend nach der Hand des Mädchens.

Sie fanden sich im Zentrum von Belford, im Park. Es gelang Hermine, diesen Ort im Gedächtnis zu halten. Harry kam nicht mit, sie zu bewundern. Sie starrte in einer gespannten Haltung, und er begriff, dass sie mit der Freiheitseuphorie aufhören sollten. Niemand war aber da. Hermine und Ron schauten Harry gleichzeitig an.

Harry, du bleibst hier mit ihnen, unter magischem Schutz! Wir rufen nach Hilfe.

Gut, - Harry stimmte zu, um nicht zu streiten.

Sie umgaben ihn mit Sprüchen und liefen weg. Harry wurde erst jetzt wirklich unruhig. Der Kopf arbeitete schwer. Wie haben die Todesser sie so schnell gefunden? Er dachte, sie verbargen sich. Und jetzt so einfach, schon zwei Male, und in der Muggelwelt! Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Harry war schon bereit, zu vermuten, dass das Ministerium etwas damit zu tun hatte, es war gemein genug dafür. Wer hat ihnen doch gesagt, dass sie sich eben mit Todessern getroffen hatten? Harry verwickelte sich in Gedanken. Er spürte, dass die Antwort ganz in der Nähe lag, aber es war nicht so leicht, sie einzusehen.

Sekunden wurden sehr lang und irgendwie zäh. Ron und Hermine kehrten nicht zurück. Woran hatten sie nur gedacht, als sie geradeaus durch die Hauptallee gingen? Harry presste den Zauberstab. Das Knarren der Laternen kam ihm unheilschwer. Niemand war da, und doch verfolgte ihn jemandes Blick, viele Blicke, scharfe und schonungslose.

Endlich erschienen sie neben ihm, schmutzig und aufgeregt.

Was war das?

Harry, wir riefen die Hilfe an, per Telefon. Die haben uns ins Krankenhaus nicht durchgelassen. Wir müssen jetzt los!

Wer?

Auroren! Das waren Auroren, Harry! Die Welt verlor den Verstand! Wir haben wieder Glück gehabt! Jetzt müssen wir aber los!

Und Höhlen?

Etwas flammte auf, schlug eine Bresche im Schutz und hat Hermine getroffen. Ron schrie auf und hob den Zauberstab hoch. Harry zog ihn nach unten, und ganz gelegen. Er hielt den Freund und leblose Hermine fest und stellte sich rasch ein kleines Städtchen im Gebirge noch weiter nach Norden vor, Hermine hatte es ihm im Atlas gezeigt. Die Verzweiflung stieg in ihm wie Fieber. Nach einem Moment war Belforder Park verschwunden.


	5. Die schlechteste Nachricht

Kapitel 14. Die schlechste Nachricht.

Das weiße Licht überfüllte das kleine Zimmer. Hermine lag auf langem Bett und atmete tief. Harry beruhigte Ron. In den Türen stand ein Greis, kahlköpfig und gekrümmt. Das war das erste Haus, das sie erreicht hatten. In der Dunkelheit war es zu gefährlich den Weg fortzusetzen.

Ron, sie wird bald zu sich kommen. Das war nur ein Betäubendes Spruch.

Nur? – Ron sprang auf. – Bist du nach Ginny etwas sorgloser geworden?

Schweige, du! – Harry wurde rot und ballte die Fäuste zusammen.

Junge Leute, wenn ihr den Verdacht auf euch gelenkt habt, möchte ich es eigentlich wissen, aus welchem Grund.

Der Mann war ein Squib. Er hatte zum Glück über den berühmten Harry Potter gehört und ihn sofort erkannt. Er meckerte ununterbrochen, stellte ihnen aber alles zur Verfügung, was sie wollten. Er war eine Art Jäger und besaß eine echte Büchse, die in der Diele hing. Jetzt war sie aber in seinen festen Armen, er blähte die Nasenlöcher kampflustig auf und blickte immer aus dem Fenster hinaus.

Steht ja nichts im „Propheten"? – erwiderte Harry etwas agressiver, als er es möchte.

Noch nicht. Ich meine, es wird bald erscheinen.

Entschuldigung, - Harry senkte den Blick. – Wir wissen es wirklich nicht, haben nichts angestellt, was das Ministerium interessieren konnte, - dabei fiel es ihm ein, dass alle diese Betrüge ihm schon zum Hals heraus hingen, doch traute er dem Greis nicht.

Die sind aus Ministerium, - sagte der Greis überzeugt. – Schnüffeln hier was aus. „Prophet" verschweigt es, aber sie regen sich dort im Ministerium auf, das fühle ich ganz bestimmt! – seine Stimme klang böshaft.

Hatten Sie Probleme mit ihnen? – fragte Ron.

Probleme? – der alte Mann brach in ein flattertes Gelächter aus. – Sie haben mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Besonders als Fudge an der Macht war. Einen anderen solchen Stümper habe ich nie im Leben gesehen.

Die Büchse hilft Ihnen nicht, - sagte Harry müde, - sie haben vielleicht die Besten geschickt.

Wenn es um Harry Potter handelt, sicher, - grinste der Alte, - denken wohl, du bildest deine eigene Armee.

Ja, das können sie ahnen, - Harry grinste auch, aber traurig, - besonders wenn ich mit meinen besten Freunden unterwegs bin!

Gebe nicht auf, Kerl! Ich bin ein Squib, und doch nicht so pessimistisch, wie du.

Harry versuchte zu lächeln. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er auf den Gedanken kam, dass die Malfoys von Auroren vernommen wurden. Oder von Todessern... Er zuckte zusammen.

Ihr mogelt etwas, junge Leute, - der Alte machte kleine Augen. – Wen habt ihr denn noch außer Auroren hinter euch?

Harry und Ron schwiegen unschlussig.

Vielleicht charmante Todesser? – der Greis wurde immer lustiger. Da er keine Antwort bekommen hatte, grinste er wieder und sagte befriedigend: - Das sollte ich von Anfang an vermuten.

Wieso denn?

Wie lange sind Sie unterwegs, Mr. Potter?

Einige Tage.

Merkwürdig. Haben Sie den „Tagespropheten" vorher aufmerksam gelesen?

Nein.

Ich doch. Ich kann der Zauberwelt nicht nutzvoll sein, aber ich habe jetzt alles wovon ich geträumt habe, alles... außer dieser Welt. Doch bestelle ich regelmäßig Zeitungen und bin immer sozusagen auf dem Laufenden. Voriges Jahr lohnte es sich nicht, etwas außer „Krittler" zu lesen. Zu viel Information wird verschwiegen. Zu viele Dinge sind noch zu besprechen. Und wenn das Ministerium nichts von Ihren Plänen weiß, das lässt sich spüren, halte ich es für mein Pflicht, Ihnen zu helfen.

Wir verlassen Sie so schnell, wie möglich! – versprach Harry eilig. – Das ist zu riskant!

Machen Sie sich keine Umstände wegen mir. Ich bin für die sowieso außer Gesetz. Sie dürfen hier bleiben. O, junge Leute, meine Jugend verlief gar nicht so, als ich es mir wünschte.

Unsere auch, - fauchte Ron unzufrieden.

Eure ist noch nicht vergangen.

Um zwei Uhr schlief Harry unwillkürlich ein. Er schlief nicht sehr lange und sah Ginny. Er wußte ganz genau, dass etwas ihr drohte, und konnte nichts damit tun, überall wurde er verfolgt. Ein Gelächter von Dutzend Todesser und dann wieder das grüne Licht.

Er sprang auf und griff sich an die Narbe. Nur vorgekommen... Er warf sich wieder in den alten Sessel und wischte den Stirn ab. Es wurde draußen grau. Er blickte Ron zu. Der schnarchte, wie ein Säufer nach dem guten Schmaus. Hermine lag mit geöffneten Augen und starrte ihn ganz aufmerksam an.

Hermine! Bist du in Ordnung?

Ich meine, ja. Das hat mich richtig heruntergehaut. Wo sind wir?

Schottland, Braymar.

Tatsächlich? Ich dachte nicht, dass du schon so weit apparieren kannst.

Ich auch. Wir sind als Gäste bei Mr. Hollingworth, er ist ein Squib, doch ist er für einen Squib sehr gut informiert. Wenn er nicht an unserer Seite wäre, hätte man uns schon lange ertappt.

Wir dürfen eigentlich nicht ausspannen. Ist meine Tasche hier?

Natürlich, Hermine.

Gut, - sie stand auf und erweckte Ron. Er starrte sie überrascht an, dann erheilte ein Verständnis sein Gesicht, und er schloß sie in die Arme, so dass sie aufschrie.

Guten Morgen! – Mr. Hollingworth brachte ein Tablett mit Kaffee. – Wie fühlen Sie sich, Miss Granger?

Woher wissen Sie?

Der alte „Tagesprophet".

Ach, na ja, meinetwegen..., - Hermine war verwirrt. – Was noch hat er in den letzten Tagen geschrieben?

O, vieles. Zum Beispiel führt man eine neue Magiebeschränkung ein. Für diejenigen, die verfolgt werden. Sie sind euch gar nicht grün. Das ist nicht nur wegen euch, eigentlich wurde es dort heute wieder über eure Flucht nichts geschrieben.

Darf ich mal sehen? – fragte Hermine.

Natürlich.

Er reichte ihr die frische Nummer. Hermine blätterte darin eifrig.

Was suchst du dort? – fragte Ron.

Ich versuche, zu verstehen, wer dahintersteckt.

Der neue Minister, wer noch?

Ich glaube es nicht. Wenn er mit der alten Voldemorts Armee irgendwie verbunden ist... na, hier gibt es nichts Gutes. Jetzt können sie uns ruhig finden und verhaften.

Wie?

Nach der Zauberei. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Benachrichtigen Sprüche noch nicht überall aufgestellt sind.

Das ist dem vorigen Jahr sehr ähnlich! – Harry verfinsterte sich. – Wir sind jetzt in einer Falle.

Nicht unbedingt. Wir können auf jeden Fall ins Ausland apparieren.

Wir können doch nicht das ganze Leben flüchten.

Wir brauchen es nicht, - erwiderte sie ruhig. – Das Ministerium benimmt sich falsch. Und die Todesser sind keine Gehilfer für es. Die Macht wechselt sich bald. Wir können uns sogar nicht einzumischen.

Das Mädchen hat recht, - bestätigte Hollingworth. – Die sind bloß ein paar Verräter, es gibt im Ministerium wirklich würdige Menschen. Die Todesser sind noch stark, ich habe es erst vor kurzem verstanden. Ihr Ideenvorteil ist unbestreitbar. Doch können sie nicht offen handeln. Die Stimmung in der ganzen Zauberwelt ist nicht mehr so. Den Sieg hat das Ministerium sich angemaßt. Ich fürchte, dass es immer noch genug Menschen gibt, die dem „Propheten" glauben und auch daran, dass der Junge-der-mit-dem-Leben-davongekommen-ist in Wirklichkeit nach der Macht strebt.

Eine gemeine Beschuldigung! – rief Ron zornig.

Es ist für diese Leute üblich.

Noch ein schweres Jahr, - seufzte Hermine auf, - und es wird immer schlimmer.

Alles hat darauf gewiesen, - sagte Hollingworth gelassen, - die Fledermäuse flogen verdammt niedrig.

Gibt es hier viele Fledermäuse? – erkundigte sich Harry einfältig.

Eine Menge. Seltsame Arten. Nicht weit von hier gibt es einige Populationen. Habe selbst gesehen, aber mich nicht zu ihnen genähert.

Warum?

Weil sie durch einen kleinen Lärm erschreckt werden und dann schnell sterben. Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu? – Hermine war wütend.

Natürlich hören wir zu! – versicherte Harry sie rasch. – Na und?

Interessiert ihr euch für diese Tiere? – wunderte sich Hollingworth.

Und ob! – rief Harry begeistert aus. – Bevor ich nach Hogwarts geriet, war ich ein richtiger Naturforscher.

Ron und Hermine schmunzelten leise. Hollingworth sagte in Verlegenheit:

Ich könnte ihnen ein paar Höhle zeigen, aber die Luft dort ist zu feucht, und außerdem...

Nur flüchtig! – flehte Harry. – Ich kann gemeinsam mit Ihnen dorthin apparieren. Niemand wird uns sehen.

Harry, unsere Apparierungen werden vielleicht auch registriert, - sagte Hermine. – Sie haben was dafür erfunden.

Dann denken wir etwas anderes aus. Nur...

Er verstummte. Ein Patronus sprang durch das Klappfenster ins Zimmer. Das war das Hermelin von Mr. Weasley. Alle starrten den Boten an. Harry hatte ein schlechtes Vorgefühl. Endlich sagte Patronus:

Harry, Ron, Hermine, wir hoffen, dass es euch alles gut geht. Versucht keine Zauberei zu verwenden. Nur keine Berichte. Wir müssen es euch mitteilen. Die Ärzte sind der Meinung, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnt, Ginny zu unterstützen. Es ist nicht wegen des Geldes. Morgen treffen sie die endgültige Entscheidung. Seid vorsichtig. Kommt noch nicht zurück! - der Patronus verschwand, und Ron fiel in den Sessel und gab einen verzweifelten Klang von sich. Harry richtete den Blick zu Boden und stand da regungslos. Hermine konnte nicht entschließen, wen sich zuerst trösten sollte. Ihre Lippen zitterten. Sie presste dann kaum hervor:

Wir bleiben lieber. Noch nichts ist verloren.

Morgen, Hermine, morgen!!! – rief Harry. – Was machen sie? Was machen sie nur? – er griff sich an den Kopf. Hermine sah ihn mitleidig an. Dann nahm er sich zusammen, seine Stimme wurde etwas hart: - Wir gehen dorthin heute. Mr. Hollingworth, begleiten Sie uns zu den Höhlen.

Kapitel 15. Unter der Erde.

Draußen war schneinende Kälte wegen des Windes. Kärgliche Pflanzenwelt machte einen peinlichen Eindruck. Die klingende Stille druckte auf die Ohren. Harry schritt sehr schnell, und die anderen kamen ihm kaum nach. Er konnte nicht daran denken, dass sie jetzt Pech haben konnten, und doch fiel es ihm immer ein, dass die Chancen sich von einer Null nicht sehr unterschieden. Zahlreiche Höhle... und nur ein Tag für Ginny! Er haßte jetzt die ganze Welt und besonders die Ärzte aus St. Mungo Hospital und einige Ministeraktivisten. Hermine hatte recht, jemand steckte dahinter. Jemand, der ihn sehr hasst. Als neuer Führer der Todesser. Harry presste den Zauberstab. Er fühlte eine richtige Wut, er hatte noch nie den Mordfluch verwendet, aber jetzt wußte er ganz genau, dass er dazu fähig war.

Sie gingen den Berg hinunter. Keine Baüme, bloß Felsen und gelbes Graß. Es gab nicht viel Schnee, er schimmerte weiß wie viele kleine Mützen auf der schwarzbraunen Erde. Hollingworth wußte den Weg, er führte sie ganz sicher. Bald begann Harry, sich wegen ihm Sorgen zu machen. Der Tod konnte sie hinter jeder Ecke erwarten. Das würde nur seine Schuld sein, wenn ihm etwas passiert. Er konnte doch ein bisschen abwarten, bis der hilfsbereite Greis eine Karte für sie macht. Andererseits, sie würden ihm nicht helfen, wenn er einen Besuch dann hätte. Die Eingebung sag ihm vor, dass die Gefahr sehr nah wäre. Er sah sich ab und zu um, scannte die nächsten Felsen und Graben mit dem Blick, hat aber nichts bemerkt. Seine linke Hand lag auf dem Tarnumhang in der Tasche. Der konnte im Gebirge nicht sehr behilflich sein, doch konnte er ihn jedenfalls auf den Hollingworth aufwerfen.

Plötzlich hatte der Greis ihn berührt.

Mr. Potter, hierher.

Harry sah eine sehr kleine Höhle im Felsen gerade hinter ihm. Er kam vorbei, in den trüben Gedanken versunken. Dann raffte er sich zusammen. Schluß damit! Er hob den Fuß und betritt die dunkle Kaverne mit unbestimmtem Vorgefühl. Innen war es noch kälter und sehr feucht. Es roch sehr stark nach Kohlen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sie dachte gerade daran, wie schädlich diese Luft sein könnte.

Na ja, jetzt still und langsam, - flüsterte Hollingworth und schlich vorwärts.

Still und langsam, als ob man sich hier fast bewegen kann, - murmelte Ron, er gab sich viel Mühe, um nicht auszurutschen.

Das ist nicht die Hauptsache, - erwiderte Hermine leise, - diese Luft. Wir halten hier nicht lange aus.

Und Fledermäuse?

Sie haben ein ganz anderes Atemsystem. Seht mal, wo ist denn Hollingworth?

Sie konnten ihren Begleiter nicht mehr sehen. Und es war gefährlich, ihn laut zu rufen. Hermine machte große Augen und griff nach dem Zauberstab.

Homenum revelio, - flüsterte sie, eher man sie hindern konnte.

Hermine, wenn wie zaubern, dann...

Aber der Spruch war nicht mehr nötig. Riesige schwarze Schatten sprungen auf sie aus der Höhlentiefe, laute Stimmen riefen Flüche aus, die Luft wurde heiß und bunt vor Aufblitzen. Harry hätte beinahe sich selbst vergessen, er stürzte auf den nächsten Feind und schlug auf ihn mit einem sehr starken Betäubendem Spruch. Der Todesser legte etwa zehn Meter im Flug zurück und warf zwei seiner Kameraden um.

Harry! – rief Hermine.

Er suchte sie mit dem Blick, jemand gab ihm doch einen heftigen Stoß. Er fiel zu Boden und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen einen großen Stein. Es funkelte ihm in den Augen, er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Eine triumphierende Stimme schrie auf:

Avada...

Nein!Expelliarmus! – Ron schleuderte den Todesser mit dem Spruch fort und zog Harry hoch. – Schnell!

Vor der Apparierung gelang es Harry, eine Menge beunruhigte Fledermäuse zum Licht hinausfliegen zu sehen.

Sie standen noch niedriger in der Bergsenke. Hermine war auch da, ihre Ärmel waren zerrissen, sie zitterte.

Was jetzt? War Hollingworth ein Verräter?

Ich denke nicht so, - meinte Harry. – Sie suchen dasselbe. Ihn.

Hollingworth...

Tot bestimmt, - Harry rieb sich die Augen. – Meine Schuld. Immer wieder meine Schuld... Hermine, diese Luft...

Ja, Harry, ich weiß, aber... wo suchen wir noch?

Schlägst du vor, zurückzukehren? Unsinn. Aber...

Genau, unter dem Umhang. Jetzt, Harry, sie kommen her in einige Sekunden!

Harry nickte und holte den Umhang raus. Sie wickelten sich darin ein und sehen ihre Gegner sofort. Es war sehr still, und sie mussten sehr leise stampfen, und das war sehr kompliziert in solcher Haltung. Zum Glück begannen die Todesser etwas zu besprechen, und die drei Freunde entschlüpften störungsfrei. Sie näherten sich schon die Höhle, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich erhörten.

Ergib dich, Potter, ich höre dich und deine Freunde!

Harry kannte diese Stimme. Das war selbst Antonin Dolochov, der Lupin ermordet hatte. Harry unterdruckte mit Mühe den Wunsch, ihn hier und jetzt zu begraben und betrachtete seinen Zauberstaub. Er war genau auf sie gerichtet. Und wenn sie etwas unternehmen, dann laufen alle anderen herbei.

Du hast verloren, Potter! – schmunzelte Dolochov. – Ich weiß, dass du den Dunklen Lord tatsächlich nicht besiegt hast. Das alles war nur ein Zufall für ihn. Der alte Dumbi hat damit nicht gerechnet, dass wir uns wieder treffen, wie? Hast keine Vorschriften mehr?

Doch. Expelliarmus! – Harry streckte die Hand hervor und entwaffnete den Todesser blitzschnell. – Egal jetzt! Los!

Sie liefen so schnell, wie nur der Tarnumhang leisten konnte. Dolochov verfolgte sie nicht, und das schien Harry verdächtig. Die Sache klärte sich auf, als sie den Eingang in die Höhle erreichten. Eine Dutzend von Todessern erschien vor ihnen, und Dolochov war darunter.

Trennen wir uns! – fauchte Hermine und sprung dem Umhang hervor. – Protego! – die Barriere war nicht so stark, um die Todesser festzuhalten.

Lauf, Harry, lauf hin! – Ron stieß ihn.

Nein! Hat keinen Sinn!

Doch! – Ron apparierte und tauchte neben Hermine auf.

„Das hat wirklich keinen Sinn!" – dachte Harry verzweifelt. Die Sprüche schlugen schon gegen die Barriere und ziemlich erfolgreich. Jemand musste doch fortfahren, doch musste er dann seine Freunde im Stich lassen... Nie!Und Ginny, fragte er sich selbst. Er war schon dazu nah, in Tränen auszubrechen. Er wird es nicht ertragen, wenn er sie beide jetzt verlässt und dann nichts darauskommt.

Die Luft wurde unerwartet noch kälter und etwas dichter.

„Dementoren!" Und nur die Verzweiflung in der Seele! Er sah, wie Ron hingefallen war, wie ein riesiger Todesser Hermine verwundet hatte, wie sie dann vier Todflüche gleichzeitig pariert hatte. Und die Dementoren glitten schon zu ihnen von allen Seiten. Er hielt nicht aus und warf den Umhang ab.

Weg von ihnen! Expecto Patronum!

Der silberne Hirsch sprengte vorbei, und wendete sich zu Dementoren. Sie wichen zurück, flogen aber nicht weit ab. Das machte Harry etwas nervös, doch durfte er sich jetzt darauf nicht konzentrieren. Die Todesser waren schon etwa dreißig Mann stark.

Protego totalum! – rief Harry und ein neuer Schild entstand zwischen Ron und Hermine und ihren Gegnern. Harry apparierte zu ihnen. – Jetzt! In die Höhle!

Sie erwiderten nicht. Hermine blutete. Ron hielt sie fest, als sie apparierten. Als sie sich in der völligen Dunkelheit fanden, stolperte sie ab und zu. Harry schaltete die Taschenlampe an und zog Ron hinter sich. Der Gang ging immer nach unten, es war eine Art Abstieg, und dazu gab es links und rechts Abzweigungen. Das Labyrinth verschlang sie, wie eine schwarze, greifbare Leere, löste sie auf und betäubte alle Gefühle. Die Geräusche der Fledermäuse ließ sich etwas schmerzhaft empfinden. Der Gedanke, dass alle diesen unschuldigen Tiere sterben mussten, konnte natürlich nicht aufmuntern, außerdem war die Aussicht, hier mit kleinen Leichen für Ewigkeit zu bleiben, reizlos. Die Luft drückte jetzt sehr auf die Lungen und kratzte am Hals.

Eine verwahrloste Kohlengrube, ganz bestimmt, - meinte Hermine. - Daraus gibt es keinen anderen Ausweg.

Hast uns sehr erfreut! – schnaubte Harry. – Hört ihr?

Ja... Pass auf!

Ein schmerzhafter Stoß gegen die Brust. Harry wankte und griff an die steinerne Wand. Er hätte den Stab fast fallen lassen und fing ihn mit den Fingern auf. Die Todesser benutzten sehr gemeine Sprüche, Harry hatte sie nie früher gehört. Er versuchte nur ihnen auszuweichen, seine Taschenlampe wurde schon lange zerbrochen. Es gaben nur Aufflammen, nichts mehr konnte er sehen.

Plötzlich strauchelte er und spürte keinen Boden unter den Füßen mehr. Er fiel, er fiel in die Grube, mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit. Er wendete den Zauberstab auf sich und rief: „Immobilus!" Nichts geschah. Er hatte es eigentlich nicht erwartet, weil nichts außer Schwerkraft ihn zu fallen zwang. Der Stoß war stark. Er spürte Kohlen unter den Schulterblättern. Er atmete einige Male auf. Die Luft ging ein- und aus mit großer Mühe. Dann kam der Schmerz. Harry legte sich auf die Seite. Der Kopf und die linke Hand taten ihm besonders weh. Er räusperte sich und sagte „Lumos". Der Strahl beleuchtete eine kleine Spalte in der Schachtwand, zu eng für einen Menschen. Er kroch dazu, stöhnend und halbblind. Dann entbrannte eine Erinnerung in seinem Gehirn: sie versuchen sich aus Gringotts herauszufinden, der Drache vernichtet alles, was ihn stört, um frei zu werden, Hermine hilft ihm mit einem Spruch...

Harry musste sehr vorsichtig sein. Er richtete den Stab auf einen bestimmten Ort etwas über dem Spaltenrand und sagte mit zitternder Stimme:

Diffodio!

Der Steinstaub brökkelte ab, und Harry sah, dass es ihm gelungen war, die Spalte etwas zu erweitern. Er zwängte sich mit Stöhnen durch und stand kaum auf. Das Felsen war nicht dicht, der Gang war aber sehr niegrig. Harry duckte sich und streckte den Stab vor sich. Seine Schritte widerhallten mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch, er fühlte sich beobachtet. Der Gang endete sich nicht. Harry besann, dass es gar kein Platz für einen Kampf war, er könnte jedenfalls keinem Fluch ausweichen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er etwas Neues erhört hatte. Es war schon hinter ihm! Wieder eine Falle! Er drehte sich rasch um, schoß aufs Geradewohl aus, er hatte schon keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken: „Protego!"

Fast in derselben Sekunde sah er eine dunkle Gestalt und ein helles Aufflammen. Er flog einige Meter, stieß gegen das Ende des Tunnels und rutschte zum Boden ab. Dann spürte er, wie ihm sein Stab durch einen Spruch losgerissen wurde.

„Alles!" – er machte die Augen auf. Die verstaubte Brille ließen ihn zuerst nur einen brennenden Stab sehen, dann beleuchtete das Flämmchen ein hohlwangig gewordenes, vor Zorn verzerrtes Gesicht, das mit schwarzen, fettigen Haaren umrahmt wurde.

Na, Potter, wieder ein Fehlschuß, - fauchte Severus Snape und hob den Stab.

Harry sah ihn an, er war nicht imstande, zu widerstehen, das war sein Tod. Er presste nur eines hervor: „Helfen Sie" und verlor das Bewusstsein.


	6. Der verschworene Feind

Kapitel 16. Der verschworene Feind.

Einfacher Salmiakgeist half ihm, zu sich zu kommen. Er nieste. Harry versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber die Schwäche war im ganzen Körper, ihm wurde schwindlig. Er sah sich um: ein kleiner Raum, mit Hilfe der Zauberei gemacht, viele Fläschchen, mit etwas gefüllt, ein alter dreibeiniger Tisch und sozusagen ein Bett, auf dem jetzt Harry lag. Das war eigentlich ein großer Stein mit dühnem zerrissenem Gewebe bedeckt. Das war wahrscheinlich Snapes ehemaliger Umhang. Snape saß am Tisch und bohrte Harry mit so einem Blick, dass er sich wieder als ein Erstklaßler fühlte und sich lieber davonmachen, als ein Gespräch anknüpfen möchte.

Snape schwieg, und sein Schweigen wurde immer schwerer. Harry zog sich zusammen, wendete den Blick aber nicht ab.

Na und? – sagte Snape plötzlich.

Ich... ich habe Sie gesucht.

Nein, so was! – Snape verzerrte wieder seinen Mund. – Eine Nachricht. Wie geht es dem Ministerium?

Habe keine Ahnung! Ich bin genauso verfolgt, wie Sie.

Wollen wir uns denn umarmen, Potter? Fort mit dir! – Snape fuhr auf und näherte sich zu Harry. – Hast nicht kapiert?

Doch, aber ich gehe nicht weg.

Da irrst du dich! – Snape richtete seinen Stab wieder auf ihn, benutzte einen unverbalen Spruch, und eine ungeheure Kraft warf Harry aus dem Raum hinaus. Er landete auf den Kohlenhaufen, die Spalte wurde noch enger. Er starrte sie an. Der Spruch hatte ihn doch durch die Wand geworfen, wie ein Gespenst.

Alles war still. Harry wollte schreien. Was wäre jetzt mit seinen Freunden? Er hatte keinen Stab mehr, und kein Licht drang hinein. Er schlug mit den Fäusten gegen die Wand bis er die Haut bis aufs Fleisch abgezogen hatte. Die Verzweiflung ließ nicht nach. Er lehnte sich an den harten Felsen, und hörte, wie das Blut in Schläfen klopfte. Nichts mehr zu machen? Lebte Ginny noch? Lebten noch Ron und Hermine? Er war schon wieder ein einfacher, einsamer Mensch, der scheinbar nie eine magische Kraft besaß. Er erstarrte für einige Minuten. Bald kann er nicht mehr atmen. Und der Mensch hinter der Wand... Der Mensch... Heute hat er nur einen Menschen und keinen Zauberer vor sich gesehen. Was für ein Leben er hatte, was für ein Leben er führte... Nur einen Menschen in ihm konnte man überreden, erfahren, vielleicht auch lieben... Hatte ihn denn seine Mutter geliebt?...

Es waren vielleicht schon einige Stunden vorbei. Harry lag auf dem Rücken, nebenan brannte ein kleines Kerz. Es war wieder Snapes Zuflucht. Harry begriff plötzlich, dass seine Hände nicht mehr weh taten. Er musterte sie: zahlreiche Wunden waren schon vernarbt. Da wurde ein guter Wiederherstellungsspruch verwendet. Harry hob den Kopf. Schwarze Augen, mit Schmerzen überfüllt, starrten ihn an.

Was willst du von mir, Potter? – Harry hatte nie seine Stimme so gespannt gehört. Und wieder wußte er nicht, womit er anfangen sollte.

Sieh mich nicht an! – Snape sah fast wahnsinnig aus. Und diesmal Harry verstand, warum: solchen mitfühlenden Blick der grünen Augen hatte nur Lily Evans gehabt.

Sir, - er begann, - ich, Ron und Hermine haben nach Ihnen gesucht. Wir sind jetzt außer Gesetz. Die Todesser sind jetzt fast an der Macht. Es war sehr schwer, Sie zu finden. Doch ich musste... Dazu habe ich zwei Gründe...

Welche denn? – stieß Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Der erste... Lucius Malfoy ist verschwunden, und seine Familie...

Ist mit mir sehr böse! Alles vergeblich, Potter! Habe von ihm nichts gehört! Hast du verstanden?

Schade... Und ich... ich weiß, dass Sie einen Zaubertrank gegen den unbekannten Fluch erfunden haben...

Was?! WER?

Niemand, hab' selbst herausgefunden! – Harry war schon erschrocken.

DAS GEHT DICH NICHT AN! – Snape war schon vor ihm, seine Augen funkelten, die Finger pressten den Zauberstab.

Doch, es geht mich an! – rief Harry. – Der Fluch hat Ginny Weasley getroffen. Morgen gebt man die künstliche Ernährung auf.

Seine Stimme sank. Er schaute an seine Hände. Auch als ein einfacher Mensch war er hilflos. Er wollte es nicht so sagen, Snape hatte ihm aber keine Wahl hinterlassen.

Snapes Augen wurden wieder leer. Er sah Harry einschätzend an, und ein schiefes Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen.

Der berühmte Harry Potter kann jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. Komisch, nicht wahr? Immer mich zu hassen, und jetzt um die Hilfe zu bitten. Werde es nicht bestreiten, das ist mir lieb.

Harry errötete und presste die Zähne zusammen. Da war er schon wieder: Snape, den er immer so gekannt hatte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke fuhr inzwischen fort:

Vielleicht hast du sie wirklich sehr gern, wenn du hier bist. Hast wohl dich selbst übertreten müssen? So erniedrigend für solch eine Berühmtheit. Ich würde dir mitfühlen, wenn ich selbst keine Berühmtheit wäre.

Harry sah in seine Augen wieder hinein. Doch drückten sie nichts mehr aus. Harry wurde es bitter. Er wollte Snape verletzen, irgendwie...

- Es war sehr unbedacht ihrerseits, das Geschenk so vor aller Augen zu lassen.

Snapes blasses Gesicht wurde fast durchsichtig. Er erhob den Zauberstab schlagartig, und Harry bekam einen einzigartigen Schlug gegen das Gesicht; er drang in die Wand ein, Snape brachte sein Gesicht näher zu ihm und sagte kaum hörbar:

Man hat mir gesagt, du wärest Ihr ähnlich... ein ordentlicher Irrtum, - er drehte sich ruckhaft um und ging raus, gerade durch die Wand.

Fühlen Sie denn nicht? – rief Harry aus. Snape zögerte ein bisschen, dann verschwand er.

Harry ließ sich wieder auf das „Bett" fallen. Ihm war es scheußlich zumute. Er wusste ganz genau, was für einen wunderen Punkt Snape hatte. Hatte er denn selbst den wundersten? Zu viel war für ihn wichtig... Snape wusste das nicht, er wollte das eigentlich nicht erfahren, er probierte einfach, wie er ihn am stärksten kränken könnte. Harry wußte es aber, genauso wie sein Vater... Was jetzt? Und wo war sein Zauberstab?

Nach einer Stunde besann er, dass er nur die Leere empfand, und nichts mehr. Und er dachte wieder daran, dass es etwas Schreckliches sein sollte, was Snape fühlte, der hier schon ziemlich viel Zeit verbracht hatte, ganz allein. Er kaufte sich keine Kleidung, er ernährte sich wahrscheinlich mit anderen Fledermäusen zusammen (Harry erinnerte sich ungewollt an Sirius). Man sah ihm an, dass er lange überhaupt nicht gesprochen hatte. Und Harry verstand plötzlich, was er an Snapes Stelle fühlte, wenn er Harry Potter noch einmal im Leben begegnete. Harry konnte dann nicht begreifen, warum er ihn immer noch nicht rausgeschmissen hatte. Er hatte sich mit seinen Verletzungen beschäftigt. Nicht so wie Madam Pomfrey zum Beispiel, aber das war schon etwas Außergewöhnliches. Es geschah einfach so, dass gerade Harry die Barmherzigkeit nicht gereicht hat.

Ginny... Ron... Hermine... Hollingworth... Alles schon wieder wegen ihm...

Bist du immer noch hier? – donnerte Snape gereizt. – Nimm deinen Stab und hinaus mit dir!

Erst jetzt sah Harry, dass sein Stab vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Er stand auf, griff nach ihm und sah sich unschlüssig um.

Deine ewige Unwissenheit, Potter, bringt mich immer aus der Fassung! – Snape benutzte wieder einen unverbalen Spruch und alles wirbelte vor Harrys Augen. Er sah Höhlengänge, die zum Licht führten, sah die Lage der Todesser, und alles zugleich. Snape stand immer noch neben ihm, und seine gereizte, verächtliche Stimme erklang in den Ohren des jungen Mannes: - Das sollte reichen. Sieben Gaben, eine pro Tag. Laß dir das nicht einfallen, etwas wie gewöhnlich zu verwechseln. Erzähle es lieber niemandem, für deine Ruhe. Geh diesen Gang und folge dem Patronus. Stelle keine dummen Fragen mehr!

Alles war vorbei. Es war ein viel breiterer Gang, und es war voll und ganz von der silbernen Hirschkuh beleuchtet. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und ging weg. Harry folgte ihr wie besessen, sie wechselte viele Richtungen, klimmte auf Vorsprünge leicht und graziös hinauf, und es war Harry sehr warm ums Herz. Er überwand noch einige Kurven und endlich sah er wieder das blaue Licht des nördlichen Mondes. Die Hirschkuh führte ihn noch weiter, sie wählte seltsame Wege aus, aber er wußte ganz genau, wohin er ging. Er kam zu eine Art Grotte im Wald, wo er seine Freunde fand. Ron wendete zuerst seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn, Hermine lächelte aber von Anfang an.

Harry!

Hermine... Ron...

Na... – Ron sah den Patronus an, die Hirschkuh klapperte aber mit den Spitzbeinen und war auf und davon.

Harry, verzeih uns! – plapperte Hermine. – Wir haben gehört, dass du abgestürzt hast. Die haben uns aber zurückgedrängt und griffen immer an. Wir apparierten, schossen aber daneben. Und Ron... diesmal hat er sich das Bein gebrochen. In drei Stellen! Ich befürchtete, sie finden uns sofort, aber vielleicht die Felsen haben sie gestört, unsere Zauberei aufzufangen. Ich... ich konnte ihn nicht verlassen, außerdem...

Außerdem fiel sie um und ist zur Besinnung erst vor kurzem gekommen, - erklärte Ron, - zu viel Blut verloren. Jetzt ist sie irgendwie in Ordnung, nicht wahr?

Ich habe schließlich meine Tasche bei mir, - sagte Hermine. Sie sah jetzt wirklich viel besser aus. – Harry...

Was?

Gefunden?

Wie du es schon verstanden hast...

Was ist denn, die Arznei?

Was?

Das, - sie deutete auf seine Hand. Er blickte verständnislos nach unten und sah einen ziemlich großen Flakon mit irgendwelcher Flussigkeit.

Ja, - er traute seinen Augen nicht, - es ist die Arznei.

Der blasse Ron grinste, weil er vor Schmerz nicht mehr lächeln konnte.

Na, ja, gehen wir nach England zu Fuß, oder?

Kapitel 17. Die Rückkehr.

Hinter den dühnen Wolken schillerte die runde Sonne, und der Morgenstern verschwand in ihren Strahlen. Der Wald und die Stadt waren schon lange hinten, es begann ein ebenes Tal. Die Schatten waren kaum zu sehen, und der Schnee glänzte mit rosa.

Der Plan war ganz klar: nach London zu fahren, wie einfache Leute und durch den neun-und-drei-Viertel Bahnsteig in die Zauberwelt zu geraten. Hermine meinte, sie werden schon um zwei Uhr in London sein, Harry protestierte, dass es zu spät sein könnte. Hermine erwiderte, dass es dann noch weniger Nutz sein wird, wenn jemand sie unterwegs erwischt.

Wir können jedenfalls den Flakon irgendwie überbringen und dann abhauen! – überzeugte Harry sie.

Das ist nur im Notfall, - Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie stützte sich auf Harry einerseits, und Ron – andereseits. Harry machte das keinen besonderen Spaß, weil er immer Angst darum hatte, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig St. Mungo Hospital erreichen. Doch verstand er, dass seine Freunde zu schwach waren, damit er sich beklagen konnte.

Sie sahen schon den Bahnhof im Nebelschleier, als der Wind umschlug. Harry hörte der angeregten Unterhaltung von Ron und Hermine nicht zu, deshalb merkte er diesen Umstand sofort an. Er hat schon mehrmals die Tatsache bedauert, dass er den Tarnumhang neben der Kaverne hinterlassen hatte. Doch es wäre Unsinn, zu versuchen, ihn wiederzugewinnen. Das dritte Heiligtum würde jetzt zustatten kommen.

Der Nebel wurde dichter, und Harrys Verdacht hat sich verstärkt.

Leute, - sagte er leise, - es scheint mir, wir sind nicht allein mehr.

Wirklich? – Hermines glücklicher Gesichtsausdruck erlosch, sie zeigte mit dem Finger an etwas am Horizont.

Harry befreite seine Hand mit Zauberstab und hob ihn hoch.

Dementoren, Schon wieder! Jetzt!

Nein, Harry! Wir können den Zug noch erreichen!

Hermine, sie glitten, wie Blitze, wenn sie das brauchen.

Harry, wir müssen doch versuchen!

Hermine, Ron kann nicht laufen!

Hört auf! – heulte Ron. – Ich kann dulden.

Nein, Ron!

Die Umhänge der Dementoren pfiffen in der Luft, sie waren schon ganz nah. Die jungen Leute beschleunigten ihre Schritte. Ron ächzte ab und zu. Hermine klammte sich fest an Harry, und er versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Doch war es zu spät. Die Entfernung war zu groß, es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zu apparieren. Harry schlug rasch vor, sich nach Hogsmeade zu begeben, Hermine lehnte es aber ab, da waren schon sicher eine Menge maskierte oder unmaskierte Todesser und eine Unmenge Auroren. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit erfasste sie, sie hatten sowieso keine Kräfte, um sich zu verteidigen. Harry hatte plötzlich einen glänzenden aber auch einen gefährlichen Gedanken.

Kreacher! – rief er, sich aus den letzten Kräften an Ron anhakend, der schon gerade zum Boden fiel.

Harry, nein! – rief empörte Hermine, aber der Befehl hatte schon gewirkt.

Kreacher tauchte unter einer Menge von hungrigen Dementoren. In diesem Moment verlor Ron sein Bewusstsein entgültig. Hat einen Schmerzschock bekommen. Hermine stürzte sich auf ihn, und dadurch verloren sie die unschätzbaren Sekunden. Harry griff nach Herminas Hand. Die Dementoren hatten sich fester in einen Ring über ihnen vereinigt und streckten schon ihre schorfigen Hände zu Kreacher. Der fand sich aber schnell zurecht, er lief auf Harry zu und piepste mit nicht eigener, hoher Stimme:

Herr Harry, soll ich Herrn Ron und Herrin Hermine nach Hause bringen?

Es wäre erwünscht, dass mich auch, - stichelte Harry, spürend, dass der Patronus gar nicht in Frage kam. – Schneller, Kreacher!

Harry, hinten! – brüllte Hermine laut.

Harry drehte sich um, und drei oder vier Ungeheure fassten ihn am Hals.

Los! – rief er heiser. – Hermine... hier..., - er warf ihr den Flakon mit dem Zaubertrank, - Kreacher, lass mich und komme nicht zurück... Mach doch!

Kreacher zögerte eine Weile, dann ergriff er schreiende Hermine und bewußtlosen Ron und verschwand mit einem Knall. Harry konnte schon die Welt nicht deutlich sehen, als etwas sich geändert hatte. Die Hände ließen ihn weg, und er fiel auf die Knien. Der Hals schrann. Er hustete fast eine Minute, dann sah er schwarze Figuren ganz vor ihm. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf sie, doch waren die unverbalen Sprüche nicht immer seine Stärke, der höchste Todesser war jedoch dazu bereit. Harry fühlte, wie der Stab seiner Hand rasch entglitt und wie der Feind ihn auffing und zu brechen versuchte. Er hatte das nämlich nicht geschafft, weil der Stab schließlich von Elder Wand repariert wurde. Er steckte ihn in seinen Umhang hinein und näherte sich Harry zu. Harry hat schon verstanden, dass es wieder Dolochov war und was genau der ihm übelnehmen konnte. Harry sah ihn ohne jeglicher Angst an, doch wurde ihm etwas unruhig, als er an Cruciatus zurückdenken mußte.

Dolochov schmunzelte. Er konnte seinen Triumph einfach nicht verbergen.

Ich habe Harry Potter entwaffnet, - kicherte er vie ein Verrückter, und es wurde Harry noch scheußlicher. Er wußte schon nicht, ob er es richtig gamacht hatte, dass er Kreacher befiel, ihn zu lassen. Er war aber schon ein großer Risiko, dass er den Elfen herbeigerufen hatte.

Weißt du, wozu wir dich brauchen?

Nein.

Vermute doch.

Vielleicht... wollt ihr euch an mir rächen.

Nein, mein lieber Junge, nicht ganz, - Dolochov schmunzelte noch breiter. – Wir haben einige Fragen zu dir, weißt du?

Harry antwortete nicht. Er konnte ohne sein Waffen nicht apparieren. Auch wenn man ihm den Stab nicht entnommen hätte, wäre jetzt jede Apparierungsmöglichkeit im Kreis von Todessern und Dementoren blockiert.

Du darfst sie eigentlich freiwillig beantworten, - fuhr Dolochov gelassen fort. – Wir gehorchen jetzt dem Gesetz, vor kurzem, siehst du? – die Todesser lachten laut auf. – Wir streben ja gar nicht zur Gewalt.

Wirklich? – Harry hielt nicht aus. – Ich habe eine Nachricht für euch, ich weiß nichts davon, was euch interessieren könnte. Die weitere Diskussion ist deshalb nutzlos.

Nicht so schnell, - sagte Dolochov nachdenklich. – Siehst du, wir wissen schon, dass du dem Cruciatus-fluch relativ gut wiederstehst. Das bedeutet eigentlich nicht, dass du es lange ausdauern wirst. Ich würde das sehr gern zusehen, aber... unsere Zeit ist knapp. Wir haben hier etwas mehr Zuverlässiges, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Das grenzt ans Komische, aber du wirst keinen Schmerz empfinden.

Harry wurde jetzt richtig nervös. Er befürchtete das schon. Dolochov holte ein Fläschchen mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit darin. Harry erkannte sie sofort: Veritaserum. Jetzt werden ihm alle seinen Geheimnisse – und vielleicht nicht nur seinen – entlockt. Er bewegte sich nicht, obwohl er es sehr wollte, sich irgendwie aus dem Staube zu machen.

Potter, du hast verloren, wie ich schon gesagt habe. Nimm das an, das war immer nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Wie tapfer man werden kann, wenn kein Führer mehr dabei ist, um zu bestrafen und zum Schweigen zu bringen, - fauchte Harry außer sich.

Dolochov lächelte wieder, aber dieses Lächeln war jetzt nicht triumphierend und selbstzufrieden, sondern unangenehm und spitz. Er packte plötzlich Harry am Kragen und warf ihn zu seinen Kameraden. Die schüttelten ihn grob und zwangen ihn dazu, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Er versuchte vergeblich, sich loszureißen, dann spürte den süßigen Geschmack des Wahrheitselixiers auf der Zunge und stürzte in die Leere ein.

Ron, ich bitte dich, Ron!

Hermi, du stehst auf meinen Fingern...

Was?... Entschuldige! Ron, sie haben Harry erwischt!

WAS? – Ron versuchte sich zu setzen, ächzte doch und fiel auf die Ellbogen. – Und wo sind wir?... Warum sind wir denn auf dem Grimmauldplatz?

Kreacher, - erklärte sie kurz, ihre Augen waren feucht.

Erinnere mich nicht daran... Schicke ihn dann zurück!

Harry hat ihn doch befohlen, ihn zu lassen! – Hermine weinte schon. – Jetzt grämt er sich in der Küche und erinnert sich an den ehemaligen Herren Regulus, der dasselbe ihm befohlen hatte. Ich habe ihn gebeten, er nimmt aber nicht wahr.

Hermine, wir sollen doch etwas unternehmen!

Ron, du bist unfähig, etwas zu unternehmen. Du brauchst einen Arzt. Wir können dann in Verbindung mit deinen Eltern treten! Hier... ich habe die Arznei für Ginny.

So? – Ron starrte den Flakon an. – Hermine... und wie es mit Harry? Wir haben einige Dutzend gesehen...

Hermine sah ihn an, ihre Augen waren schon voll von Tränen.

Hermine, ich denke, ich könnte nach Hause geraten, ich gebe den Eltern Bescheid, und sie kommen hierher bestimmt. Pass auf, wir dürfen ihnen über keine Einzelheiten berichten.

Sie sind doch klug!

Nicht wichtig! Ich kann jetzt nichts ausdenken. Sobald wir ihnen die Arznei übergeben, kehren wir zurück, bist du einverstanden?

Ron, du kannst doch nicht apparieren!

Ich werde es schaffen, Hermine!

Aus der Tiefe erklang die Stimme von Dolochov.

Hörst du mich?

Ja, - Harry hörte seine eigene Stimme wie unbeteiligt. Sein Bewusstsein verschwamm, es gab schon keine Kontrolle über seinen Handlungen, er spürte nur eine gewaltsame Bedürfnis, die Wahrheit zu sagen und nicht mehr zu lügen.

Gut, dann geht es besser. Weißt du, wo jetzt Lucius Malfoy ist?

Nein, - erwiderte Harry ruhig, aber etwas in ihm hat sich angestrengt.

Na ja, und wie steht es mit Severus Snape?

Ja, - antwortete Harry und verstummte. Er hielt sich zurück, aber er verstand, dass es nicht lange dauern wird. Dolochov war sehr erfreut und hat nichts bemerkt.

Ausführlicher! Wo genau?

In dieser Gegend, - antwortete Harry, hassend sich selbst.

Verdammt, Bengel, brauchst du denn noch einen Tropfen?

Nicht weit von hier. Geht immer den Fluß entlang, dann seht ihr einen zerstörten Schloß, hinter ihm kommt ihr zu einer Grotte im Felsen, sie geht weit unter die Erde, überall gibt es Schutzsprüche, weiß nicht welche, aber sehr stark, - Harry begriff, dass er nicht besonders gewandt flunkerte, aber sein Willen verzichtete darauf, ihm zu dienen. Zum Glück hatte er wirklich die Ruinen eines alten Schloßes aus dem Fenster in der Ferne gesehen, als sie bei Hollingworth gewesen waren.

Schön, wir werden das prüfen. Und was habt ihr hier mit dem alten Muggel gemacht?

Das war schon schwieriger.

Wir sammelten die übriggebliebene Erika.

Was? Welche Erika?

Der alte Mann züchtete Kaninchen.

Das war schon zu viel. Die Todesser wechselten ihre Blicke, erwiderten aber nichts; übrigens, hatte das genug wild geklungen, um Wahrheit zu sein. Harry hielt den Atem an.

Gut, gut, - er konnte nicht verstehen, ob ihm Dolochov glaubte oder nicht, - die letzte Frage. Wo hast du den Elder Wand versteckt?

Harry verschluckte sich. Seine Fantasie war schon erschöpft.

In Hogwarts. In einem Versteck im Direktorskabinett.

Das sollte man ahnen. Es ist schlimm, dass du ihn nicht mitgenommen hast.

Harrys Gedanken waren schon weit. Er hatte schon wieder Pech gehabt, er sollte über alle Heiligtümer herrschen, und jetzt...

Ich meine aber, er wird mich finden, der Elder Stab. Ich hole ihn! Unser Leiter wollte ihn für sich, aber wir haben es anders entschieden, - Dolochov wendete sich mehr an sich selbst, die Wirkung von Veritaserum verging aber schon, und Harry, überrascht von allen seinen Entdeckungen, starrte ihn völlig verständig an. – Jetzt bin ich der Herr des Wandes. Siehst du, Harry Potter, wie sich die Sache ändern kann?

Du siegst nicht!

Warum? – Dolochovs Stimme stieg, er schwang mit dem Stab.

So ein Mensch, wie du, kann so einen Schatz nicht besitzen, - Harry war alles schon egal. Doch hat er nicht erwartet, dass ihn ein Folterspruch treffen wird.

Es hatte nichts mit Cruciatus zu tun, aber er war dazu gar nicht bereit. Vor Schmerz fiel er zu Boden und konnte dann lange nicht aufstehen.


	7. Aut libertas, aut nihil

Kapitel 18. Aut libertas, aut nihil.

Ron humpelte an die Ecke des grauen Hauses, das kranke Bein herbeischleppend. Hermine hatte ihm eine selbstgemachte Schiene angelegt, und er fühlte sich jetzt viel besser. Er hatte bloß Angst, dass nichts klappen wird. Er hatte es vermieden, gerade aus Harrys Haus zu reisen. Er hatte nämlich vor, mit Hilfe des Flohpulvers nach Hause zu geraten. Der Plan war so einfach, dass er wirken konnte. Hermine sollte auf Grimmauldplatz bleiben und wäre vielleicht jetzt nah zum Umfallen. Ron hoffte darauf, dass sie wenigstens Kreacher zur Vernunft bringt. Er wollte jetzt an nichts denken, und obwohl er sich Sorgen um seinen Freund machte, könnte es schon spät sein, um Ginny zu helfen. Dieser Gedanke spornte ihn an. Er kannte einen verdeckten Zauberladen nicht weit von Harrys Haus und viel weiter als Winkelgasse.

Als er den Laden erreichte, sah er sich um und schlüpfte hinein. Dort stank es nach Gewürze und Katzen. Ron beugte sich herunter und schlich zur halbgeöffneten Tür, die sicherlich ins Kabinett des Wirtes führte. Der Besitzer war ein kleiner molliger Mann mit spärlichem Schnurrbart und weißem Haar. Er war ein guter Freund der Familie Weasley, Fred und George nannten ihn einen guten Geschäftsmann und treuen Partner, aber... Ron war schon genug routiniert, um sich selbst nicht zu täuschen. Die Erinnerungen über Xenofilius Lovegood waren noch zu frisch. Wenn er dann aber keinen anderen Ausweg hat...

Alle Kamine standen unter dem Kontroll des Ministeriums. Alle denn? Fred und George erzählten, dass gar nicht alle von diesem Laden wußten, und es war eigentlich auch nicht bekannt, wem der Inhaber die Steuer zählte, wenn er so eine schlechte Gewohnheit überhaupt hatte. Und wenn das Ministerium über seinen Kamin wusste, macht das wahrscheinlich nichts aus, wenn er seine guten Freunde besucht.

Ron hörte einige Stimmen hinter der Tür.

Eduard, ich habe Ihnen schon mehrmals wiederholt, dass ich keine bloße Ahnung habe, was für ein besonderes Geschäft Arthur Weasley hat, - ertönte die dühne Stimme des Besitzers, der Mr. Ledger hieß. Ron erstarrte.

Eine andere Stimme, niedrige und unbekannte, erwiderte:

Ich meine doch, Sie sollten darüber wissen, Fidelius. Ich will Ihnen nichts vorwerfen, aber es wäre nicht vernünftig ihrerseits, ihn zu decken, seine Vergangenheit berücksichtigend.

Er hat nichts Ungebührliches getan. Hören Sie mal, Sie wissen es genauso wie ich, dass jemand da gegen ihn spinnt. Und gegen alle, die einmal an Harry Potters Seite aufgetreten sind.

Was würden Sie selbst dazu sagen, Fidelius? An wessen Seite sind Sie?

Ich sage Ihnen gerade: dieser Krieg hat keinen Sinn ursprünglich. Das Ministerium wird ihn sowieso gewinnen, es gab dort zu viele Kräfte. Die Todesser haben keine Chancen. Sie haben jemanden an der Macht, das ist sicher. Aber so eine Regime hält kaum mehr als ein paar Wochen aus. Das Ministerium gegen Harry Potter, Harry Potter gegen das Ministerium und Todesser gleichzeitig, die totale Kontrolle überall. An seiner Stelle möchte ich nur ein bisschen Ruhe haben. Das Ministerium versteht es nicht. Sie sind doch ein verständiger Mensch, Eduard, sie können doch daran nicht glauben. Das ist alles ein Unsinn.

Fidelius, ich kann das verstehen. Ich bin doch ein Auror, ich habe einen Auftrag. Wenn Sie wissen, wer dahintersteckt...

Ich weiß es nicht, - erwiderte Ledger, gezaudert.

Wissen Sie, es gibt natürlich keine schlagenden Beweise gegen Potter. Aber wenn man seine Beziehungen mit Albus Dumbledore und was jetzt Ministerium von Dumbledore hält, in Betracht zieht...

Ich halte Albus immer noch für einen verrückten aber genialen Zauberer und einen guten Menschen.

Versuchen Sie mal, noch jemanden, wer etwas mit der Lage der Dinge machen kann, davon zu überreden.

Habe schon versucht. Habe mich aber im vorigen Jahr leider zurückgezogen. Hatte Angst, wie viele andere, um meine Zukunft, und jetzt bedauere es sehr.

Wenn Sie doch etwas erfahren, geben Sie mir Bescheid?

Alles hängt davon ab, was ich erfahre, - sagte Ledger ernst.

Ron meinte, er hätte alles schon erhört. Er stoß einen gläsernen Bauchladen von der Theke herunter und versteckte sich hinter dem Vorhang, der an der Kabinetttür hing. Die Zauberer sprangen aus dem Zimmer hinaus, und bevor sie Lumos im halbdunklen Laden riefen, stürzte Ron sich zum Kamin, so leise, wie es das Bein leistete, das ihm schrecklich weh tat. Er sprang mit einem Bein in den Kamin, der Flohpulver war schon in seiner Hand, stellte sich sein Haus sehr deutlich vor, sagte halblaut: „Fuchsbau" und sah vor sich grüne Flämmchen und dann den Speiseraum und seinen Vater persönlich.

Mr. Weasley war jetzt sehr dühn und ein bisschen gekrümmt. Sein Umhang sah noch abgenutzter aus, er wurde noch kahler und besorgt. Er drehte sich sofort um und machte den Mund auf. Ron sprang in den Zimmer und sah sich um:

Ronald, was sollte das bedeuten?

Pa, habe keine Zeit zur langen Erklärung. Siehst du, ich brauche ein bisschen Skele-Wachs, sage nur der Mutter nicht. Na ja, und ich habe hier... für Ginny, - er reichte dem Vater den Flacon, und Mr. Weasley griff nach ihm rasch. Er betrachtete ihn sehr aufmerksam, seine Augenbrauen stiegen hoch.

Woher... hast du das? – er traute sich selbst nicht.

Nicht nötig, Pa. Ich brauche Hilfe. Wenn ich sie nicht bekomme, kehre ich zurück. Ich weiß, deine Möglichkeiten sind jetzt beschränkt...

Ron, weißt du, was das ist?

Ja, Harry hat darüber in einem Buch herausgelesen...

Mir hat man im Spital auch erklärt, was das ist, und auch, dass keiner Zauberer außer dem Erfinder es zubereiten kann!

Ja, haben uns so unterwegs getroffen... Pa, bringst du mich Skele-Wachs oder rufst du Mutti?

Mach mir kein X für ein U vor!

Ron!

Das war Mrs. Weasley. Nach einer halben Stunde Weinen, Ächzen und Schimpfen gab sie Ron die Arznei. Mr. Weasley apparierte schon ins Spital. Ron verbarg die wichtigste Information und fragte die Mutter danach, wie sie Harry helfen könnten.

Der Kopf, die Hände, die Beine... alles tat ihm weh. Harry kam zu sich und stellte fest, dass er an einen Baum zugebunden war. Er erinnerte sich daran, wonach man ihn fragte und was er antwortete, und fühlte sich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er hat bestimmt schon einige Folterflüche überstanden, er kümmerte sich aber nicht darum. Hätte er noch Zeit? Eine Dutzend Meter entfernt saßen einige Todesser und wärmten sich neben dem Zauberfeuer. Die anderen suchten vielleicht nach Snape. Und was konnte er ohne Zauberstab unternehmen? Er geriet in Schweiß, weil nichts ihm einfiel. Was wäre es jetzt mit Ron und Hermine? Und mit Kreacher? Allerdings, war die Hilfe immer noch nicht da.

Plötzlich apparierte jemand neben den Todessern. Das war einer von ihnen, aber ohne Maske und Kapuze. Er war sehr aufgeregt und atmete abgerissen auf.

Jacksley ist tot...

Was? – sie sprungen auf. – Ein zu ehrlicher Auror, was?

Nein. Ein ehrlicher Kampf, sozusagen... Der wurde natürlich von Jacksley provoziert. Er hatte keine Ahnung... Ich sollte es Dolochov übermitteln. Es wäre besser für uns, wer jemand anderer uns leitete... Ich befürchte es aber, er hält sich an eine andere Meinung...

Natürlich, wenn er jetzt den Elder Wand besitzt...

Na nu? Das erschwert eigentlich die Sache. Aber... sehen wir mal, das Ministerium hat davon keine Ahnung.

Es stellt sich nicht einmal vor, was für ein Erfolg das ist. Potter hätte darüber besser nicht so offen gesagt, dass er der Herr wäre. Sollte das aber dem Dunklen Lord unbedingt mitteilen.

Einverstanden. Nun, wo ist Dolochov mit anderen?

Werden bald hier.

Harry war schwer von Begriff. Der Leiter war also Jacksley. Der wäre jetzt tot. Der möchte vielleicht auch den Elder Wand bekommen. Alle Dummköpfe! Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen auf und kämpfte umsonst mit den Zauberleinen. Vielleicht hatte er nur einige Sekunden Zeit. Wenn er sich auch befreite, wie konnte er dann fliehen? Noch eine Portion Veritaserum, und...

Die Leinen ließen nach. Er befreite seine blutenden Hände, und da sagte ihm eine spöttische Stimme gerade ins Ohr:

An deiner Stelle, Potter, würde ich nicht so sichtbar hasten.

Harry fuhr auf und drehte den Kopf um. Niemand war da. Harry glotzte den leeren Raum an, als er erratete.

Warum sind Sie hierhergekommen? – flüsterte er.

Brauchst du wirklich eine Erklärung? – klang es schon in seinem Kopf, und einige Sekunde später wurde er schon mit dem Tarnumhang bedeckt und sah Snapes schwarze erloschene Augen.

Nicht alles verging doch glatt. Jemand hat den verschwindenden Harry bemerkt, und eine Sekunde später pfiff ein Fluch durch die Luft, wo genau Harrys Kopf war. Snape zog ihn rasch weg, und sie beide fielen zum Boden.

Rufe Dolochov! – rief einer und feuerte noch einen Fluch ab. Der aufgetauchte Wind riss den Tarnumhang ab. Die Todesser schrien auf.

Potter, liege da ruhig! – Snape wurde schnell außer sich, und das versprach seinen Gegnern nichts Gutes.

Severus, ein alter Freund! – grinste der höchste Todesser und rief plötzlich: - Avada Kedavra!

Harry zuckte zusammen. Wie viele Male hatte er schon gesehen, wie man von diesem Fluch getroffen war, und wie viele Male er selbst und seine Freunde ihm ausgewichen waren. Was Snape getan hatte, konnte er nicht „ausweichen" nennen. Er flog bloß auf, wie Voldemort ehemals, und antwortete mit drei sehr schnellen Flüchen, die Harry nie gehört hatte. Alle Todesser fielen um und blieben ohnmächtig. Harry sah mit runden Augen zu. Snape stürzte sich zu ihm und hob ihn hoch beim Kragen.

Die Zeit, Potter!

Harry zog den Tarnumhang an sich, aber da erschienen alle anderen Todesser mit Dolochov an der Spitze. Snape drehte sich ruhig um, aber Harry spürte seine Wut und machte sich Gedanken, ob sie ihm reichen wird, um so vielen zu widerstehen.

Avada Kedavra!

Protego! Sectumsempra!

Die Schlacht begann, eher Harry es begreifen konnte. Ein Todesser stürzte ganz in der Nähe ein, sein Zauberstab fiel aus seinen Händen. Snape warf ihn mit einem Ruck Harry zu. Konnte er dann zwei Sprüche gleichzeitig verwenden, verbal und unverbal? Dazu war er fähig, hat wohl genug trainiert. Harry fing den Stab auf, richtete ihn auf Dolochov und dachte: „Actio!" Nach einem Moment war schon sein eigener Stab in seiner Hand.

Dolochov heulte auf und schickte ein paar unbekannte Sprüche ihm entgegen. Er wäre bestimmt auch in unverbalen Sprüchen gut beschlagen. Das Spiel bestand darin, den Fluch gleichzeitig zu erraten. Harry rief „Protego totalum" auf gut Glück aus und spürte einen spannkräftigen Stoß in die Brust. Protego Totalum hat ihn erweicht, aber nicht genug. Er hielt sich kaum aufrecht und dachte: „Stupor", und dann „Expelliarmus!"

Der zweite Spruch wurde schon für Dolochovs „rechte Hand" bestimmt: einen riesigen Todesser mit einem grausamen Gesicht. Und es wirkte. Harry freute sich aber nicht lange, der Gegner griff an. Snape war konzentriert und entschlossen: seine Flüche trafen die ganze Reihen vom Gegner, doch gelang es Harry, die Todesser ungefähr auszuzählen; sie waren fast vierzig Mann stark. Er dachte, die Schlacht wäre sowieso verloren, bald kommt die Verstärkung, und vielleicht die Auroren... Woran hatte nur Snape gedacht! Harry parierte die Angriffe, fühlte aber keine neuen Wunden, er dachte nur, warum Snape da war. Neben ihm im Kampf. Wollte er dann sich einfach opfern oder hatte er vor, sein Leben im Kampf hingeben, wie er es schon einmal geplant hatte. Harry spürte einen Stoß, jetzt im Gehirn, Snape blickte ihn kurz und böse an, und fuhr fort, sich zu verteidigen. Harry bemerkte, dass er stark blutete, und hätte beinahe den Todfluch verpasst. Er fiel zu Boden, und kroch hinter den Baum. Ein Zweig wurde sofort abgerissen.

Plötzlich sah er seinen Umhang unter den Füßen. Er starrte ihn an, das war eine Möglichkeit... und dann fliehen, egal, wohin...

„Ja, Potter, es wäre besser für dich, ich halte nicht lange durch!"

Harry warf den Gedanken gleich ab und sprang hinter dem Baum hervor.

„Das geht nicht, Professor! – rief er Snape zu und wendete sich dann zu den Gegnern: - Expelliarmus!"

Der Spruch hat auf einmal drei getroffen, es blieben aber noch zwanzig oder dreißig, und es flogen schon die roten Strahlen aus ihren Zauberstäben, und er konnte kaum etwas sehen, so viele waren sie. Eine traf ihn in die Achsel, zwei hat er abgewehrt... Und dann hörte er einen schweren Seufzer hinter sich und drehte sich um, wie gestochen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Harry hob den Zauberstab hoch und rief aus allen Kräfte den betäubenden Spruch aus:

Stupor! – da gab es eine Explosion.

Nicht umsonst hatte Voldemort zusätzliche Kräfte seinem Stab überbracht. Wenn es auch zufällig vorgekommen war, kam es jetzt zustatten. Harry fiel. Er bemerkte kaum, dass alle Feinde betäubt wurden. Er achtete auf nichts mehr und kroch zu seinem ehemaligen Feind, der jetzt auf dem Schnee lag, ohne sein Waffen aus der Hand loszulassen. Harry sah ihn an, und seine Seele wurde leer. Er konnte daran nicht glauben, es blieb ihm nur ein Gedanke übrig, dass er etwas wieder falsch gemacht hatte.

Professor Snape... Severus...

Keine Antwort. Harry wußte nicht, wie viele Flüche ihn getroffen hatten, er wollte das nicht wissen. Da gab es bestimmt Arzneimittel in seiner Herkunft. Da herrschte aber nur die Zauberei des Herren.

Actio! – die letzte Harrys Hoffnung war der Umhang. Er glitt ihm in die Hände. Einige Todesser kamen schon zu sich. Harry warf ihn über sich selbst und über Snape und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Das Bild von der unterirdischen Zuflucht wollte immer nicht erscheinen.

Ein Fluch pfiff neben ihm.

„Bitte!" Er griff nach Snapes Hand und konzentrierte sich noch mehr.

„Jetzt oder nie!"

Alles wurde dunkel.

Kapitel 19. Die Hoffnung ist das Letzte.

Ron hielt sich an sein Bein, das gerade unter der Wirkung von Skele-Wachs war, und betrachtete die Versammlung. Die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix waren schon angekommen und diskutierten jetzt sehr heiß. Percy brachte Hermine aus Harrys Haus. Sie war sehr aufgeregt und saß bloß neben Ron, sie sagte nichts über Kreacher, Ron begriff aber ohne Erklärungen, dass die Sache dort verloren wurde. Hermine horchte trotzdem hin, was da gesprochen wurde. Ron meinte, alle werden bereit sein, Harry zu Hilfe sofort zu eilen, aber sie sprachen dort über den Risiko oder so ähnlich und konnten keinen Entschluß fassen. Ron beruhigte sich damit, dass er lange gefehlt hatte und sich vielleicht die Lage der Dinge nicht ganz gut vorstellte, aber das Warten wurde unerträglich. Mrs. Weasley schluchzte immer wieder auf, schlug aber etwas Wesentliches vor. Die anderen dachten Rons Meinung nach zu viel. Allein Luna Lovegood betrachtete alle ruhig und gemächlich und beruhigte Neville, der unerfüllbare Pläne aufbaute (wie totales Umkreisen der Todesser zum Beispiel). Bill und Fleur kamen als letzte an und fassten noch nicht die ganze Sache auf. Simus und Dean unterhielten sich mit Fred und George. Tatsächlich warteten alle auf Mr. Weasley und Aberforth Dumbledore. Und er erschien, Mr. Weasley, etwas atemlos und furchtbar blass.

Arthur, was? – Molly sah ihn scharf und erschrocken an.

Ja, - er machte eine beruhigende Bewegung und fiel auf die Couch. Molly setzte sich neben ihn und schloß die Augen.

Es ist kaum zu glauben, - flüsterte sie.

Sie haben jetzt ihre Meinung revidiert. Versuchten mich aufzuhalten, um auszufragen. Ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich habe dort, im Spital und in der Nähe, zu viele verdächtige Personen gesehen... So ich beeilte mich nach Hause, aber das ist noch nicht alles, - er blickte alle der Reihe nach, - Aberforth wurde angegriffen.

Was? – fragten alle gleichzeitig.

Ja, das war eine Erschütterung für mich. Sein Leben ist immer noch in Gefahr. Jetzt müssen wir auch ohne ihn und Kingsley handeln. Minerva McGonnagal hat sich schon in Verbindung mit unseren Leuten im Ministerium gesetzt, die auf die Situation wirken können. Sie stellten uns zwölf Auroren, die ehemaligen Freunde von Tonks und Moody. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, ob sie alle uns und Harry gegenüber treu sind, aber wir haben keinen anderen Ausweg. Kingsley versucht auch etwas durch das Ministerium zu unternehmen. Ich meine, wir haben eine kleine Chance, aber eine sehr kleine. Man muß doch realistisch sein.

Pa, ich habe nicht genau kapiert, - fauchte Ron unzufrieden. – Wie lange sollen wir dann warten?

Wir brauchen es aber eigentlich nicht. Die Auroren kommen in einigen Minuten, dann müssen wir sehr schnell handeln, die Magie einiger von uns wird kontrolliert. Wenn da, in Scottland, sich die ganze Armee vom Ministerium und der Todesser sammelt... na ja, sehen wir...

Eine tiefe Stille trat ins Zimmer ein. Dann sagte Charley Weasley leise.

Das ist eine reine Unbesohnheit... Aber es lohnt sich.

Dann stellt es sich heraus, wer wem treu ist, - flüsterte Hermine Ron zu.

Was meinst du?

Dass es immer nocht nicht klar ist, wie viele Anhänger jede Seite hat.

Sie haben jedenfalls Dementoren, - antwortete Ron mißmutig und sprich dann seinen Vater an. – Vater, Mr. Ledger ist aber unser, ich habe es dir schon gesagt.

Ja, ich habe schon jemanden nach ihm geschickt. Sie schließen uns unterwegs an.

Unterwegs?

Ja, es ist doch ziemlich lange, nach der Stadt, die du genannt hast, zu apparieren. Du und Hermine reisen mit jemandem. Achte auf das Bein.

Ron nickte. Er war froh, dass seine Mutter nichts erwiderte. Vielleicht sah sie ihren Mann zum ersten Mal als Haupt der Familie. Plötzlich knallte etwas sehr laut, und alle sahen einige unbekannte Zauberer mit den Zauberstäben in Bereitschaft. Einer von ihnen nickte Arthur Weasley zu, und der kommandierte: „Los!"

Das verdammte grüne Licht. Es überschwamm alles, vernichtete und flutete weg. Der ganze Schmerz kehrte zurück. Das bedeutete eigentlich, dass er immer noch am Leben war. Harry spuckte Blut und versuchte sich zu setzen. Alles schwamm. Er musste doch... Er erblickte den Tarnumhang vor seinen Augen. Dadurch konnte er graue Wände und einen grünlichen Abglanz einziger Kerze sehen. Er hat es also geschafft... Harry kämpfte mit der Schwäche aus aller Kräfte, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Er warf den Umhang ungeschickt weg und starrte wieder Snape an. Was weiter? Harry dachte daran, dass er sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt hatte, auch als Snape ihn zum ersten Mal rausgeworfen hatte. Und noch nie stand er mit solcher Mühe auf. Er stolperte und versuchte, irgendwelche Stütze zu treffen. Endlich fand er den Tisch. Es funkelte ihm in den Augen einige Sekunden, dann betrachtete er die Fläschchen und Flakons auf dem Tisch und in dem schmalen Regal. Er kannte sich ein bisschen in Latein aus, aber das war über seine Kräfte: keine Bennenung war ihm bekannt.

Er kam wieder auf Snape zu und ließ sich nieder. Dann faltete er den Tarnumhang und machte eine Art Kissen daraus. Was sonst konnte er tun? Den Puls prüfen? Harry nahm Snapes Handgelenk und horchte. Es kam ihm vor, dass er überhaupt nichts hörte, aber er war nicht sicher, weil er selbst fast an der Grenze war. Er erhob sich wieder. Konnte er dann wahrscheinlich durch die Wand gehen, wie es Snape getan hatte? Dort bewahrte er bestimmt seine Reserven für Zaubertränke. Wie hatte er sich sie nur angeschaffen! Harry seufzte auf und streckte die Hand der erforderlichen Wand entgegen. Er hoffte nur darauf, dass kein Spruch da nötig war.

Diesmal tippte er richtig. Er fand sich in einer engen Rumpelkammer mit einigen Schränken an der Wand und einer grünen Lampe an der Decke. Die Lampe beleuchtete den Raum schwach: Harry sah nur die Umrisse der Schränke und eines hohen Tisches genau unter der Lampe. Harry sagte: „Lumos" und ging die Regale entlang. Hier traf er bekannte Namen der Tränke und Bestandteile, aber alles war nutzlos. Harry kauerte sich hin und wäre beinahe gefallen. Die müden Augen bemerkten einen sehr kleinen Flakon mit einer verstaubten Überschrift: „Die Tränen des Phönix!" Harry besah ihn verständnislos einige Minuten, dann griff danach und rannte aus der Rumpelkammer hinaus.

Snape lag in derselben Haltung. Harry wollte nicht daran denken, was passiert, wenn es nicht wirkt. Er öffnete den Flakon auf. Die Flussigkeit war wie lebendig, sie floß selbst aus dem Gefäß und stürzte sich zu Snape. Harry schaute an die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit und erinnerte sich plötzlich an Foux. Dann erinnerte er nichts mehr.

Der Nebel bedeckte das Flachland, zärtlich und dicht. Keine Bäume, keine Gebüsche, keine Sonne - nur der graue Nebel. Die Schritte machten ein stilles Echo. Die Stille herrschte dort, es gab kein Licht, und doch konnte man alles deutlich sehen. Eine große schlanke Figur in einem schwarzen Umhang entstand am Horizont. Er näherte sich dieser Figur und empfand unklare Angst. Das konnte nicht wahr sein... Er ist tot!... Er griff nach dem Zauberstab, aber der fehlte. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und sah einfach zu, wie sich diese Figur umdrehte, wie sie die schwarze Kapuze aufklappte. Er wollte es nicht sehen und schloß die Augen. Einiges konnte er aber nicht verpassen. Ein Gelächter und einen Schrei: „Avada Kedavra!" und das grüne Aufblitzen.

Nein!... Voldemort!... er nahm die Wirklichkeit wieder wahr.

Delirium tremens, - stellte jemand kalt fest.

Was? Voldemort..., - Harry tastete nach seinen Brillen, wie den Kopf verloren. Die waren ganz in der Nähe, er ließ sie bestimmt fallen.

Potter, wenn Sie es noch einmal wiederholen, werde ich für Sie der Dunkle Lord. Für einige Sekunden.

Entschuldigung, - Harry murmelte vor sich hin, als er wütendes Snapes Gesicht vor sich erblickte. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders gut, Snape sah auch gar nicht gesund aus. Harry war sogar froh, dass er ihn jetzt sah. Snape spürte das und grinste etwas. Sein Zorn ließ nach, und Harry atmete auf.

Ich wollte nur sagen, - fügte er hinzu, - dass ich wieder eine Erscheinung hatte. Sie hängen mir zum Halse heraus, aber ich kann damit nichts machen.

Snape antwortete nicht. Er prüfte seine zahlreichen Verbände und schimpfte leise. Harry wagte nicht, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Er hat bestimmt etwas wieder falsch getan. Genau!...

Potter, kennen Sie denn keine heilenden Sprüche? Überhaupt? – Snapes Augen glänzten auf. – Kommt es Ihnen bekannt vor, „Enervate", zum Beispiel, „Episkey" oder „Curatum"? Wissen Sie, wie es kompliziert war, die Tränen des Phönix zu finden und zu sammeln? Sie werden nur notfalls verwendet! Lassen Sie Ihnen wenigstens ein paar Sprüche außer „Expelliarmus" in den Kopf kommen!

Harry errötete und erzitterte vor Zorn.

Ich... ich rettete Ihr Leben! Ich hatte doch keine Zeit, um nachzudenken! Ich...

Genug! – Snape hob die Hand und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. – Es fiel Ihnen einfach nichts anderes ein... Wie üblich, eigentlich, haben Sie es nicht bemerkt? Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie WEG sollen. Nichts Wunderbares, dass Sie fast immer mehr Schaden, als Nutzen bringen, - er legte einen Verband zurück und sah Harry direkt an.

Ja... habe schon bemerkt, - antwortete Harry sehr leise. Er dachte an alles, was wegen ihm geschehen war. Er wurde dadurch wieder schwach und ließ sich nieder.

Na gut, wenigstens haben Sie es zugegeben, - Snape wollte scheinbar noch etwas Höhnisches hinzufügen, änderte aber seine Meinung.

Harry lag und starrte die abgerundete Decke an. Snape ging ihm auf die Nerven, irritierte ihn und doch konnte ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Wegen Lily? Ja, es wäre alles wohl genau so. Es wurde Harry egal, ob Snape seine Gedanken ablies oder nicht. Seine Gefühle haben zu viel in der letzten Zeit erlitten und waren jetzt etwas abgestumpft. Die Todesser, das dumme Ministerium, das ihn für einen Streber hielt, der Mensch mit zerrissener, blutender Seele, der ihn hasste und doch rettete... Er wünschte, dass alles endete... Nie im Leben hatte er das so stark gewünscht.

Nach einigen Stunden erholte sich Snape und stand auf. Harry sah ihn nicht an. Snape grinste wieder, machte einen kurzen Spaziergang bis zum Tisch und prüfte seinen Zauberstab.

So! – sagte er befriedigt. – Potter, lieg hier, versuche nicht die Höhle zu verlassen!

Wohin gehen Sie? – fuhr Harry zusammen, er hat es schon vergessen, dass er sich kalt und gleichgültig verhalten sollte.

Das geht dich eigentlich nicht an, - Snape ging vom Tisch zurück und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Sie können doch nicht gehen! – sagte Harry kategorisch.

Hast du Angst, hier allein mit starken Schutzsprüchen zu bleiben, die du nicht überwinden kannst? – Snape stützte sich auf das steinerne Bett und deckte die Augen für einen Moment zu.

Ich habe keine Angst! – ärgerte sich Harry, obwohl er die Wahrheit Snapes Worte ganz genau empfand.

Doch, lassen wir jetzt diese nutzlose Diskussion! – Snape legte in diese Phrase alle seine Spottlust hinein, und in nächster Sekunde schlug die Fledermaus mit ihren riesigen Flügeln und flog raus. Harry folgte ihr mit den Augen und spürte jetzt zum ersten Mal den Hunger.

Er wußte nicht, wie lange es dauerte. Er kam zu sich und dehnte sich ein bisschen. Alles war still. Snape war noch nicht zurückgekommen. Harry begriff erstaunt, dass er sich um den Meister der Zaubertränke beunruhigte. Und nicht weil er es nicht wußte, wie er sich aus der Höhle herausfinden konnte. Er war immer noch schwach, und es war gefährlich, einen Patronus zu schicken, gefährlich für seine Freunde, er selbst war hier unter der Erde in voller Sicherheit.

Die Minuten gestalteten sich in Stunden um. Er blickte auf seine Uhr, die noch funktionierte. Es sind schon sieben Stunden vergangen, seitdem er bewusstlosen Snape hierher gebracht hatte. Es kam ihm vor, dass er das Ticken der Uhr hörte und dass es sehr laut wurde. Es tickte ihm irgendwo in der Brust. Er stand schwer auf, machte ein Dutzend Schritte und setzte sich schließlich auf den Stein, der das Bett ersetzte. Die Zeiger bewegten sich langsamer, als gewöhnlich, und Harry versuchte noch die Verzweiflung, die sich im Innersten ausbreitete, aufzuhalten. Er versuchte an etwas Gutes zu denken. Zum Beispiel, dass das alles einmal enden wird, dass die Hilfe kommt und die Todesser endlich besiegt werden, dass er Ginny sieht... Er hatte ein Gefühl, dass es ihr jetzt besser ginge. Das wärmte ihn ein bisschen, sonst war es im Gewölbe sehr kalt. Snape hatte solche Umgebung immer gern... Woran könnte man noch denken? Dass das Ministerium klüger wird? Davon hatte Harry fast nicht geträumt. Es wäre ihm schließlich egal, weil er sowieso keinen Ausweg aus der Situation sah. Die Todesser waren immer noch sehr stark, und dazu hatten sie Dementoren und vielleicht auch Auroren an ihrer Seite. Harry war schon davon müde, zu raten, wer an der Spitze war und wer aus dem Ministerium dahintersteckte. Dolochov war noch am Leben, Jacksley war tot, Dolochov wollte jetzt den Elder Wand bekommen... Will er jetzt nach Hogwarts geraten? Dort wartet ein herzlicher Empfang auf ihn und seine Freunde. Harry schloß die Augen. Die Zeit hielt endgültig und unwiderruflich. Harry spürte unter dem Hemd seinen ledernen Brustbeutel und nahm ihn über dem Kopf ab. Er wollte sich mit etwas beschäftigen, dazu erinnerte er sich nicht ganz daran, was er dort hatte. Er zog einen Splitter des Zauberspiegels, die Karte der Rumtreiber, den alten, jetzt leeren Schnatz, den ersten Teil des Briefes von seiner Mutter und das Foto und dann auch den Fetzen, den er in Snapes Haus gefunden hatte. Das alles konnte ihm jetzt nicht helfen, außer den Mut zusprechen. Er sah alle seinen „Schätze" durch und begann sie wieder ins Säckchen zu stecken. Als letzten nahm er den geheimnisvollen Papierfetzen in die Hand. Er konnte sich nichts mehr Waghalsiges einbilden, als Snape darüber auszufragen. Lohnte es sich aber?

Etwas pfiff in der Luft, und eine große Fledermaus tauchte vor seinen Augen auf. Sie flog einen Kreis durch und wurde Severus Snape.

Kapitel 20. Ein Kampf ohne Waffen, der Sieg hat keine Bedeutung.

Ein unvergesslicher Tag, Potter, die alten Freunde überall, der Orden des Phönix in der Nähe. Hab' zu lange nach ihnen gesucht, - sagte Snape, sich an die Wand festhaltend.

Ist der Orden hier? – Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Wieviel Zeit war schon vergangen?

Na, selbstverständlich, - Snape kam auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich schwer darauf. – Deine Freunde sind auch hier. Haben eine Menge Probleme für mich und Dolochov geschaffen. Durch zahlreiche Schutzsprüche. Doch fing ich einige Klänge natürlich ab. Es bleibt jetzt nur eine Frage übrig: dich dorthin zu bringen, ohne dass jemand dich bemerkt. Und mich auch.

Äh... Sie haben damals eine Zauberei benutzt...

Das geht nicht, - Snape winkte ihn ab. – Das fordert zu viele Kräfte. Der Patronus ist auch nicht mehr zuverlässig. Damals waren hier nur einige Dutzend... Jetzt sind hier mehrere Kräfte konzentriert, dazu auch Auroren und andere... spezielle Agenten. Nur Presse gibt's keine! – Snape verzog das Gesicht feindselig und sah Harry unerwartet an. – Na, Potter, hast viel Angst hier allein bekommen?

Nicht im geringsten! – erwiderte Harry herausfordernd. – Ich werde aber auch nicht vermuten, wie viel Angst Sie bekommen haben, dass Sie so lange fehlten.

Halte die Zunge im Zaume, Potter! – Snape wurde noch blasser, und Harry wich auf jeden Fall zurück. – Erinnere dich doch, ich habe keine Angst vor allen diesen Ordnungshütern und vor ehemaligen Kameraden auch! Ich habe dir geholfen, schon zweimal, und jetzt brauche ich nur eines: dich loszuwerden. Und je schneller, desto besser, sonst hast du bald niemanden, um ihn um die Hilfe zu bitten.

Warum denn? – Harry wurde nicht gut.

Hast du denn etwas überhaupt gehört? – Snapes irritierte Stimme klang jetzt ungeduldig. – Nach der Schlacht für Hogwarts blieben nicht viele Mitglieder des Ordens am Leben. Die Auroren unterwerfen sich dem Ministerium und nämlich der Abteilung der magischen Rechtsordnung. Diese Abteilung steht schon seit langem unter Kontrolle der... Todesser. Was willst du jetzt vom Orden? Dass er dich mit allerlei Schutz versieht? Das ist aber unmöglich. Das Beste für dich wäre jetzt sich so schnell wie möglich irgendwo weit von hier zu finden, hier werden eigene Beziehungsklärungen vorkommen. Ist jetzt klar?

Mehr oder weniger... Und wie kann ich sonst zu unseren hingelangen?

Das ist wie üblich meine Sorge, nicht wahr? Lass mich jetzt in Ruhe, sei so gut.

Warum ist das so wichtig für Sie, Professor? – Harry konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

Erstens, bin ich kein Professor mehr, Potter, - zischte Snape, - zweitens, habe ich dir schon alles erklärt: du liegst mir jetzt auf der Tasche, und ich möchte es sehr, dass du endlich weg bist, für immer. Ich habe doch Sorgen bis zum Halse und brauche keine zusätzlichen, besonders wenn diese Sorgen Harry Potter heißen.

Meinen Sie damit, dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben, um mich auf solche Weise loszuwerden? Das ist doch kaum zu glauben.

Das ist eigentlich nur deine Sache, woran du glaubst und was du denkst. Sei jetzt still, es ist besser für dich.

Harry ließ nach. Er schäumte aber vor Ungeduld. Nein, er konnte diesen Menschen nicht ver glaubst und was du denkst.e Weise loszuwerden?arry Potter heiß dass jemand dich bstehen. Vielleicht darum lockte ihn sein Geheimnis so an.

Er tut so, als ob er sich sehr für das Regal mit Zaubertränken interessierte, und blickte Snape verstohlen an. Erst jetzt hat er neue Verletzungen bemerkt. Snape war sehr blass und beschäftigte sich mit seiner linken Hand. Harry dachte, er hätte sich nicht nur wegen des Schutzes vom Orden aufgehalten. Als Fledermaus konnte er jeden leisen Ton, der auch mit Zauberei geschützt worden war, sehr gut wahrnehmen. Wenn er den Todessern begegnete, hätten sie ihn vielleicht sofort angegriffen, weil keine Fledermäuse im Winter und um so mehr nach solch einer Störung im Himmel zu sehen waren. Harry versuchte dann, sich abzulenken und sich seine Lage deutlicher vorzustellen: er wäre jetzt wirklich in der Falle, wenn Snape keinen Ausweg findet. Er musste sich also auf ihn verlassen. Und wenn der stirbt, zum Beispiel, was wird er tun? Der Gedanke über den Tod fiel Harry zu oft in der letzten Zeit ein, besonders wegen seiner Träume. Er hatte ein aufdringliches Vorgefühl, dass etwas passieren sollte, etwas mit dem Tod verbunden.

Vielleicht erratete Snape seine Gedanken, jedenfalls benutzte er keine Legillimenz:

Potter, kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten! Deine Fürsorge kommt gespielt und unnatürlich vor. Du solltest daran mehr arbeiten, wenn du möchtest, dass sie glaubwürdiger aussieht.

Ich könnte über Ihre Fürsorge dasselbe sagen! – rief Harry jähzornig. – Im Unterschied zu Ihnen nehme ich sie wenigstens an. Wegen Ihrer Schlußfolgerungen, die absolut unverständlich und bloß die Folge der vorbefassten Meinung sind, hören Sie mir nach wie vor nicht zu.

Ich bin doch nicht verpflichtet, Potter, deinem Gefasel zuzuhören! – Snape sah ihn jetzt schon bedrohlich an. – Tu mir einen Gefallen, mach den Mund zu!

Sie bohrten einander mir den Blicken für eine Weile. Harry hat es schon vergessen, was für einen Papierfetzen er in der Hand hielt, er bemerkte es nur dann, als er ihn fallen lassen hatte. Er beugtallen lassen hatte. als er für ein Papierfetzen er in der Hand .d verbunden.e. der Falle, wenn Snape keinen Ae sich, um ihn zu heben, Snape war aber schneller.

Accio!

Das Papierstück entwischte Harry und landete in Snapes Hand. Er entfaltete es mit einem Ruck und schaute den Text an. Dann führte er den Blick langsam zu Harry hinüber. Harry starrte ihn hilflos an, sein schuldbewusstes Gesicht verriet ihn voll und ganz.

Ähm... Professor, ich...

Potter! – Snape wußte dann nicht, was da hinzufügen war. – Potter!

Ich habe das zufällig gefunden! – Harry suchte schon fieberhaft nach dem Stab und konnte ihn nicht finden.

Und auch zufällig mitgenommen? – platzte Snape heraus. – Abgesehen davon, dass du es gelesen hast? Immer nur die Nase in alles stecken, wie?

Wer sage das nur! – später brachte seine eigene Frechheit Harry zum Staunen. Übrigens, wurde er immer unvernünftig und frech, wenn er ohne Schutz blieb.

Snape fuhr auf, er benutzte nicht einmal das Waffen, Harry kam es vor, dass er ihn einfach so mit den Händen erstickt. Doch schaffte er es nicht, mehr als ein paar Schritte zu machen: unerwartet erstarrte er für einen Moment und fiel hin, wie zusammengebrochen. Harry griff nach seiner Brusttasche: da war sein Stab, ganz einfach. Sich selbst scheltend sprang er vom Bett ab und näherte sich Snape. Diesmal erinnerte er sich an den Spruch:

Enervate!

Snape machte die Augen auf und stöhnte leise. Harry wurde davon erschrocken, er konnte aber keine Erklärung zu dieser Angst finden. Er sagte, es kratzte ihm im Halse:

Entschuldigen Sie... bitte...

Snape schwieg für eine Weile. Dann stand er auf, äußerlich leicht, Harry fühlte es eher, als verstand, welche Mühe es ihn kostete.

Sie benutzen immer meine Erinnerungen gegen mich, Potter, - fauchte er und presste den Papierfetzen in der Faust. – Jetzt wollen Sie auch das, woran ich überhaupt nicht mehr denke, benutzen... Was haben Sie denn im Kopf?

Ich... ich weiß es nicht, weshalb ich das mitgenommen habe. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, worum es geht... Vielleicht weil es mich immer wunderte, warum man über Ihre Familie nirgendswo eine Information finden kann oder... weiß ich nicht, - er verstummte, ganz verlegen.

Snape betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, und Harry konnte ihm in die Augen nicht mehr sehen. Snape musste sich wieder setzen. Ein Gedanke schoß Harry durch den Kopf, dass sein Zustand viel gefährlicher wäre, als er es zeigen wollte. Doch dann fing Snape an zu sprechen, und seine Stimme war etwas gebrechlich, doch völlig ruhig.

Sie sollten doch darauf kommen, Potter. Wenn keine Information irgendwo steht, sollte sie dort einfach nicht stehen. Das war meine Bitte, und sie wurde erfüllt.

Von Dumbledore? – fragte Harry und bemerkte sofort, wie Snapes Gesicht angestrengt hatte. – Entschuldigung. Na ja, und auch als ein... ein...

Spion, - half ihm Snape spöttisch. – Zu neugierig bist du, Potter, sonst – nichts Besonderes!

Na und? – brauste Harry auf. – Warum soll ich im Grunde genommen was Besonderes sein? Ich verfüge über keine besondere magische Kraft, das stimmt, ich habe darauf aber auch nie prätendiert! Alles, was mir passiert ist... das konnte auch jemandem anderen, zur anderen Zeit passieren. Meine Aufgabe habe ich doch erfüllt, so meine ich.

Was du nicht sagst? Und der Preis, Potter?

Ich hatte keinen anderen Ausweg, Sie und nicht ich waren mehr oder weniger auf dem Laufenden! – Snapes Worte hatten ihn trotzdem getroffen: die Opfer von dem vergangenen Krieg erschienen plötzlich vor seinen Augen. Ginny... – Alles war nicht umsonst, - sagte er laut, aber nicht mehr sicher.

Snape vernichtete ihn mit dem Blick.

Was heißt eigentlich umsonst? Sprich bloß nicht über das allgemeine Wohl. Niemand braucht das. Und eigenes Wohl gibt's nicht.

Alles hängt davon ab, was man für sein Wohl hält, - antwortete Harry jetzt ganz fest. – Ich zum Beispiel würde es für ein richtiges Wohl halten, wenn das alles endet.

Ein Selbstbetrug. Ein Spiel in Edelmut, Potter.

Ich denke nicht so, - Harry verlor schon das Interesse für weitere Diskussion, Snape schloß sich selbst ab, und vor allem von Harry Potter, das war klar. – Wissen Sie Schon, wie wir uns herausfinden?

Ich – ich könnte dir höchstens begleiten, es kann aber sein, dass ich auch das nicht tue. Darum solltest du dir schon auch darüber Gedanken machen, wie du das schaffst.

Im Licht der unverbrennbaren Kerze schien Snape viel älter und müder. Jetzt verstand Harry, was ihm so Angst machte, das, was er früher an Snape nie gesehen hatte: die Ermüdung.

Was heißt das, Professor? – fragte er scharf. – Meinen Sie damit, dass Sie es einfach nicht schaffen?

Der Zusammenstoß hat mir zu viele Kräfte entnommen. Die Zeit ist knapp, bald beginnt eine große Schlacht. Das ist kein Spaß, Potter. Alle kümmern sich um den Jungen-der-mit-dem-Leben-davongekommen-ist. Ich werde dich los und... erfülle meine letzte Lebensschuld.

Ihre letzte?

Potter, hast du nichts mehr zum Nachdenken?

Aber, Sir... Was ist Ihnen passiert? Während Ihrer Aufklärung?

Das ist MEINE Sache, Potter, ist klar? Na ja, geht jetzt besser... Das letzte: sie sprachen dort über Elder Wand. Dass du sein Herr wäre und ihn Dolochov eingeräumt hätte, habe ich richtig verstanden?

Ich bin schon längst kein Herr, - erwiderte Harry ärgerlich.

Was meinst du damit?

Nur was ich gesagt habe, - wiederholte Harry mürrisch, - könnten Sie schon darauf kommen.

Snape wollte etwas sagen, da erschallte aber irgendwo über ihnen eine große Explosion. Der steinerne Krümel rieselte hinunter.

Gut, Potter, - sagte Snape unbestimmt, - jetzt sind wir gezwungen, ohne Plan zu handeln.

Warum, Sir? – fragte Harry, Snape faltete schon den Tarnumhang auseinander.

Weil die da oben auf solche Weise den Felsen bald zerstören. Mit meiner Zuflucht natürlich auch. Die Grundschicht ist hier ziemlich fest, aber es wäre für uns sehr gefährlich, hier zu bleiben, wenn die ganze Kohle aufgewärmt wird. Wie in einem Dampfbad, klar?

Harry nickte, er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was Snape zu tun vorhatte. Der leistete irgendwelche komplizierten Manipulationen mit dem Zauberstab, und der Raum beginn sich zu ändern. Alle die Möbel verschwanden, die Zaubertränke auch, der Eingang ins Labor war auch wie vorher nicht zu sehen. Sie standen schon einfach in einer dunklen, feuchten Höhle, oben donnerte eine neue Explosion, jetzt viel näher. Harry zuckte zusammen, er fragte sich selbst, was da geschah, und wie viele Feinde sie da hatten. Snape wankte und kam auf Harry zu.

Hier, Potter, nimm den Umhang, alle Schutzsprüche sind erlassen, du kannst jetzt durchgehen, bis zur Spalte, dann benutze einen einfachen Spruch „Ascendio totalum", er bringt dir wenigstens bis zur Höhle...

Sir, ich gehe allein nicht.

Lass das, Potter! – rief Snape zornig. – Deine Wohltätigkeit ist hier fehl am Platze! Ich weiß, was ich sage! Wenn du alle die Wahrheit brauchst, kann ich dich nicht begleiten, meine Kräfte gehen aus.

Es polterte schon in der Nähe, es war bereits sehr heiß, und es fielen schon ganze Klumpen von der Decke herab.

Los, Potter, oder ich bringe dich um! – Snape stieß ihn heftig, Harry prallte ab, blieb aber stehen.

Nein!

Potter, ich warne dich doch...

Harry sah den bekannten Gang hinter ihm im Licht des Zauberstabs, er drehte sich schon wieder zu Snape, der ihm den Umhang immer noch entgegenstreckte. In diesem Moment stürzte die Decke völlig ein. Harry sprang nach vorn, zog Snape hinter sich durch den Gang. Die Spalte war schon sichtbar. „Diffodio!" – rief er, und die Wand wurde abgerissen. Sie gerieten in eine echte Schwitzstube, und der Einsturz dauerte dabei fort. Harry traf sich mit Snapes wütendem Blick, der erwiderte aber nichts, sie hoben gemeinsam die Stäbe und riefen „Ascendio totalum". Harry fühlte, dass er schnell aufflog und dass Snape neben ihm war, zwar fast ohnmächtig. Das war gar kein Sieg, der weitere Weg war viel schwieriger, und Harry hatte nichts mehr im Kopf, außer wahnsinniger Hoffnung und Adrenalin.

Kapitel 21. Die Schlacht der drei Mächte.

Ron, es wäre doch besser, wenn du zu Hause geblieben wärest!

Quatsch, Hermine! Möchtest du es wirklich, dass ich verrückt werde?

Nein, aber du hast hier jetzt auch wie wir alle nichts zu tun!

Das ist aber vorläufig! – Ron streichelte sein Bein. – Es ist fast in Ordnung, Hermine, ehrlich! Und das bedeutet, dass ich auch kämpfen kann!

Ron, ich habe Angst, um uns alle! – Hermines erweiterten Augen starrten Ron an. – Du hast ja gehört: sie haben eine sehr gute Verstärkung bekommen, und außerdem kamen viele Auroren zurecht, die dem neuen Minister gehorchen. Unsere Chancen... sind sehr niedrig.

Du bist optimistisch, wie immer. Nicht genug, dass wir hier im Zelt hocken sollen, willst du jetzt mich an die Lage der Dinge erinnern. Hermine, wenn wir immer nur daran gedacht hätten, säßen wir hier jetzt überhaupt nicht, bist einverstanden?

Ja, aber diesmal ist unsere Mannschaft nicht so stark, wie früher.

Ron sah sie mürrisch an. Die Laune in ihrem Lager war nicht besonders munter. Die jüngere Generation tat tapfer, die ältere, auch gar nicht zahlreiche, machte sich große Gedanken über ihre Lage. Hagrid, der Einkömmling, mischte sich fast nicht ein, und machte bloß eine finstere Miene. Die zwölf Auroren gingen zur Erkundung, die Sichtbarkeit war dabei verdammt schlecht wegen des Nebels, ungeachtet des Winters. Die anderen waren innerhalb eines großen Zeltes und stellten Pläne auf. Ron meinte, dass die Kräfteverteilung sich noch mehrmals verändern konnte, sein Vater stimmte ihm zu, erwiderte aber, dass man damit nicht rechnen konnte. Im Süden gab es schon einige Dutzend Auroren, im Norden und im Westen, nicht weit von der erforderlichen Höhle, wimmelte die Gegend von Todessern und Dementoren. Jedenfalls hatten alle Ron und Hermine geglaubt, dass Harry entweder bei Todessern war oder Deckung in der Höhle genommen hatte, und fragten nicht mehr aus.

Um sechs Uhr kamen die Aufklärer zurück und berichteten, dass die Höhle völlig umgegeben wurde. Das bestätigte eigentlich die Vermutung über die mögliche Zuflucht von Harry, er selbst wurde im Lager des Gegners nicht aufgefunden. Die Hoffnung blieb also. Hermine wurde etwas lustiger, sie konnte einen Gedanken nicht loswerden, dass Harry schon tot wäre. Es vergingen aber nicht mehr als fünf Minuten, und ein lauter Klang eines Apparierenden erschallte neben dem Zelt. Alle zuckten zusammen.

Macht euch keine Sorgen, - sagte Mr. Weasley rasch, - das sollte Pr. McGonnagal sein, ich gab ihr auch Bescheid, außerdem haben die Schutzsprüche nichts fixiert.

In diesem Moment betrat Pr. McGonnagal den Zelt. Sie war blass und aufgeregt.

Ein Unheil, - sagte sie kurz, - niemand wurde verletzt, aber etwas Wertvolles wurde entwendet! – und sie sah Ron und Hermine bedeutungsvoll an. Sie wechselten ihre Blicke.

Wie schafften sie es nur, in Hogwarts einzudringen, kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, - fuhr sie fort, aufgeseufzt. – Niemand hat sie bemerkt.

Was wäre das? – fragte George ungeduldig. – Sie können es uns ruhig mitteilen!

Nun gut, - sie zögerte eine Weile, dann sah alle forschend an und sagte: - Sie haben den Elder Wand aus dem Versteck gestohlen.

Alle schwiegen für einige Sekunden, dann fingen sie an, durcheinander zu sprechen. Ron und Hermine flüsterten miteinander getrennt.

Ron, was denkst du? Hat jemand von ihnen Harry entwaffnet?

Dann... ist es schlimm, ich möchte sagen... Stell dir bloß vor: unbesiegbarer Stab!

Ron, ich bin schon davon müde, dir und Harry zu erklären, dass Vieles von dem Zauberer abhängt. Wenn man diesen Stab einem Squib gibt, dann...

Habe schon verstanden, Hermine, rede nicht klug, - antwortete Ron grob. – Ich bin um Harrys Schicksal besorgt.

Wir alle auch, - erwiderte Hermine, - sei bitte nicht so nervös.

Ich bemühe mich, - fauchte Ron traurig.

Da erklang die erste große Explosion, und alle verstummten.

Es ist die Zeit, - sagte Mr. Weasley, - wir müssen jetzt dem Plan entsprechend handeln.

Und wenn etwas Unerwartetes wie üblich vorkommt, Pa? – fragte Bill.

Dann werden wir wie üblich handeln, - antwortete Mr. Weasley nach einer Weile.

Harry zwinkerte und hustete ununterbrochen, der Kohlenstaub, der außerdem sehr feucht war, hinderte ihn an die richtige Wahrnehmung der Wirklichkeit. Nach einigen Minuten und zwei neuen mächtigen Explosionen gelang es ihm, sich zu setzen und umzusehen. Feucht und heiß – nichts Besseres könnte jetzt passieren! Ohne jegliches Schwanken stellte er sicher, dass der Felsen nicht lange durchhält. Da sah er die dunkle, neben ihm liegende Figur und besann, dass sein Tarnumhang unten geblieben war. Das stieß ihn wie ein Blitzeinschlag. Wäre es dann nicht besser, in der Höhle abzuwarten?

Pr. Snape? – er berührte Snape vorsichtig. – Professor, was machen wir jetzt, sie sind schon nah.

Snape drehte sein blasses, abgezehrtes Gesicht zu ihm.

Es ist aus, Potter, mit mir jedenfalls. Dein Umhang... jetzt musst du dich offen durchsetzen.

Nun gut! – rief Harry. – Nichts ist aus, Professor, hören Sie mich? Das alles mit Ihnen ist schon wieder wegen mir, und ich lasse das nicht so.

Das ist kein Spiel mehr, Potter! – Snape zischte jetzt ganz leise. – Du kannst mich nicht tragen, und die Magie brauchst du für andere Fälle. Schalte endlich dein Gehirn ein! Aus!

Nein, Professor! Erinnern Sie sich an Hogwarts? Sie werden dort wieder arbeiten, wann wir zurückkehren! Und niemand wird Sie einen Verbrecher oder so ähnlich nennen! Ich verspreche es!

Lass das, Potter, - Snapes Lippen wurden für einen Moment von einem Lächeln berührt. – Du hast nicht mehr als eine oder zwei Minuten, vielleicht auch weniger.

Nicht wichtig! Ich bleibe hier, wenn Sie mir nicht gehorchen!

Schon wieder dieser Unsinn! Hör zu, Bengel! Wenn ich mich selbst nicht verratet hätte, wärest du jetzt nicht in solch einer Gefahr! Ja, Potter, auf dem Rückweg haben sie mich getroffen, weißt du, vielleicht bin ich eine zu große Fledermaus, - er schmunzelte qualvoll. – Ich habe mich losgerissen, das stimmt, doch beschloß ich eine Dummheit zu unternehmen, da war ein nicht sehr angenehmes Gespräch zwischen mir und ihnen... Kannst du das verstehen, Potter, dass man seine Vergangenheit loswerden möchte? Kannst du? – Snape richtete sich auf, und Harry, weil er diesen halberloschenen Blick nicht ertragen konnte, wendete seinen ab und nickte.

Ja, Professor.

Gut... Dann..., - Snape krempelte den linken Ärmel hoch, und Harry wurde es etwas übel. Über den ganzen Unterarm erstreckte sich eine schreckliche Wunde, die Harry mit Mühe identifizieren konnte. Als ob ein Bügeleisen oder ein richtiges Feuer sie hinterlassen hatte. Da gab es sicher eine Verwünschung, weil sie sich immer noch nicht zugezogen war und ab und zu blutete.

Professor, - fragte Harry nur mit Lippen, - wozu haben Sie das getan?

Siehst du nicht?

Harry wollte es überhaupt nicht mehr sehen, er wusste schon nicht, wohin er hinsehen sollte. Dann begriff er es plötzlich: der linke Unterarm, der Platz für das Dunkle Mal... Harry hob den Kopf. Snape sah ihn an und schloß die Augen hin und wieder zu, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Harry merkte nicht, wieviel Sekunden vergangen oder Minuten sogar.

Das... wird vorbei sein, Sir, wenn wir uns nur herausfinden! – Harry fühlte die Verzweiflung, er erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Fall mit dem Horkrux, der Zusammenhang wirkte auf ihn erschreckend.

Es hat nichts geholfen, Potter, - Snapes Stimme war jetzt völlig ruhig. – Das war bloß ein Zufall, wie Vieles im Leben. Nun, wünschte ich es sowieso. Verstehst du jetzt voll und ganz, dass ich nicht mikommen kann?

Nein! – Harry schüttelte den Kopf hartnäckig, ein zufälliger Fluch polterte gegen das bebende, bröcklige Gewölbe, verursachte eine neue Implosion und verstummte. – Ich decke uns beide, wir müssen doch versuchen!

Du schaffst es nicht, Potter! Sogar ich kann mit so vielen gleichzeitig nicht kämpfen.

Sie sind selbst die Bescheidenheit, wie immer. Man kann hier schon ersticken! – Harry fuhr entschlossen auf. – Ich bleibe hier, habe mich schon entschieden! Und Sie... haben Sie denn wirklich keine Kräfte, um sich zu verwandeln, ich könnte Sie dann vorbeitragen...

Das ist schon zuviel! – Snape strengte sich an und versuchte, aufzustanden. – Gut, ich gehe mit, aber es geschieht dir recht, Potter, klar?

Und wie! – erwiderte Harry mit sich selbst ganz zufrieden. – Stützen Sie sich auf mich, Professor, sonst fallen Sie bestimmt hin.

Freue dich nicht, Held-Potter, - murmelte Snape böse zwischen den Zähnen, doch ließ er Harry ihm helfen. – Halte deinen Stab vorn du, Dummkopf!

Sehr scharfsinnig, Professor, - parierte Harry keuchend, der Hunger gab ein Zeichen von sich.

Einige Kurven waren glücklich überwunden, die Gegner wären noch draußen. Harry wunderte sich über diese Tatsache, hielt aber nicht. Snape machte kurze, scharfe Schritte und atmete schwer. Die Wachsamkeit hatte er doch nicht verloren, und als die ersten Feinde sie erblickten, gerade er kam darauf, zurückzuweichen, sonst hätten die Toflüche sie getroffen. Er lehnte sich an den großen Stein und befreite sich von Harry.

Idiot, hier gehen wir nicht durch. Stupor!

Harry wich seinen Strahlen aus, und die Auroren fielen zu Boden. Die waren drei, und schon fast am Ausgang waren noch fünf oder sechs.

Wir sind fast am Ziel, Professor, kommen Sie! – Harry umfasste Snape heftig und zog nach außen.

Der erste Angriff war gelungen. Harry betäubte einen Ordnungshüter und entwaffnete noch zwei. Dann murmelte Snape irgendwelchen Spruch, und ein dichter Nebel tauchte auf und bedeckte sie.

Ausgezeichnet, Sir!

Das übertöpelt nicht alle und nicht auf lange Zeit, - erwiderte Snape irritiert, sein blasses Gesicht war kontentriert und gespannt vor Schmerzen.

Ebenso wie eine Bestätigung zu seinen Worten wurden sie auf einmal umgeringt. Und wegen demselben Nebel konnte Harry nicht sehen, wie viele da waren und in welche Richtung er gehen sollte, obwohl sie schon die Höhle verlassen hatten. Er erschrak sehr und begann die Flüche nach allen zu schleudern. Der Nebel verzog sich schnell, und Harry sah die ganze Gegend, voll von Kämpfenden. Er sah Todesser und Auroren, die blitzschnell die Stelle wechselten, und er verstand, dass es doch dem Orden gelang, jemanden zu überzeugen.

Harry parierte einige Betäubende Flüche ganz erfolgreich, als Snape zu Boden herabglitt. Er gab Harry ein Zeichen, sich keine Sorgen zu machen, und kämpte schon halbliegend, alle Kräfte verbrauchend. Harry spürte einige Flüche, die ihn getroffen hatten, gar nicht, die Verzweiflung gab ihm neue Kräfte und Mut. Er bemühte sich auch, die Dementoren nicht zu bemerken, die im weiteren Himmel Kreise zogen. Als er ein paar Male die Mitglieder des Ordens im Kampf bemerkte, fühlte er sich noch tapferer. Es konnte einfach nicht lange dauern, und doch konnte er sich nicht ergeben.

Und da endete alles. Der Stab fiel ihm aus den Händen und flog zu einem sehr bekannten Menschen. Antonin Dolochov, umgeben mit treuen Verbündeten näherte sich Harry zu. Man hat damit aufgehört, die Flüche zu schleudern, doch waren alle Zauberstäbe auf Harry und Snape gewendet. Die übrigen Klänge der Schlacht verstummten. Dolochov musterte Harry von oben bis unten verächtlich, verbeugte sich spöttisch vor Snape und sagte, fast verrückt von seinem Triumph:

Das Ende ist die Freiheit, Potter, nicht wahr? – er und die anderen brachten in ein lautes Gelächter. – Jetzt hilft dir niemand.

Harry erkannte plötzlich den Elder Wand in Dolochovs Hand und erstarrte.

Ja, Potter, das gehört jetzt mir, und ganz rechtmäßig. Ich war in Hogwarts nach deinem Richten. Und ich habe mich sehr gefreut, weißt du, als ich verstand, dass niemand mich jetzt stören kann, die Macht zu ergreifen. Sogar Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy? Was kann er dafür? – rief Harry unwillkürlich aus.

Während du dich mit... Professor in den Felsen versteckt hast, hat sich Vieles geändert, weißt du? Das war genau Lucius, der mit Jacksley Schluß gemacht hat. Wundert dir das?

Harry schwieg. Natürlich wunderte er sich darüber, doch fuhr er fort, Dolochov feindselig anzuschauen, und erwiderte nichts. Was konnte dann Malfoy da erwirtschaften? Die Macht und den Einfluß? Vielleicht, lohnte es sich in seiner Lage, damit alte Freunde ihn wieder respektieren. Aber Harry hatte einen Verdacht, dass es auch eine Rache sein könnte, am Ministerium und vielleicht auch an Snape.

Bist du eingeschlafen, Potter? – verhöhnte Dolochov. – Ich erinnere mich doch an dich.

Eine große Ehre für mich, - antwortete Harry bissig und bekam sofort einen Fluch ins Gesicht. Er fiel, und alle lachten darüber lustig.

Und was dich angeht, Severus, hast du schon alle gestört, - Dolochovs Stimme sank, seine Augen waren voll von Haß. Snape zahlte ihm mit gleicher Münze, den Stab unmerklich hebend. – Du war eine Nichtigkeit, dann hast dich aufs Konto der anderen durchgesetzt, und jetzt hast dir zu viel eingebildet. Das soll bestraft werden... Crucio!

Harry schrie laut, der Spruch wirkte aber nicht: Snape wehrte ihn leicht ab und flüsterte dann zornig: „Accio!"

Der Elder Wand riss sich von überraschtem Dolochov los, und Snape fing ihn geschickt auf. Er stand schon fest auf den Beinen und richtete den Wand auf Todesser. Harry hat keinen Spruch wie üblich gehört, aber das verblendende rote Licht hat er und das ganze Tal gesehen. Er stand auf und versuchte seinen Stab zu holen, Snape warf ihn aber zurück. Er schickte jetzt einen Fluch nach dem anderen, und die Stärke dieser Flüche war verblüffend. Jedenfalls blieb bald keiner Todesser auf dem Schlachtfeld, der noch kämpfen konnte.

Dann ging das Licht aus, und Harry griff kaum den Professor auf, der war ohnmächtig. Harry bemühte sich um das Schlimmste nicht zu denken, und sah sich um. Man haste schon zu ihnen, Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens. Harry wollte ihnen zurufen, röchelte aber etwas Undeutliches. Auf jeden Fall nahm er Snapes ehemaligen Stab in der Hand und presste ihn.

Eine kleine Abteilung näherte sich ihnen zu, und der Führende war Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte einen neuen Zauberstab statt des vom Harrys vernichteten. Er richtete ihn an Snape, und Harry deckte ihn.

Nein, Mr. Malfoy, oder greife ich an, ich verliere noch weniger, als Sie!

Malfoy erstarrte: er konnte auch diesen hochnäsigen Potter aus dem Wege zu räumen, der Kampf wurde sowiese für ihn verloren (sobald man seine Verbindung mit den Todessern feststellt, besonders dass er ihr neue Führer war). Aber die Lebensschuld seines Sohnes hinderte ihn daran. Harry sah ihn an, seine Hand mit dem Stab zitterte, er erlangte es aber, dass Malfoy seinen Blick abwendete.

Halt! Sie sind verhaftet!

Wieder ein Durcheinander. Harry schickte sich an, sich zu verteidigen, griff man ihn aber nicht an.

Schneller, Harry, ist besser, wenn wir uns jetzt davonmachen! – der plötzlich aufgetauchte Ron gab ihm schon die Hand.

Ron, und...

Man deckt uns! Sieh mal!

Harry sah die anderen Weasleys und Hermine. Die anderen Weasleys zögerten, als sie Snape erblickten, Ron warf ihnen rasch und sicher zu:

Finden uns später zurecht!

Sie umgaben Harry und Snape, sagten einen Spruch für Gruppenapparierung, und das Schlachtfeld verschwand, als ob man einfach einen Fernsehkanal umgeschaltet hatte...


	8. Krieg oder Frieden?

Kapitel 22. Krieg oder Frieden?

Die Lampen schimmerten golden, und die braunen Schatten bedeckten alle die Möbel im stillen Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry döste, sich ganz bequem im Sessel gemacht. Er träumte schon wieder von Ginny, und obwohl nicht alles noch vorbei war, sah er keine Alpenträume mehr. Es war Mitternacht, und die Uhr blieben längst stehen, ein wenig durchs goldene Licht beleuchtet.

Kreacher saß gegenüber und sah Harry liebevoll an. Als die Nachricht ihm mitgeteilt wurde, war er außer sich vor Freude und wollte unbedingt nach Hogwarts kommen. Jetzt bewahrte er Harrys leichten Schlaf mit großem Eifer.

Harry! – flüsterte Hermine, die sich in den Raum durchgezwängt hatte, hinter ihr sah man hochaufgeschlossenen Ron, der verlegen die Flaschen mit Butterbier hinter sich versteckte.

Ruhe! – Kreacher machte große Augen und drohte ihnen mit der Faust. – Master Harry erholt sich!

Mmmm... Ron? – Harry wachte auf und sah sich um. – Kreacher?

Master Harry! – Kreacher verneigte sich sehr niedrig. – Kreacher wollte sie stören, sie haben Sie doch erweckt, Kreacher wollte es nicht...

Danke, Kreacher, ich habe darum aber nicht gebeten, - erwiderte Harry. – Eigentlich sollte ich wach bleiben... Na und? – er sah seine Freunde forschend an.

Was? – Ron kraulte den roten Hinterkopf. – Hier! – er zeigte auf die Flaschen, Hermine platzte mit dem Lachen heraus.

Abgemacht? - fragte Harry fröhlich.

Na, nicht ganz, natürlich, - Ron setzte sich an den Tisch und stellte die Flaschen darauf. – Aber wir können es sicherlich feiern, dass Nothernfield sein Entlassungsgesuch eingereicht hat. Und dass Kingsley ihn ersetzen wird, ist todsicher.

Gut, - Harry griff nach der Flasche und korkte sie ein. – Hat man etwa nicht vor, Lucius Malfoy freizulassen?

So weit geht es nicht, mein Lieber, er hat sich mindestens sieben Jahre in Askaban verdient.

Ach so, - Harry starrte an die Fensterscheibe.

Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry, - sagte Hermine rasch, - du kannst es ja nicht leugnen, dass er die Todesser anführte, um die Macht zu ergreifen. Und viele Auroren hat er doch für sich gewonnen. Vergiß auch nicht, dass er an Voldemorts Taten sehr aktiv teilnahm. Das Urteil wird sowieso zu weich sein.

Ich kann das alles verstehen, aber ich habe seiner Frau versprochen... Du hast sie nicht gesehen, Hermine.

Kann ich mir ja vorstellen, - antwortete sie weich, - du kannst aber nicht allen helfen. Jetzt, wenn Kingsley an der Spitze ist, wird es leichter sein. Wenn aber der neue Minister gleich gegen das Gesetz verstößt, bleibt er in diesem Amt nicht lange. Und außerdem kann er nicht die öffentliche Meinung mit einem Zuge ändern.

Harry trank etwas aus der Flasche ab und nickte.

Jedenfalls haben wir jetzt eine Möglichkeit, die Prüfungen an der Aurorschule erfolgreich abzulegen, - lachte Ron.

Ron, deine Bekanntschaft mit Kingsley hilft dir nicht, die Auswahl ist dort sehr streng, habe mich schon nach allem erkundigt. Die beste Schule ist nicht weit von Hogwarts, „Fulmenhard", wisst ihr...

Hermine, wir haben noch Prüfungen in Hogwarts! – stöhnte Ron.

Die apropos in Betracht gezogen werden, - erwiderte Hermine bedeutungsvoll.

Harry schwieg. Zu viele Dinge beruhigten ihn gleichzeitig.

Oh, Harry, habe fast vergessen, Pa hat mir gebeten, es dir zu übergeben, - Ron reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab, heil und unversehrt.

Danke, Ron! – Harry fühlte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

Na, Freunde, - schlussfolgerte Ron, - haben wir schon wieder was angerichtet. McGonnagal hat uns ein sehr-sehr ernstes Gespräch zugesagt.

Da gibt es nichts zu lachen, Ronald, - Hermine wurde etwas ärgerlich, - jetzt können wir in eine böse Suppe hineingeraten.

Böser, als wir es schon gehabt hatten? – lachte Ron wieder. – Das glaube ich einfach nicht.

Man richtet die Sieger nicht, - sagte Harry, aber gar nicht lustig.

Was meinst du damit? – fragte scharfsinnige Hermine.

Harry wendete sich ab.

Wenn er... durchkommt, lassen sie ihn nicht in Ruhe, ich fühle das.

Aber er ist in Hogwarts relativ in Sicherheit, oder? – fragte Hermine schüchtern.

Ja, vielleicht, McGonnagal hat ihm doch eine Gnade erwiesen. Was hast du denn über die Justiz gesagt, Hermine?

Harry, gesetzlich ist er ein Mörder. Aber es gibt auch milderne Umstände, darunter die Hilfe den Behörden und auch erschwerende, darunter Flucht von der Justiz.

Wovon kann man da reden, Hermine, von welcher Justiz, wenn ein Mensch stirbt? – Harry sah sie so vorwurfsvoll an, als ob sie eine große Dummheit vom Stabel gelassen hatte.

Harry, du wirst immer patetischer, das ist ein schlechtes Vorzeichen, - scherzte Ron. – Eines kann ich nicht begreifen: weshalb ist jetzt Snape deine größte Sorge?

Ich weiß es nicht, - erwiderte Harry, - ich kann euch nicht erklären, was ich in ihm gesehen, was gefühlt und verstanden habe. Das war wie ein Stoß. Und noch... kann ich einen Schuldgefühl nicht loswerden.

Da liegt der Hund begraben! – rief Ron auf. – Mit Schuldgefühl sollte man vorsichtig umgehen, sonst verwandelt man sich in Mutter Therese. Hör mal zu, alle seinen Schwierigkeiten betreffen dich nicht. Du hast es aber früher zugestanden, dass er zu Vieles ausgedacht hat und das ganze Leben darunter litt.

Doch, es betrifft mich! – erwiderte Harry jetzt böse. – Ron, du warst nicht da, du kannst es nicht tief empfinden, es gibt doch eine Verbindung zwischen uns, und nicht nur wegen meiner Mutter.

Nanu, der berühmte Harry Potter wird übersinsibel. Und was ist denn mit meiner Schwester? – fragte Ron scharf.

Was hat Ginny damit zu tun? – fauchte Harry. – Es geht ihr besser, nicht wahr? Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich an sie nicht mehr denke, wenn du es wissen willst.

Hört auf! – Hermine drückte die Ohren zu.

Hermine, er will sagen, dass...

Du verstehst NICHTS, Ron! – Harry fuhr auf, die Reste vom Butterbier verschüttet, und ging schnell raus.

Ehrlich gesagt, Ronald, hast du wirklich fast nichts verstanden, - sagte Hermine, nach einer Minute peinlichen Schweigen.

Was, möchte ich wissen? – Ron runzelte den Stirn und sah ganz nicht mehr so sicher aus. Aus der Ecke schaute ihn Kreacher mißbilligend an.

Das liegt auf der Hand.

Für dich immer, Hermine.

Das ist weil du mir nie zuhörst. Erstens, habe ich es schon im fünften Studienjahr gesagt, na über deinen emotionalen Umfang, na ja, die Jungen denken nach etwas einem gründlich nach, dann stellen sie sich sozusagen um.

Immer?

Oft. Harry gelingt es viel besser, als dir zum Beispiel. Stell dir vor, er hatte das ganze Jahr nur an Ginnys schwere Lage gedacht, immer nur daran, und nichts konnte ihn ablenken. Dann hat er die Hoffnug wiedererlangen und hat sein Möglichstes getan, um seiner Geliebten zu helfen. Aber dabei hatte er auch schwere Gedanken über eine andere Sache. Es ist kein Geheimnis für dich, ich glaube, dass er seine Eltern nie gekannt hatte, im Unterschied zu uns. Dann hatte er einige Lehrer gehabt, im Laufe des Lebens, aber er hat sie alle verloren. Und jetzt entdeckt er in seinem ehemaligen Feind einen ganz anderen Menschen. Das geschah schon damals, als er sich seine Erinnerungen angesehen hatte. Und genau dieser Mensch war mit seiner Mutter verbunden. Wie meinst du, sollte das alles in ihm kein Interesse erwecken, besonders, nachdem sie so was gemeinsam erlebt haben?

Meinetwegen, - Ron wurde ganz verdutzt und zog die Flasche an sich wieder. – Werde mich bei ihm entschuldigen... Zu wenig Bier genommen...

Du schaltest dich ja verdächtig schnell jetzt um! – ärgerte sich Hermine. Ron warf ein Sofakissen gegen sie.

Harry betrat den Krankenflügel. Er fühlte sich fast wie im St. Mungo Hospital, dort war es genauso hell und sauber, und in der Nacht brannten dort Stehlampen. Er kam auf Snapes Bett zu, setzte sich aber nicht hin. Was suchte er hier, konnte er auch sich selbst nicht erklären, er konnte nur eines deutlich sagen, dass dieser Mensch jetzt auf keinen Fall sterben sollte, das werde er sich selbst nie verzeihen. Er erinnerte sich an ihres letztes Gespräch, an die Dinge, von denen er Snape zu überzeugen versuchte... Glaubte er daran selbst? Wie ein Gespenst tauchte ein erschrockenes Gesicht vom Madam Pomfrey vor ihm auf: „Warum haben Sie ihn nach Spital nicht gebracht, Potter?" – „Hier ist es nicht so gefährlich, Ma'am." – „Verstehe... aber... also, ich denke... Potter, ich darf Sie nicht irreführen. Wenn er sich selbst nicht heilen konnte, kann ich hier nichts machen... Ein Tag... zwei höchstens..." Dann untersuchte sie ihn und zwang ihn, ein Schlafmittel einzunehmen. Als Harry wiedererwachte, war es schon der Tag, und Snape atmete tief und schwer auf dem Nebenbett. Er lebte noch und hielt bis zur Nacht durch. Harry stand vor ihm, und die Leere und Trauer überfüllten ihn. Madam Pomfrey hörte ihn eintreten, erwiderte aber nichts.

Auf dem Nachttisch lag der Elder Wand. Harry nahm ihn in die Hand und empfand nur Abscheu gegen ihn. Heiligtümer, und nicht Horkruxe... Er legte den Wand rasch zurück. Er war den Wiedererwachenden Stein freiwillig losgeworden, und auch Dumbledore wäre mit ihm einverstanden. Deswegen war er eigentlich gestorben. Sein Umhang, den er so lange hütete, hatte er zwei Male nacheinander ganz dumm verloren. Und den Elder Wand... wegen diesem und wegen Harry starb jetzt dieser Mensch. Und er musste sich damit einfach abfinden? Harry ballte die Fäuste zusammen: und Dumbledore hatte ihn einen echten Herren der Heiligtümer genannt?

Die Minuten vergingen, und Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen. Die Finsternis machte ihn noch trauriger. Und doch fühlte er im Innneren ein winziges Stückchen der Hoffnung. „Wenn Sie durchkommen, Professor, mache ich alles, damit Sie ruhig leben können!" – dachte er bitter und hörte plötzlich ein leises Singen. Es wurde etwas lauter, und Harry erkannte es. Das war ein Phönix. Klang der belebende, überirdische Gesang in seinem Kopf oder irgendwie draußen? Harry lief zum Fenster und schlug es mit einem lauten Knall auf. Es roch nach Frühling in der kühlen Nacht, und der Gesang klang wie eine Geige in seinen Ohren. Madam Pomfrey brachte ihre Unzufriedenheit laut zum Ausdruck, und Harry schlussfolgerte, dass nur er den Gesang des Phönix hörte. Er schaute in den Sternenhimmel hinein, und bemerkte, wie eine goldene Supernova neben dem Cassiopeya Sternbild entflammte und aufblitzte. Der Gesang des Phönix brach ab...

Den kalten Morgen hat Harry auf dem Stuhl im Krankenflügel empfangen. Er schlief nicht mehr als drei Stunden und wachte gleich auf, als er die Stimmen hinter der Tür wahrnahm. Das war Pr. McGonnagal und ein unbekannter Mann. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er gefiel ihm gleich nicht. Wie alles, was mit den Ministergesetzen zu tun hatte. Die sie da im Ministerium gern änderten und denen sie dann pedantisch folgten.

Die Tür ging auf, und ein sehr imposanter Herr tritt ein. Harry hatte sein Foto schon einige Male im „Tagespropheten" gesehen. Er beanspruchte einen Platz an der Spitze in der Hauptverwaltung, die die Rechtsordnung garantierte. Harry wurde unruhig. Er zwang sich dazu, ihm ruhig in die Augen zu sehen. Der Mann strebte aber gar nicht dazu. Er und McGonnagal waren sehr verblüfft, als sie Harry im Lazarett fanden, McGonnagal fasste sich aber schneller.

Potter, was machen Sie hier, es ist nur acht Uhr.

Sitze, - erwiderte Harry einfach. Was für dumme Fragen kann man in Anwesenheit eines Ministerangestellten stellen!

Harry Potter, ich glaube? – sagte der Mann im niedrigen Baß. – Ich bin Ferreus Holder.

Ich kenne Sie, - sagte Harry.

Potter, man sieht Ihnen an, sie haben die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, - sagte McGonnagal. – Gehen Sie besser ins Schlafzimmer.

Nein, mir ist hier auch wohl, - Harry fing an, sich zu ärgern. – Lassen Sie mich bleiben?

Äh... warum denn nicht? Madam Pomfrey! – rief Pr. McGonnagal aufgeregt.

Minerva? Herr Holder? – Vielleicht hatte Madam Pomfrey so was erwartet. Sie strengte sich sichtbar an.

Poppi, hat sich sein Zustand verändert? – McGonnagal verzerrte den Mund ein wenig. – Herr Holder interessiert sich dafür sehr.

Nein..., - erwiderte Madam Pomfrey nach einer kleinen Zögerung. Dann fügte sie aber hinzu: - Ich würde sagen, aussichtslos.

Sehen Sie, Herr Holder, die Untersuchungshaft ist nach wie vor unmöglich, - McGonnagals Stimme war äußerst weich, aber Harry fühlte eine Kühle ihrerseits. – Seien Sie so nett, schaffen Sie Ihre Dementoren von Hogwarts weg, - jetzt beherrschte sie sich nur mit Mühe. – Die hätten beinahe einige meiner Schüler angegriffen.

Sehr geehrte Frau Direktor, - die Augen von Holder haben sich verengt. – Benutzen Sie so einen Ton mit mir lieber nicht. Ich bin der Gesetzvertreter...

Von welchem Gesetz denn? – fragte Harry irritiert. – Es ist für Sie ganz normal, die Dementoren hierher zu bringen. Ich irre mich sicher nicht, wenn ich vermute, dass Sie das mit dem Direktor nicht vereinbart haben.

Was gestatten Sie sich? Denken sie etwa, dass ihr gesiegt habt? Kingsley Shaklebolt wird euch nicht helfen, wenn...

Herr Holder, beruhigen Sie sich, - sagte Pr. McGonnagal. – Potter hat zu Vieles erlebt. Aber ich möchte es sehr, dass Sie die Dementoren so schnell wie möglich nach Askaban schicken.

Der Ministerangestellte maß Harry mit einem herausfordernden Blick und ging raus. McGonnagal schüttelte ihren Kopf, flüsterte Harry ärgerlich zu: „So schnell verbessert sich nichts, Potter!" und verließ auch den Raum. Harry warf sich auf den Stuhl und kreuzte die Arme über der Brust. Schon wieder hatte er sich vergeblich erhitzt. Konnte er dadurch Kingsley schaden? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Snape bewegte sich ein wenig. Harry wurde auf einmal wach. Madam Pomfrey war schon nicht mehr da, er wollte das auch nicht.

Professor! – Harry wurde aufgeregt. Was, wenn es gar nichts Wesentliches bedeutete?

Potter... Du bist ein Alp meines Lebens...

Professor, - wiederholte Harry und konnte nicht weiter reden.

Was passiert hier? – rief Madam Pomfrey und erstarrte. – Potter, raus!

Warum?

Der Patient darf nicht sprechen, jetzt jedenfalls! – sie komplimentierte ihn eifrig hinaus, murmelnd nur ein Wort „Wunder" vor sich hin.

Was jetzt? – fragte er doch schon in den Türen.

Weiß ich nicht, mein Junge, der erste Fall. Jetzt kann man sich wenigstens mit ihm beraten...

Sie schloß die Tür hinter ihm dicht zu, und Harry ging in die Großhalle. Er fühlte nur Leichtigkeit und unwiderstehlichen Wunsch zu leben und zu hoffen. Das erste, was er in der Halle erblickte, war Hagrid, der mächtig am Tisch thronte. Er stand ungeschickt auf, kam auf Harry zu und schüttelte ihm lange die Hand.

Harry, wie geht es dir?

Besser, Hagrid, danke, hast du Ron und Hermine nicht gesehen?

'st nicht bemerkt, 'rt sind sie?

Ja, sehe ich schon, - sagte Harry, weil Hermine schon auffuhr und ihm entgegen lief.

Harry, ist das wahr, dass du mit Herrn Holder Krach bekommen hast?

Ein wenig, - antwortete Harry ausweichend.

Tu's lieber nicht, Harry, - sagte Hagrid besorgt. – Von den übriggebliebenen ist er der Gefährlichste. Stimmt, Hermine?

Ja, ich glaube so, - Hermine sah so aus, als ob sie ihren Ohren noch nicht glauben konnte. – Harry, du hast nicht einmal richtig geschlafen! Iss jetzt und geh zu Bett!

Ja, es wäre jetzt das Beste! – lächelte Harry und ging zum Tisch, Hagrid mit der Hand gewinkt.

Ron sah ihn verlegen an.

Harry, ich...

Lass das, Ron. Wirklich, ich werde jetzt auch aufbrausend. Ich bitte auch um eine Entschuldigung.

Ich bringe sie beide einmal um! – fauchte Hermine. dann wendete sie sich zu Harry. – Na, was Neues?

Ist zu sich gekommen.

Wirklich?

Ja, dann warf mich Madam Pomfrey raus.

Richtig, lass ihn doch sich von dir erholen, - schmunzelte Hermine.

Fängst du wieder an, - sagte Harry mürrisch und griff nach der Gabel.

Wenn man wieder in Friedenzeit gerät, wird sich alles anders, - bemerkte Ron weise.

Harry gab keine Antwort. Er hatte sich selbst für einen Moment eingestehen müssen, dass er jetzt eine Zuneigung zum Krautbrauer fand, nicht nur Mitleid und Feindseligkeit gleichzeitig. Alles wurde auf einmal sehr kompliziert.

Hermine schien seine Gedanken erratet zu haben, sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und presste sie leicht.

Kapitel 23. Der wahre Brief .

Der Frühlingswind schlug einem heftig gegens Gesicht. Harry suchte mit den Augen nach dem Schnatz und war zum ersten Mal nach vielen Monaten in seinem Element. Die kleinen Figuren verschwammten irgendwie unten, und er flog, frei und leicht, mit Eifer erfassen durch die Morgenluft. Der Besen balancierte sehr gut, und es gelang Harry, alle Luftströme erfolgreich umzugehen. Auf den Tribünen herrschte eine große Belebung, obwohl es nur ein Trainingsspiel war. Hermine und Ron schwangen mit Gryffindorsfähnchen, daneben rief Hagrid etwas mit seiner kräftigen Stimme. Es dauerte nicht lange, als zwanzig Sekunden, - die Zeit, die Harry der richtigen Jagd gewidmet hatte, - und der goldene Schnatz war schon in seiner Hand. Er vollendete einen gefährlichen Sturzflug und geriet sofort in die Umarmung der ganzen Mannschaft.

Dann begab er sich nach dem Umkleideraum und traf unterwegs Ron und Hermine.

Das was Klasse, Harry, - sagte Ron begeistert. – Du bist doch in Hochform! Nächstes Mal werde ich bestimmt auftreten! Schade, dass du kein Mannschaftskapitän mehr bist.

Ich habe dort im sechsten Studienjahr zum letzten Mal gespielt, - erwiderte Harry, lachend. – Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich selbst über meine Form sehr erstaunt!

Ronald, du wirst dich aber auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten, nicht wahr? - erkundigte sich Hermine nachdrücklich.

Natürlich... Äh-h, Hermine, lass uns aber erholen, haben es doch verdient.

Ich meine es nicht, was wir richtig verdient haben, ist ein Ausputzer vom Direktor!

Was ist los mit dir, Hermine? – Ron hielt sogar.

Nichts! Ich bin... nervös.

Das sieht man gleich an. Habe keine Angst vor der Greisin, sie steht gut zu uns, nicht wahr?

Wer ist hier denn eine Greisin, Mr. Weasley? Ich habe gehört...

Das war Pr. McGonnagal. Ron errötete und murmelte etwas. Hermine fand sich aber schnell zurecht.

Nein, nein, Professor, das hat er nicht so gemeint! Wer kann Sie eine Greisin nennen? Sie können doch jedem eine große Vorgabe geben!

Na ja, Miss Granger, - McGonnagal hätte fast gelächelt, dann wurde ihre Stimme wieder streng. – Wir diskutieren noch über euer Benehmen ganz eingehend, ich verspreche es euch. Und nun, Potter, ich muss Ihnen was sagen.

Was denn? Ich habe keine Geheimnisse von...

Das verstehe ich, - unterbrach sie ihn, - aber hier sind zu viele Menschen, finden Sie nicht?

Ja, dann ziehe ich mich zuerst um, darf ich?

Natürlich, kommen Sie danach in mein Kabinett, - sie ging weg.

Was passiert hier? – fragte Ron. – Was hast du noch angerichtet?

Habe sie in eine peinliche Lage gebracht, - antwortete Harry und seufzte auf: - Ich weiß schon, worum es gehen wird... Verdammt, habe so eine gute Laune gehabt.

Paß auf, Harry, wir sind mir dir! – sagte beunruhigte Hermine.

Ich werde es versuchen, - Harry ging in die Garderobe und zog sich sehr lange um.

Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Die Wahrheit? Es wäre gut, wenn McGonnagal sich nicht für Einzelheiten interessieren würde. Wenn nicht? Das war schließlich nicht die peinlichste Situation seines Lebens. Er zog seinen Schulumhang an und ging in das ehemalige Kabinett von Dumbledore. Er wußte auch die Parole: „Weisheit" und kam dem steinernen Wasserspeier vorbei ungehindert. McGonnagal war schon ziemlich ungeduldig.

- Setzen Sie sich, Potter, - sie wies auf einen Sessel, der Harry sehr gut bekannt war. Das erregte mehrere Erinnerungen in ihm, er setzte sich und richtete den verlegenen Blick auf den Boden.

- Potter, vermuten Sie, was ich wissen möchte?

- Ja.

- Gut, dann... ich habe alles getan, wie Sie gebeten haben.

Harry schwieg. Er konnte immer noch nicht ihre Stimmung identifiieren.

Darum denke ich eigentlich, dass ich alles wissen darf.

Was alles?

Fast vor einem Jahr versuchten Sie die Öffentlichkeit davon zu überzeugen, dass Severus Snape nicht als der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore und als ein Angehöriger von Voldemort bezeichnet werden kann. Wenige haben Ihnen geglaubt. Ich dachte, ich konnte Ihnen glauben.

Jetzt sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen, die er umsonst zu verstecken versuchte.

Ich hatte damals die Wahrheit gesagt, und ich halte mich an diese Wahrheit auch jetzt.

Aber Sie können natürlich alles nicht erzählen, - fragte sie sarkastisch.

Ja, ich kann nicht.

Albus hat genauso gehandelt, - sie ging zum Fenster und schaute traurig hinaus. – Potter, Sie müssen doch verstehen, die Lage ist ernst. Wenn Holder etwas auf sich nimmt, geht er bis zur Ende. Und meine Macht hat keinen Wert für ihn, er hatte auch Albus nicht gern gehabt, immer... Ich kann ihn zum Bespiel irgendwie überzeugen, dass Severus von Anfang an für uns arbeitete. Ich könnte das. Aber das sieht wohl sehr verdächtig aus, dass er geflohen war und sich von allen bis zum letzten Monat versteckte. Meinen Sie nicht?

Harry nickte.

Ich wollte es nämlich nicht, dass man ihn findet, - sagte er sehr leise. – Aber die Todesser... ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie auch meine Zauberei kontrollierten, dass sie auch ihn suchten...

Weshalb haben sie nach ihm gesucht?

Er war „rechte Hand" von Voldemort, fast alle beneideten ihn, dann hat er sie alle sozusagen verraten. Es gilt aber nicht, er war doch nicht an ihrer Seite... Jetzt egal.

Ja, vielleicht... Harry, - sie nannte ihn so selten – fast nie – beim Namen, dass er sein Staunen nicht verbergen konnte und sie anstarrte. Sie lächelte: - Vielleicht bin ich verrückt, aber ich glaube dir... Was wäre es denn zwischen ihm und Albus? Eine Verabredung, wie?

Ja, das habe ich schon aber lange erzählt.

Du hast es aber ganz verschwommen erzählt. Ich kann daran immer noch nicht glauben.

Ich doch. Das ist kompliziert und trotzdem einfach, wenn zwei Menschen einander so gut verstehen.

Ja, ja, du hast recht, - sie schaute wieder nachdenklich aus dem Fenster hinaus. – Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Harry, aber ich kann nichts versprechen.

Ich verstehe das.

Wirklich? – sie lächelte wieder. – Dann bitte ich dich und deine Freunde sehr, haltet mehr auf die Schulregeln, sonst werde ich nicht mehr imstande sein, euch Hilfe zu leisten.

Ja, danke, - Harry lächelte ihr zurück und spürte sofort einen Bärenhunger. – Darf ich gehen?

Natürlich, - McGonnagal starrte melancholisch die entfernten Bergenspitzen an.

Harry flog in die Große Halle. Ron und Hermine warteten auf ihn und seufzten erleichtert auf.

Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen! – ereiferte sich Ron, den gebratenen Kartoffel verschlingend. – Hat sich darüber interessiert, weshalb du alles verschwommen erklärt hattest? Nach allen Abenteuern? Kann ich verstehen, etwas sollte auch nicht erwähnt werden, aber alles übrige... Was denkt sie sich da?

Hör auf, Ron, du verdirbst mir und Harry unseren Appetit?

Habt ihr denn einen gemeinsamen Appetit? – fauchte Ron und senkte seine Stimme. – Dann haben wir noch ein paar Bitterbier Flaschen!

Woher hast du sie denn?

Harry, äh-h, nimm es mir nicht übel... ich bat darum Kreacher, und er...

Ron, das ist aber eine richtige Ausbeutung! – rief Hermine empört.

Wenn er nichts tut, macht das ihn traurig, findest du nicht? – Ron zuckte die Achseln. – Das war aber genial. Und außerdem bitte ich ihn darüber nicht sehr oft.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf vorwurfsvoll. Harry sah sie beide an und spürte seltsame Sucht. Dann hörte er die Posteulen fliegen und erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an Hedwig. Er war auch sehr gewundert, als eine schöne rote Eule ihm einen Brief warf. Er hielt ihn einige Minuten in der Hand ohne jegliches Verständnis, dann erblickte er den Namen des Absenders und sein Herz hielt.

Von Ginny, - flüsterte er mit fast verschwundener Stimme.

WAS? – Ron rückte vor und griff nach dem Umschlag. – Tatsächlich... Guck mal!

Ja... stimmt, - Harry zerriss den Umschlag und entfaltete ein kleines Papierstück mit zitternden Händen. – Ron, sie schrieb mir nie einen Brief, ist das ihre Handschrift?

Die Buchstaben sind ein bisschen schief, die Schrift ist etwas unsicher... aber ja... ist ihre, - Ron und Harry starrten aneinander.

Lest dann! – forderte Hermine ungeduldig.

Ginny schrieb nur einige Zeilen, Harry lies aber ihren Brief mehr als eine halbe Stunde. Sie sagte kurz, sie dürfte noch nicht lange aufstehen, da sollte es noch viel Untersuchungen geben, aber sie konnte ihr selbst nicht glauben, dass sie ihm jetzt etwas geschrieben hatte und weiter schreibt. „Meine Hände gehorchen mir noch nicht ganz gut, ich hoffe aber darauf, du wirst meine Handschrift verstehen. Schrieb mir, bitte, wie es dir geht, man lässt jetzt niemanden zu mir. Deine Ginny"

Harry wendete den Blick mit Mühe vom Brief ab und lächelte unschlüssig.

Warum darf man sie nicht besuchen? – fragte Ron scharf. – Sie ist doch keine Infektionskranke!

Das wissen wir nicht und die im Hospital auch, - erwiderte Hermine ruhig, - an deiner Stelle, Harry, würde ich ihr so schnell wie möglich zurückschreiben. Sie wartet bestimmt darauf.

Ja, richtig, - Harry schrieb die Antwort hier in der Großen Halle. Die rote Eule sah ihn aufmerksam an, und er begriff plötzlich, dass sie all diese Zeit hier saß und wartete. Nachdem sie weg war, fing Harry an, das Essen vom Tisch auf ein Tablett zu sammeln.

Sei vorsichtig, - schmunzelte Ron, ihn beobachtend.

Passe gut auf, - grinste Harry auch und ging schon nicht so entschlossen in den Krankenflügel.

Die kalte Sonne schaute in alle Fenster hinein und ließ seinen neugierigen Widerschein auf den grauen Wänden. Harry hörte einige Vögel draußen zwitschern, und dachte ans Phönixlied. Ob es wirklich war? Snape las eine Zeitung schon halbliegend und bohrte diese Zeitung mit dem Blick. Harry betrachtete die Zeitung aufmerksam und stellte fest, es wäre „Tagesprophet".

Er räusperte sich. Snape wendete die Seite um und räusperte sich auch. Damit möchte er vielleicht sagen, dass Harry wenigstens ein ungebetener Gast war. Harry sah das Tablett in seinen Händen unschlüssig an. Dann traf er eine plötzliche Entscheidung, machte ein paar Schritten zum Nachttisch und stellte das Tablett darauf. Dann drehte er sich um und ging gegen die Tür. Snape schielte auf ihn mit einem Auge und griff nach dem Brötchen. Harry hielt an der Tür. Die gute Laune war spurlos verschwunden. Er drehte sich um, um etwas Scharfes zu sagen, aber fand sich nicht zurecht. Worauf hatte er eigentlich gehofft? Er hat sich auch nichts eingebildet. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und griff nach der Türklinke.

Wozu so viel Sorge, Potter? – sagte Snape unerwartet. – Ich mag frische Brötchen sehr, das stimmt, kann aber auch ohne sie auskommen.

Entschuldigen Sie, - erwiderte Harry in so einem offiziellen Ton, dass Snape nicht aushielt und ihn erstaunt ansah. – Das wiederholt sich nicht, Sie können mir glauben.

Der beste Geschenk für mich, - Snape vertiefte sich wieder in die Zeitung.

Ja, noch was, - fügte Harry hinzu, die Bitternis in seiner Stimme mit Mühe abhaltend. – Ich wollte nur sagen, ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar... für alles.

Snape hob den Blick langsam auf ihn. Harry möchte am liebsten weggehen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen.

Na ja, Potter, worauf wir gekommen sind! Dein Vater hätte es dir nie verziehen.

Und meine Mutter hätte mich verstanden, nicht wahr? – Harry kam näher und sah Snape gerade in die Augen. Eine ganze Sekunde des Schmerzen und wieder die schreckende Kälte der schwarzen Augen.

Snape antwortete nicht. Harry erschrak, und er wusste nicht warum. Er nahm sich dann zusammen und sagte rasch:

Ich verstehe Sie nicht, Professor, das ist alles.

Snape schwieg. Harry verstand, dass er ihn weg wollte, war aber nicht sicher.

Professor...

Genug, Potter. Du versuchst mir in die Seele hineinzuschauen, erreichst aber nichts... oder fast nichts. Was suchst du da?

Eine menschliche Hoffnung.

Wirklich? Hast du immer noch nicht verstanden?

Doch, etwas habe ich verstanden: es geht mir aber nicht besser. Ich dachte... also egal, was ich dachte, - Harry ging schon wieder zur Tür und machte sie auf.

Potter.

Professor?

Wozu brauchst du das alles?

Ich weiß nicht, eine seltsame Frage, Professor.

Jedenfalls nicht so seltsam, wie die richtige Antwort klingen könnte, - Snape lehnte sich zurück aufs Kissen und schmiss die Zeitung weg, dabei biss er die Zähne zusammen, der Arm tat ihm wirklich weh. – Potter, du hast jetzt alles. Ich träume schon lange davon nicht. Wozu brauchst du mich?

Sir, liegen Sie besser ruhig, ich werde Sie nicht stören, - die Antwort blieb Harry schuldig. Er schlüpfte hinter die Tür und ging schnell ins Schlafzimmer.

Kreacher bereitete schon eine Tasse Kakao für ihn. Er leerte sie mit einem Schluck, setzte sich in den Sessel und schaute ins Fenster. Draußen regnete es. Er nahm Ginnys Brief aus der Tasche und las ihn wieder. Sie wird gesund! Sie werden wieder zusammen, so einfach... Einfach? Nein, das alles war verdammt nicht einfach und wird immer schwerer. Der Gedanke an Ginny erleichterte die Lage. Harry faltete den Brief zusammen und wollte etwas lesen oder irgendwohin gehen. Er nahm dann seinen Besen und ging raus (zuerst wollte er gerade aus dem Fenster hinausfliegen, dann warf er dieses Abenteuer ab). Die Wolken zogen sich langsam und triefteten mit kühlen Tropfen des Winter- fast Frühlingsregens. Harry machte drei Kreise über dem Hogwarts und wurde tüchtig durchfroren. Der Spaziergang in der Luft war nicht gelungen. Harry landete und ging in den Schloß, hoffend, dass Ron etwas Heißes aufgespart hatte.

Das stimmte. Ron begrüßte ihn mit einer ordentlichen Flasche Butterbier und flüsterte vertrauensvoll:

Die Greisin hätte uns beinahe erwischt.

Wieviel? – fragte Harry kurz. – Bin ganz erfroren.

Nein so was! – sagte Hermine ärgerlich. – Ich sah dich dort im Himmel auf dem Besen. Und bei solchem Wetter! Was willst du eigentlich?

Nichts. Nur Bier!

Hm, - sagte Hermine unbestimmt.

Warum bist du so böse?

Ronald hat wieder etwas aus Hogsmeade geklaut.

Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? – empörte sich Ron. – Ich war doch bei Ab. Stell dir vor, Harry, er wollte nicht im Spital bleiben, jetzt stellt er seine Gesundheit wieder her zu Hause. Wunderbarer Greis! Er hat mir auch etwas Kognak gegeben, - Ron schwankte. – Habe auch mit.

Großartig! – erwiderte Harry. – Hermine, sei einfacher, heute haben wir was zu feiern.

Zukünftige Säufer! – Hermine stand demonstrativ auf und ging ins Mädchensschlafzimmer.

Hat sie doch recht, wie? – lachte Ron. – Na, Harry, auf Ginnys Geneserung!

Ja, Ron!

Auf unseren Sieg über die schlechten Kerle!

Einverstanden!

Darauf, dass niemand uns beim Verbrechen beobachtet!

Außer Kreacher. Der verrät uns aber nicht! Prost, Ron!

Prost!

Sie tranken. Harry wurde ganz warm und nach dem zweiten Glas etwas schwindlig. Er sagte sich selbst, es wäre genug und schlug Ron vor, eine Partie Schach zu spielen. Ein wenig angetrunkener Ron willigte ein: der Kognak wirkte aber auf ihn nicht besonders gut, er war schnell ganz aufgelöst, und Harry gewann drei Partien nacheinander. Er wurde dann völlig lustig und schenkte sich noch Butterbier ein. Dann kam Hermine... Es hat keinen Sinn, dass Weitere zu beschreiben, mit einem Wort, das kleine Bankett ging dann schnell zu Ende. Harry protestierte im Unterschied zu Ron nicht und ging ruhig schlafen. Ron und Hermine stritten sich, bis Ron nüchtern wurde. Dann versteckte er die übrigen Flaschen und schloss sich Harry an.

Harry lag im Bett und sah die Decke lange an. Der Schlaf war schon wieder weg. „Eine große Ungerechtigkeit", - dachte er und legte sich auf die andere Seite. Die Nacht war schon sehr still. Harry dachte an Ginny, dann an Snape und schlief endlich ein.

Kapitel 24. Ignoscas aliis multa, nihil tibi.

Wenn man sich konzentriert, kann man diese Bestandteile in die richtige Reihenfolge ruhig einordnen. Sieh mal, Ronald, ganz einfach, wenn man aufpasst: der Smaragdpulver kommt zur Heidekrauttinktur...

Hermine, ich KANN mich nicht konzentrieren, kannst du das verstehen?

Aber natürlich, wenn man in der Nacht Schach spielt und Bier tränkt.

Harry sah die beiden müde an. Gestern haben sie denn kein Bier getrunken, aber das mit Schach... Er wollte einige Partien bei Ron zurückgewinnen, verlor aber noch fünf zusätzlich.

Es war schon Anfang März. Der Frühling strömte aus allen Richtungen nach Hogwarts, die Bäume bereiteten sich schon auf zukünftige Wärme und genossen das hellgelbe, täuschende Tageslicht. Vor zwei Tagen hatte Harry den letzten Brief von Ginny bekommen. Sie schrieb, dass alles ihr gut ging, sie musste aber täglich die Arznei einnehmen. Die Ärzte sagten, sie entlassen sie aus dem Spital Ende März sicher. „Man darf mich schon eigentlich besuchen. Ich bitte dich aber, Harry, du sollst dich auf deine Prüfungen vorbereiten und nicht hier bei mir herumsitzen. Dann komme ich sowieso nach Hogsmeade, und wir können uns da treffen. Herzlichst. Richte meine Grüße auch Hermine und Ron aus. Deine Ginny". Harry dachte, er wird doch ins Hospital am Wochenende gehen. Er sehnte sich jetzt so, dass er auch wie Ron sich auf nichts konzentrieren konnte. Hermine war darüber nicht besonders froh, selbstverständlich. Sie gab sich große Mühe, die jungen Leute anzuspornen, die Prüfungen erwiesen sich wirklich als äußerst schwere. Besonders in den Zaubertränken. Im vorigen Unterricht hatte Harry zufällig Pr. Slughorn vergiftet; das war nicht sehr gefährlich, Professor wollte nur seinen Kraut probieren, es stellte sich aber bald heraus, dass Harry schon wieder etwas verwechselt hatte. Jedenfalls hatte Professor den ganzen Tag im Krankenflügel verbracht.

„Da hast du aber etwas Gutes getan, - scherzte Ron. – So eine Freude für Snape: sich eine Geschichte anhören, wie Harry Potter sich blamiert hat!"

Harry nickte darauf mürrisch. Man sollte eigentlich Professor Snape von heute auf morgen ausschreiben. Madam Pomfrey nahm schon jeden Tag den Baldrian ein, denn ihr Patient wurde immer unerträglicher. Er wusste alles besser und wollte sich auch hier im Krankenflügel mit seinen Kräuten beschäftigen. Madam Pomfrey protestierte dagegen laut, und es gab dort immer eine Streiterei. Jetzt wird er mindestens zufrieden sein, wenn Potter etwas falsch zubereitet hat. Diese Gedanken freuten Harry also gar nicht. Und er lebte jetzt nur von der Hoffnung, dass er Ginny bald sieht.

Er durchsah sein Blatt mit der Aufgabe und legte es beiseite. Wer hatte das nur ausgedacht, dass die Aufgaben für jeden Schüler verschieden sein sollten!

Hermine, hilf mir, - sagte er niedergeschlagen.

Gib mir dein Blatt, - verlangte sie. – Na ja, dein ist viel komplizierter. Nichts Wunderbares, Snape hätte bestimmt Slughorn auf den Gedanken gebracht.

Was du nicht sagst, Hermine, - erwiderte Ron ärgerlich. – Slughorn konnte doch nicht einwilligen.

Denkst du, Snape konnte ihn nicht überzeugen?

Sie vertragen sich nicht besonders gut, ich habe so gehört, - sagte Harry vorsichtig.

Merkwürdig, - Hermine zuckte die Achseln. – Harry, ich kann dir jetzt alles ausführlich erklären, aber wenn du etwas in der Prüfung nicht schaffst...

Du hilfst doch Ronald.

Ich mache nur noch die Hälfte der Arbeit. Du siehst aber noch unsicherer aus.

Dann gehe ich weg, in die frische Luft.

Fliege mit dem Besen besser nicht, du kannst umfallen.

Was fällt dir ein, Hermine? Ich habe heute gut gegessen, klar?

Wie du willst. Du vernachlässigst alle meinen Ratschläge. Und feierst da etwas jeden Tag mit Ron zusammen!

Aha! Das meinst du ja! – Harry gähnte demonstrativ und stand auf. – Viel Glück.

Ungerecht, - fauchte Ron, Hermine blickte ihn starr an.

Harry preßte das Blatt mit der verfluchten Aufgabe in der Hand. Er hatte es schon manchmal in der Sinne, Slughorn um Nachhilfestunden zu bitten, bevor es spät wurde. Was für eine Schande! Dabei war seine Mutter so gut in Zaubertränken. Die GATZ kamen immer näher zu, und über die Prüfungen an der Aurorschule wollte er auf keinen Fall denken. Die Sonne schien ihm in die Augen, und der Hof des Schloßes kam Harry freundlich und beruhigend vor.

Potter.

Harry drehte sich erstaunt um. Wem er gar nicht erwartet hatte, hier zu begegnen... Harry blieb unschlüssig stehen, und Severus Snape ging auf ihn hinkend zu. Sein Gesicht war immer noch blass und drückte den höchsten Grad der Gereiztheit aus.

Flöße ich doch Ihnen so viel Angst ein, Potter, dass Sie herankommen lassen?

Nein, Sir! – Harry hat wieder die Sprache gefunden. – Sie sollten doch im Krankenflügel sein, oder?

Sind Sie deswegen traurig? – erkundigte sich Snape sarkastisch.

Das nicht, aber, - Harry sagte es möglichst gelassen, - für Sie wäre es besser...

Ich weiß selbst, was für mich besser wäre: die Möglichkeit, sich mit etwas zu beschäftigen! Und nun möchte ich Ihnen etwas berichten, Potter: von morgen an bin ich Ihr neuer Lehrer in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Der erste Unterricht findet nicht am Freitag, sondern morgen statt.

Für einige Sekunden genoss Snape Harrys Reaktion.

Aber, Sir, morgen haben wir zwei Zaubertränke und nach dem Mittagessen müssen wir unsere Projektarbeit in der Verwandlung machen!

Pr. McGonnagal hat mir gesagt, ihr sollt die Arbeit schon am Donnerstag abgeben. Darum stimmte sie mir zu, dass ihr eigentlich damit schon fast fertig sein sollten, wie? Und nicht die Sache in zwei Tagen erledigen?

Aber..., - Harry sah den Professor mit aller Wut, zu der er fähig war, an. „Nun begonnen!", dachte er verzweifelt. Und bestimmt die Aufgabe für Freitag! Und er wollte sich noch auf Zaubertränke, auch am Freitag, aber nur eine Stunde, vorbereiten.

Ich habe mich schon mit dem Unterrichtsplan vertraut gemacht. Wie ich es geahnt habe, ist mit euch gar nicht fertig zu werden, - Snape schmunzelte zufrieden. – Wie kann man dann Auror werden, Potter?

Professor, was wollten Sie werden, als Sie klein waren? – fragte Harry scharf. Snape wurde sogar überrascht.

Zuerst Musiker, und was?

Was war das denn für ein Schweinehund, der Sie als Musiker nicht aufgenommen hatte? – Harry wurde es schon egal. Er spürte schon scheinbar keine Freundlichkeit dem Professor gegenüber. Dann rannte er weg so schnell, wie er nur konnte.

Ron lachte sich krank, als er die Geschichte erhört hatte. Hermine machte aber große Augen und rief auf:

Harry, was hast du getan? Wie wird es jetzt mit deiner Prüfung sein?

Hermine, er verhöhnt uns einfach!

Gibt's da was Neues? – ärgerte sich Hermine. – Du konntest nicht einmal drei Monate gedulden! Ich verstehe dich, wirklich, aber das war sehr unvernünftig.

Was verstehst du da? – fragte Harry verdächtig.

Na, dass du mit Snape immer noch schmollst.

Quatsch!

Doch, Harry, gib es zu. Lass das aber. Du wirst schon morgen neue Gründe dazu haben, wie wir alle. Außerdem bin ich mit ihm einverstanden, unser Programm war äußerst knapp, und wenn wir die Prüfungen an der Aurorschule ablegen wollen...

Hermine! – sagten die jungen Leute einstimmig.

Ja, ja, ich habe immer recht, das weiß ich. Und jetzt gehe ich wieder in die Bibliothek, meine Kenntnisse in der Verteidigung im Gedächtnis aufzufrischen. Wollt ihr denn nicht mir eine Gesellschaft leisten?

Die ganze Klasse sammelte sich am Kabinett an. Harry wartete ab, bis alle hineintraten. Dann trat er noch einige Sekunden von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schließlich betrat auch den Klassenraum. Snape schrieb schon etwas rasch an die Tafel und drehte sich nicht einmal um. Ron und Hermine schwangen sofort mit den Händen und zeigten auf den dritten Tisch, an dem sie saßen. „Gut, dass der Tisch nicht der erste ist", - dachte Harry und setzte sich so leise, wie er nur konnte.

Fünf Punkte minus zu Gryffindor, - berichtete Snape in einem Langweilenton, immer noch ohne sich umzudrehen.

Wennschon! – flüsterte Ron. – Ich dachte, ein Atomkrieg fängt an.

Ja, - antwortete Harry unbestimmt.

Er saß den ganzen Unterricht wie auf den Nadeln. Jeden Moment hatte er Angst, gefragt zu werden. Aber Snape hatte sich scheinbar mit fünf Punkten beschränkt. Er tat so, als ob er Harry überhaupt nicht bemerkte. Harry war das zuerst recht, dann passierte aber Folgendes: Hermine blätterte krampfhaft im Lehrbuch, um die Antwort als erste zu finden, Harry hatte aber schon darüber gelesen. Er hob automatisch die Hand, dann fiel es ihm plötzlich ein, er senkte die Hand aber nicht. Snape würdigte ihn keines Blicks, und alle mußten warten, bis Hermine damit fertig wird. Harry starrte die Bank an: er hatte natürlich eine Grobheit gesagt, was wäre aber nun? Sich bei dem Professor zu entschuldigen? Um keinen Preis! Und er wusste auch nicht, warum er so nicht wollte, das tun...

Die Stunde war endlich aus. Harry sprang auf und packte seine Dinge mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit. Seine Freunde waren aber mit der letzten Aufgabe schon vor einigen Minuten fertig und verließen deshalb den Raum schneller, als er. Ein Lehrbuch wollte sich immer nicht in die Tasche unterbringen lassen. Harry drückte darauf, und der Umschlag barst.

Wozu solch eine Hast, Potter? – erklang eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihm. – Ich werde versuchen, mich zu beherrschen, du kannst mir glauben. Übrigens, wie steht`s mit Ihrer Arbeit in Zaubertränken?

Harry errötete und führte den Kampf mit dem Lehrbuch schweigend weiter.

Also, durchgefallen? – fragte Snape scharfsinnig.

Wenn es Ihnen einen großen Vergnügen bringt, ja! – erwiderte Harry bissig und beschimpfte sich selbst gleich.

Sie fühlen aber ihre Schuld, Potter, oder... ist es einfach Scham?

Hören Sie auf, - Harry hob den Blick. – Sie wissen doch alles, und das ist Ihr Hauptproblem. Und was mich betrifft, ist alles für mich einfacher und komplizierter gleichzeitig. Ich bedauere, dass ich es so gestern gesagt habe. Aber ich bin schon davon müde, Ihre Schikanen zu gedulden. Ich möchte jetzt auch Ruhe haben, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben!

Ach so, Potter? – Snapes Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. – Ruhe? Wer war doch zu mir gekommen, hatte MEINE Ruhe zerstört und um Hilfe gebeten? Potter, hast du vor, dein ganzes Leben zu jammern oder wirst du einmal erwachsen?

Professor, das sollte ich mal ahnen! – sagte Harry noch bissiger. – Sie möchten mein Erzieher werden! So eine Überraschung, besonders für die Presse!

Ich? – Snape betrachtete ihn verachtungsvoll. – Ich habe bloß einen sehr festen Eindruck gewonnen, dass DU es möchtest!

Was? – Harry wurde etwas verlegen. Er hätte es sich selbst nie im Leben gestanden, dass er solch eine Möglichkeit nicht ausschloß. Nicht im wahrsten Sinne, eher einen unklaren Gedanken hatte er gehabt, aber... Snape fing dieses flüchtiges Bedenken gleich auf.

Ich meine, Potter, wir verstehen nie einander. Deine Gefühlsbewegungen sind für mich einfach schädlich. Lass DU mich jetzt in Ruhe! Sonst verwende ich etwas Stärkeres, als den Wegwerfensspruch! – er nahm den Elder Wand heraus, der Stab feuerte einige Funken ab.

Harry hielt auf den Stab seinen Blick auf. Dann kehrte er Snape den Rücken, warf die Tasche über die Schulter und ging raus. Snape hatte nichts mehr gesagt.

Die Hausaufgabe war übermäßig. Da Slughorn durch seine Arbeit sehr enttäuscht wurde, mußte er jetzt sich auf Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorbereiten. Außer vier großen Paragraphen hatte Snape noch ein Praktikum in sechs sehr komplizierten Sprüchen aufgegeben, darunter das Schaffen von einem sprechenden Patronus. Harry wußte, dass Hermine es schon konnte, aber sie half schon Ron mit seinen Aufgaben. Die beiden hatten Mitleid mit ihm wegen Zaubertränke. Harry tröstete es nicht besonders. Er schlug die Bücher auf, büffelte bis drei Uhr nachts und kam zum Frühstück halbtot.

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an.

Harry...

Was? – Harry griff nach dem Löffel und wäre beinahe fehlgegangen. – McGonnagal bringt'ch um.

Hast du nichts geschafft? Überhaupt nichts? – Hermine drückte die Hände an den Mund.

Doch, ich habe mich an einen seltsamen Begriff gestoßen, dann ging es weiter so, und ich habe mich verwickelt... Leider...

Harry, du warst aber verstimmt! Das geht nicht mehr weiter! Dann wirst du in allen Fächern versagen! O Gott, was sollen wir tun? McGonnagal...

Harry wußte es selbst, dass er kein Wunderkind war. Dachten wohl alle Lehrer, dass wenn sie ihm die schwersten Aufgaben geben, legt er alle Prüfungen glänzend ab? Die Mutter Natur hatte sich fürwahr mit den Kindern erholt!

McGonnagal war an diesem Tag ziemlich freundlich gestimmt, sie war aber nicht entzückt, als sie von seinem Versagen erfuhr. Sie gab ihm eine Null, stellte es aber ins Klassenbuch nicht. Dann sagte sie, sie gäbe ihm eine zweite Chance bis zum nächsten Unterricht. Harry nickte schon etwas erleichtert, und in der Geschichte passte er sogar ein wenig auf. Er gab sich große Mühe, an den Morgen nicht zu denken. Das enttäuschte Gesicht von Slughorn verfolgte seine Phantasie. Er hatte jetzt also auch das Wochenende überbürdet: die Zeit, die er mit Ginny verbrigen wollte, mußte er jetzt abkürzen. Und das alles wegen Snape! Nein, der war ein echtlicher Schädling! „Nächstes Mal mache ich einen Fehler in einem gefährlicheren Gift, und absichtlich!" – dachte Harry rachgierig.

Sprich dann mit ihm noch einmal, - sagte Rom beim Mittagessen. – Vielleicht lässt er nach? Zum ersten Mal im Leben, wie?

Das glaube ich nicht, - antwortete Harry traurig. – Ron, was kann ich tun? Mir fehlen die Sprüche einfach nicht!

Mir auch, lieber Freund! Und Hermine macht sowieso eine doppelte Arbeit. Du kannst sie meinetwegen darum bitten, dir mit Patronus zu helfen, alles Übrige aber... Wozu haben wir uns nur daran gemacht?

Weiß schon selbst nicht. Er sieht danach aus, als ob ich eine zu kurze Leitung jetzt habe. Und vielleicht auch hatte? Und Snape auch dazu!

Weißt du, ich habe ihn heute überhaupt nicht gesehen, am Morgen und jetzt... Und außerdem habe ich zwei Drittklassler gehört: sie wundern sich, warum sie heute keinen Unterricht gehabt haben. Und sie freuten sich natürlich...

Vielleicht ist er krank?

Mehr, als gewöhnlich?

Du weiß, was ich meine, - Harry lächelte unwillkürlich, aber das Lachen verging ihm bald. Er dachte an den schrecklichen Fluch, der im Dunklen Mal war. Eine hinterlistige Gabe von Voldemort, wie auch alles, was von ihm stammte. Harry bemerkte wieder, dass er beunruhigt wurde, und schimpfte vor sich hin.

Auch am Abend kam Snape nicht zum Vorschein. Ron vermutete, er wäre in Hogwarts, konnte aber nicht begreifen, warum man den Schülern nichts gesagt hatte. Man konnte doch wenigstens sagen, dass Professor sich nicht wohl fühlte. Hermine sorgte sich dafür gar nicht, sie arbeitete neue Sprüche eifrig durch. Harry hatte auch die Sache mit dem Patronus erledigt und auch etwas für Slughorn vorbereitet. Um zwölf Uhr fiel er ins Bett, und Kreacher machte das Licht aus.

Harry wachte zu spät auf: das Frühstück war schon zu Ende. Er zog sich rasch an und rannte zum Unterricht. In der Klasse war es still, die Federn knarrten nur leise.

Es war zum Unglück eine Kontrollarbeit.

Eine Verspätung für die Kontrollarbeit, Potter... Na ja, zehn Punkte werden reichen.

Harry geriet in Wut und griff zu seinem Platz neben Ron aus. Er nahm die Feder und das Pergament heraus und fing an zu schreiben. Ron schrieb ihm einen Zettel nach einigen Minuten: „Verzeih uns, Harry! Ich stellte'n Wecker für dich. Dachte, nehme etwas für dich zu essen... Dachte, du solltest ein bisschen ausschlafen... Hat der Wecker nicht geklingelt?" Harry schrieb düster zurück: „Vielleicht geklingelt..." Ron schüttelte seinen roten Kopf, seine Ohren waren dabei purpurrot.

Diesmal hatte Harry Glück. Die Kontrollarbeit war erfüllbar, aber das Praktikum hatte ihn völlig ausgebeutet. Er bekam schließlich eine Drei und wollte mit den anderen weggehen. Snape hielt ihn aber auf. Harry bemerkte jetzt, dass er gerade noch Zeit gehabt hatte, etwas zu erleben. Und das war ersichtlich kein lustiges Abenteuer. Snape sah Harry irritiert an, dann warf ihm etwas leichtes, schleifendes zu. Harry starrte das an und erkannte seinen Tarnumhang. Er führte den Blick dem Lehrer hinüber; der setzte sich an den Tisch und fing an, die Tests zu korrigieren. Harry stand für einige Minuten wortlos da, presste dann einen heiseren Dank hervor. Snape nickte kurz und reichte ihm seine Arbeit. Harry sah sie durch: schon wieder eine Drei. Er lächelte plötzlich. Snape sah ihn aufmerksam an, schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf und machte das Klassenbuch auf.

Kapitel 25. Die Zielgerade.

Der neue Tag kam etwas unerwartet: Harry verbrachte die ganze Nacht über dem Buch für Zaubertränke. Er rieb sich die müden Augen und begriff, dass er heute zu Ginny gehen wollte. Er stand rasch auf und lief ans Fenster. Der Morgen war frisch und hell, er empfand diese Herrlichkeit und versank in diesen neuen Tag, in SEINEN Tag, und nichts konnte ihn an diesem Tag stören, sich glücklich zu fühlen.

Er nahm ein bisschen Geld mit und kaufte in Hogsmeade einen großen Strauß Feldblumen. Die Verkäuferin hatte ihn bestimmt erkannt, lächelte ihm freundlich zu und wollte kein Geld annehmen. Harry war angenehm erstaunt und bestand doch darauf, dass der Strauß bezahlt werden sollte. Dann lief er, als ob er sich so früh verspäten konnte, in St. Mungo Hospital. Es war Samstag, und der Raum des Spitals war überfüllt, so viele Besucher gab es dort schon am Morgen. Harry musste Schlange stehen, um den Fahrstuhl zu erreichen, dann wurde er etwas ruhiger. Die kleine Aufregung nahm er aber als selbstverständlich auf. Er sah die Tür zum Ginnys Krankenzimmer und fühlte plötzlich eine gewisse Schüchternheit. Er stand vor der Tür und versuchte, Mut zu fassen. Einige Heiler kamen an ihm vorbei und starrten ihn dann verwirrt an. Er sah irgendwie komisch aus, besonders wegen der Blumen. „Das wird schon lächerlich", - dachte er, entrüstet über dieses unverständliches Gefühl. Er klammte sich an den Strauß an, atmete tief ein und betrat das Zimmer.

Alles war heller und ruhiger, als es zum letzten Mal gewesen war. Oder es schien ihm einfach so. Er sah jetzt jedenfalls keinen schrecklichen Apparat für künstliche Ernährung. Das Lacken war immer noch weiß und sauber, diese Sauberkeit schüchterte ihn aber nicht mehr ein. Ginny schlief. Ihr Gesicht rundete sich ein wenig, wurde rotwangig und lebendig. Harry wollte ihren Schlaf nicht stören. Er warf die trockenen Blumen aus der Vase auf dem Nachttisch raus, füllte sie mit frischem Wasser und stellte den wunderbar riechenden Strauß darin. Ginny bewegte sich im Schlaf und lächelte. Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl mit großer Vorsicht, um sie nicht zu erwecken. Er besorgte schon die Hausaufgabe für Montag, er konnte also den ganzen Tag warten, bis sie erwacht. Jemand konnte ihn natürlich hinausjagen, doch hatte er ein Vorgefühl, dass er diesmal mit den Heilern übereinstimmen konnte.

Die Zeit, die er verbracht hatte, Ginny anschauend, kam ihm zu kurz vor. Um halb zwölf runzelte sie ihren Stirn und machte die Augen auf. Harry konnte kein Wort sprechen, er sah nur diese großen, geliebten Augen und konnte an dieses Wunder nicht glauben. Ginny sah ihn an, zuerst erstaunt, dann erfreut, schließlich lachte sie glücklich, das war dasselbe Lachen, das er vor zwei Jahren so oft gehört hatte, dann lachte sie selten.

Harry, du siehst mich so an, als ob ich ein Gespenst bin!

Verzeih mich.

Was hast du gesagt? Wieso denn? Ich scherze ja!

Ich weiß. Aber ich konnte so was nicht in einem Brief schreiben. Jetzt bitte ich um Verzeihung.

Was sagst du? – sie sah jetzt erstaunt aus. – Alles war richtig, wenn du es immer noch nicht verstanden hast. Vergiss jetzt. Ich hab' schon alles vergessen, ich will nur glücklich sein. Du nicht?

Doch. Ginny, - er nahm ihre Hände in seine, - ich will es sehr auch, aber wenn ich an alle diesen Verluste denke, die wegen mir...

Harry, ich kann das nicht verstehen, und wenige Leute können es, ich meine. Denke nicht, dass ich mich hier die ganze Zeit amüsiert habe. Ich dachte an Vieles, erinnerte mich an verschiedene Dinge... Ich war ziemlich oft traurig, nur nicht nach dem Schlaf. Zuerst waren meine Träume sehr finster, und dann heller und heller. Und wenn ich sah, dass es alles bei dir gut ging, erwachte ich immer in guter Laune. Und deine Briefe bestätigten das. Und jetzt sehe ich dich, ich will einfach an nichts mehr denken, Harry! Das ist so ein Glück! Schätzt du das?

Ja, - antwortete Harry und streichelte sie über die Haare. – Ich bin dumm, Ginny, ich verdiene es nicht, so glücklich zu sein, mit dir. Und ich habe immer diese Angst, dass etwas schief geht.

Du hast Angst vor Glück. Das ist verständlich. Dann musst du es lernen, ich gedulde keine Schwermut! – sie brach wieder in ein lustiges Gelächter aus, und Harry kam vor, dass er die lachende Frühlingssonne vor sich sah.

Gut, dann werde ich auch so glücklich sein, wie du willst, - er zog sie an sich näher.

Und was willst du? – fragte sie ihn.

Jetzt nichts mehr, - flüsterte er und berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen zwei Professoren und dazu auch Heiler. Harry fühlte sich peinlich, obwohl sie bloß da stehen und ruhig Ginnys Zustand besprachen.

Jetzt fängt die Untersuchung an, - sagte Ginny brummig. – Geh jetzt, du hast viel zu tun.

Ich wollte lieber...

Nein. Nein. Nein, - Ginny war kategorisch. – Ich habe dich sowieso zu aufgehalten. Geh schon! Ich schicke dir einen Brief heute.

Wie du willst, - Harry möchte nicht gehen, die Heiler warfen schon auf ihn einen bedeutungsvollen Blick ab und zu, außerdem war Ginny unbeuglich. Er ging also weg.

Was ist los mit dir? – fragte ihn Ron, als er zurückkam. – Bist du betrunken?

Ja, Ronald, mit Liebe! – sagte Hermine sarkastisch. – Im Gegensatz zu dir!

Die wiederholt ein und dasselbe! – bemerkte Ron, als sie fortging. – Sie macht um mich Sorgen, stellst du dir vor? Trinken wir ja zu viel? Sie denkt, dass wir jede Nacht etwas feiern!

Das stimmt aber nicht, - erwiderte Harry, das Lachen kaum unterdrückend.

Das weiß ich, erkläre es ihr lieber! Sag mir, wie geht's Ginny?

Gut.

Wie lange warst du bei ihr? Als ich erwacht habe, warst du schon nicht in Hogwarts.

Ja, ich ging dorthin um halb neun. Sie schlief zuerst, dann unterhielten wir uns ein bisschen... und dann kamen diese...

Sie kamen doch zur Untersuchung. Danach durftest du eigentlich...

Sie wollte das nicht, Ron! Sie sagte, ich hätte viel zu tun, wollte von nichts hören...

Sie hat dich doch sehr gern, mein Freund. Deine Prüfungen machen ihr viel mehr Sorgen, als dir selbst.

Das denke ich nicht mehr, Ron, - Harry sah den Freund mit einer unglücklichen Miene an. – Was dann, wenn ich alle Hausaufgaben erfülle? Die Prüfungen sind immer schwerer.

Und was hat dir Slughorn am letzten Unterricht gesagt?

Er konnte einfach nichts sagen. Er machte bloß seinen Mund auf und dann zu... Ich habe diese Arbeit schon drei Male umgearbeitet. Das dritte Mal nahm ich eine andere Variante, das war schon eine Drei mit Ach und Krach... Ron, was werde ich in der Prüfung tun? Ist das einfach nicht für mich? Ich meine, der Beruf eines Aurors? Die GATZ lege ich auf irgendwelche Weise ab...

Ja, wenn Snape dich nicht stört. Deine Selbstschätzung leidet, wie?

Ach, was? Der tut alles richtig, - winkte Harry ab, Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. – Was? Die Prüfungen in der Verteidigung an der Schule sind am schwierigsten.

Meinst du damit, dass er dir helfen will? Wie immer? – grinste Ron.

Anscheinend, ja. Ich hoffe darauf, - antwortete Harry unsicher.

Sei vorsichtig, - lachte Ron, - ihr missversteht einander doch ziemlich oft.

Das weiß ich, - Harry war gekränkt. Er hatte es erst gestern richtig begriffen, dass etwas sich in ihren mit Snape Beziehungen verändert hatte. Oder war das schon wieder ein fälliges Missverständnis? Dabei war Harry der, der missverstand.

Am Abend setzte er sich wieder an die Arbeit für McGonnagal. Er verstand scheinbar alles, dann sollte man aber alles zusammenfassen und in konkreten Fällen verwenden, und dann ein Proekt auf solche Weise schaffen. Das Gehirn verzichtete auf irgendwelche Tätigkeit. Wenn er nur in einem der Fächer einwandfrei wäre! Harry glotzte Reihen seiner Rechnungen vergeblich an und wurde endlich verzweifelt. Und die Aussicht, es am Sonntag zu schaffen, existierte für ihn einfach nicht. Um zehn Uhr kam Hermine. Sie sah ihn mitfühlend an, rückte seine Blätter an sich an und beschäftigte sich mit ihnen sorgfältig. Dann legte sie das Proekt beiseite, und Harry fragte sie überrascht:

Weshalb hast du denn beschlossen, mir zu helfen?

Harry, das sollte für mich offensichtlich sein! Du hast doch so gut im ersten Semester studiert. Aber du hast dich überarbeitet! Warum hast du darüber auch nicht gesagt? Ich dachte, du bist einfach faul!

Ich... äh-h... ich bin darauf nicht gekommen... Wie du. Hör mal, das ist sicher was anderes, ich fühle mich aber gut! Ich... kann es einfach nicht, ich kann doch nicht alles schaffen!

Du stellst dich bloß arm! Erhole dich lieber! Und gehe zu Madam Pomfrey, es gibt eine Festigende Tinktur. Eine sehr gute, habe im dritten Jahr eingenommen. Harry, das kann nicht lange dauern, du kriegst was Ernstes und kannst dann von den Prüfungen überhaupt Abschied nehmen!

Danke, Hermine, vielleicht hast du recht. Ich gehe jetzt ausschlafen. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für die Hilfe, wirklich.

Nichts zu danken, Harry, bewahre doch deine Kräfte!

Gut, - Harry erhob sich müde und ging ins Schlafzimmer, seine Nervosität verstärkte sich.

Den ganzen Sonntag hatte er in der Bibliothek verbracht. Es war ihm gelungen, alles zu erledigen, er war aber nicht sicher, dass alles richtig war. Er sah seine Werke mehrmals durch und ging endlich schlafen. Vor Müdigkeit schlief er mehr als gewöhnlich.

Die Woche begann irgendwie spontan und dabei vielversprechend. Die neuen Sprüche fielen ihm ganz gut, und er konnte sich jetzt etwas entspannen. Was die Zaubertränke betraf, rückte die Sache fast nicht von der Stelle, und das war besonders peinlich, weil Snape sich der schiefen Lächeln nicht enthalten konnte. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, riskierte es aber nicht mehr, den Lehrer zu sticheln. Je schlechter waren seine Noten in Zaubertränken, desto lustiger wurde Snape. Harry fing an zu denken, dass er sich sehr geirrt hatte. Wie dem auch sei, besserte sich die Sache mit der Verwandlung mehr oder weniger, und das tröstete Harry ein bisschen. Er wollte aber Slughorn nachdrücklich bitten, dass er seine Leistungen geheimhielt. Er konnte schon Snapes Verhalten fast nicht mehr ertragen. Der nahm Punkte wie gewöhnlich ab und gab ihm eine doppelte Hausaufgabe.

Mensch, Harry, ich dachte, du bist ein echter Phlegmatiker geworden, - sagte Ron einmal, - du wirst aber schon wieder Choleriker wegen deines alten Freundes! Recht so!

Mach den Mund zu! – zischte Harry zurück und steckte die Nase ins Lehrbuch der Zaubertränke. Die Gesetze dort waren etwas sehr Originelles und Kompliziertes.

Sei lustiger, - meinte Ron, - Ginny... Denke an sie.

Wenn ich an sie noch mehr denke, fliege ich aus der Schule in der nächsten Woche raus.

Die zwei Monate vergangen unmerklich. Das Wochenende verbrachte Harry immer mit Ginny in Hogsmeade. Sie wurde ganz gesund und bat Harry gleich nach dem Hinausgehen aus dem Spital darum, ihren Dank Snape auszusprechen. Harry bemerkte, sie könnte das ja selbst machen, sie sah aber ziemlich verwirrt aus. Dann sagte sie, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hätten es schon sicherlich getan. Darüber sagte sie nichts mehr. Sie fragte ihn auch nicht, obwohl es Harry immer schien, dass dieses Thema sie interessieren sollte. Aber sie war selbst die endlose Dankbarkeit, viel feinfühliger und tiefer, als bevor, und Harry konnte sich manchmal vom Stolz nicht halten. Dann machte er sich aber darüber Gedanken, dass das gar nicht nur sein Verdienst war. In ihrer Anwesenheit wußte er nicht immer, wovon er reden sollte, und sie schwiegen einfach, und er wurde nervös. Ginny fühlte das und lächelte geheimnisvoll. Über die Prüfungen sprachen sie gar nicht, Ginny schrieb ihm nur über etwas Gutes und Komisches, das in ihrer Familie passierte. Harry verdankte das ihr besonders, weil er jetzt noch mehr Angst hatte, als in vorigen Monaten. Er wollte darüber mit Ron oder Hermine sprechen, es ging Ron aber auch nicht ganz gut, und er vergrabte sich jetzt jeden Abend in die Bücher. Hermine half ihm, half Harry und blieb manchmal selbst zurück. Harry fing an, sich einsam zu fühlen. Nach einigen Abenden mit Hagrid, den er nicht enttäuschen wollte, verstand er, dass er das einfach überleben musste. Er studierte immer fleißiger, aber von Zeit zu Zeit spürte er, wie sein Traum ihm entglitt, und die Hoffnungslosigkeit ließ ihn nicht weiter gehen.

Eines Tages, es blieb zwei Wochen vor den GATZ, verließ Harry die Bibliothek und ging nach außen. Etwas deprimiert starrte er den Wald, den See und endlich seine eigenen Hände an. Hatte er sein Bestes getan? Dann bemerkte er eine Bewegung in der Nähe und streckte die Hand nach dem Zauberstab instinktiv aus. Die dunkle Figur blieb sofort stehen, und er erkannte Snape. Harry verstand, dass er seine Verlegenheit bemerkt hatte, und wollte sofort irgendwohin spazierengehen, Snape kam diese Absicht aber zuvor. Harry wollte nichts mehr über seine Noten hören, Snape ließ ihn aber nicht sprechen.

Potter, es wäre besser, wenn Sie hier nicht herumlungern, sondern in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.

Und was? – Harry wurde sofort aufmerksam. – Es gab keine besonderen Bekanntmachungen.

Natürlich, - erwiderte Snape ungeduldig, - aber das ist selbstverständlich, Potter, dass Sie um neun Uhr im Schloß sein sollten, nicht wahr?

Nein, Professor, um zehn.

Potter, - Snape senkte die Stimme bedrohlich, - ich will jetzt nicht, mich hier mit Ihnen abgeben, klar? Marsch in den Schloß, oder Gryffindor verliert Punkte auf Borg!

Was ist los, Professor? Wohin gehen Sie selbst?

Was ist das, Potter? Soll ich dir dann eine Rechenschaft ablegen? Fünfz...

Ich habe verstanden, Professor! – unterbrach Harry ihn, drehte sich um und ging weg.

Worauf hatte er wieder gewartet? Die Informationen werden jetzt bestimmt von ihm und seinen Freunden verborgen werden. Wenn es aber etwas Gefährliches wäre, hätte man doch allen Bescheid beim Abendessen gegeben! Es fiel Harry trotzdem auf, dass Snape nervöser als gewöhnlich war. Er hatte einen Auftrag bekommen, das war bestimmt. Seitdem er den Tarnumhang Harry zurückgegeben hatte, war das das erste Mal, als sie miteinander sprachen. Und haben sich natürlich verzankt! Ron hatte recht gehabt: Harry hätte sich zu viel eingebildet. Warum? Harry fand keine Antwort, er wollte sie auch nicht finden, er spürte es aber noch schärfer: er möchte noch einmal die Möglichkeit haben, mit dem Professor so, wie in der Höhle, zu sprechen. So und vielleicht... auch anders und... öfter...

Kapitel 26. Die drei Werwölfe.

Er kehrte in den Schloß zurück. Ron saß am Kamin und las ein dickes Buch. Harry sah es an, das war ein Handbuch in Zaubersprüchen. Harry wollte den Freund nicht ablenken, aber Ron war äußerst froh, dass Harry gekommen war. Er legte das Handbuch weg, dehnte sich und fragte Harry, ob er eine Partie Schach spielen möchte. Harry antwortete mit einem Nein und erschloß ihm seinen Verdacht.

Du kannst dir keine Sorgen machen. Morgen erfahren wir alles, - meinte Ron. – Wenn da etwas Gefährliches ist, machen unsere Lehrer alles, um uns zu schützen.

Mir bewegt aber was anderes, - sagte Harry, - warum beschäftigt gerade Snape sich damit? Es ist doch bekannt, dass wenn es um die Sicherheit geht, mischt sich das Ministerium gleich darin ein.

Wirklich merkwürdig, - willigte Ron ein. – Aber hör mal, was mir einfiel. Man weiß jetzt, dass er ein Animagus ist. Das ist ein Vorteil vor vielen. Das kann man also ausnutzen. Wenn es um die Sicherheit geht, wie du sagst.

Ja, das kann sein, - erwiderte Harry mit trauriger Stimme.

Schlage dir das aus dem Kopf, - Ron riet ihn. – Du solltest es viel früher verstehen, dass...

Kein Wort mehr, ich verstehe... Morgen, sagst du?

Ja, bestimmt.

Gut, dann gehe ich schlafen, du?

Bleibe hier, Hermine ist mit mir böse, will mich versöhnen.

Was denn?

Ah, nichts. Du weisst ja, sie ist jetzt fast immer angeheitert.

Na ja, dann bis morgen.

Ugu.

Harry ging nach oben. Schon wieder ein Tag war vergangen, und er wurde scheinbar noch weiter von seinem Ziel... Er zog sich aus, kletterte auf sein Bett hinauf und guckte ins Fenster. Der früh aufgegangene Mond schien mit Silber auf dem dunkelblauen Himmel. Die Hogwarts Türme waren beleuchtet, und auch eine kleine Wiese vor dem Schloß. Der Wald hinten war schwarz und still. Harry starrte ins Fenster einige Minuten lang, als er irgendwelche seltsamen Schatten am Waldrand bemerkte. Das waren keine Menschen, die Schatten waren bizzar und keinem Tier ähnlich. Kein Klang drang von drüben. Harry hielt den Atem an und kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser zu sehen. Da loderten ein paar Aufflammen, ein Geheul erklang, und die Schatten verschwanden. Zu diesem Moment war Harry schon sicher, dass das immerhin Tiere waren, und große. Er wartete ein bisschen. Nichts. Harry wurde unruhig, er legte sich hin, schaute finster drein und versuchte, einzuschlafen. Der Schlaf kam schnell, aber er war schwer und bestand aus vielen Bildern, die einander ablösten; schon fast am Morgen träumte es ihm, dass er allein im Wald war, nicht weit von Hogsmeade, er konnte ja auch einige Häuser sehen, und die dunklen Schatten näherten sich ihm zu. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, hob den Stab, um sich zu verteidigen, und da hörte er ein kaltes Gelächter, und alles wurde dunkel.

Er wachte schweißbedeckt auf und griff nach dem Zauberstab. Die Sonne glänzte lustig auf den Gardinen. Er fuhr mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Ein Traum... Einen Moment, bitte... Warum ist die Sonne so hoch?

Harry fuhr auf: er hatte die Zauberkunst verschlafen! Was hatte er dann? Geschichte? Er atmete tief auf und ging ins Bad. Nachdem er sich angezogen und die Schultasche über die Schulter geworfen hatte, stürmte Ron ins Schlafzimmer hinein.

Harry, ich dachte...

Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich gehe schon.

Das ist dir schon zur Gewohnheit geworden, - sagte Ron bekümmert. – Am Frühstück hat McGonnagal angekündigt, dass wir...äh... Gäste auf unserem Territorium haben.

Welche Gäste?

Sie sagte bloß, es sei eine gefährliche Gruppierung und präsizierte nicht mehr. Sagte, das Ministerium wird damit sehr schnell fertig sein. Aber wir dürfen jetzt den Schloß nicht verlassen. Und auch im Schloß müssen wir unsere Disziplin sozusagen verbessern. Deshalb bin ich eigentlich nur jetzt hier. Gehen wir zum Mittag. Wer ist das, was meinst du?

Ich sah heute Nacht irgendwelche Tiere oder so was, bin nicht sicher.

Werwölfe, meinst du? Kann das sein?

Warum nicht? Es interessiert mich wirklich nicht, ich denke an die Zauberkunst.

Er log. Rons Vermutung über Werwölfe verstärkte seine unangenehmen Empfindungen wegen des Traums. Wie dem auch sei, war er hier in Sicherheit, und eine Aurorabteilung aus dem Ministerium wird damit schnell fertig sein. Wenn er nur auch Auror werden könnte!

Was waren da für Aufflammen? Harry versuchte, alle weiteren Gedanken wegzutreiben, sie betraten schon die Große Halle. Hermine freute sich über ihre Erscheinung, sie machte Harry gar keine Vorwürfe wegen seiner Versäumnis, nach einigen Minuten war sie schon im Lehrbuch in Zauberkunst versunken. Harry war es völlig recht, er fühlte sich so hungrig, dass er sofort gierig zu essen begann und war dabei glücklich, dass er keine Fragen beantworten musste. Verstohlen sah er den Lehrertisch an. Snape saß da, stocherte mit der Gabel im Teller und schien total in sich gekehrt zu sein. Harry konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erraten. Unerwartet sah Snape ihn gerade an. Harry verschluckte sich und wendete den Blick rasch ab. Er fühlte Snapes Blick, reagierte aber nicht. Er wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht zeigen, damit kein Missverständnis mehr entstand. Jedenfalls hatte Harry so für sich selbst beschlossen und war mit sich selbst äußerst zufrieden, obwohl er verstand, dass es etwas dumm und egoistisch klang.

Der Tag verging für Harry wie viele andere bevor. Er hatte viel gepaukt, wenig gegessen und fast nicht geschlafen am Nachmittag, obwohl er es sehr wollte. Um acht Uhr gab es Abendessen und McGonnal verkündigte, dass die Situation erfolgreich bewältigt wurde und dass die meisten Beschränkungen bald aufgehoben werden. Snape sah die Direktrix mißbilligend an, er war zerzaust und mürrisch, als ob er heute Nacht nicht einmal die Augen geschlossen hatte und das sich erst am Abend ausgewirkt hatte. Er erwiderte aber nichts. Die Schule beruhigte sich allmählich und wenn es keine allgemeine außerordentliche Nervosität gab, konnte Harry sich fast glücklich nennen. Ron und Hermine gingen einander auf die Nerven mit großem Eifer, in seiner Anwesenheit wurden sie aber sofort freundlich. Er hatte zu wenig Kräfte, um darüber nachzudenken, die Prüfungen nahmen ihm die letzten ab.

Harry schloß die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich an die Kolonne. Hermine und Ron liefen auf ihn besorgt zu.

Was, Harry?

'ne Vier, - presste Harry hervor und lächelte müde.

Na, das ist gut! – sagte Hermine erfreut. – Ich hatte schon Angst... Schwer, wie?

Und ob! Als ob wir alle Auroren werden möchten.

Ron zog ängstlich zusammen.

Drückt mir den Daumen, OK?

Natürlich, Ron, du wirst alles schaffen! – munternte Hermine ihn auf.

Weiß ich nicht. Ist gut, dass nicht McGonnagal die Vorgesetzte ist, aber...

Da gibt's nichts, woran man Angst haben sollte, - versicherte ihn Harry. – In der Wirklichkeit, wenn du dich konzentrierst, schaffst du die Aufgabe.

Aha, - murmelte Ron, sein Gesicht wurde aber grün.

In einer halben Stunde saßen sie schon zu dritt auf der Bank im Hogsmeades Garten. Ron hatte auch eine Vier bekommen. Jetzt hatten sie jeder eine Flasche Butterbier in der Hand, sogar Hermine hatte nichts dagegen. „Können wir uns mal aber auch ausruhen!" Der Sommerwind wehte leise über ihre Köpfe, und alles anderes, was ihnen bevorstand, kam nicht so schrecklich mehr vor.

Wisst ihr was? – sagte Ron. – Heute will ich keinen alten und keinen neuen Stoff mehr haben. Heute nur feiern unseren Anfang, sozusagen.

Ich finde das aber übereilt, - meine Hermine skeptisch. – Wir haben doch sechs Prüfungen vor uns hier und dann vier an der Aurorschule!

Sei nicht so abergläubisch, - antwortete Ron lustig, - ich persöhnlich denke, wir haben es verdient, besonders Harry.

Was? – Harry erhörte seinen Namen und kehrte sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er hatte in diesem Moment einen sehr starken Wunsch, alles zu vergessen und mit Ginny zu sein. In ihrem letzten Brief schrieb sie, dass sie sich treffen werden, wenn er mindestens die Hälfte der Prüfungen gut ablegt. Und darauf mußte man noch fast eine Woche warten.

Komm zu sich, du, Traumtänzer, - Ron stieß ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen, - Ginny wird hartnäckig sein, das hat sie von der Mutter geerbt. Sie kommt nicht früher, als in einer Woche nach Hogsmeade, kannst du mir glauben.

Taktlos, wie immer, Ron, - seufzte Hermine auf.

Macht nichts, - erwiderte Harry. – Es wird schon normwidrig, nicht wahr?

Doch, du hast dich nach ihr so lange gesehnt, - sagte Hermine mitfühlend.

Ja, das stimmt, - Harry starrte in den blauen, enorm blauen Himmel und sagte seinen Gedanken laut aus: - Stellt euch vor, zehn oder mehr Jahre später kommen wir hierher und erinnern uns an das alles. Was werden wir dann tun: lachen, trauern, oder das eine wie das andere?

Nun, über uns kann man nur lachen, - entschied Hermine. – Über die anderen... Ist verschieden. Ich meine, beide sind möglich. Und warum denkst du an so was im voraus?

Ah, ich möchte nur wissen, wie die Erwachsenen das alles sehen und fühlen würden. Wenn wir erwachsen wären.

Dann würde das alles uns nicht passieren, - sagte Ron überzeugt. – Und überhaupt ist das einfach unnützliche Philosophie, lass das lieber. In zehn Jahren sammeln wir uns hier wieder - du mit Ginny und euren Kindern natürlich – und wir trinken noch einige Flaschen Butterbier aus. Hönigwein geht auch.

Ron, was sagst du da? – fragte Hermine empört. – Jedenfalls werden wir keine Kinder mitnehmen!

Harry starrte vor sich hin und lächelte. Das Gespräch wirkte auf ihn befriedigend. Die Wolken schwammen über ihnen, und die ganze Welt schien nachdenklich und versöhnt.

Dann sah Harry ihn: unhörbar, fast gleitend eilte sich die schwarze Figur zu Hogsmeade seits Hogwarts. Harry wollte es nicht, dass seine Ruhe gestört wird, konnte aber damit nichts machen, und ein undeutliches Vorgefühl überkam ihn. Snape näherte sich ihnen nicht zu, er ging irgenwohin in die Tiefe des Dorfes, Ron und Hermine schenkten dieser Sache Aufmerksamkeit auch.

Habt ihr irgendwann gesehen, dass der den Schloß am Tage verlässt? – fragte Ron.

Niemals, - sagte Hernine und sah Harry vorsichtig an. – Gehen wir jetzt zurück?

Warum denn? – fing Ron an, zu brummen.

Na, ich bin doch damit nicht einverstanden, dass wir heute nichts mehr lernen können, was?

Hermine!

Was denn, Ron?

Manchmal bist du unerträglich!

Du auch! Harry, kommst du mit?

Nein, ich bleibe hier, bin zu müde.

Aber es kommt der Abend schon.

Geht, ich werde rechtzeitig da sein, - Harry möchte wirklich in den Schloß nicht. Der Himmel, der langsam rosa wurde, die frische Luft, die angenehme abendliche Sonne ließen ihn nicht weg. Außerdem fiel ihm schon eine Idee ein.

Ron und Hermine waren schon längst fort, als er aufstand und weg von Hogsmeade ging. Er wollte apparieren, um schnell nach „Fuchsbau" geraten. Er mußte sie sehen! Egal, wie spät es sein wird, er kannte jetzt einen neuen Gang nach Hogwarts... den Schwarzen See entlang. Und wenn Snape sich in Hogsmeade aufhält, huscht er dann bestimmt durch, ohne dass man ihn merkt. Er drehte sich einige Male um und apparierte.

Ginny saß am Tisch in ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete die Briefe, die von Harry waren. Sie blätterte darin stundenlang, wenn sie sich nicht mehr auf nächsten Tag vorbereiten sollte. Sie blieb nicht in Hogwarts lernen, um eineinhalb Jahre nachzuholen, sie lernte aber als ein Externer. Das war eine Ausnahme, aber Pr. McGonnagal hatte das zugestattet. Das Lernen fiel ihr ziemlich leicht, und das Mädchen empfand schon im voraus, wie sie sich an die Sportkomitee in Quidditsch melden und auch parallel Buchautorin wird. Und dann wird auch Harry bei ihr sein. Er wird viel studieren, das schon, aber sie werden bestimmt mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen, als jetzt, wegen dieser verdammten Prüfungen. Ginny lächelte ihren Gedanken hell zu, stand auf und ging im Zimmer einige Male hin und her. Dann hörte sie plötzlich einen lauten Knall der Apparierung und rannte aus dem Zimmer aus. „Das musste Papa sein! Hoffentlich, bleibt er auf Nachtdienst nicht!"

In der Eingangstür stand doch nicht Mr. Weasley, sondern... sie erstarrte. Dann drückte sie die Hände an die Brust und und lief Harry entgegen. Eine Sekunde später schloß er sie in die Arme; ihr Haar roch nach Parfüm und noch etwas, das nur er wahrnahm, und niemand anderer.

Du solltest nicht kommen! – sie flüsterte. – Du könntest denn einen Brief schicken.

Was sagst du, Ginny? – Harry schaute sie verwundert an. – Du weisst ja selbst, dass ich es nicht mehr konnte, wenn ich hier bin!

Ja, - sie antwortete nach einem kurzen Bedenken, - das weiß ich.

Um halb zehn kehrte Mr. Weasley. Das Haus wurde immer lauter. Ginny sagte Harry, er sollte hierher bleiben, und im Rons Zimmer übernachten. Er lehnte es ab.

Sie werden sowieso um zehn darüber Bescheid wissen, dass ich fort bin. Jetzt haben wir dort einen täglichen Rundgang auf jeden Fall... Und gerade um zehn. Dann haben wir noch Zeit.

Oh, Harry, ich bin an allem schuld! Ich sollte dich viel früher herauskomplimentieren! Und jetzt kann Mama jede Minute vorbeikommen!

Ich hätte mich sowieso nicht herauskomplimentieren lassen, Ginny, - scherzte Harry, er war wunderbar gestimmt und rechnete schon mit der erfolgreichen Prüfungsperiode.

Harry, du gehst jetzt! Es ist schon spät!

Harry musste nachgeben. Ginny wurde sehr aufgeregt, und er wollte es nicht verstärken. Sie gingen zusammen raus, er küsste sie rasch, drückte ihre weiche, süß riechende Hand und apparierte nach Hogsmeade, hat aber das Ziel etwas verfehlt und fand sich plötzlich irgendwie zwischen der Heulenden Hütte und dem Ostenufer des Schwarzen Sees. Er freute sich darüber, dass ihm kein Splitt passiert war und ging in der Richtung des Schloßes. Es war schon dunkel, er sah den Weg nicht deutlich, weil er ihn verkürzen wollte. Er tauchte in einen Hain, der schon dem Verbotenen Wald gehörte und sagte leise: „Lumos!" Das Ende des Zauberstabes flammte in der Dunkelheit auf, und er fühlte sich so viel sicherer. Früher hatte er gar keine Angst vor Dunkelheit, jetzt hatte er aber ein komisches Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wird.

Nach einigen Minuten erschienen Hogwarts Türme vor seinen Augen, und er ging noch schneller. Es war ziemlich kalt, und er dachte daran, ob er etwas Heißes zu sich nehmen wird, Butterbier oder so ähnlich. Ron und Kreacher lassen ihn jedenfalls nicht im Stich, Ron hatte die Taschen voll Flaschen mit Butterbier gehabt. Es entstand bei ihm scheinend eine Abhängigkeit, aber die Aurorschule heilt ihn bald und ganz sicher.

Die dunklen, riesigen Schatten tauchten aus nichts auf, er hörte einen seltsamen, heiseren Atem hinter ihm und drehte sich, den Stab bereithaltend, um. Das Licht beleuchtete drei Personen, die er sicher nicht kannte. Das änderte aber nichts, da gab's keine Warnung, und im nächsten Augenblick flogen einige Flüche durch die Luft. Harry wich durch ein Wunder aus und versuchte, mit Gegensprüchen zu schleudern, Lumos ging aber aus, er stieß sich gegen eine Baumwurzel und fiel hin. Dann fühlte er einen starken Schmerzen in einigen Körpersteilen auf einmal. Das Blut strömte hervor, und das Letzte, was er gesehen hatte, war der blasse Halbmond in der dunkelblauen Höhe.

Kapitel 27. Eine stürmische Nacht.

Ein langer, dunkel Tunnel. Kein Ende, kein Licht und keine Luft in den Lungen mehr. Man will sich losreißen, aufstehen und die rasende Geschwindigkeit eindämpfen und dadurch sich befreien. Die Geschwindigkeit nahm zu, aber es gab keinen Wind, der in den Ohren pfeifen sollte, und kein Licht am Ende, alles war dunkel und schweigsam, und das erschreckte. Harry wusste nicht mehr, ob er stand oder lag, ob er am Leben oder tot war, die Verzweiflung und Angst hielten ihn auf, dann kam aber scharfer Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm, die Finger spürten keinen Zauberstab, und dann erscholl eine tiefe, heisere Stimme, die vor Zorn bebte, und Harry kam zu sich definitiv. Das grelle Licht schlug ihm in die Augen.

Wozu hast du dich denn irgendwohin hingelatscht, hol's der Teufel? Nach dem Untergang? Ich rede DICH an, du, Hirni!

Professor? – Harry unterschied fast nichts mit den Augen ohne Brillen, dazu platzte sein Kopf vor Schmerzen. Der verschwimmene schwarze Flecken direkt vor ihm musste doch Snape sein. – Professor, sind Sie das?

Nein, ich bin ein Roß im Mantel! Potter, ich habe dir schon tausend Mal gesagt: ich habe gar keine Lust, mich mit dir abzugeben!

Das war nur noch zum zweiten Mal, Professor, - machte Harry einen Witz, seine Augen sahen nichts mehr, der Schmerz störte ihn sie aufzumachen.

Ach so? Scherzen, wie? Das ganze Schloß steht auf dem Kopf, während der berühmte Harry Potter spazierengeht! Wenn ich heute nicht Dienst gehabt hätte, hätten die dich schon längst aufgefressen! Mit den Brillen zusammen!

Was können hier die Brillen dafür? – Harry hatte eine lange Leitung. – Aufgefressen?... Waren die denn?... Wer?

Werwölfe, Idiot! Weiß ich nicht, ob es sich dann auswirkt, einer hat dich doch gebissen! Nicht beim Vollmond, aber...

Und da kamen Sie und haben mich gerettet... schon wieder, Professor!

Na und? Was spinnst du da, Potter?

Nehmen Sie keine Rücksicht darauf. Ich verstehe fast nichts... Und warum... warum bin ich hier?

Weil, - Snape verzerrte den Mund unzufrieden, - Direktor meinte, ich verstehe viel mehr von solchen Wunden und ihren Folgen, als Madam Pomfrey. Außerdem durfte man dich nicht hinübertragen, wegen Blutverlust... Also, du bleibst hier für einige Zeit! Hoffentlich werde ich den Direktor bald davon überzeugen, dich in den Krankenflügel zu verlegen! Und hier ist kein Lazarett, klar?

Ja, - presste Harry kaum hervor.

Snape maß den Verlies mit den Schritten und sah Harry von Zeit zu Zeit hin. Harry unterdrückte kaum das Gestöhn. Er wollte Snape verschwinden, der ging aber nicht fort. Er stoppte plötzlich, ging dann entschlossen zu seinem größten Schrank, holte ein Fläschchen daraus und näherte sich Harry zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, führte er ihm einige Tropfen ein, und Harry fühlte sich auf einmal viel besser und wollte schlafen. Er wollte danken, schlief aber ein.

Der Schlaf war ganz ruhig, Harry sah keine Träume, entweder unbedeutende noch wahrsagerische, deshalb fühlte er sich dann ganz munter. Der Arm tat jetzt weniger weh, er tastete mit dem anderen nach Brillen und setzte sie auf. Er war allein im Verlies, und er begriff, dass die Schule schon begonnen hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich schnell an alles, was ihm passiert war, und geriet in Panik. Wenn er hier jetzt liegen sollte, konnte er dann keine GATZ ablegen! Das wäre fürchterlich! Was denn, wenn er bald gesund wird? Morgen? Harry stöhnte und stürzte auf das Kissen. Das fehlte gerade noch! Woran hatte er nur gedacht! Snape war jetzt mit ihm sehr böse... Er machte sich um ihn wirklich Sorgen, oder? Man sollte darüber nicht in Snapes Anwesenheit erwähnen! Vielleicht wird er jetzt Werwolf. Bill war doch nicht geworden. Harry seufzte auf. Er wurde wegen der Prüfungen sehr aufgeregt. „Ich habe mich darauf aber tagelang vorbereitet! Wie nie bevor! Und der Traum wäre jetzt für die Katz! Schon wieder meine Dummheit!" Harry sah seinen Zauberstab an: nein, er hätte doch sich selbst diesmal im Stich gelassen.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knall. Snape stürzte herein, warf einen Stoß Pergamente auf den Tisch, prüfte alle Verschlüße der Schränke und kehrte zum Ausgang um. Dann erinnerte er sich scheinbar an etwas, holte ein paar belegte Brötchen aus der Tasche und warf sie Harry zu. Dann schwang er mit dem Umhangsschoß und weg war er. Harry sah ihm erstaunt nach und beschäftigte sich mit den Brötchen. Am Tage brachten Ron und Hermine ihm noch mehr abwechslungsreiches Essen, und versprachen ihm, ihn noch einmal am Abend zu besuchen.

Na, scheibar in Ordnung, - sagte Snape befriedigend, Harrys Arm untersucht. – Gut, dann müssen Sie bald fort, Potter.

Und was mit der Ansteckung?

Kam nicht zurecht, sich zu verbreiten. Ich habe alles Mögliche dafür getan, wissen Sie?

Danke, Professor, - sagte Harry zum zehnten Mal, und dabei sehr ernst.

Was willst du? – Snape kniff die Augen mißtraurisch zusammen.

Nichts. Ich möchte nur eines: dass Sie einmal auf mich anders reagieren. Aber ich kann es offensichtlich lange erwarten.

Anscheinend, ja, - erwiderte Snape kalt.

Ich wollte nicht, Professor, Sie kränken...

Genug, Potter, es gelingt dir einfach nicht mehr, ich verspreche dir das.

Gut. Können Sie mir wenigstens sagen, wie es mit den Prüfungen weitergeht?

Sie sind die ewige Ausnahme aus allen existierenden Regeln, Mr. Potter, deshalb gibt man Ihnen eine zweite Chance. Wer konnte das ahnen?

Wenn jemand anderer doch an meiner Stelle wäre, würde er etwa eine Null und keine zweite Chance bekommen?

Nein, Potter, aber es wäre dann nur eine Drei, klar?

Ja, aber es ist merkwürdig.

Soll dann die Kommission sich wieder sammeln? Ich denke nicht so.

Das nicht, aber...

Du nimmst mir bloß die Zeit weg, Potter, und ich habe noch das Abendessen. Bis Morgen dann. Ich sperre dich ein.

Sir, meine Freunde...

Können auch bis Morgen abwarten, das tut man für deine Sicherheit! – schnitt Snape mit Genuß ab und ging weg. Es blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als den Blick auf die feuchte Decke zu richten und ein paar Schimpfwörter vor sich hin zu murmeln.

Er warf den Blick auf die Uhr: es war schon Mitternacht, und der Schlaf war noch nicht gekommen. Harry dachte während dieser Stunden an viele Dinge, erinnerte sich an zahlreiche Ereignisse in seinem Leben und fühlte sich irgendwie erweicht. Seine philosophische Laune hinderte ihn sehr daran, sein ewiges Schuldgefühl loszuwerden. Keiner „Großer Plan" konnte alles bewältigen. Oder werden Menschen mit dem Alter gleichgültiger? Das konnte man über Snape zum Beispiel nicht sagen. Und über Dumbledore auch, obwohl er vieles nicht gezeigt hatte.

Etwas krachte oben. Dann näher, auf der Treppe. Etwas geschah in Hogwarts. Harry hob sich vorsichtig und griff nach dem Zauberstab. Obwohl er noch schwach war, wollte er nicht so ruhig liegen und auf die Gäste warten. Er hörte jetzt auch Geschrei, das Gepolter auf der Treppe hörte aber auf. Die Wände reflektierten die Laute so wunderlich, dass er bald nicht mehr feststellen konnte, was wo passierte. Harry wusste, dass er kaum herausgehen konnte, aber die Unruhe in ihm nahm an: wenn jemand in den Schloß eingeschlichen hatte, sollte das ein sehr guter Zauberer sein oder... oder es gab einen Verräter in Hogwarts. Daran wollte Harry nicht glauben. Er zwang sich mit großer Mühe dazu, abzuwarten.

Nach einigen Minuten verstummte die Schlacht. Harry strengte das Gehör an, aber umsonst. Er stand auf, seine Beine zitterten dabei, und machte einige Schritte zur Tür. Dann lauschte er: alles war still. Harry bekam noch mehr Mut und beschloß doch einen Versuch zu unternehmen und fasste an den Türgriff. Gleichzeitig kamen zwei Sachen vor: der Schutzspruch warf ihn kräftig weg, und eine Explosion hörte er draußen. Schon auf dem Boden liegend sah er, dass die Tür trotz zahlreichen Spalten standgehalten hatte. Die Balgerei wurde erneuert, aber diesmal war sie kurz. Zwei schwere Klapse gegen die Wand, und dann flog die Tür zur Seite ab. Harry presste den Stab, erkannte aber sofort den wütenden Meister der Zaubertränke und senkte sein Waffen schnell.

Hat es 'ch verletzt? Nein? WAS STARRST DU MICH AN?

Ich bin OK, - log Harry.

Warum dann?... – Snape verstand plötzlich. – Hast du versucht, rauszugehen?

Ähm, Professor, darf ich...

NEIN! Warte nur! Ich werde bald zurück, und du... ins Bett sofort! – er sperrte die unglückliche Tür wieder ein, und Harry kroch zu seinem Bett. Er machte sich dann bequem und versuchte daran nicht zu denken, was für ein Ausputzer ihm bevorstand.

Snape kehrte aber sehr böse und müde zurück und beschäftigte sich nur mit der Tür. Harry fragte nach einer Weile über das Nachtereignis und machte sich zu einem Sturm fertig. Snape richtete einen finsteren Blick auf ihn und antwortete ganz ruhig:

Ein mittlerweile unverständlicher Angriff, - er grinste verächtlich. – Man gab mir zu verstehen, dass ich mich nicht einmischen sollte... So was. Und wenn jemand im Verbotenen Wald Dienst haben soll? Weißt du, Potter, jetzt werde ich mich überhaupt nur erholen. Übrigens, warst du heute schon wieder am Rande des Todes. Hätte die Tür nicht ausgehalten, wärest du sicherlich tot: man hat eine Muggelentdeckung benutzt, Trinitrotoluol, ich denke.

Damit ich mich nicht quäle? – Harry erlaubte sich einen Spaß, weil er hoffte, Snape wäre mehr oder wenig friedlich gelaunt.

Ja, vielleicht, leider... Oder du kannst überhaupt nichts dafür! – Snape betrachtete den Elderstab mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, als ob es ihm unangenehm war, ihn in den Händen zu halten. – Jedenfalls wirst du schon morgen im Krankenflügel sein, Gott sei dank.

Sie sind sehr liebenswürdig, Professor, - fauchte Harry.

Soll ich dir dann ein Märchen für die Nacht vorlesen? Man schlief diese Nacht und vorige auch im Schloß nicht, damit du es weißt! Und jetzt...

Gehen Sie jetzt besser schlafen, Professor, - bat ihn Harry müde, - und ich werde Ihnen dann nicht auf die Nerven gehen.

Snape sah ihn eine Minute lang an. Offensichtlich brachte Harry ihn zum Lachen, er blieb aber schweigsam. Dann ging er zum Tisch, nahm eine kleine Tasse aus dem Schrank und füllte sie mit schwarzem Kaffee. Harry folgte seinen Bewegungen mit ansteigendem Erstaunen. Snape reichte ihm die Tasse, dann fing an, ihn mit dem Zauberstab zu prüfen. Dabei murmelte er etwas, irgendwelche seltsamen Sprüche vielleicht auch auf einer anderen Sprache. Harry fühlte sich auf einmal wunderschön. Außerdem wärmte ihn der Kaffee ein.

Nun, Potter, Sie sind mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen. Das bringt mir wenige Sorgen, zum Glück. Und jetzt versuchen Sie einzuschlafen, der Kaffee ist ziemlich schwach.

Und was werden Sie machen, Sir? – Harry konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

Ich bleibe hier, - antwortete Snape unerwartet gelassen. – Meine Arbeit ist heute zu Ende, aber da gibt's eines, das ich hier erledigen muss. Genug?

Ja, - Harry legte sich hin und beobachtete seinen Lehrer.

Snape setzte sich an den Tisch, holte irgenwelche Papiere aus der Schublade und knarrte mit der Feder. Fast eine Stunde war vorbei, und Harry konnte nicht einschlafen, und nicht während des Kaffees. Er versuchte einen Anlass auszudenken, um den Professor anzureden, überlegte sich aber anders jedes Mal, als er schon seinen Mund öffnete. Snape nahm keine Rücksicht auf ihn und seinen nachdrücklichen Blick, aber von Zeit zu Zeit kräuselte er seine feinen Lippen und drückte stärker auf die Feder. Harry hatte einen wahnsinnigen Gedanken schon seit langem, aber er träumte nicht einmal im Ernst, dass er ihn irgendwann äußern kann. „Warum denn nicht? Was verliere ich eigentlich? Ein paar Kilo meines Stolzes? Dann muss er dieses paar Kilo auch verlieren..." Harry schmunzelte und räusperte sich. Snape stellte Kaltblütigkeit ausgezeichnet dar, und Harry musste laut sagen:

Professor, ich möchte bitten...

Es ist schon vier Uhr, Potter, vier! Sie sollen jetzt eigentlich schlafen und nicht mich bei der Arbeit stören. Ich habe heute schon genug von allerlei Bitten. Soll ich dann einen Einschläfenden Spruch verwenden?

Nein, das ist gar nicht nötig, ich will aber, ehrlich gesagt, nicht schlafen. Wird das Ihnen wirklich schaden, wenn Sie diese Bitte einfach anhören? Sie können sie aber dann ablehnen.

So rührend, dass du es mir erlaubst, - Snape legte die Feder beiseite und hob den müden Blick. – Na, was hast du denn?

Ich wollte nur... ich gab mir Mühe, aber..., - Harry versuchte seinen Gedanken genau zu formulieren. – Jetzt hängen meine Prüfungen an einem Haar, verstehen Sie? Und ich dachte, ob Sie... ob Sie könnten...

Ob ich könnte, dir in den Zaubertränken nachhelfen? – Snapes Augen erweiterten sich, und Harry bekam Angst, er hätte wieder überspitzt. Snape sah ihn sehr aufmerksam an, und es kam Harry vor, dass seine Mundwinkel ein wenig zusammenfuhren. Dann grinste er und sah fast zufrieden aus: - Dann werden Sie der erste Schüler sein, Potter, der Nachhilfestunden von mir bekommen wird.

Ja, das stimmt, aber mich interessieren nicht nur Zaubertränke. Die Verteidigung fällt mir besser, aber...

Haben Sie immer noch nicht genug von Verteidigung? – fragte Snape scharf.

Nein, Professor, - Harry wollte nicht zeigen, dass er gekränkt wurde. – Aber Sie müssen doch verstehen, das ist mein größter Traum, Auror zu werden. Natürlich ist das einfach eine Bitte und nichts mehr...

Ja, nichts mehr...

Harry konnte nicht fassen, woran Snape dachte. Sein Blick wurde abweisend. Harry wartete.

Sie verstellen sich, Potter, - sagte Snape endlich, seine Augen flammten mit einem feindseligen Feuer.

Was meinen Sie damit?

Das alles, was Sie da sagen, hat mit Ihrem anderen „größten Traum" zu tun. Sie bemühen sich umsonst. Das gibt Ihnen sowieso keine zweite Chance, und es fällt mir gar nicht ein, mich mit Ihnen zu befreunden.

Harry erstarrte. Snape brauchte es gar nicht, seine Gedanken abzulesen. Harry hatte es nicht so gemeint, aber er erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an den Spiegel Nerhegeb. Snape grinste wieder, jetzt mit Schmerzen, und Harry wurde böse. Ja, Snape hatte seinen echten größten Traum gesehen und verstanden, und er wusste ganz bestimmt, dass er unerfühlbar war. Die zweite Chance, die niemandem in diesem Leben gegeben wird. Harry ballte die Fäuste zusammen und fauchte (so eine Wut hatte er von sich selbst nicht erwartet):

Ist nicht schwer zu erraten, was Sie da gesehen hätten.

Wirklich? – Snape stand auf, aber nicht heftig, sondern etwas gehemmt. – Das meinen Sie richtig, Potter, die zweite Chance wird niemandem gegeben. Und Sie stellen sich endlos arm, obwohl nichts von Ihnen ursprünglich abhinge! Voldemort hatte sein Schicksal selbst gewählt, wie? Und ich... ich hätte mein ganzes Leben von Anfang an verlebt!

Die letzten Worte schrie Snape auf, dann verstummte er. Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Auch wegen dieses Namen, der von ihm zum ersten Mal gesprochen wurde. Dann presste er hervor, seine Stimme wurde heiser:

Ich nicht.

Natürlich, - verzerrte sich Snape. – Sie möchten nicht alles verändern, nicht wahr? Ich doch! Und ich hätte von eigenen Eltern begonnen! Sie könnten wenigstens einander gedulden!

Harry verstand, warum Snape so offen sprach, die Erinnerungen, die etwas über sein Familienleben berichteten, hatte Harry im Denkarium gesehen.

Wer hat denn Ihren Vater getötet? – Harry erschrak über eigene Frechheit, aber die Zunge kam den Gedanken zuvor.

Snape beruhigte sich langsam, sein forschernder Blick war auf Harry gerichtet, dann holte er den bekannten Papierfetzen aus den Umhangsfalten und setzte sich.

Kapitel 28. Das bittere Ende.

Harry wartete. Snape machte sich im Sessel bequem, aber seine Bewegungen waren etwas verklemmt. Harry wunderte sich darüber, dass er die Wahrheit überhaupt hören wird. Vielleicht nicht die ganze, aber... Harry ließ kein Auge von Snape, der jetzt wieder sehr müde aussah. Im Kamin prasselten Holzscheite, und Feuerschimmer spielten auf Snapes erstarrtem Gesicht. Er blickte auf Harry rasch und schmunzelte:

Hab' keine bloße Ahnung, weshalb du dich so für die Geschichte meiner Familie interessierst. Die ist gar nicht so interessant und spannend, wie du es denkst.

Ich will nur...

Du willst verstehen, ja... Aber das alles hat mit der Gegenwart wenig zu tun.

Das ist doch nicht wahr, Professor! – erwiderte Harry eifrig. – Unsere Kindheit beeinflusst uns am meisten. Die Grundsätze werden zugrunde gelegt oder so etwas...

Wozu willst du Auror werden, Potter, gute Psychoanalytiker sind heute auch in hohem Defizit.

Das erklang ziemlich gutmütig, und Harry erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.

So hatte Hermine immer gesagt, - antwortete er verlegen. – Aber, Sir, Sie haben darüber mit niemandem gesprochen, nicht wahr?

Erraten. Ich bin auch kein guter Erzähler, weißt du? Und du stellst weitschweifige Fragen.

Ich dachte nur, weshalb es nötig für Voldemort war, Ihren Vater zu töten?

Er konnte nichts dafür, - Snape verzog das Gesicht. – Kurz gesagt, waren viele von meinen ehemaligen „Kameraden" auf mich neidisch. Mit achtzehn hatte niemand von ihnen so vieles erreicht, und in den Dunklen Künsten auch. Außerdem hätte man sie mehrmals beinahe ertappt, entweder Auroren oder die Muggelpolizei. Die beiden Variante waren Voldemort natürlich nicht recht, er handelte damals meistens geheim. Ich war vorsichtiger und hatte immer nützvolle Informationen für ihn. Ich wohnte zu dieser Zeit schon nicht bei meinen Eltern und wußte fast nichts über sie, obwohl meine Mutter mir manchmal – selten, würde ich sagen – schrieb. Sie ahnte bestimmt, womit ich mich beschäftigte, aber sie sagte nie etwas zum Vater, dem es sowieso egal war. Er kümmerte sich um nichts und um niemanden, das war sein Kredo, und sie liebte ihn gar nicht lange, das spürte ich immer.

Snape schwieg ein bisschen. Harry überlegte sich das, was er erfahren hatte und stellte sich alles ganz deutlich vor. Als Kind und auch als Halbwüchsige empfand Snape alles, was ihm passierte, sehr stark. Dann gingen die inneren, tiefen Emotionen weg, der Charakter blieb nur, aber das war gar nicht dasselbe. Etwas war in ihm zugefroren, fest und hoffnunglos. Und jetzt die erste Schicht schmolz... aber nur die erste.

Mein Vater arbeitete seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr, als alles passierte. Ich wollte nichts über ihn wissen, etwas habe ich aber durch die Briefe der Mutter verstanden: er war oft nicht zu Hause, schlenderte irgendwo mit verdächtigten Personen und... beleidigte sie, wenn er zurückkam. Ein paar Male wollte ich es mit ihm klar zu machen, aber ich wußte ganz genau, dass sie es mich nicht lassen wird. Sie hatte kein Haus mehr und keine Verwandten, sie konnte also nicht in die Zauberwelt zurückkehren, und sie wollte es nicht. Mit einem Wort, habe ich das alles fast aus den Gedanken vertrieben, als ich das aufgefunden habe, - Snape deutete auf das Papierstück. – Eigentlich sollte das ein ganzes Blatt sein, aber es wurde zerrissen. Das war ein reiner Zufall. Ich kam in meine Zuflucht eines Tages und sah ein totales Durcheinander drin. Ich nahm den Magieversuch ab und stellte fest, dass es Dolochov und Co waren.

Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber... ist das möglich, so einfach festzustellen, wessen Magie das war nach so viel Zeit? Ich dachte, dass _die Tatsache _ bloß festgestellt wird. So wurden wir einige Male aufgespürt.

Das ist bloß ein ganz anderer Spruch, - winkte Snape mit Ärger ab. – Das, was ich weiß und einige der Todesser, ist natürlich gesetzwidrig. Wird aber beim Ministerium auch gebraucht, in kritischen Fällen. Also, ich habe sofort verstanden, wer das war. Am besten wäre es gewesen, ihn allein irgendwie zu treffen, aber das war sehr schwer. Ich richtete mich nach seiner Höhle (er war voll und ganz überzeugt, dass niemand von ihr wußte) und durchwühlte dort alles. Das war dumm, ja, wenn du es hören wollst, aber ich war zu wütend, um komplizierte Pläne der Räche auszudenken. Und dort war das Tagebuch, ziemlich zuverlässig verzaubert. Für mich war das nicht besonders kompliziert, und ich wurde damit schnell fertig. Die letzte Seite las ich aber durch, etwas regte mich an... Das weitere war nutzlos. Ich nahm die Seite mit, das Übrige vernichtete. Und das, was du jetzt siehst, blieb nach der Verwüstung meines Elternhauses. Kann nicht sagen, dass ich etwas besonders bedauerte.

Er ist geisteskrank, ganz klar, - sagte Harry langsam. – Hat er wohl gedacht, dass Voldemort ihn und seine Freunde dafür loben wird?

Sie hatten bloß Glück gehabt. Mein Vater starb, weil er sich in einem ungeeigneten Augenblick in einem ungeeigneten Ort gefunden hatte. Dolochov hatte seit langem so was im Sinn. Ich meine, sich richtig zu vergnügen. Jene Nacht waren viele der bekannten und unbekannten Muggel umgebracht. Und nächsten Morgen erzählten die alles dem Herren. Ich wußte das alles nicht, fehlte sozusagen dienstlich. Und sie haben sich damit nicht begnügt...

Haben Sie sich bei ihnen revanchiert?

Ich hatte keine solche Möglichkeit gehabt, und außerdem weshalb denn? Wegen meiner Wohnung? Dafür habe ich mich eigentlich revanchiert.

Aber... – Harry starrte auf Snape. Er gab sich Mühe, zu fassen, und konnte es nicht. Snape sagte nichts mehr, er war in Gedanken versunken. Dann kam Harry zu sich und fragte: - Und Ihre Mutter?

Sie beging Selbstmord.

Was?

Überrascht?

Harry konnte nicht antworten. Er war bereit, alles zu hören, außer diesem.

Sie war auf ihn sehr angewiesen, außerdem konnte sie fast nichts.

Sie war aber eine Zauberin.

Er hat ihren Zauberstab gebrochen und sie bestellte keinen neuen. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm und hörte auf, auf etwas zu hoffen längst vor seinem Tod. Als keine Briefe von ihr seit einigen Monaten gekommen waren, versuchte ich es aufklären, was los war. Ich habe sie im Haus gefunden... das war ein Gift, ein sehr gutes... sie kochte Gifte ausgezeichnet.

Gefunden? Nach einigen Monaten? – Harry schauderte unwillkürlich und fühlte, dass sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

Snape musste grinsen, als er Harrys entsetze Augen bemerkte.

Stell dir lieber nichts vor. Alles war gar nicht so furchtbar. Sie hörte auf zu schreiben, ja, sie wartete vielleicht, dass ich komme und sie tröste. Das geschah nicht und sie nahm das Gift ein. Ich konnte es mir nie im Leben so was einbilden, Potter, sie war stark, viel stärker, als er und als ich... Und ich erinnere mich an ihr Gesicht... fast unberührt bei der Verwesung... Sie wollte nichts mehr... Ich weiß, Potter, ich sollte etwas unternehmen. Doch war es zu spat zu bereuen.

Harry schwieg. Snapes Gesicht, grau und alt, drückte etwas Unbegreifliches aus. Zu viel Tode für einen Mann und zu wenig Hoffnung und Liebe... Harry fühlte plötzlich, dass er weinte. Snapes Augen waren trocken, alle Gesichtszüge haben sich schmerzhaft verschärft, er wendete seinen Blick aber nicht ab.

Weißt du, Potter, - sagte er endlich, - jetzt gehe ich lieber. Schlafe jetzt, - er fügte nichts hinzu, stand schnell auf und verließ das Zimmer. Harry wischte das Gesicht ab und legte sich hin. Er war ganz sicher, dass er nicht einschlafen wird. Er schlummerte nur am Morgen ein und träumte von etwas Unverständlichem und Dunklem...

Die Welt brach zusammen, wie ein Kartenhaus, deckte sich dann mit hundertjärigem Staub und erstarrte. Das Innere, das Äußere, das Ewige und die Seele – ein elendes Fragment des Daseins, rausgerissen aus aller Wärme, die es irgendwann umgab. Tausend Jahre werden vergehen, der Staub wird Stein, der Stein wird Eis, und dann fällt das alles ab, und es wird sich nicht mehr lohnen, sich umzusehen und nach etwas noch zu suchen. Sehr viele haben so was erlebt. Aber manchmal geht die Sonne wieder auf, das Eis taut, und das junge gebrechliche Gras kommt heraus. Es kommt so was vor, wenn es noch was zu retten gibt...

Wecke ihn nicht auf!

Probiere dann selbst, du bist soch ein Spezialist in Schutzsprüchen!

Aber nicht in solchen, Ron! Strenge endlich dein Gehirn an!

Und was, wenn er uns hört und die Tür öffnet?

Wenn er kann...

Ich höre sie sowieso, - erwiderte Harry müde. – ich weiß bloß nicht, wie man die Tür öffnet, ohne den Spruch zu wissen.

Schade, mein Freund, - sagte Ron nachdenklich. – Und wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht. Du bist doch sicher hungrig.

Warum denn sicher?

Weil Pr. Snape dem Frühstück nicht beigewohnt hat und konnte dir nichts bringen. Wir haben ihn heute überhaupt nicht gesehen.

Was?

Ist was los?

N-nein. Ich muss irgendwie raus, Hermine. Denke was aus.

Und gleich Hermine! – Ron stellte sich beleidigt. – Rufe Kreacher an, und Schluß damit!

Ron! Diese schamlose Ausnutzung, der ihr beide Kreacher immer unterziehen...

Harry, hör ihr nicht zu, wenn du es eilig hast! Nie! – lachte Ron hinter der Tür.

Harry presste ein Lächeln hervor und rief seinen Elfen an. Kreacher erschien sofort und verbeugte sich rasch und servil. Harry nahm ihn an die Hand, und sie apparierten in den Gespensterturm. Die Gespenster schwammen in der Luft hin und her und achten nicht auf ihn, obwohl Harry es nicht richtig glaubte. Der Fast Kopflose Nick flog Harry an und sagte besorgt:

Harry Potter benutzt die Apparation? In solch einer Stunde? Niemand soll es doch bemerken, mein braver Junge!

Ich weiß, Nick, aber ich konnte einfach nicht so unten, wie in einem Gefängnis sitzen!

Aber die Direktorin meinte, dass Ihre Sicherheit...

Duze mir lieber, wir sind doch Freunde! Ich brauche dich eben. Sag mir, hast du heute Pr. Snape gesehen? Irgendwo im Kabinett oder außer dem Schloß?

Nein, habe nicht gesehen. Aber ich habe sein Fehlen auch bemerkt. Ist es so dringend?

Weiß nicht, - Harry starrte an die Wand.

Du, Harry, ich finde ihn auf. Ich darf so was eigentlich nicht, aber... ich tue es also.

Bevor Harry etwas widersprechen konnte, flog Nick unter die Decke auf und saugte sich darin ein. Harry tritt hinter eine riesige Kolonne zurück und fing an zu warten. Er hoffte sehr darauf, dass niemand ihn erwischt. Besonders McGonnagal. Kreacher richtete sich ganz bequem auf dem Boden neben ihm ein und sang ein Lied leise vor. Harry versuchte fieberhaft, an nichts zu denken, aber die Gedanken stellten sich schon in Reih und Glied auf, um in seinen Kopf einzudringen. In allen Fällen fühlte er sich schuldig, obwohl es noch nichts geschehen war. Wenigstens hatte man ihn noch über nichts berichtet. Harry stellte sich etwas Gutes vor und fand nur Ginnys Gesicht, aber das ganze Positiv erlosch, als er daran dachte, wie sie sich selbst jetzt quält wegen dieses Angriffs. „Was für ein Mensch bin ich? Nichts kann ich weidlich machen!"

Nick sickerte durch die Wand unerwartet durch. Es war schon eine halbe Stunde vorbei.

Nun, hast du mir viel zu schaffen gemacht, bin das ganze Hogwarts umflogen!

Na und?

Gefunden. Sir Nicolas de Mimsi war noch nie so rücksichtslos behandelt worden. Ich war rausgeworfen, wie ein Kork, ich, ein GESPENST. Ich wäre beinahe ins Astral geraten! Habe nie von so einem Spruch gehört.

Wo ist er aber? – Harry verlor die Geduld. – Bist du wirklich sicher?

Bin ich doch sicher? – fragte Nick entrüstet zurück. – Und ob ich sicher bin! Folge mir, unwürdiger Nachkomme von Potters!

Nick flog schnell durch die Wand und tauchte wieder im anstoßenden Korridor auf. Harry beschleunigte sich, weil Sir Nicolas de Mimsi sich nicht einmal umgedreht hatte. Harry kannte diesen Weg nie, und er wurde darüber sehr erstaunt. Dann bemerkte er aber ein schwaches Glimmen, als er in eine, dann in die andere Tür ging. Er hielt.

Nick, warte mal! Was bedeutet das?

Das bedeutet nur, dass einige unternehmunglustige Studenten unseren Turm nicht ganz studiert haben, - erklärte Nick schon mehr gutmütig und selbstzufrieden. – Hier braucht man keine Schlösser und keine Wache, dazu werden hier diese unsichtbaren Bögen verwendet. Die Professoren wissen darüber natürlich Bescheid, aber nicht Studenten. Sie selbst besuchen diese Bögen selten. Unser Turm und das, was unten liegt, ist kein angenehmer Ort, findest du nicht?

Und wohin führt dieser Weg?

In eine große Bücherei. Dort gibt es allerdings nur verbotene Bücher. Ein seltsamer Ort, um sich dort zu verstecken.

Los, Nick! – Harry göhnte sich keine Verschnaufpause und lief die alten, verfallenen Stufen hinunter.

Überall lag Staub, und das Spinnengewebe hängte, weiß und dicht, hinunter. Harry fragte sich, ob er schon längst tief unter der Erde wäre, als Nick plötzlich hielt, und Harry spürte die klebrige Kälte, als er zu halten versuchte.

Leiser! – zischte Nick angstvoll. – Sonst geht alles schief... Hier... hinter dieser Tür... Ä-ähm, nimmst du es mir nicht übel, wenn ich dich jetzt verlasse? Ich-ich kann aber da draußen aufpassen, geht es?

Ja, ja, - erwiderte Harry nervös.

Also dann, bis bald.

Harry sank neben der Tür. Er konnte sich nicht entschließen und die Bücherei so einfach betreten. Außerdem wußte er nicht, was er sagen sollte und wie er sich rechtfertigen konnte. Er spürte, wie seine fast geschlossenen Wunden weh zu tun anfingen, wegen der Feuchtigkeit. Wozu war er hier? Worauf wartete er? Die Gleichgültigkeit ersetzte die Verzweiflung und Angst, und vielleicht auch Schmerz. Harry wendete seinen Blick von der Tür nicht ab. Er wußte ganz genau, dass Professor von dort aus bald erscheinen wird, und dann... mag es kommen, was da will.

Die Tür ging langsam und knarrend auf. Snape lehnte sich an den Türpfosten und betrachtete melancholisch den ruhigen und traurigen Harry. Sie schwiegen sehr lange. Harry hielt sich an dieses erste gegenseitige Verständnis zwischen ihnen mit beiden Händen und hatte Angst nur vor einem: loszulassen. Dann hatte aber die Angst ihn voll und ganz erfasst, obwohl er keinen Zorn oder Empörung seits Snape bemerkte. Er begann, zu zittern. Snape schloss die Tär hinter sich und kam näher zu.

Ich dachte nicht, dass du kommst, - sagte er so unerwartet weich, dass Harry zusammenfuhr. – Warum bist du hier, Harry Potter?

Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. – Harry sammelte alle übrigen Kräfte, um klar zu denken. – Aber ich muss hier sein, nicht wahr?

Das denkst du so, - Snape seufzte auf.

Und Sie? Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was Sie von das allem halten.

Und ich vermutete, du hast es verstanden... Also, nicht nötig. Ich bringe dich jetzt zurück.

Nein, Sir, nur nicht jetzt!

Was gibt's da noch zu verstehen? – Snape fing an, wieder Ungeduld vorzuzeigen. – Es wäre besser, wenn ich dir nichts überhaupt erzählt hätte, und wenn du Hogwarts endlich absolvierst und auf die Aurorschule gehst... weit von hier... du wirst alles vergessen.

Ich glaube es nicht, Professor. Ich war einfach besorgt, Sir...

Um mich etwa? – das Geständnis machte Snape wirklich lustig. – Nein, so was! Dann muss ich aber mich erkenntlich zeigen. Komm her.

Harry konnte nicht begreifen, worauf er hinaus wollte. Snape begleitete ihn in die Bücherei, und Harry sah so eine Menge Bücher, dass er den Mund unwillkürlich öffnete.

Und das alles ist verboten? – fragte er.

Nicht alles. Aber viele sind veraltet. Also, - Snape schob einen Stuhl Harry zu und setzte sich selbst, - ich denke, wir können anfangen.

Womit denn?

Mit jemands Prüfungen natürlich. Pass aber auf, dass du deine Bitte nicht zurücknimmst!

Erfreut und überrascht setzte sich Harry an den Tisch und schrie leise vor dem plötzlichen Schmerzen im Arm auf. Snape reichte ihm wortlos ein Fläschchen. Die Flüssigkeit war heiß, sie wärmte den ganzen Körper und betäubte den Schmerz. Harry nickte dankvoll, und Snape nahm eines der Bücher in die Hand und schloß es auf. Harry nahm rasch eine Papierrolle und eine Feder, die auf dem Tisch in Hülle und Fülle waren, und bereitete sich auf etwas Ungewöhnliches vor.

Draußen herrschte der Spätfrühling, und irgenwoher aus den Wäldern hinaus ergoss sich ein leises Phönixlied.

Kapitel 29. Die Abschiedsparty.

_- Was hast du getan? Das war doch das letzte Kelchblatt!_

_Wie ist es jetzt mit dem Wunder?_

_- Wozu brauchst du ein Wunder, wenn man dich liebt?_

Wenn man ein Stück graue Kohle, zwei Prisen zerribenen Mohn und Lindenblätter nimmt, was kann man als Ergebnis oder Ergebnisse bekommen?

Eine Portion Zauberhaschisch oder mehrere Portionen...

Weißt du, ich haue dir jetzt eine mit dem Lehrbuch so herunter, dass du etwas endlich im Kopf behältst!

Du tust es nicht, Hermine! Lass mich mal träumen!

Ronald Weasley! Das wird dann dein letzter Traum sein, klar?

Schreie mich nicht an, du, Frau! Dein Tag ist 8. März!

Und deiner ist 1. April, weißt du?

Na, warum gibt's hier noch keine Schlägerei? – rief Harry lustig und tat einen Platz auf der Bank. Die beiden Streiter starrten ihn an.

Wenn dich nur McGonnagal sieht! – kam Hermine als erste zurecht. – Du solltest doch zurückgehen!

Ugu, aber ich nehme lieber etwas zu sich.

Ist alles in Ordnung? – erkundigte sich Ron mißtraurisch. – Du siehst irgendwie anders aus. Hat wohl deine Werwolftransformation schon begonnen?

Ron! – Hermine war von Grauen gepackt. – Wie kannst du so was sagen?

Lass ihn, Hermine, - Harry beschäftigte sich sorglos mit Pudding. Er war zu müde, um an etwas überhaupt zu denken. Die Freunde wurden aber schnell aufmerksam.

Na, was hast du denn getan? Diesmal drückst du dich vor der Wahrheit nicht! – sagte Hermine etwas zufrieden.

Studiert, - erwiderte Harry ganz ehrlich mit vollem Mund. Er schluckte und sagte feierlich: - Ich weiß jetzt, was Consurgooppugnummaximus ist. Und du?

Und was ist das? – Hermine hielt sogar den Atem an.

Ein sehr stärker Gefechtsspruch, kippt auf einmal Dutzend Feinde um, wenn man ihn richtig gebraucht. Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir uns mit diesem Spruch noch nicht befreundet, - Harry errötete.

Wo hast du ihn denn ausgestöbert? - Ron war ganz erschüttert.

Ich – nicht, - erwiderte Harry rätselhaft und schob den leeren Teller beiseite. – Mit der Verwandlung steht es katastrophal, aber ich habe noch etwas Zeit... Und auch möchte ich berichten, dass ich Zaubertränke gemeinsam mit ihnen abgebe.

Was? – rief Hermine überrascht auf. – Man lässt dich aber nicht zu! McGonnagal...

Das kann schon als abgemacht gelten, - lächelte Harry. – Man hat es mir versprochen, und ich glaube, dass es klappen wird.

Wer hat es dir doch versprochen?

Harry zuckte die Achseln. Er konnte sich vor Glück nicht halten, und er wollte sich mit niemandem teilen. Nach solch einer Spannung, fühlte er sich fast wie unwägbar. Er wußte, dass dieser Zustand bald vergehen wird, und er möchte ihn ein bisschen aufhalten. Schließlich warteten ganze Bücherhaufen und keine Freizeit auf ihn in der nächsten Zukunft. Deshalb gab es ihm jetzt Spaß, vor sich überraschte Gesichter seiner Freunde zu sehen. Er trank seinen Kürbissaft bis zum Ende und ging in die Bibliothek, um Ginny zu schreiben. Etwas konnte er ihr doch mitteilen, aber nur etwas...

Die Prüfung war aus. Harry fühlte sich total ausgebeutet und leer. Hermine und Ron warteten auf ihn im Korridor. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihnen nichts Bestimmtes.

Na? – fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Harry schloß die Augen und hob langsam den Daumen.

Ausgezeichnet? – Ron konnte nicht glauben.

Ja, - antwortete Harry unsicher und brach in ein nervöses Gelächter aus. – Dann werde ich mein heutiges Training wenigstens überleben.

Lässt er dich doch nicht frei?

Frei? Habe daran nicht gedacht... Ich möchte eigentlich nicht, - Harry befand sich in einem Stupor.

Ein Masochist, - erklärte Ron, schüttelnd mit dem Kopf. – Allerdings, damit du dich nicht sehr quälst – nach dem Training, ich meine – besorge ich etwas bei Fred und George.

Abgemacht! – Harry dehnte sich und blickte auf die Uhr. – Ich habe noch zwei Stunden bis zum Trainingsbeginn, schreibe dann ein paar Zeilen an Ginny.

Wie du willst, - Ron war etwas enttäuscht.

Benimm dich schon, - fauchte Hermine und fuhr dann fort: - Harry, hast du schon über die Party gehört?

Nein. Was für eine Party?

Eine Party für Absolventen. Wir werden dazu auch gezählt, obwohl wir früher als der ganze siebte Kurs die Schule verlassen. Denke mal, wir haben dann einen Monat frei und dann – mich schaudert's schon bei diesem Gedanken – haben wir die Eintrittsprüfungen! Ich denke bloß, eine Party wäre richtig jetzt.

Vielleicht. Ich habe aber noch was abzulegen, - seufzte Harry auf.

Du schaffst es zweifellos! – meinte Hermine mit Triumph. – Ich bin so stolz auf dich!

Ich habe doch eine Vier bekommen! – schmollte Ron. Hermine achtete darauf nicht – dazu kannte sie das Leben überhaupt zu gut!

Ginny versprach im nächsten Brief, gemeinsam mit ihren Brüdern zu kommen, und bat Harry herzlich, mehr Zeit dem Studium zu widmen, weil sie es sehr wollte, dass alles ihm gelingt. Harry kämpfte mit seiner ewigen Unsicherheit und konnte nicht verstehen, ob die Nachhilfestunden mit Snape dieses Gefühl verstärkten oder nicht. Der verlangte von ihm äußerst viel, das brachte aber seine Ergebnisse, deshalb überwand Harry seine Müdigkeit und seine Unwille und ging zum Unterricht immer vorbereitet. Trotz aller Spöterei, die diesen Unterricht immer begleitete, hatte Harry jetzt eine ganz andere Wahrnehmung davon, was ihm passierte, als sonst. Außerdem fing er an, zu bemerken, dass Snape sich nach ihm irgendwie sehnte, wenn Harry wegen seines Studiums nicht kam. Das staunte ihn und freute gleichzeitig. Ron konnte das alles überhaupt nicht begreifen, versuchte aber ganz ehrlich. Hermine war wie üblich voll und ganz selbstzufrieden, dass sie wieder recht gehabt hatte. Harry war aber sehr froh darüber, dass er wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte.

Die Abschiedsparty für die drei Freunde kam etwas unerwartet und brachte Trauer und auch Trostlosigkeit mit. Aber die alten Freunde waren auch dabei, und das milderte alle die Bitternis. Hermine weinte an jenem Tag ziemlich oft, Ron wurde in solchen Momenten immer hilflos und suchte sofort nach Ginny. Im Harrys Kopf herrschte die Verworrenheit, er war befriedigt und weich. Fred und George machten ein grandioses Feuerwerk, das Hogwarts nie vergaß. Alle die Lehrer tanzten und amüsierten sich, manche hatten eine große Angst bekommen, als Hagrid tanzen gegangen war und der größte Kronleuchter eingefallen wurde. Niemand wurde verletzt, Hagrid tanzte aber nicht mehr, er war ganz verlegen und setzte sich neben Harry.

Ähm, sitze ich lieber, - er sah Harry nachdenklich an. – Wirst du mich mal besuchen?

Was für eine Frage, Hagrid? – Harry schmunzelte und fing an, mit dem Löffel im Teller zu stochern.

Ich denke bloß, dass es gar nicht an mir liegt, - sagte Hagrid, etwas düster.

Was willst du damit sagen? – Harry strengte sich an. – Ich habe das ganze Hogwarts ganz lieb und alle, die dazu gehören. Wie meinst du das, eigentlich?

Na, weiß ich, dass du uns nicht vergißt, - Hagrid leuchtete auf. – Aber es ist merkwürdig, findest nicht?

Ja, wirklich, - murmelte Harry. Er begriff nicht, weshalb er so aufgebraust war. Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick zum Professorentisch hinüber. Snape langweilte sich unverhohlen und antwortete etwas Pr. McGonnagal faul. Harry wandte sich wieder zu Hagrid. – Habe mir das alles anders vorgestellt.

Wo ist doch liebe Ginny?

Da tröstet Hermine schon wieder. Weißt du, Hagrid, ich meine, Hermine war zu nervös während der Prüfungen. Wie wird das mit den anderen sein?

Sie wird damit fertig, - sagte Hagrid überzeugt und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter: - Und du? Bist fast ein ausgezeichneter Schüler, wie?

Hagrid, es bleiben noch FÜNf.

Unsinn, du bist ein geborener Auror, bin daran ganz sicher!

Was du nicht sagst, - Harry wollte nicht uber sein Studium reden, und Hagrid verstand das.

Ich glaube an deinen Erfolg, erinnere dich daran, - er lächelte und stand auf. – Wollen wir uns dann sehen, wann du zu deinen Prüfungen kommst.

Bestimmt!

Hagrid ging zum Professorentisch, und Harry warf wieder einen schnellen Blick hinüber. Snape fehlte. Harry bemerkte aber, wie sein Umhang in einem der Korridoren vorbeigehuscht war. Dann hörte er plötzlich:

Harry, ich möchte dich längst fragen. Ist das wahr, dass du mit dem Tränkenmeister kommunizierst? Die Zaubergemeinschaft wird in Schock geraten, wenn man darüber hören wird.

Das war Simus Phinnigan. Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Er war bloß neugierig, aber Harry fing eine spöttische Schattierung in seiner Stimme auf, und antwortete kühl:

Na und?

Nichts, aber... Harry, das kann aber nicht wahr sein! Ich wollte nur sagen... Wir alle erinnern uns daran, dass du voriges Jahr einen ganz anderen Eindruck von ihm bekommen hast, hast dich aber für seinen Freund nicht erklärt. Alle seine Verbrechen hast du doch nie verneigt. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen...

Das geht eigentlich nur uns beide an.

Warum ärgerst du dich? Ich verbiete dich aber nichts. Kannst tun, wie du willst, aber ich würde dir raten, vorsichtig zu sein. Ein gefährlicher Mensch, wie dem auch sei.

Du kennst ihn doch nicht.

Und brenne vor keiner Begierde, - erwiderte Simus jetzt schon verächtlich. – Nein, so was! Ich dachte, du hast schon alles seit langem seiner hinsichtlich verstanden. Nicht alles kann man doch rechtfertigen, nicht wahr?

Nicht alles braucht das, - Harrys Stimme sank vor Ärger.

Wirklich? Einen Mord kann man rechtfertigen?

Das heißt eigentlich nicht rechtfertigen!

Du kannst es nennen, wie du willst, aber das ist ein großer Fehler deinerseits.

Wie meinst du das?

Nur dass du es bereuen wirst.

Weshalb denn?

Einige brauchen weder eine Rechtfertigung noch eine Fürsorge. Besonders, wenn sie übermäßig ist.

Harry verstand nicht, wie er den Zauberstab rausgeholt und ihn auf Simus gerichtet hatte.

Hey, was ist mit dir? – rief Simus nervös.

Rede nicht über die Sache, die du nicht verstehst! – fauchte Harry zitternd. Erstaunte Studenten sammelten sich schon um den Tisch herum. Harry verließ die große Halle und begib sich nach den Verliesen.

Snape war da, in seinem alten Kabinett, in einem dicken Buch vertieft und die Stirn gerunzelt. Er blickte nicht auf, als Harry hineintritt, spürte aber seine Laune und schloß den Band.

Na, was ist los, Potter? Sie dürfen sich frei weiter auf baldige Trennung freuen, wir haben kein Training heute.

Sie wissen doch, dass ich mich darauf gar nicht freue, - sagte Harry zornig. Es war schon zwischen ihnen so üblich, dass Harry seine Meinung ganz ehrlich äußerte, weil es da keine andere Möglichkeit gab, Snape zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Warum denn nicht? Du bist schon aber ganz erwachsen, um selbstständig zu leben.

Ist das Ihr Abschiedswort für mich, Sir? – Harry lächelte unwillkürlich. Es gefiel ihm manchmal, Snape irritiert zu machen.

Na ja, für dein ganzes weiteres Leben. Wiege dich aber in keinen Hoffnungen, wir werden uns doch auf deinen Abschlussprüfungen treffen. Und mein Abschiedswort ist auf sie sehr angewiesen.

Und dann? – entfuhr es Harry.

Was dann?

Harry antwortete nicht. Simus' Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf. Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete Harry sehr aufmerksam. Das dauerte eine Weile, bevor er einen Lacher unterdrücken musste.

Ich schließe meine Tür nur in der Nacht ab, Mr. Potter. Wenn Sie Lust haben, beiße ich ausschließlich am Wochenende und montags. Sonst verwende ich Flüche.

Sir, - Harry begann, endete aber nicht.

Richtig, schweige lieber. Und überhaupt habe ich viel zu tun. Geh nach oben! – Snape schloß das Buch wieder auf und sah auch etwas verwirrt aus.

Also, dann bis Juni, - sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür.

Mhm, - meldete sich Snape, und es blitzte dann in seinen Augen. – Potter, die Sentimentalität ist für die da oben geeignet und nicht für mich.

Dann gut, - Harry erglühte und ging wieder nach oben. Der Himmel war heiter und dark, und die Luft selbst wurde etwas anders.

Ein sonderbarer Tag. Die Möwen riefen kläglich und kehrten sich zum Meer zurück. Die drei Freunde standen vor zwei großen Türen. Die Prüfungen waren glänzend abgelegt. Harry konnte sich aber daran nicht erinnern, ohne sich dabei zu schaudern. Er hatte ja 5 Fünfte von sieben, und hier in Aurorschule gab man ihm nur eine „Ausgezeichnet" – für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er war aber mit sich selbst völlig zufrieden. Sie zögerten sich. Sie werden in diese Türen nach einem Monat eintreten.

Harry blickte zum Meer hinüber. Es lag still und majestätisch. Er dachte an die Ferientage, die er mit Ginny verbringen wird und an die Briefe, die er nach Hogwarts bald schickt. Anläßlich eines der Briefe hatte er noch für sich selbst nichts beschlossen, das war etwas Unvorstellbares. Aber schon der Gedanke, dass er nicht nur Hagrid in Hogwarts hatte, dem er schreiben konnte, wärmte ihm das Herz sonderbarerweise. Keine Worte fielen ihm ein, aber alles wurde jetzt fast unnötig. Konnte er das alles aus dem Sinn schlagen? Harry grinste etwas nachdenklich und bitter, dann ging zur Haltestelle eines Muggelbusses, und der Morgennebel bedeckte alle drei mit seinem zärtlichen kühlen Schleier, im Osten schien die gelbe Sonne und spielte lustig auf den Türmen des Schulgebäudes... In einigen Stunden war der Sturm zu beginnen...


End file.
